La fille de Rogue
by Mackensy
Summary: Je m'appelle Raphaëlle, je viens habiter chez mon père Severus Rogue et ce n'est pas tout il adopte aussi un certain Harry Potter. TERMINER
1. Chapter 1

Et une nouvelle fic qui m'est apparue, je sais c'est un thème courant. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez, une seule façon de vous exprimez en laissant un commentaire. Je précise que le premier chapitre est important, s'il ne plait pas je ne plublierais pas la suite même si elle est déjà écrite. C'est logique, je pense.

* * *

En cette soirée de mi-juin, aucun nuage ne venait troubler la noirceur du ciel de Newcastle pourtant l'air était lourd. Alors que l'orage allait bientôt éclater, une jeune fille sortit d'une maison où elle venait de passé une soirée avec ses amis. Elle serait bien restée mais elle avait promis à sa maman de rentrer pour neuf heures et elle était déjà en retard de cinq minutes. En même temps, elle n'était qu'à cinq minutes à pied de chez elle donc elle n'aurait qu'un retard de dix minutes, pas assez pour être réprimander. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle sentait l'air devenir plus menaçant, plus pesant et sans s'en rendre compte elle excellera le pas jusqu'à courir. Quand sa maison fut en vue, elle stoppa net, ce qu'elle vit en premier c'est la tête de mort qui semblait flotter au dessus. Ensuite les cinq formes qui apparurent de nulle part à quelques pas d'elle, elle ne bougea plus. Un éclair déchira le ciel et comme électrocuter, elle s'élança vers la maison. Néanmoins alors qu'elle n'avait parcouru qu'un mètre deux bras la stoppèrent en l'entourant par les épaules. Elle se débattit mais l'homme la serra plus fort et lui ordonna à l'oreille de se calmer. Mais elle ne voulait pas se calmer, elle voulait courir vers la maison, sa maison où se trouvait sa mère et son beau-père. Cependant l'homme ne le vit pas de cette manière non plus, il murmura quelque chose et la jeune fille tomba inconsciente.

Je m'appelle Raphaëlle Bones et ma vie vient de prendre un tournant important.

* * *

Un prologue, petit mais c'est normal. Et comme à chaque fois je précise que les prochains seront plus grand et qu'ils seront du point de vue de Raphaëlle.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai pensé que mon prologue était trop court donc je vous donnes mon premier chapitre.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin là, j'ai d'abord pensé que tout ceci avait été un cauchemar mais la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Je regarde la pièce où je me trouve, je peux déjà constater que ce n'est pas ma chambre et je me demande même si c'est destiné à être une chambre. Car à part le lit et une armoire cette pièce est complètement et désespérément vide, et sans vie. Ma maman détesterait, elle qui adore mettre de la couleur partout, c'est une excentrique même un peu trop parfois. Penser à elle me ramène à la soirée de la veille, sombre et lugubre nuit. Et là je commence à paniquer, parce que j'ignore où je suis et il faut que je sorte le plus vite possible d'ici. Mais pour ça il faut que je me rappelle les évènements qui m'y ont amenés. J'essaye de faire fonctionner mon cerveau qui d'ailleurs à l'air de ramer un peu, mais finalement je me rappelle de tout. Enfin presque parce que la partie où je me retrouve coucher dans un lit toute habillée ne me revient pas. Et en même temps je suis rassurée d'être toute habillée. Bref je m'écarte du sujet qui est où suis-je? Et pour le savoir, il faut se lever déjà. Donc je m'extrais des couvertures et remets mes baskets, première analyse même si je le devinais, se n'est pas moi qui les aies enlevées. Parce que les lacets sont défaits et généralement j'enlève mes chaussures d'un coup, plus rapide pour les mettre et les enlevés. Enfin prête je me dirige d'abord près de la fenêtre où je peux voir une forêt et je constate que c'est le matin. J'essaye d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais rien à faire, elle est bloquée. Je lâche un "merde" et me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre tout doucement mais bien sûr elle grince. Et c'est toujours quand vous voulez être discrète que chaque bruit vous semble énorme. Mais je m'égare encore une fois, donc je continue et me retrouve sur un palier avec trois autres portes et devant moi des escaliers qui montent et qui descendent. Je me rapproche pour entendre des voix provenant d'en bas. Je me fige et tend l'oreille.

- Elle ne peut pas rester ici

- Severus c'est ta fille

- Vous pouvez la confier à quelqu'un d'autre, personne ne le sait qu'elle est ma fille. Et puis comment voulez-vous que je m'occupe d'elle?

- Je suis certain qu'elle n'a plus besoin de couches

- Albus

- Non Severus, tu es sa dernière famille et vous avez besoin de vous connaître

- Très bien

- Tu m'en vois ravi maintenant je vous laisse

J'entendis des pas et un bruit étrange puis le calme plat. Je n'ose pas bouger ou plutôt je ne crois pas que j'en suis capable. C'est donc mon père qui se trouve en bas, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma maman m'en a vaguement parlé mais pas en des termes glorieux. Mais j'ai quand même toujours eu envie de voir à quoi il ressemblait, mon géniteur. D'un autre côté, j'ai Will mon beau-père, il est plutôt cool, c'est un capitaine dans l'armée. Il part pas mal en mission mais quand il revient, on fait toujours des trucs ensemble. Et il m'a donné l'envie de son métier, je compte m'inscrire mais ma mère n'est pas vraiment pour. Alors que je suis plongée dans mes pensées, j'entends des pas qui montent les escaliers, je fais demi-tour et rentre en vitesse dans la chambre. Je me recouche et fais semblant de dormir en tournant le dos à la porte en espérant que ça marche. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et j'essaye de calmer ma respiration, il semble c'être arrêté. Je prie pour qu'il s'en aille.

- Lève-toi je sais que tu es réveillée, ce n'est vraiment plus de ton âge de faire ça. Dit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe mais je ne bouge pas. Je t'attends en bas si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas là, je reviens et je peux te promettre que tu n'aimeras pas ça.

J'écoute et je peux l'entendre descendre les escaliers. Je me relève et réfléchis, les possibilités ne sont pas grandes. Et la seule qui me vient en tête pour l'instant c'est d'aller le voir et d'écouter se qu'il a à me dire, je pourrais toujours aviser après. Avec des pieds de plomb, je ressors et descends les escaliers en bois. J'arrive en bas et me trouve dans un hall d'entrée, et j'ai envie d'ouvrir la porte et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais je repense à mon plan qui je dois dire n'est pas vraiment le meilleur, je regarde à gauche où se trouve apparemment une cuisine et à droite un salon où j'entends des pas. Je respire une grande fois et me dirige vers là, j'entre dans la pièce et voit un homme de dos devant une cheminée. Je remarque d'abord ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules puis je vois ses habits plutôt curieux, il porte une sorte de robe noire. Il se retourne et là je tombe sur deux yeux noires qui semblent si en colère. Je recule malgré moi mais je me retrouve acculer contre le mur. Lui ne dit rien, il ne fait que me fixer et comme un réflexe je me mords la lèvre.

- Ne fais pas ça. Dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Quoi?

- Te mordre la lèvre

- C'est un réflexe

- Arrête et vient t'assoir

- Je préfère rester là

- Et pourquoi?

- Je suis plus près de la sortie.

- Vient t'assoir tout de suite, c'est un ordre

- Oui chef. Murmurai-je mais il ne semble pas l'entendre, je m'assois au bout du canapé en gardant toujours la distance de sécurité prête à bondir vers la sortie.

- Comme tu as put l'entendre en nous espionnant, je suis ton père. Dit-il d'une voix si grave que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à "Luke je suis ton père", ce qui bien sûr me fait sourire et cela ne semble pas lui plaire. Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait sourire?

- Pas sûr que vous compreniez

- Essaye toujours

- Star wars vous connaissez?

- Non

- Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre

- Tu joues avec mes nerfs et ton impertinence va se payer

- Je ne suis pas impertinente, c'est vous qui êtes si…si bizarre

- Donc comme je disais je suis ton père et à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vivras ici

- Non je vis avec ma mère

- Elle est morte

- Non! Vous mentez!

- Petite sotte pourquoi crois-tu que tu es ici

- Vous mentez. Vous m'avez enlevé et je veux retourner chez elle

Je cours jusqu'à la porte, j'essaye de l'ouvrir mais elle est fermée. Je tire, je frappe, je hurle contre cette foutue porte qui se refuse à bouger. Je sens deux bras qui me retournent et je fixe mes pieds, tout en laissant couler mes larmes. Il met sa main sous mon menton et me relève la tête et je tombe sur ses yeux onyx qui de près ressemble aux miens.

- Tu te calmes et tu reviens au salon, tu te comportes comme une enfant

- Et vous comme un monstre

- Crois-moi je suis un ange comparé à ceux qui sont dehors. Et il s'en fiche de tes petits états d'âme

- Vous n'êtes qu'un co… Commençais-je à dire mais une main s'abattit sur ma joue

- Je t'avais prévenu ma patience à des limites, maintenant pour la dernière fois tu reviens au salon et je ne veux plus rien entendre sauf si je te le demande. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Très clair. Répondis-je en détachant bien les deux mots, d'un sursaut d'orgueil je ravale mes larmes et essuies mes joues. Puis je me rassis à ma place et attend qu'il reprenne son beau discours.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui tu habites donc ici et tu devras respecter mes règles. J'espère que ta mère t'a quand même donné une certaine éducation. Dans quelle école as-tu été, Salem?

- Non l'école de ma ville

- Tu as bien eu un professeur particulier pour te l'apprendre

- M'apprendre quoi?

- La magie

- Très marrant

- Je ne plaisante jamais

- C'est pas vrai moi qui croyais que vous étiez un bout entrain

- Et tes pouvoirs comment les gères-tu?

- Quels pouvoirs?

- Impossible, tu ne peux pas être cracmol, pas ma fille. Fit-il en se levant, bon là j'en suis sûr il est cinglé. Va dans ta chambre

- Quoi?

- Je déteste me répéter alors va dans ta chambre

- Mais… très bien

Je me lève et cours presque vers la pièce que j'avais quitté plutôt et que je ne pouvais pas nommer chambre. Alors que je montais les marches, j'entends un verre se briser et l'autre qui crie. J'accélère, je referme la porte et m'assied contre. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et commencent à pleurer, pleurer de rage, de tristesse et de peur. Car je suis terrorisée, il me fait peur et la situation aussi. Si ma mère était là, elle m'aurait apporté un chocolat chaud et se serait assise à côté de moi. Mais la réalité c'est que mère ne viendra plus, parce qu'elle est morte. Mais même si j'ai mal et peur, je ne le laisserai pas le voir. Je le déteste et il me déteste mais Will m'a apprit à être forte et à me défendre. C'est en leurs mémoires que je vais me battre. J'entends des pas derrière la porte, et aussi des coups puis une voix.

- Raphaëlle, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore est-ce que tu pourrais m'ouvrir s'il te plait?

Je ne réponds pas, qu'il aille au diable si c'est un ami de l'autre. Il finira bien par partir, se lasser. J'ai toujours la tête sur mes genoux mais je la relève quand j'entends un pop devant moi. Je sursaute en voyant un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et une robe bleu devant moi.

- Comment avez-vous fait?

- Par magie. Me répond-t-il avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux et là je me dis que je suis dans une secte. Même si son tour de magie est je dois le dire, assez fort.

- Ah vous aussi

- Oui Severus m'a dit que tu ne savais rien de la magie. Tu permets que je m'assoie? Me demande le magicien en me montrant le lit, tant qu'il reste assez loin de moi je m'en fiche complètement.

- Faites comme chez vous de toute façon ce n'est pas chez moi

- Pas encore

- Et ça ne le saura jamais. M'exclamai-je mais lui ne semble pas déstabiliser.

- Bien je sais que parfois Severus peut paraitre froid et un peu brusque mais si vous appreniez à vous connaitre

- Non merci

- Je suis désolé pour ta maman et William. Veux-tu un bonbon au citron? Dit-il en me tendant un bonbon jaune, j'adore les bonbons aux citrons par contre veux mieux que je n'en mange pas trop sinon j'ai mal à la langue. Donc je prends son bonbon et me remets à ma place.

- Merci

- Maintenant me permettrais-tu de pratiquer un petit test?

- Quel genre de test? Demandai-je en le voyant sortir une sorte de bout de bois de sa robe

- Tu ne sentiras rien, je te le promets et je reste assis ici

- D'accord

Il leva son bout de bois et l'agita devant lui, je ressentis un bref frisson puis plus rien. L'homme semble réfléchir puis me dit avec un air déçu.

- Je suis navré

- Pourquoi?

- Il semble que tu n'aies pas de magie en toi

- Et? Dis-je d'accord avoir des pouvoirs pouvaient être cool mais j'ai vécu jusqu'ici sans et puis j'ai autre chose à penser pour le moment.

- Bien sûr pour toi ce n'est pas important mais Severus espérait tellement

- Et bien, tant mieux alors.

- Bon je vais te laisser, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance et j'espère te revoir bientôt

Et l'instant d'après il avait disparu, je ne bouge pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi pensé, tout semble si irréaliste. On frappe encore à la porte, je ne bouge toujours pas.

- Ouvre-moi tout de suite et arrête de faire l'enfant

- Si vous vous montriez un peu plus adulte, j'arrêterai peut-être de faire l'enfant

- Ta mère à vraiment rater ton éducation

- Elle aurait peut-être mieux réussi si vous ne l'aviez pas abandonné quand vous avez su qu'elle était enceinte

- Je t'interdis

- De quoi? De dire la vérité?

- Ouvre-moi sinon je fais exploser la porte

Il peut toujours essayer, ces une vieille porte et je ne vois pas vraiment comment il pourrait la défoncer. Je me recule quand même et m'assied sur le lit, fixant la porte. J'entends de l'autre côté qu'il marmonne suivit d'un grand boum et la porte tombe par terre. Bon d'accord cette histoire de magie commence tout doucement à m'intriguer. Par contre lui semble encore plus en colère, c'est à se demander si il a déjà sourit. Comment ma mère a-t-elle put… non je ne veux même pas y penser. Alors que j'essayais d'enlever ses images de ma tête, lui n'avait pas bougé me fixant bizarrement.

- Je vais être très clair avec toi. Tu n'aimes pas cette situation et moi non plus. Mais moi je vais t'expliquer ses raisons, la première étant que ta mère m'avait juste dis ton prénom en oubliant de mentionné que tu étais une fille. Alors oui j'ai été surpris de voir que tu en étais une. Ensuite c'est le fait que tu n'aies aucun don, c'est dur à admettre. Mais tu es ma fille et je veux que tu te comportes comme telle. Il y a des règles que tu devras suivre et je tiens à refaire ton éducation. Alors pour commencer je suis ton père et j'attends que tu me nommes comme telle. Ensuite les repas se prennent à heure fixe et dans la cuisine à 8 heures, midi et dix-huit heures est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui

- N'écoutes-tu vraiment rien

- Vous rigolez vous ne comptez quand même pas que je vous appelle père après chaque phrase

- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cela? Troisième règle le couvre-feu à vingt et une heure?

- Un couvre-feu mais je vais avoir quinze ans

- Il est pour l'instant à vingt-et-une heures mais je pourrais le modifier selon ta conduite. Tu vas également apprendre la magie

- Mais je croyais que j'en étais dépourvue

- Si tu oublies encore une seule fois de m'appeler père, tu vas sentir ton postérieur

- La fessée mais vous vous rendez compte que je vais avoir quinze ans!

- Tu l'auras cherché

Je me recule sous la menace mais il m'attrape par le bras et me fait basculer sur ses genoux. Je n'y crois pas, il ne va quand même pas faire ça. Mais si, il abat sa main sur mes fesses, une fois, deux fois, en tout une dizaine de fois. Puis il me libère et je me remets assis, j'essuie les larmes de rages. Il ne m'a pas fait mal, non c'était juste de l'humiliation. Je détourne la tête, je ne veux pas voir sa victoire dans ses yeux à lui.

- Tu veux te comporter comme une enfant, alors je te punis comme une enfant. Mais quand tu m'auras montré que tu as en effet quinze ans alors je reverrais mes règles. C'est pareil pour ta porte, tu ne la récupéreras quand je penserais que tu en es digne. Donc je disais donc que tu allais étudier la magie, la théorie

- Mais ça va me servir à quoi de connaitre la théorie si je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser. Dis-je en m'emportant et en le regardant dans les yeux. Je peux voir sa colère et je rajoute. Père

- Au moins tu fais des efforts, je veux que tu apprennes la théorie car tu es une fille de sorciers et par conséquent je veux que tu en saches un minimum. Notamment parce qu'en septembre tu viendras avec moi à Poudlard où j'enseigne les potions.

- Mais père, les autres vont se moquer de moi

- Qu'ils essayent et de toute façon tu resteras dans mes appartements. Maintenant nous allons aller manger et puis je te ferrais visiter la maison

Il se lève et je le suis en marchant sur la porte, je n'ai qu'une seule idée, l'amadouer jusqu'à se qu'il me laisse assez de liberté pour pouvoir partir. Je ne sais pas où j'irais mais je sais que se sera mieux qu'ici. Il me traite d'enfant mais lui c'est un vieux grognon et je plains ses élèves. Faut vraiment être fou pour pouvoir donner un poste d'enseignant à un sale type comme lui. On arrive enfin à la cuisine, j'ai hâte de le voir faire à manger mais je me réjouis pour rien car il appelle Hippy, c'est un elfe de maison, il parait. Donc nous nous asseyons et c'est cette chose qui nous apporte un œuf avec du lard et du pain. On mange en silence et je me rends compte que je mourrais de faim, par contre je sens son regard sur moi. Quand on a fini, il me dit de le suivre. Je me lève et le suit, la visite commence par le salon que je connais déjà, ensuite de par et d'autres de l'escalier se trouve deux portes. L'une mène à une cave lugubre et l'autre nous à une véranda et à la pelouse. Nous montons à l'étage où se trouve ma chambre, à côté de la mienne se trouve une pièce complètement vide, je me demande comment on peut laisser des pièces vides, enfin il y a également une salle de bain et une salle de travaille avec trois vieux bancs d'étudiants.

- Mon filleul vient parfois travailler ici, tu le verras sans doute.

- Quel âge a-t-il? Demandais-je trop vite encore une fois. Je veux dire quel âge a-t-il père?

- Le même âge que toi

Nous sommes ensuite monté au deuxième étage, où enfaite il n'y avait aucun pièce que je pouvais aller. Car il comportait, sa chambre, son laboratoire, sa salle de bain, son bureau. Et l'étage au dessus où se situait le grenier. Dans tout les étages, je n'avais pas vu une seule couleur chaude, tout était vert foncé, gris, noir. La clarté de ma maison me manquait, justement ma maman venait de peindre la cuisine en vert flashy. Il me ramène finalement à la salle de travail.

- Je vais devoir partir je ne reviendrais que pour le souper mais tu restes ici, dans cette pièce. Interdiction dans sortir jusqu'à mon retour sauf pour aller à la toilette, en m'attendant tu vas lire ce livre sur la vie sorcière.

- Très bien père

Il sort de la pièce quand il voit que je commence à lire, je ne le croyais pas si crédule que ça. Je lis pendant environ une heure, pour être sûr qu'il soit parti. C'est ma chance, je peux partir. Enfin si je trouve le moyen. Je descends les escaliers et essaye d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais bien sûr elle est close. Je me retourne et je vais jusqu'à la véranda et essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais là aussi rien n'y fait. Pourtant je m'acharne, je pleure de rage, je veux sortir.

- Ouvre-toi!

Et comme par miracle la porte s'ouvre, je ne me pose pas de question et commence à courir dehors. La pluie tombe fort mais je m'en fou, je veux seulement partir le plus loin possible.

* * *

votre avis compte beaucoup alors?

Raphaëlle: Tu pourrais dire s'il vous plait

Mackensy: tu n'es pas sencée sortir de ma fic

Raph: j'en peux rien si toi tu me laisses avec l'autre fou, si tu me ramènes chez moi alors je pars d'ici

Mackensy: sauf que tu n'as plus de chez toi

Raph: la faute à qui?

Mackensy: et puis de toute façon tu ne resteras pas seul très longtemps

Raph: c'est pour me rassurée?

Mackensy: de toute façon si je m'arrête, tu resteras toujours dans les rues, alors qu'il pleut

Raph: d'accord, s'il vous plait une review pour me faire avançé...


	3. Chapter 3

Mackensy: bonsoir chers lecteurs  
Raphaëlle: de qui tu parles, il y a personne ici?  
Mackensy: encore là toi?  
Raph: si tu me fais pas faire n'importe quoi dans ce chapitre alors je ne reviendrais plus t'ennuyer  
Mackensy: je ne suis pas prète de me débarraser de toi alors. Bonne lecture  
Raph: non mais reviens ici!

* * *

Je rejoins la route et cours, il y a des gens qui se retournent sur moi mais je m'en fous. Je commence à ralentir, je fatigue mais j'ai réussi à mettre une bonne distance.

- _C'est malin tu te retrouves au milieu de nulle part, trempée et sans argent_

- _Je t'ai rien demandé la conscience_

Oui ça peut paraître étrange mais quand je stress je parle avec moi-même dans ma tête, ça me calme. Je vois une pleine de jeux, je cours m'abriter en dessus du toboggan essayant de rassembler mes idées. Je suis complètement perdue, j'aimerai tellement que ma mère soit là, je m'effondre par terre. Je suis crevée, trempée et j'ai tellement mal. Mal au cœur. Elle avait promis qu'elle me protègerait toujours et elle m'a menti. Et pire que tout je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais même pas qui l'a tué. Que je suis idiote, mais où avais-je la tête? Et maintenant je me retrouve seule avec lui, je le déteste et jamais il ne répondra à mes questions. Je reste prostrée là, je ne sais combien de temps.

Un homme s'approche de ma cache, il ne semble pas net. Je me relève en vitesse, et fixe l'homme devant moi, il doit avoir plus ou moins le même âge que mon père. Ou un peu plus, il a des habits rapiécé et est aussi mouillé que moi.

- Raphaëlle c'est ça?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Demandais-je en étant à deux doigts de m'enfuir très loin, très, très loin.

- Ton père te cherche partout

- Qu'il cherche encore

- Je connais Severus et je sais comment il est. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi

- Ce n'est qu'un monstre

- Mais où comptes-tu aller?

- Je sais très bien où je vais,…(_vas-y d'y lui) _j'en sais rien, pour l'instant.

- Viens je te ramène auprès de lui

- Non! Criai-je, je n'avais pas fait tout cela pour qu'il me ramène là-bas, j'allais bien trouver une échappatoire.

- Tu ne comprends pas encore mais il est ta seule famille. Les rues ne sont pas sûres pour une jeune fille comme toi. Et si, il y avait une autre alternative sache que je te l'aurais proposé

- Je le déteste

- Je sais, aller viens

- Il va me tuer

- Je reste avec toi

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom

- Remus Lupin

Je prends la main qu'il me tend, et la seconde d'après je me retrouve à mon point de départ dans le hall de la maison de mon cher père. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne tarde pas à arriver. Il ne jette qu'un bref regard à Remus puis se tourne vers moi. Et là je regrette vraiment d'être partie ou plutôt je regrette d'être revenue.

- Toi tu vas voir. Me menaça-t-il mais depuis quand était-il devenu si grand.

- Severus. Dit Rémus, on dirait qu'il grogne et à la lumière je peux voir son air fatigué

- Lupin, merci mais tu peux dégager.

- Mais regarde là, elle est terrorisé. Te rends-tu compte qu'elle a perdu sa mère et qu'elle se retrouve avec toi comme seul parent.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta psychologie pour élever ma fille. Maintenant tu peux partir et prévient Albus que je l'ai retrouvé

- Ne la frappe pas, c'est ta fille

- Justement

- Au revoir Raphaëlle. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et il me murmura à l'oreille. Courage

J'aurais voulu lui dire de rester, mais il est déjà partit. Je me trouve seul avec mon père et je ne suis pas sûr que mes jambes tiennent le coup. J'attends la sentence qui n'est pas celle que j'attendais.

- Va te laver

- Quoi?

- Va te laver, tu es trempée, tu as des nouvelles affaires dans ton armoire et après nous parlerons.

- Bien Père

Ne comprenant pas ma chance, je monte les escaliers et me dirige vers ma chambre. J'ouvre la penderie et trouve des pulls, gilets, t-shirt, pantalon, chaussures,… Tout est nouveau, je me mords la lèvre en pensant qu'il avait peut-être été les chercher quand je me suis enfuie. Et puis non, c'est juste pour lui donner meilleure conscience et depuis quand je suis contente qu'on en me tape pas.

- _Depuis ce matin que le temps passe vite, froussarde _

- _La ferme!_

Après avoir prit des habits propres, je vais vite me laver. Et je redescends au salon où il attend. Il me montre le fauteuil et je m'assieds. J'ai peur mais je pense que nous devons parler, j'ai besoin de parler.

- Tu m'as déçu, très déçu. Je t'ai donné une chance de me prouver que tu méritais ma confiance mais j'ai eu tord. Maintenant je vais te donner les conséquences de tes actes. Premièrement Hippy ne travaille plus ici, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à le convaincre de t'ouvrir la porte mais soit. Donc c'est toi qui préparera les repas, à partir de maintenant. Deuxièmement ton couvre-feu est avancé à vingt heures. J'avoue avoir été un peu dur et qu'il va nous falloir un temps d'adaptation mais c'est moi le père et c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Si tu obéis jamais je ne te punirais sans raison. Maintenant tu peux retourner dans la salle de travail et puis tu prépareras le souper

- Bien Père. Répondis-je mais j'avais toujours cette question en tête et même si je savais que ce n'étais pas le moment. Père?

- Oui

- Je voudrais savoir si vous saviez qui a attaqué ma maison?

- Je le sais oui mais je ne pense pas que se soit le moment pour te le dire

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il te manque encore trop d'informations pour comprendre

- Alors expliquer moi?

- Si tu oublies encore une fois de m'appeler Père, je pourrais revoir ma punition. Maintenant tu vas dans la salle d'étude.

Je me dirige vers la salle d'étude et commence à lire, même si mes pensées sont un peu dispersées. Je le déteste avec toutes ses règles moyenâgeuses et je souris parce que ma punition sera un peu la sienne. Parce que la cuisine et moi ça fait six, la première fois que j'ai fait cuire des pommes de terre, Will les a appelé les pommes de terres de la mer, tellement elles étaient salée. On en rie à presque chaque repas. Ils me manquent tellement, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est qu'un cauchemar.

Quand je suis triste je me plonge souvent dans un de mes livres préférés mais là en l'occurrence toutes mes affaires sont restées là-bas, je me demande ce qu'elles vont devenir. Bref ici je n'ai qu'un livre sous la main et ça pourrait être pire, donc je me plonge dans la lecture pour oublier. Je ne suis qu'à la moitié quand je me rends compte de l'heure. Si je veux réussir à faire quelque chose de plus ou moins mangeable, il est temps de m'y mettre. Je descends les escaliers et entre dans la cuisine, j'ouvre les placards et je trouve des spaghettis. Ça devrait faire l'affaire, je regarde dans les placards et je trouve tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire ma sauce. Après une heure et demie de dur labeur je suis arrivé à un résultat. Mon père est déjà là et il s'assied sans un mot, je mets le plat au milieu de la table. Je m'assieds à mon tour nous nous servons et nous goutons en même temps. Et je recrache dans mon assiette pendant que lui recrache dans sa serviette. C'est dégoutant et lui rajoute.

- C'est répugnant.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que j'étais nulle en cuisine et je crains avoir confondu le sucre et le sel.

- Bon je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un nouvel elfe

- Pourquoi ne pas reprendre Hippy? Parce que la porte ce n'est pas lui qui l'a ouvert, elle c'est ouvert toute seule. Dis-je, il semble juger mes paroles puis ajoute.

- Je verrais, il doit rester de la soupe, moi j'ai des choses à faire. N'oublie pas l'heure de ton couvre-feu.

- Bien Père

Je me réchauffe un bol de soupe au potiron puis range tout avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une journée puisse paraitre si longue. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une semaine que je suis là et je suis déjà au bord de la dépression.

Le lendemain je me réveille et m'étire, j'ai mal dormis parce que j'ai pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et les cauchemars ont suivit. Je regarde ma montre, il est six heure, je me réveille jamais aussi tôt, je suis plutôt du genre à me lever à 14 heures du matin. Non, j'exagère mais c'est une blague que Will me faisait souvent. Par contre, aujourd'hui je ne crois pas que je serais capable de me rendormir. Je décide donc de me lever et de m'apprêter. Il ne faut pas plus d'une demi-heure et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si seulement j'avais une télévision dans ma chambre. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire punir dés le matin, puis je repense au livre d'hier et ma curiosité littéraire voudrait que je le continue seulement il est resté en salle d'étude. Mais il n'a jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma chambre et en plus je ne vais pas faire de bêtises.

- _Ça fait une journée que je suis là et j'ai peur de sortir de ma chambre, pitoyable. _

- _Ta raison_

- _Bien sûr je suis ta conscience _

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la salle, le livre est là sur la table. Je m'assieds et commence à lire en réalité j'ai toujours aimé ce qui se rattachait à la magie mais ma mère, m'a toujours dissuadé d'y croire même quand j'étais jeune. Quand j'y repense c'était même étrange, elle qui était si ouverte sur n'importe qu'elle sujet.

Il est sept heures trente et j'ai fini le livre, il me reste une demi-heure avant le petit déjeuner. Je regarde la bibliothèque devant moi et prends le premier livre. C'est un énorme avec comme titre 'l'histoire de Poudlard'', c'est un livre fascinant dés les premières pages et en plus c'est là que je vais aller si ce que l'autre à dit est vrai. Plongée dans mon livre je n'entends pas la porte qui s'ouvre.

- Tu étais donc là

- Bonjour père, je n'arrivais pas à dormir

- As-tu fini le livre que je t'avais donné avant de commencer celui-là?

- Oui Père

- Tu aimes lire?

- Oui Père. Père?

- Oui

- Poudlard c'est bien là que vous enseignez

- C'est exact

- Comment est-on répartit dans les différentes maisons?

- C'est un secret mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tu m'as l'air de meilleure composition qu'hier

- Ma maman me disait souvent de prendre le meilleur du pire

- C'est une sage parole, je reconnais bien là Natasha. Elle pouvait passer pour la plus idiote mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle était à Serdaigle

- Ma mère était une sorcière alors pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle jamais parlé?

- Je ne connais pas ses raisons mais je suppose qu'elle a voulu t'éloigner de moi

- Pourquoi père?

- Un autre jour peut-être

- Mais…

- La discussion est finie Raphaëlle

Pour lui certes mais pour moi encore plus de question se bouscule dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère ne m'a rien dit. Elle qui voulait toujours qu'on se dise tout. Je me sens trahie, encore une fois. Mais mon père m'attends en bas pour le petit déjeuner, je descends les escaliers et m'assieds et face de lui. Hippy est revenu, je suis contente surtout que lui n'avait rien fait. Nous mangeons en silence, quand un drôle de bruit provenant du salon nous fait relever la tête. Mon père se lève et se dirige vers le salon.

- Va dans la salle d'étude

Encore un ordre sans explication, mais j'ai envie d'avoir une journée sans être punie. Donc je passe devant le salon et monte les escaliers mais je m'arrête au-dessus pour écouter la conversation.

- Lucius que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite sans t'être annoncé

- Le maitre est très contrarié que tu ne l'aies pas rejoint

- C'était à prévoir

- Si j'étais toi je ferrais très attention à ta fille et d'ailleurs comment ça se passe?

- Rien qui ne te concerne Lucius

- Bien et je voulais savoir si Drago pourrait venir quand même chez toi pendant les vacances.

- Tu lui as dit que vous étiez espions

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il est prêt mais je le ferrais à son retour de Poudlard.

- Drago est toujours le bienvenu

Je me retourne et part dans la salle d'étude, donc ce Drago va venir ici surement son filleul. Je me demande comment il est. J'espère qu'il est sympa, ça me ferra un peu de compagnie dans cette maison lugubre. Je reprends ma place et attends, je suis entrain de m'imaginer son filleul. Un grand brun, aux yeux bruns, par contre Drago c'est un étrange prénom.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- J'étais entrain de lire ce livre, Père

- Très intéressant et depuis quand lit-on un livre fermé? Vient avec moi

- Et où allons-nous Père?

- Au laboratoire, je vais t'apprendre à faire des potions car il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de pratiquer la magie.

Nous montons donc les escaliers pour se retrouver dans une pièce qui sent le renfermé. Ils y a des étagères remplies de choses bizarres, et plusieurs chaudrons.

- Tu peux te mettre là, tu as un livre avec les instructions et si tu as une question tu me l'as pose.

Je commence à lire la page, ça ressemble drôlement à une recette de cuisine. Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire. Bref je lis la recette pour la potion d'amnésie et premier problème, il me demande de verser une c.à.s de racine d'asphodèle en poudre. Mais la mesure c-à-s je ne sais jamais si ça fait référence à cuillère à sucre ou à soupe. J'ai qu'à trancher et mettre deux cuillère à sucre ensuite couper les racines de marguerites de tailles égales, facile. Et ensuite une poignée de scarabée pilée, berk et je mets tout dedans, mince pourquoi ça fait des bulles. Oups, je relis la formule et je vois mon erreur, c'était une pincée qu'il fallait que je mette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- J'ai fais une erreur

- Je dirais plusieurs, c'est la potion la plus facile à réaliser. Eloigne-toi?

- Pourquoi?

Boum! La potion vient d'exploser sur nous deux et le voir couvert d'une bouillasse verte et hilarante et je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Lui trouve cela moins marrant.

- Je vais me laver et tu nettoies cela après tu me retrouves

- Bien Père. Dis-je avec mon sourire

- Et arrête de rire

- Oui Père

- Désespérante

Il sort et je laisse aller mon fou-rire, et ça fait du bien. Je ris, je ris, et je pleure parce que rire toute seule c'est désespérant. Et en plus, j'en ai marre de parler avec lui. Mais maintenant il faut que je range mon bazar. On dirait du fluber, un peu gluant et très collant. Il me faut une heure pour me débarrasser de tout ça et puis je sors et vais prendre une bonne douche chaude. Puis je descends dans la cuisine ou m'attend mon père.

- Assied-toi. M'ordonne-t-il et j'obéis. Les potions c'est un art très complexe et j'attends de toi plus de rigueur

- Je suis désolé mais avouez que c'était marrant

- Tu le fais exprès?

- Non mais

- Tu m'exaspère sérieusement

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer comment vous avez rencontré ma mère?

- J'ai dit que je t'expliquerais tout ça une autre fois

- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir

- J'ai dit non Raphaëlle

- J'arrive vraiment pas à vous comprendre, père

- C'est très bien puisque je ne te demande pas de me comprendre mais de travailler.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça va servir d'étudier tout cela si je ne peux pas pratiquer la magie

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

- Vous voulez parler mais jamais réponde à mes questions. Je dois obéir à vos ordres mais vous ne me donnez jamais des explications.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton

- Ah oui et vous allez faire quoi? M'exclamais-je et une gifle s'abattit sur ma joue, se fut la goutte d'eau en trop. Vous êtes un connard, je vous déteste!

Et voilà c'était sortit et maintenant il me regarde avec des yeux tellement noirs mais je soutiens son regard. Même si je morte de trouille, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

- Va dans ta chambre tout de suite

- Père, je suis désolée

- Trop tard, la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de parler

- Mais c'est quoi votre problème, je me suis excusée

- Va dans ta chambre!

Je tremble toute, j'ai peur, j'ai réellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. J'avance vers les escaliers et je monte même si mon corps semble obéir qu'à moitié. J'arrive finalement au palier mais je ne veux pas attendre dans ma chambre, je monte encore et essaye de trouver un endroit pour me cacher. Je l'entends déjà monter les escaliers, je panique et continue à monté pour me retrouver devant la porte du grenier. Elle est ouverte, j'entre et me retrouve dans une vaste pièce. Je l'entends qu'il m'appelle, je recule de peur et tombe à la renverse. Je regarde se qui m'a fait tombé, une veille malle qui est c'est renversée.

- Tu sais que tu aggraves ton cas.

Je relève la tête et tombe sur mon père, il a dans sa main une cane en bois. Je recule mais il s'avance plus vite que moi, il me saisit le bras et me relève. Je me débats mais il tient bon, il raffermit sa prise et me fait mal. On arrive à ma chambre et il me lance littéralement à travers du lit sur le ventre. Je n'ose pas bouger, je tremble toute. Je sens un premier coup qui s'abat sur mon dos et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, je sers la couverture et je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas crier. Après une dizaine de coup il arrête enfin et il sort. Moi je ne bouge pas, je reste au même endroit en pleurant et appelant ma maman.

Au bout d'un moment indéterminé, je me relève non sans une grimace et m'assied. La nuit est tombée, je me sens la lèvre et elle est gonflée. Je tremble encore et je ne sais vraiment plus quoi pensée. J'entends des bruits de pas, il monte les escaliers et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler encore plus et mes larmes recommence à pleurer. Je ne veux pas le regarder et garde les yeux baissés. Je vois ses pieds devant moi mais je ne bouge pas. Il pose quelque chose sur ma table de nuit.

- C'est pour ta lèvre et j'ai demandé à Hippy de t'apporter quelque chose à manger mais d'abord j'aimerai qu'on parle. Tu connais les règles et je ne t'aurais pas puni aussi fort si tu m'avais écouté. Mais maintenant je t'ai puni et c'est fini pour moi. Commença-t-il, il sembla un peu nerveux et il ajouta. Et j'ai eu tord. J'ai eu tord de ne pas répondre à tes questions et je le ferrais bientôt. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il me faut du temps aussi. As-tu compris?

- Oui Père

- Bien je te laisse maintenant mais je veux te voir demain pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il sort et je fonds encore en larme, je prends la fiole qu'il a posée et de colère la balance contre le mur. Elle se fracasse et tout le liquide se répand sur le sol en bois. Je soupire et me mets à quatre pattes pour ramasser les bouts de verre. Les larmes plein les yeux, je ne fais pas attention à se que je fais et me coupe. Je regarde la blessure qui saigne et c'est bizarre comme ça me procure, un sentiment de libération. Je dois vraiment être crevée pour penser ça.

- _Et si tu réessayais, juste pour te convaincre_

- _Tarée_

Mais je reprends le bout et l'approche de mon bras, mais je me ravise et le jette à la poubelle. Je me relève et regarde ma main qui ne s'arrête pas de saigner. Je vais chercher un essuie dans la salle de bain et entoure ma main. Hippy vient d'apparaitre devant moi.

- Hippy vient apporter le diner de la petite Maitresse

- S'il te plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça

- Mais vous êtes ma petite Maitresse

- Très bien, merci Hippy

Il s'en va, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parlementer avec un elfe. Je regarde la blessure et elle a arrêté de saigner, ce n'était pas profond. Je prends le sandwich au thon et croque dedans. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais je n'aime pas gaspiller donc je le fini. Mais très vite, je le regrette car je me retrouve à genoux dans les toilettes. Quand les nausées sont passée, je retourne dans ma chambre glauque et me couche.

* * *

Mackensy:alors ce chapitre?  
Raph: à chier, j'ai du flubber dans les cheveux, je me fais battre, et je vomis super  
Severus: et tu crois que je suis contente de t'avoir pour fille, une cracmol  
Mackensy: bonjour Severus  
Sev: t'es qui toi?  
Mackensy: celle qui écrit cette fic et tes mon perso préféré  
Sev: je me demande ce que tu fais à ceux que tu n'aimes pas alors  
Mackensy: bon c'est fini, oui. Alors à la prochaine les lecteurs  
Sev: elle parle à qui?  
Raph: me demande pas, je te déteste


	4. Chapter 4

Mackensy: je dois dire que cette fic me donne de l'inspiration, j'ai jamais publié aussi vite  
Raphaëlle: ce qui révèle un esprit sadique, tu aimes me faire souffrir. Que m'as-tu réservée?  
Mackensy: rien de bien méchant, personne te fait du mal

* * *

Le lendemain nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parler et il m'a laissé ma journée de libre. Mais en même temps comme je n'ai pas le droit de sortir et que dans cette foutue maison, il n'y a rien à faire. Ce ne fut pas une journée de réjouissance. Le soir je me lève de table et je m'apprête à sortir quand il m'interpelle.

- Raphaëlle, je sais que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais aujourd'hui mais si tu veux tu peux lire ton livre avec moi au salon.

- Je ne sais pas Père

Je monte les escaliers, après ce qu'il m'a fait hier, il pense vraiment que je vais aller avec lui. Il rêve, je préfère rester ici, seule. Toute seule, je me demande ce que font mes amis en ce moment. Si j'étais là-bas, on aurait été chez Damien et on aurait mangé une pizza parce que sa maman fait la nuit. Il y aurait Stéphanie, Axel et peut-être même que Nymph serait venue même si on la voyait de moins en moins. J'aurais apporté ma Wii et on aurait joué à Mario. Damien aurait râlé comme un gamin parce qu'il perdrait, Axel en rajouterait une couche. Qu'ils me manquent, que la technologie me manque, que ma vie d'avant me manque. La semaine dernière je me disputais avec ma mère parce qu'elle me couvait trop et maintenant je voudrais retourner dans ses bras pour toujours. Il est déjà vingt heures moins dix, j'ai intérêt de me grouiller. Que ça m'énerve cela aussi, me coucher à vingt heures, j'ai plus quatre ans. Mais je n'ai vraiment plus envie de me battre avec lui, vivement mes dix-huit ans, plus que trois ans à tenir. La poisse!

Une semaine passa sans tension mais sans réponse, je dois passer selon ses ordres minimum trois heures à travailler. De toute façon comme je ne veux pas rester avec lui et qu'il n'y a rien d'autres à faire et bien j'étudie. Qui aurait dit que moi, j'aurais autant étudié. A l'école, je passe une heure à lire avant l'interro et tout est retenu. Il est neuf heures et je suis plongée dans un livre sur les métamorphoses de première année. Une nouvelle chose que je fais depuis que je suis ici, je suis devenue obsédée par l'heure. Ça aussi c'est du nouveau mais je n'aime pas cela, je change et je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ce que je deviens.

Une femme blonde entre dans la salle, mon Père m'a prévenu de sa venue, maintenant j'ai droit à une baby-sitter. Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de son filleul, à première vue elle semble aussi stricte que lui.

- Bonjour Raphaëlle, je suis Narcissa

- Bonjour madame. Répondis-je en me tournant vers elle

- Appelle-moi Narcissa ou Cissa alors que veux-tu faire?

- Je suis entrain de lire

- Oui mais Severus m'a dit que tu faisais que ça depuis que tu étais là. Lui cela lui plait mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose entre fille.

- On pourrait aller faire les magasins. Dis-je excitée de sortir enfin de cet endroit

- Ton père ne veut pas que tu sortes pour l'instant mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aménager ta chambre

- C'est vrai qu'elle en a besoin et j'adore peindre

- Peindre, tu ne penses pas que nous allons le faire à la méthode moldue

- Mais si pourquoi? Vous voulez le faire comment?

- Mais par magie

- Oh

Je ne peux pas cacher ma tête dépitée. Enfaite j'avais cru qu'on allait le faire à la bonne vieille méthode, avec ma mère nous adorions peindre. Ma baby-sitter semble le voir et fini par dire en s'approchant de moi.

- Bon je suis là pour te faire plaisir et cela pourrait être plaisant. Alors qu'avons-nous besoin?

- De pinceaux, des rouleaux, des caches, de la peinture

- Et quel couleur?

- J'aimerai bien du pourpre, avec des dessins gris

- Bien et comme meuble?

- J'aimerai une bibliothèque, un bureau et des tableaux.

- Je remplacerais bien, cette vieille armoire aussi

- Oui mais il faut sortir pour acheter tout

- Non je vais envoyer un hibou et nous aurons tout cela dans dix minutes

- Et il nous faut aussi des salopettes

- Des quoi?

- Pour peindre!

- Très bien, va pour des salopettes mais tu ne diras rien à personne

- Merci beaucoup

Et comme prévu dix minutes plus tard tout était livré. Nous nous sommes habillés et il faut dire que Narcissa en salopette bleu comme dans l'émission D&co*, c'est très spécial. Nous avons commencé et même si elle était un peu gauche, la femme avait beaucoup de gout.

- Tu sais je suis de la même promotion que ta maman

- C'est vrai; vous pourriez me parler d'elle parce que Père évite le sujet pour le moment

- Tu sais Severus est quelqu'un de très secret, il ne se livre pas facilement surtout sur son passé. Ta maman c'était une petite sorcière pleine de vie, et vive d'esprit même si très dissipée. Elle n'était pas la plus populaire mais ces amis l'étaient, des amis de Serdaigle mais surtout de Gryffondor. Et cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, surtout du point de vue de ses parents

- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'eux

- C'est normal quand on la connait, tes grands-parents sont des adeptes de vieilles traditions. Ils trouvent que les moldus devraient se soumette à nous. Et ils ont transmis ses valeurs à ta mère.

- C'est affreux

- Effectivement mais ta maman n'a fait qu'obéir à ses parents comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Je dois te dire que mon mari et moi, y avons cru aussi à la supériorité du sang. Que sais-tu du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Rien

- Alors c'est Severus qui devraient te parler de ça.

- Mais il ne veut pas

- Il le ferra le moment venu. Nous allons manger pendant que la peinture sèche

Au moins j'avais eu un bout de réponse, même si elle n'était pas plaisante et surtout pas complète. Le reste de la journée fut calme, nous n'avons pas reparlé du passé. Et même si j'étais un peu frustrée, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien de remettre cela sur le tapis. A sept heures et demie j'étais au lit, avec un livre sur l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Je voulais avoir des réponses et peut-être que je pourrais les trouver dans un livre. A ce moment mon père rentre dans ma chambre qui n'a toujours pas de porte et je vérifie l'heure rapidement. Non je ne suis pas en faute, alors que fait-il là? Il prend une chaise et s'assied à côté de mon lit, je me redresse un peu, repose mon livre et attend qu'il parle.

- Narcissa m'a parlé de votre discussion. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je te raconte la bonne version avant que tu trouves toi-même des réponses. Mais je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre et de te rappeler que c'est toi qui veux des réponses. Bien donc elle t'a parlé de la supériorité du sang, dans le monde sorcier il y a plusieurs catégories selon certain. Les sorciers sang-pure, les sang-mêlé, et les nés moldus aussi appelé sang-de-bourbe. Pour les sang-pure les nés-moldus sont aussi nuisibles que les moldus. Sur ses principes un puissant sorcier est sortit de l'ombre, il a fait tellement de choses horribles que les gens n'osent pas dire sont nom. Et je t'interdis de la dire.

Il fait une pause, cela semble dure pour lui et en même temps je m'en fous, je veux savoir. Et de toute façon je ne pourrais jamais dire son nom à ce sorcier puisque je ne le connais pas.

- Ceux qui ce ralliait à lui s'appelait des mangemorts, j'en étais un. Après ses études ta mère est devenue l'une des leurs, poussés par tes grands-parents. Mais elle n'était pas faites pour cela, elle n'aimait pas combattre et torturé. C'était une artiste, une pacifiste. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas les faibles, c'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'était dans un cachot, elle avait été punie et moi aussi. Elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir et elle m'a demandé une faveur.

Un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait arrêter là. Qu'il n'allait pas reprendre, mais il releva la tête et ces yeux semblaient hantés.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir connu l'amour. Nous l'avons fait cette nuit là, et se fut la seule fois d'ailleurs. Après nous nous sommes revus mais son regard avait changé, elle semblait avoir une force nouvelle en elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à l'aube de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait un ventre bien arrondi et elle m'a dit: " c'est Raphaël, c'est ton enfant et je pars loin de tout cela, si tu décides de le quitter alors je te laisserais nous voir." J'aurais du la suivre mais on ne quitte pas le Seigneur comme cela.  
Maintenant je n'attends pas à se que tu comprennes tout, mais garde en tête l'image que tu as d'elle. Si tu as des questions, je peux essayer d'y répondre.

Des questions, je ne suis même pas sûr que je sois encore capable de raisonner. Mais c'est moi qui ai voulu savoir et maintenant je sais. Je revois ma mère si douce, si pleine de vie et je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer entrain de tuer. Il ment, ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant il ne semble pas mentir et je ne verrais pas l'intérêt car dans ce tableau, lui non plus n'est pas joli.

- Qui a tué ma mère?

- Ce sont des mangemorts sous ordre de Tu-sais-qui

- Mais vous avez dit qu'il était mort

- Il l'était mais le dix juin**, il est revenu et a rappelé à lui ses anciens serviteurs. Ceux qui ne sont pas revenus, sont soit traqués ou déjà mort.

- Et vous?

- Je ne l'ai pas rejoint si cela peut te rassurer. Il faut aussi que je t'expliquer autre chose, Narcissa et sont mari Lucius sont aussi des mangemorts mais se sont des espions.

- Des espions pour qui?

- Cela viendra plus tard

- Mais…

- Je pense que cela fait assez d'information pour aujourd'hui. A demain Raphaëlle

- A demain Père

Je me réinstalle et je repense à toutes ses informations. Donc il y a un psychopathe dans la nature, qui traque mon père et qui a déjà tué ma mère. Qui elle a travaillé pour lui et c'est dans un cachot qu'ils m'ont conçu, entre parenthèse la conception dans l'amour on repassera.

- _Si un psy analyse ton cas, je vois déjà bien le tableau. Vous souffrez d'une blessure d'enfance liée à vos parents. Qui n'étaient autre que des meurtriers, et ensuite la séparation de votre père qui vous empêche de grandir. Et cette révélation tardive qui vous empêchera de faire votre deuil. _

- _T'as oublié les espions qui travaillent pour je ne sais pas qui mais pas le même que l'autre que je ne peux pas prononcer le nom même si je ne le connais pas_

- _Mais ce n'est pas cela que t'as retenu n'est-ce pas?_

C'est vrai j'ai appris qu'il est possible de faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie et ça c'est fondamentale.

Je dormis mal cette nuit là, mais en réalité depuis que je suis là, je dors mal. Je suis hantée par la mort de mes parents, je l'imagine et chaque fois c'est différent. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais été à l'heure, tout aurait été différent.

- _Oui tu serais morte_

- _Je me demande si je ne préférai pas_

Hippy m'apprend que mon Père est partit tôt le matin, donc je mange toute seule et me dirige vers la salle d'étude. Je fouille la bibliothèque mais ne trouve pas de livre qui parle de résurrection. Dépitée, je reprends mon livre sur la métamorphose et me replonge dans l'inutilité de transformé un brin de paille en aiguille. A la fin de la journée, j'ai fini ce livre. Je m'étire en arrière, et voit mon Père qui semble m'observer mais depuis quand est-il là?

- Tu semblais concentrer, je ne voulais pas te déranger

- Je l'ai fini, Père

- C'est bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il me tend un paquet de forme rectangulaire, je l'ouvre et découvre: un bloc de dessin, des crayons gris et de couleurs. Je ne peux qu'être contente, j'adore dessiner mais lui comment l'a-t-il su?

- Merci, Père mais comment avez-vous su?

- Je suis venu dans ton quartier une ou deux fois et je suis allé à une exposition de ton école

- Oh

- J'ai autre chose pour toi, je l'ai mis dans ta chambre

Je me lève et le suis dans ma chambre, au pied de mon lit se trouve la malle que j'avais renversé dans le grenier. Sauf qu'elle n'a plus une tonne de poussière, il me fait signe de l'ouvrir. Je l'ouvre et tombe sur des lettres ficelées et des paquets.

- Ce sont des lettres et des cadeaux que ta mère m'a renvoyé. Mais elle avait été très clair, soit j'abandonnais la magie soit je ne pourrais jamais te revoir. Si tu ne veux pas le lire, je te comprendrais

- Merci mais je crois que je vais le lire, Père

Il sort et je prends le premier paquet, prend une lettre, elle date de quelques semaines après ma naissance. J'en sors une autre, elle date de l'année après, il y a en a une trentaine et de nombreux cadeaux. J'en lis quelques unes, ouvre quelques cadeaux et les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, pourquoi ma mère me l'a-t-il caché? Elle m'a toujours dit, qu'il l'avait mise enceinte et était partit loin. Mais cet homme là, était loin de cette description et de l'homme qui l'est aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu connaitre cet homme là, au lieu de celui sarcastique et méprisable. Peut-être existe-t-il encore sous cette façade. Il est encore tôt, je prends mon nouveau kit de dessin et descends au salon. Il est là entrain de lire, je suis un peu gênée mais je m'assieds confortablement par terre dos au fauteuil comme je le ferrais à la maison. Je cherche l'inspiration et commence à esquisser un visage. Il ne dit rien, je préfère ça parce que même moi je ne sais ce que je fais ici.

- _Tu passes juste du temps avec ton père, en oubliant complètement tes vrais parents_

- _Je ne les oublie pas _

- _Tu es très douée pour te mentir à toi-même, je suis sûr que tu tiens cela de lui_

Je regarde mes premiers traits, et je les barres de rage.

- Tu sais il y a aussi des gommes. Dit-il d'une voix qui semble amusée, je ne le regarde pas.

- Je crois que je suis un peu crevée, je vais aller au lit, père.

- Bien à demain Raphaëlle

Je remonte les escaliers, balance mon cahier sur le bureau. Je m'approche de la malle que j'ai laissée ouverte, et mon regard est attiré vers une boite rectangulaire qui semble moins vieille. D'après la date c'est de l'année passée, je le déballe et tombe sur une petite dague. Quel père offre un couteau à sa fille, le mien surement. C'est étrange, la lame est noire et semble très coupante, attirante. Je la prends et l'approche de mon avant-bras puis l'éloigne. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de me raisonner mais je veux juste faire sortir ce mal, juste essayé. Je l'approche et fait une coupure sur la largeur de mon bras. J'ai mal mais paradoxalement je me sens moins mal à l'intérieur. J'entends des bruits en bas, je prends vite mon pyjama et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je vais prendre une bonne douche pour me remettre les idées en place. Je deviens complètement tarée que dirais ma mère si elle me voyait. Je regarde ma coupure, elle n'est pas vraiment profonde, elle disparaitra vite. Pas comme ma blessure à l'intérieur, celle-là n'a pas l'air de vouloir se refermer. Je reviens dans ma chambre et range ce couteau dans son écrin et le remet dans la malle. Je me couche et m'endors.

*: je sais l'émission passe qu'en France (et en Belgique) et je l'adore

**: normalement le tournoi se déroule le 24 juin et donc Voldemort revient là, mais ça ne m'arrangeait pas donc j'ai du lui demander d'avancer sa résurrection :-p

* * *

Raphaëlle: personne ne me fait du mal, tu te fous de moi. Je me mutile? J'ai l'air d'une tarée, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à des personnages qui ne t'appartiennent pas  
Mackensy: sauf que toi tu sors de mon esprit et j'ai tout les droits  
Severus: moi je peux me plaindre?  
Raphaëlle: de quoi tu te plains, tu as une super fille  
Narcissa: moi elle m'a fait mettre une salopette, tu te rends compte  
Harry: et moi j'apparais quand? C'est quand même bassé sur mon histoire et on ne me voit pas.  
Mackensy: t'inquiète tu apparais au prochain chapitre et tu voudras vite partir crois-moi  
Harry: Pourquoi?  
Raphaëlle: toi tu n'as pas lu le résumé  
Harry: non, c'est important  
Raphaëlle: pauvre de toi

Mackensy: rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et tant que j'y pense Severus tu viendrais voir le nouveau Harry Potter qui sort au ciné mercredi, je suis toute seule, personne ne veut venir avec moi! Et allez au ciné toute seule, ça fait pitié. Alors Severus? Mais il est passé où?  
Raphaëlle: partit et je vais en faire de même


	5. Chapter 5

Mackensy: je suis trop contente, j'ai reçu des reviews  
Raphaëlle: d'une seule personne qui t'en a posté plusieurs  
Mackensy: et alors ça compte quand même. Je la remercie (stormtrooper2) et bien sûr les deux premiers commentateurs aussi et ceux qui m'ont mit en alerte.

* * *

C'est la journée suivante qui changea encore les règles de la maison. C'est l'après-midi que Lucius arriva par la cheminée, en disant qu'une maison était attaquée par des mangemorts. Je ne retins pas l'adresse. Par contre, cette information fit réagir mon père qui se leva d'un bon. Je me retrouve donc seule, dans la maison sans information. Il ne revint que le soir alors que je suis au lit, j'entends des éclats de voix provenant d'en bas. Il est neuf heures et je n'ai pas le droit de descendre mais la curiosité me pousse à aller écouter. Entre parenthèse, il faudra que je pense à me débarrasser de cette manie. Je me lève donc et tout doucement à pied nu je m'approche des escaliers.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux aller vivre chez Sirius

- Dois-je te rappeler que ton cher parrain est toujours recherché et que ta seule famille vient de mourir

- Je le sais

- Il est tard maintenant tu vas aller au lit et nous en reparlerons demain

Ils montent les escaliers et je me recouche en vitesse, ils passent devant ma chambre et ils s'arrêtent.

- Qui est-ce, Monsieur?

- Ma fille qui normalement devrait dormir depuis une heure. Mais tu ferras sa connaissance demain car si je la vois hors de son lit faire semblant de dormir ne la sauvera pas.

Mince, il est quand même fort. Mais je me demande à quoi ressemble cet invité mystère et ce qu'il fait ici. Cependant je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre demain pour le savoir. Il est sept heures quand je me lève, je m'habille et me dirige vers la chambre qui jouxte la mienne mais elle est fermée. A huit heure, je descends pour le petit-déjeuner néanmoins le mystérieux invité n'est toujours pas levé. Par contre mon père est déjà assis et est entrain de lire la gazette. Je m'assieds à table et attend qu'il prenne la parole. Il replie doucement la gazette et la pose à côté de lui puis commence à manger mais ne semble pas vouloir parler. Je me tortille sur ma chaise, je fais comme lui et mange. Quand il a fini, il pose ses couverts et semble vouloir partir. Ah non, il ne peut pas partir comme ça.

- Père?

- Il me semblait bien que tu nous avais entendus. Bien donc hier la maison d'Harry Potter un élève de Poudlard a été attaqué et sa tante et son oncle ont été tué. Donc il n'a plus de famille et voilà pourquoi il va venir habiter chez nous. C'est son premier jour et parce que hier a été une journée éprouvante qu'il ne mange pas avec nous maintenant. Mais les règles restent les même pour vous deux.

- Bien père

- Maintenant tu vas aller le réveiller et lui dire de venir prendre son repas et quand il sera prêt, il viendra me trouver dans mon bureau.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne le faites pas Père. Dis-je encore trop précipitamment.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Je veux dire avec moi, non désolé, je vais y aller Père

Il se lève et quitte la table, c'est quand même bizarre son attitude. Moi le premier jour, je désobéis et il me remet en place. Ici il semble mettre des barrières. Bref, je me lève et vais jusqu'à la chambre de ce Harry. Je frappe mais pas de réponse, je recommence. Et la porte s'ouvre sur un garçon de mon âge, les cheveux noirs ébouriffées avec des yeux verts profonds. Il semble en colère mais quand il me voit son visage est surprit.

- Bonjour, je suis Raphaëlle, toi tu es Harry?

- Euh, oui

- Père m'a dit de venir te chercher pour le petit-déjeuner

- Je n'ai pas faim

- Il n'est pas là, si ça peut te faire venir

- Je croyais qu'il serait venu lui-même à huit heures comme il me l'avait dit

- T'as eu de la chance cette fois-ci, c'est parce que tu as eu une dure journée hier. Mais ne tente pas ta chance à chaque fois

- Tu es vraiment sa fille?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Pour rien

- Alors tu viens?

- Ok

Nous descendons et maintenant je comprends mieux l'attitude des deux. C'est vrai que si j'avais du aller vivre chez un de mes professeurs. L'horreur, j'aime mieux ne pas y penser enfin je me demande si ça aurait été pire qu'ici. Je m'assieds en face de lui, et entame la conversation. Que cela fait du bien de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de mon âge.

- Je suis désolée pour ta famille

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Dévie-t-il la conversation, de toute façon chacun à ses secrets et je ne veux pas le pousser.

- C'est normal, je n'y suis jamais allé. Il n'y a que quelques jours que je vis avec mon père et je n'ai apparemment pas de pouvoirs.

- Désolé

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais aller le voir maintenant il est dans son bureau

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix

- Non pas vraiment

Je lui montre le bureau et le laisse là pendant que je descends dans la salle d'étude. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je regarde ma montre plusieurs fois cependant une heure est passée et personne n'est redescendu. Je commence à me demander s'ils ne se sont pas entre-tuer. Finalement une porte claque suivit de pas précipités, je me lève et sort de la pièce. Et je vois Harry qui dévale les escaliers, je le suis et l'intercepte en bas.

- Où vas-tu? Demandai-je alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte

- Je pars, je ne veux pas rester avec lui. Me répond-t-il en se tournant, son visage était plus fermé qu'au matin. Il semblait en colère et triste à la fois.

- On dirait moi. Murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui

- Quoi?

- Potter revenez tout de suite et toi retourne étudier. Fit la voix de mon Père dans notre dos, nous nous retournons de concert.

- Mais père

- Raphaëlle tout de suite

- C'est comme cela que vous traitez votre propre fille et vous voulez que je reste ici

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez causé assez de dégâts, Potter

- Vous n'avez pas le droit. Répondit Harry, vraiment blessé cette fois-ci

- Maintenant vous revenez avec moi et toi tu retournes travailler.

Je remonte les marches quelques peu dépitée de laissés les deux hommes là, je n'ai pas envie qu'Harry parte. Parce que je déteste être seule ici et comme c'est partit les vacances risquent d'être amusante. A midi je descends pour manger et ils étaient tout les deux là à se regarder en chien de faïence. Je m'installe entre eux deux et prend un peu de salade, un tout petit peu parce que je n'aime pas ça. Je remarque que la joue d'Harry est un peu rouge, à mon avis il a dut se ramasser au moins une gifle. Bienvenu au club.

- Comme je l'ai déjà précisé à Raphaëlle, je veux que vous travailliez trois heures par jour minimum sur vos cours. Chaque soir je vérifierais la qualité et la quantité de travaille, si elle n'est pas suffisante, gare à vous. Harry tu as des devoirs de vacances et nous reprendrons tout les trois les cours de potion depuis la première année. Pour toi Harry, le couvre-feu est à neuf heures et le tien reste le même Raphaëlle.

Devant ma mine dépitée je vois le brun sourire et il est plus beau comme cela. Après nous sommes monté dans la salle où j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps. Il s'assied à la table à côté de moi avec ses affaires et commence déjà à écrire. Moi j'ai déjà bien avancée au matin et je n'ai vraiment plus envie de travailler.

- Tu travailles sur quoi? Demandai-je au nouveau, celui-ci reposa sa plume et se tourna vers moi

- Défense contre les forces du mal

- Tu es bon?

- Oui je me débrouille. Mais explique moi une chose tu m'as bien dit que tu n'avais pas de pouvoir. Alors pourquoi te fait-il travailler la magie?

- Me demande pas à moi, j'ai eu le malheur de lui poser la question et je me suis retrouvée avec la même joue que toi.

- Il t'a déjà giflée?

- Oui et ce n'est pas le pire

- La canne?

- Comment tu le sais?

- Il m'a prévenu, il sait que moi et le règlement cela fait deux. Il me déteste depuis la première année parce que mes parents et lui étaient de la même année.

- Et par conséquent de la même année que ma mère

- Elle vit ici?

- Non elle est morte il y a quelques jours

- Désolé

- C'est un mot qu'on a beaucoup employé en un jour. Lui répondis-je, voyant son air gênée, j'enchaine. Je suis contente que tu sois ici

- Je suis content aussi, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu seul contre lui.

- Et moi je ne suis pas sûr que lui survivre à nous deux

- Je peux te poser encore une question?

- Vas-y

- Pourquoi tu n'as plus de porte?

- Je me suis renfermée dans ma chambre et il l'a fait exploser. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mon couvre-feu est à huit heures.

- Je vois qu'on travaille dure ici. Je croyais avoir été clair

- C'est de ma faute Père

- Vous parliez tout les deux, donc vous êtes tout les deux fautifs. Vous vous remettez au travail tout de suite

- Bien père. Fis-je de manière automatique mais Harry lui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

- Harry?

- Bien Monsieur

Je me re-concentre sur mon livre et mes notes, plus j'avance dans la magie et plus cela me plait. Et en même temps cela me tue d'apprendre en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Je referme le livre en ayant noté la page et reporte mes notes dans ma chambre. Puis je prends mon bloc de dessin et retourne dans la salle. Je reprends ma place et prends une nouvelle page.

A midi nous descendons pour manger. Mon père ne semble pas vraiment de mauvaise humeur, j'ai peut-être une chance.

- Père?

- Oui

- Est-ce que je pourrais sortir dehors; c'est que depuis que j'habite ici, je ne suis plus sortie et j'étouffe un peu.

- Pour l'instant la situation est assez complexe et je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu sortes.

- Mais père

- Raphaëlle, pas de discussion tu le sais

- J'en ai marre c'est pire qu'une prison ici

- Raphaëlle tu viens avec moi, et Harry tu repars travailler

Je le suis dans son bureau, il semble en colère, en même temps c'est son tempérament naturel.

- Raphaëlle, je sais que tout est compliqué. Je suis content que tu t'entendes avec Harry mais ça ne doit pas te faire oublier ta conduite.

- Je sais Père mais je m'ennuie

- Et oui et que faisais-tu chez toi que tu ne peux faire ici?

- D'abord ici il n'y a pas de technologie, il n'y a aucun de mes livres et aucune de mes affaires. Ensuite je me retrouve toute seule sans mes amis et je ne peux pas sortir.

- Je comprends mais pour l'instant c'est un peu dur mais tu vas t'adapter

- Et si je ne veux pas m'adapter? J'ai envie de retourner à ma vie d'avant

- Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que c'est impossible. Et si tu arrêtais deux minutes de te conduire comme une enfant

- Mais la réalité c'est que je suis toujours une enfant et votre enfant que vous le vouliez ou non Père

Sa main se retrouve sur ma joue, il a frappé plus fort que la première fois. Je le refixe et j'attends qu'il me dise de partir.

- Pendant qu'Harry travaille toi tu restes avec moi ici.

- Oui Père

- Va chercher tes affaires et tu me rejoins ici

Je sors et retourne dans ma chambre, je prends mes notes et un livre sur l'astronomie. Je passe devant Harry, sans le regarder. Puis retourne dans le bureau de mon père, il a installé un bureau dans le coin. Je m'installe et commence à lire, mais je ne retiens rien. Je tourne les pages sans les lires, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il y a de l'ombre sur mon livre, je relève la tête, c'est lui qui se tient à côté de moi.

- Tiens voilà un questionnaire sur le livre de métamorphose de première année. J'espère pour toi que tu auras de bons résultats sinon je reprendrais tout avec toi

- Bien Père

Je regarde la première question, mal barré je ne connais pas la réponse. Je commence à désespérer, car la deuxième et troisième question ne me dise rien non plus. Enfin la quatrième, je me souviens c'est sur le brin de paille. Finalement après avoir un peu brodé, j'ai réussi à répondre à toutes les questions.

- Tu as terminé?

- Oui père

Il me reprend la feuille et je stress, quand j'y pense j'ai un peu, beaucoup brodé. Je suis foutue. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour annoncé son verdict.

- C'est pitoyable, tu peux faire beaucoup mieux.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas en état, Père

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes petits états d'âme. Je veux que tu reprennes le livre de métamorphose et que tu me détailles plus tes réponses. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à avoir fini.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim

- Qu'as-tu dit

- Rien Père

- J'aime mieux ça

Il sort et je lance le livre d'astronomie à travers la pièce, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien. Jamais je ne pourrais faire de la magie et je meurs de faim. Je descends reprendre le livre de métamorphose, et je remarque qu'Harry est déjà descendu. Je prends le livre qui m'intéresse et remonte. C'est une impression où mon père essaye de m'éloigner de lui. Je n'y comprends plus rien et en plus mon devoir n'était pas si mauvais que ça. C'est réellement un fouteur de merde.

A sept heures, il vint me dire que je peux aller me coucher. Je ne relève même pas, dormir à sept heures alors là c'est le pompon. Bientôt il va m'imposer de faire des siestes. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, le sommeil me fuit, pas étonnant; je ne me dépense pas. Vers neuf heures j'attends Harry rentré dans sa chambre, j'en ai marre de me retourner. Je me mets sur le dos et fixe le plafond. J'écoute les bruits de la maison, c'est relaxant et à première vue tout le monde dort. Il est vingt-deux heures et j'attends des bruits provenant de la chambre d'à côté. C'est étrange on dirait que quelqu'un parle, je ne peux pas me lever mais et si Harry avait des problèmes. Bon et puis mince, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte du brun, je l'ouvre. Il fait sombre, je distingue que la forme d'Harry son sommeil semble agité. Je m'approche, et je vois son visage en sueur et tiré. Il doit surement faire un cauchemar, je le secoue doucement pour le réveiller. Il se redresse d'un coup en criant.

- C'est moi, Harry

- Raphaëlle?

- Oui je t'ai entendu de ma chambre

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé

- Il n'y a pas de mal, je ne dormais pas. Harry, c'est qui Cédric?

- Un garçon de mon école qui est mort

- Que ce passe-t-il ici?

- Harry a fait un cauchemar, Père

- Et c'est censé m'expliquer ta présence ici?

- Je l'ai entendu et il avait l'air vraiment mal père

- Va dans ta chambre et dors

- Oui Père, à demain Harry

Je sors et retourne dans ma chambre, je les entends qui parle puis plus rien le silence totale. Résignée je m'emmitoufle dans les couvertures et ferme les yeux. Le matin je me lève et descend pour le petit déjeuner, les deux hommes sont là.

- Avant de manger j'aimerai qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé hier. La prochaine fois qu'Harry ferra un cauchemar, c'est moi qui m'en occupe Raphaëlle. J'ai mis une alarme pour le savoir et toi tu reste au lit. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui Père

- Bien maintenant mangeons et après nous allons travailler les potions

Harry fait la même tête que moi, il ne doit pas aimer les potions. Ou peut-être n'aime-t-il pas le professeur. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas de catastrophe mais ma potion était médiocre certes, mais au moins elle n'a pas explosé. Harry par contre l'avait très bien réussi.

- Voilà Harry, tu vois que ce n'est pas compliqué

- C'est plus facile quand on ne se fait pas embêter par Malefoy ou ….

- Ou qui?

- Vous monsieur

- Si tu étais plus attentif en classe peut-être te critiquerais-je moins. Et quand à Malefoy, tu es aussi coupable que lui. Pourtant ses potions sont toujours excellentes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en peux s'il est le chouchou du prof

- Potter!

- Entre Potter et Harry faudrait choisir

- Ne dépasse pas les bornes, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends

- Donc vous avez choisis le tutoiement

- Très bien tu viens avec moi et Raphaëlle, tu refais la potion

Oh non, je déteste cette potion. Enfin je n'aimerai pas être à la place d'Harry, est-ce que j'ai été aussi provocante?

- _Et même plus je dirais_

- _En tout cas ces deux là ne se portent pas dans leurs cœurs, pourtant Rogue semble faire des efforts_

- _Tu l'appelles Rogue?_

- _Peu importe_

Je recommence ma potion qui arrive à pas grand-chose, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si elle doit être rouge et quel fini, jaune canari. Je déteste les potions! Bizarrement il revient mais ne dit rien sur ma potion. Il me dit juste que je peux disposer et que je peux faire ce que je veux cette après-midi. Et qu'il ne mangera pas avec nous à midi mais que je dois forcer Harry à manger. Je descends et frappe à la porte du sorcier, il ne me donne pas de réponse. J'ouvre quand même, Harry se trouve dans un coin assis par terre, je m'approche et m'assieds à côté de lui. Il relève la tête, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme cela.

- Ça va?

- Oui tout va bien

- T'as mal, ça se voit pas besoin de mentir je sais ce que c'est.

- Il est ignoble

- Je sais mais tu as peut-être été trop loin. Je te dis ça parce que c'est dur de l'admettre soit même. Même si ce qu'il fait n'est pas justifiable

- Tu as sans doute raison. Il a plutôt été juste avec moi. A l'école, il est moins partial, ici il est étrange. C'est peut-être parce que tu es là

- J'en sais rien. Bon si on allait manger rien que tout les deux

- Ok mais faudra que tu m'aides à me relever

- Allez viens vieux

Je me lève et l'aide à se relever, il a la marche un peu raide. Nous arrivons en bas et mangeons en parlant de nos vies. Nous ne faisons que ça toute l'après-midi car lui aussi avait quartier libre. J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre mon père, hier il fait tout pour nous séparer et là il nous laisse ensemble. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le comprendre un jour.

* * *

Harry: j'apparais enfin mais pourquoi je vis chez Rogue, et pourquoi il me tape et pourquoi je suis bon en potion?  
Raphaëlle: ça faut le demander à la tarée qui écrit  
Mackensy: tu vis avec Rogue parce que tu n'as plus de famille, il te tape parce que t'es pas sage et tu es bon en potion parce que tu te concentres.  
Severus: Potter, bon en potion. c'est la fin du monde  
Mackensy: seulement en 2012. Merci pour tout et à la prochaine. Et j'adore mon prochain chapitre, il y a de l'action  
Voldemort: et je serais là  
Mackensy: tais-toi!


	6. Chapter 6

Raphaëlle: alors ce nouveau chapitre?  
Mackensy: j'ai du le modifier et il me plait moins.  
Raphaëlle: et le cinéma?  
Mackensy: Très bien, ce harry potter là était mieux que le six qui était vraiment décevant.

* * *

Une semaine c'est écoulée depuis l'arrivée d'Harry et travailler à deux est plus stimulant. Surtout qu'à l'intérieur de la maison, il peut pratiquer la magie sans se faire remarquer. Et comme cela il illustre ce que je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a plus eu de friture entre mon père et nous, sauf une petite gifle. Quand j'ai un coup de blouse, Harry me console, j'aime bien avoir un grand frère. Par contre lui, à fait des cauchemars trois fois et semble vraiment fatigué. Mais comme promis mon père est venu et ils parlent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rendorme. Ce soir nous ne sommes que nous deux, Père est partit à une réunion. Il est vingt heures trente et je suis au lit mais pas encore en pyjama quand j'entends, un cri provenant de la chambre voisine. Je me lève pour voir un Harry complètement paniquer.

- Harry ça va?

- Non j'ai vu une attaque

- C'est un cauchemar

- Non pas cette fois-ci, c'était réel, j'en suis sûr. C'était la maison d'Hermione

- Ton amie

- Oui, il faut y aller

- Non on va prévenir mon Père

- Et tu sais comment?

- Non mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée

- Oui tu restes ici et moi j'y vais. Quand Rogue revient tu lui diras tout

- Hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul et puis comment comptes-tu y aller?

- En magicobus

- Bon très bien, je prends une veste et on y va. Mais je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée

Je retourne dans ma chambre et prend une veste que je n'ai pas encore mit, et prend dans ma malle la dague. On sort de la maison, grâce à un sort d'Harry et il agite sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, le magicobus et devant nous. Je regarde une dernière fois la maison et continue à me dire que ce n'est vraiment pas un bon plan. En moins d'un quart d'heure nous sommes arrivés, il demande au chauffeur de nous déposé au bout de la rue. Nous descendons et Harry commence à courir, je le suis sans peine.

- Tu sais laquelle est sa maison?

- Oui je l'ai vu et elle me l'a déjà montré en photo

L'air est lourd comme le jour de l'attaque de ma maison, on arrive devant apparemment la maison de son amie. La maison est plongée dans le noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demandais-je en regardant par la fenêtre qui semblait opaque

- On entre. Dit-il en sortant sa baguette

- Non si tu utilises la magie le ministère va nous tomber dessus.

- Et tu proposes quoi?

- La méthode moldue

Et oui je sais forcer une serrure, encore un truc que Will m'a apprit. Mais que ma mère n'était pas au courant. Je prends mon épingle à cheveux et me mets à genoux. Mon record est de dix secondes, mais il m'en fallut trente. On ouvre la porte et c'est lui qui entre en premier, la maison est calme. Si on était dans un film, on dirait trop calme. La porte se referme violement derrière nous et on m'attrape par derrière en me plaquant une main sur la bouche. On me force à avancer et on se retrouve dans un salon, les lumières se rallument et je vois trois personnes attachées par terre, ils semblent inconscients ou morts. Je vois Harry également juste à côté de moi, il est dans la même position que moi. Trois personnes arrivent devant nous, deux ont un masque de mort et la troisième à une face de serpent. Finalement plus je le regarde et plus je me dis que ce n'est pas un masque. Je tremble toute et j'ai le souffle coupé. Face de serpent s'avance vers nous, il s'arrête d'abord devant Harry.

- Harry, content que tu sois venu. C'est un plaisir de te revoir parce qu'à notre dernière rencontre tu es partit sans dire au revoir. Emmène-le à côté je me charge de lui tout de suite. Dit-il puis il se tourna vers moi. Tu dois être Raphaëlle, je suis content de faire enfin ta connaissance. Ta mère à tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être empêché.

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je sens son souffle. Ces yeux couleurs sang me scrutent et m'analysent. Puis il reprend.

- Ingénieux, ta mère était une brillante sorcière, allant même jusqu'à brider tes pouvoirs. Que croient-ils faire, m'empêcher de continuer ce que j'avais commencé, impossible. Je suppose que le vieux fou, t'as dit que tu n'avais pas de pouvoir. Idiot, il ne comprend toujours pas. Voyons voir, ça risque de faire mal.

J'ai juste le temps de penser qu'il est fou avant de me tordre de douleur, le garde me relâche. Je me retrouve par terre, prise de convulsion, j'ai mal au cœur. C'est affreux, j'ai envie de mourir. La douleur se fait moins forte, et puis finalement disparait. Je suis toujours en boule par terre, et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je sens une main qui me relève sans ménagement. Et je me retrouve encore devant lui, il semble ravis, moi j'ai envie de vomir.

- Tu m'attends ici, je reviens. Me dit-il sur un ton presque sympathique en me touchant la joue.

Je suis un peu déconnecté de la réalité mais je reprends pied quand j'entends Harry crier à côté. Quelque chose se passe en moi, quelque chose de chaud réagit. Je donne un coup dans les côtes de mon gardien, qui surprit me relâche. J'en profite pour me retourner et lui casser le nez et lui donner un bon coup entre les jambes. Je prends sa baguette, et la chaleur se repends dans mes bras comme une intuition je me dirige vers la cuisine et lance le premier sort. Mon tout premier sort.

- Experliarmus

Et ma baguette s'envole de mes mains, un beau raté. Je me retrouve devant face de serpent, et trois de ses acolytes sans défense. Un des serviteurs fonce vers moi et m'attrape au cou, je m'agrippe à son bras et il me relâche car son bras vient de prendre feu. Une vive douleur me vrille le cœur et le noir m'envahit.

Je me réveille et un moment, j'ai pensé que tout avait été un cauchemar et que finalement maman m'attendait en bas. Mais très vite, je vis que ce n'était pas ma maison et pas celle de Rogue non plus. Pourtant niveau glauque, elle se valait. Où suis-je encore tomber? Je me redresse, j'entends des pas, je me fige parce que je ne sais pas qui va entrer. La porte s'ouvre sur une femme énergique qui pose un plateau, sur la table de nuit.

- Ah Mademoiselle Rogue, vous êtes enfin réveillé. Votre père c'est fait un tel souci.

Mademoiselle Rogue, c'est étrange, c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme cela. On n'a jamais parlé de changé mon nom. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet.

- Où on est et qui êtes vous?

- Je suis Pompom Pomfresh et je suis infirmière à Poudlard. Et ici tu es en sécurité. Te souviens-tu de ce qui c'est passé?

- Oui enfin je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici

- Ton père t'expliquera tout cela

- Et il est où?

- Il t'a veillé pendant ses deux jours, mais là comme ton état était stable. Il est retourné se changé et reprendre des potions. Maintenant as-tu mal quelque part?

- Non je me sens bien

- Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose quand tu étais là-bas as-tu utilisé la magie?

- Je ne sais pas, oui je crois. Face de serpent à fait quelque chose et puis j'avais changée

- Oui en réalité ta maman avait bridé tes pouvoirs. Il aurait été préférable de les libérés progressivement. Mais dans ce cas, il les a libérés d'un seul coup et cela à provoquer beaucoup de dégât. Ton cœur à beaucoup souffert et tu pourrais avoir des difficultés à utiliser la magie. Mais avec le bon traitement et du temps, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir.

- C'est courant?

- Non pas vraiment mais Severus est le meilleur potionnniste. Tu devrais encore te reposer, moi j'ai un autre patient à voir.

- Mais….

Elle sort de la chambre, j'avais encore des questions. Tant pis, je lui laisse cinq minutes d'avance, mes habits son sur une chaise. Je m'habille et sors de la chambre, je regarde à droite et à gauche mais il n'y a personne. Je rejoins les escaliers, je les descends pour arriver dans un hall. J'entends des voix, je me rapproche et reconnait la voix d'Harry. Je suis rassurée, j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

- Tu as été inconscient, te rends-tu compte que tu aurais put te faire tuer et elle aussi

- Je sais mais Hermione était en danger

- C'était stupide! Que tu y ailles seul cela pouvait se comprendre mais pourquoi l'emmener avec?

- C'est elle qui a voulu

- Cette conversation n'est plus privée

La porte s'ouvre et je me retrouve face à beaucoup de monde qui me fixe. Et je me rends compte que j'ai l'air bien conne.

- Bonjour, je dérange sinon je peux partir vous avez l'air occupé

- Non viens ma chérie, tu as faim? me demanda une femme rousse en m'emmenant m'assoir

- Un peu

- Alors je me présente je suis Molly Weasley, voici Rémus que tu connais et Sirius Black; le parrain d'Harry, pour finir Alastor Maugrey.

- C'est bien que tu sois là, il faut qu'on parle. Me dit Sirius

- Pas tant que les autres ne sont pas là. Clarifia Maugrey

- Très bien

Plus personne ne parle, et j'ai le temps de regarder ses gens. D'abord Molly qui ressemble à une mère plutôt banale, et Rémus qui à l'air encore plus fatigué. Sirius Black semble sortir de prison break en moins beau, et Alastor lui n'en parlons pas. Mais en réalité je les connais un peu tous, Harry m'a parlé de chacun d'eux. Je ne sais pas qui on attend mais en tout cas on le fait en silence. Je n'aime pas les silences.

- Je peux vous poser une question?

- Vas-y. me répond Rémus, c'est encore le plus sympathique de tous. Harry lui m'évite du regard.

- Toutes les maisons sorcières sont aussi glauques?

- Non pas toute

- C'est rassurant

Et la pièce retombe dans le silence. J'ai fini de manger et je dois dire que je commence à fatiguer, mais finalement plusieurs personnes entre. Parmi la dizaine, j'en remarque une en particulier, et je me mets debout et lui saute dans les bras. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est vraiment elle.

- C'est vraiment toi, mais comment?

- Je t'expliquerais tout si tu me laisse respirer

- Désolée mais je suis si contente de te revoir Tonks

- Et moi donc

- Vos retrouvailles sont émouvantes mais vous pourrez parler après. Nous interrompis mon père, qui se trouve derrière elle, je veux aller me rassoir parce que je sais que je ne suis pas en position de force. Par contre Tonks, elle réplique

- Et tu nous laisseras le faire peut-être. Cela fait des semaines que je demande à la voir

- Miss Tonks

- Je ne suis plus votre élève

- Tonks calme toi, on se parlera après

Elle semble m'écouter et s'assied à côté de moi, mon Père se met de l'autre côté. Il ne m'a pas regardé, je ne suis pas dans la merde. Parce que pour moi, il garde surement sa colère pour après. La salle est maintenant remplie, je n'ai pas le temps de tous les regarder car Albus prend la parole.

- Je suis content de voir que nos deux jeunes amis sembles rétablis maintenant il est tant de mettre cette affaire au clair

- Elle est très claire. Intervint Sirius. Voldemort à fait venir Harry dans un piège pour le tuer

- Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça Sirius. Je pense plutôt qu'il voulait que le monde magique se retourne contre lui

- Et il a déjà plutôt bien réussi, vu les journaux

- Certes mais il veut que le ministère le démonte encore plus. Il voulait qu'Harry utilise sa magie en dehors de Poudlard

- Et c'est réussi, puisqu'il a ouvert la porte. Fit Lucius qui était assis à côté de Severus.

- Non c'est faux. Rectifiais-je et tout le monde se tourna vers moi, donc je repris mes d'une voix moins assurée. Ce n'est pas Harry qui a ouvert la porte, c'est moi.

- Toi? Fit Sirius d'une voix façon qui n'était pas très sympa. Mais tu ne contrôle pas ta magie

- Je l'ai fait à la manière moldue

- C'est bien cela, son plan n'a pas marché

- Mais le ministère veut quand même avoir la tutelle d'Harry et comme personne ne la réclamé. Severus?

- Non ils veulent déjà mettre Raphaëlle chez ses grands-parents

- Mais ils ne pourront pas, tu as tout les droits. Affirma Lucius mais de quoi ils parlaient. Mes grands-parents voulaient ma garde mais je ne les connais même pas. Enfin il y a une semaine je ne connaissais pas mon père non plus.

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont influant au ministère, il ne leur reste plus qu'une bonne occasion.

- Procédons par étapes, tu adoptes Harry et nous verrons comment ils comptent contre-attaquer pour l'instant ils ne peuvent rien faire.

- Vous-savez-qui ne s'arrêtera pas là

- Et tu proposes quoi?

Je perds peu à peu le fil de la conversation, mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Je sens quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras, j'ouvre les yeux et vois mon père. Il me pose sur un lit, il m'enlève mes chaussures.

- Père?

- Oui

- Je suis désolée

- Je sais

- Vous ne me grondez pas?

- Ça te manque?

- Non

- Tu as été très courageuse, très stupide aussi.

- J'ai cassé le nez à un des gars

- C'était Lucius

- Oups

- Il m'a dit que tu frappais fort et que tu savais où faire mal. Mais il m'a aussi dit que sans ta diversion, l'ordre serait arrivé trop tard. D'après mademoiselle Tonks tout ça est ma faute, j'aurais du te laisser sortir un peu

- Je crois que j'aurais quand même suivi Harry

- C'est mon avis aussi. Allez dors, parce que tu as des choses à apprendre avant de rentré à Poudlard. Prend cette potion, elle t'aidera

- Merci Père

Je me réveille mais je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est écoulé, je me relève et vois Tonks qui est assise dans un fauteuil. Comme je peux voir, elle lit un magazine de mode.

- T'apprend des choses?

- Le rouge est la couleur de cette année

- Ça va changer le monde.

- J'en suis sûr, tu te sens comment?

- Bien où est mon Père

- Partit, il reviendra vite surement après que maman soit partie

- Andromeda est là?

- Oui elle vient d'engueuler Severus, c'était génial

- J'aurais voulu voir ça.

- Il a dit qu'entre Molly qui protège Harry et ma mère qui te protège, il n'avait plus son mot à dire.

- Donc tu es une sorcière

- Ouah quel transition mais oui je suis une sorcière. J'aurais voulu te le dire mais ta mère m'avait fait jurer.

- Je suppose qu'elle avait ses raisons, pour ça et pour tout le reste

- Écoute-moi petite sœur, ta mère t'aimait et c'est tout ce qui compte non?

- Oui je suppose

- Allez tu viens maman à hâte de te voir

- Et de me tuer?

- Te plains pas Severus ne t'a rien fait

- C'est vrai

Je me lève et descends en bas avec elle. J'entre dans ce qui est une salle à manger, il y a Sirius, Rémus et Andromeda. Ainsi qu'Harry et trois autres jeunes.

- Mais à quoi pensais-tu? Que penserait ta mère, t'arrive-t-il de réfléchir?

- Je suis désolée, Meda

- J'espère bien, oh ma chérie

Elle me prend dans ses bras, elle est vraiment géniale. Je la connais depuis que je suis toute petite, elle habite pas très loin de chez nous. Pendant que maman travaillait je passais la plupart de mes journées chez eux. Néanmoins je n'ai jamais suspecté que c'était des sorciers. Je m'assieds à côté d'Harry et là je reconnais la jeune fille devant moi.

- Tu dois être Hermione, je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien et tes parents?

- Ils vont bien merci mais c'était quand même stupide

- Oui je le pense aussi

- Et le grognon qui est là, c'est Ron. me dit-elle en me montrant le rouquin qui se trouvait à côté d'elle

- Je ne suis pas grognon

- Alors souris

- Bon on doit y aller. Fit Harry en se levant, c'est moi où il m'évite. A tantôt Raphaëlle

- A tantôt. Il est bizarre, ce jus de citrouille non? Demandais-je à Tonks pour faire comprendre à Harry que je m'en foutais qu'il ne me parle plus.

- Non pourquoi?

- A la maison, il est plus amer

- C'est sans doute les potions que tu prends pour ton cœur

- Oui ça doit être ça

- Viens j'ai une surprise pour toi

Je me lève et la suis ainsi qu'Andromeda, j'adore les surprises. Elle m'emmène vers une pièce fermée, j'ouvre la porte et je vois une grande banderole. "Joyeux anniversaire". C'est mon anniversaire, comment ais-je pu oublier mon anniversaire. On est déjà le 12 juillet. Il y a Narcissa, Lucius et mon père, d'accord j'ai eu mieux comme fête. Il y a quand même un gâteau et quelques apéritifs.

- Mais où sont Harry et les autres? demanda Tonks, donc il devait venir. Je vais les chercher

- C'est pas grave, tu es là toi et vous aussi. Dis-je, je ne voulais forcer personne. D'ailleurs désolé monsieur Malefoy pour votre nez

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vu pire. Et appelle-moi Lucius

- Bon allez les cadeaux. Fit Tonks qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Le premier vient de Damien et les autres. Normalement nous aurions du aller tous dans un parc d'attraction mais tu comprends. Bref alors quand je leur ai dit que t'habitais avec ton père et que tu ne pourrais pas les voir avant un moment. Ils ont fait ceci

Je prends le paquet et l'ouvre, c'est un album photo. Il y a des photos de nous avec des commentaires de chacun. Je suis contente, ils ne m'ont pas oublié. J'aurais bien aimé fêté ça avec eux. Ensuite Narcissa et Lucius m'offre un balai avec son nécessaire, je ne comprends pas bien mais Tonks me dit que les sorciers veulent avec. Jamais je ne monterais dessus, je ne suis pas folle. Je les remercie et passe aux cadeaux de Tonks. C'est une grande boite, je l'ouvre et tombe sur toutes mes affaires. Toute ma technologie, toutes mes photos, vêtements, le bonheur.

- Mais il n'y pas de courant

- J'ai jeté un sort et maintenant ils fonctionnent sans électricité

- Oh je t'adore. T'es génial

- Merci, je sais, je sais

- Modeste

- Moi je te donne ceci. Me dit Andromeda en me tendant une carte de crédit. Je t'ai créé un compte dans le monde de la sorcellerie et je t'ai déjà versé un petit quelque chose.

- Demain nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse et tu t'achèteras quelques choses. Expliqua mon père. Et pour moi aussi ton cadeau devra attendre demain.

- Merci Meda et merci Père

- Bon désolée mais nous allons devoir partir. Dirent le couple Malefoy

- Déjà. S'exclama Tonks encore plus déçue que moi

- Et oui, Drago est seul à la maison et nous devons lui parler

- Bien merci d'être venu

- Moi aussi, je dois y aller mais profite. Demain je viendrais te chercher au matin pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse

- A demain Père

- Bon je vous laisse entre jeune les filles

- Merci maman

Il ne reste plus que Tonks et moi, niveau ambiance festive on repassera. C'était pire que la fois où maman avait fait venir des clowns à mon anniversaire pour mes cinq ans. Je m'étais caché dans un placard pour ne pas les voir, j'y étais restée pendant toute la fête. Je hais les clowns.

- Au moins, il n'y avait pas de clowns

Après ma phrase nous explosons de rire, ça fait du bien de rire avec quelqu'un. Il nous faut quelques minutes pour nous reprendre complètement.

- J'ai une idée

- Je t'écoute

- Puisqu'on a la pièce pour nous toute seule, et que les autres font leur tête. On va faire la fête et leur donner envie. Parce que j'ai aussi un autre cadeau que le groupe m'a donné mais que je ne pouvais t'offrir avant.

- C'est quoi?

- Une bouteille de vodka!

- Mon père va me tuer

- Il ne revient que demain et tu as quinze ans. Ça se fête! Et puis j'ai demandé à Pomfresh, ce n'est pas dangereux pour ton cœur.

- Ok, vodka et musique, maestro!

On a mit la musique à fond, et après se fut assez flou. On a beaucoup dansé, beaucoup chanté, beaucoup bu, beaucoup parlé et personne n'est venu voir. C'était cool! On a même mangé toutes les deux dans le salon. Seulement vers neuf heures, elle a dut partir. Je remonte donc les escaliers seuls, et j'attends des voix. Pas des voix dans ma tête, note que! J'entends la voix de l'âne dans shrek! Non, sans déconner. Non les voix viennent de la porte entrouverte, je m'approche et me colle au mur pour entendre et accessoirement restée debout.

- C'est une fille bien

- C'est la fille de Rogue, Harry. L'homme qui te déteste le plus au monde. Tu as oublié ses dernières années?

- Non. Mais on aurait put aller à cette fête

- Pourquoi? Pour être dans la même pièce que les Malefoy et Rogue. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle croit qu'on va l'aimer. Tu as lu la gazette, sa mère était aussi une mangemorte

- Ron, la gazette dit aussi du mal d'Harry, ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est juste. Et elle m'a sauvé avec Harry

- Mais tu les as entendus à la réunion, ils l'ont confirmé. Eux aussi ne lui font pas confiance. Et puis de toute façon elle finira sans doute à Serpentard et son cas sera réglé

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose

- Evitez le sujet, c'est ça ton super plan Harry. C'est ce que tu fais depuis des heures.

- Oui Hermione. Ça va être déjà assez difficile d'être adopté par Rogue alors je n'ai pas envie de devenir ami avec sa fille.

- Pourtant je croyais

- Tu t'es trompée

Tout d'un coup l'alcool ne fait plus effet. Je me sens lucide, trop peut-être. Ça fait mal d'être aussi idiote, j'ai vraiment cru qu'Harry était mon ami. Mais c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre. Je retourne à la chambre qu'on m'a donnée, je m'effondre sur mon lit. La tête dans le coussin, je crie ma colère et pleure les larmes de mon corps. Je le cogne mais ma douleur est toujours là. Je remarque sur ma table de nuit, la lame que j'avais emmenée. Je le prends et de rage trace deux lignes sur mon bras. La douleur me fait serrée les dents, mais ça fait du bien. Le poids de mon cœur s'enlève.

- Beaucoup de sang. Dit une petite voix fourbe dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Mon cœur rate un battement

- Qui es là?

- Je m'appelle Kreatur. Kreatur à vu. Vous vouloir un pansement?

- Tu en as? Dis-je en serrant le poignet avec mes doigts plein de sang

- Kreatur revient

Un plop et il était partit, et puis il revint avec des bandes de pansements.

- Tu ne diras rien, s'il te plait

- Moi partir

Et il s'en va, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer la plaie. Puis j'applique la bande, pourquoi j'ai aussi mal. C'est comme si on avait mit toute ma douleur en sourdine et quel ressortait maintenant. J'essuie mes larmes et retourne dans ma chambre, je tombe inconsciente plus que je m'endors. Avec une seule pensée ironique, bon anniversaire Raphaëlle.

* * *

Raphaëlle: mais de mieux en mieux, à ce rythme là, je vais bientôt me suicider  
Mackensy: mais non, le prochain chapitre est plus joyeux  
Voldemort: au moins j'apparais mais je suis taré  
Harry: donc rien ne change  
Tonks: je suis là aussi, c'est génial  
Mackensy: merci pour les reviews et je promets que le prochain sera mieux et plus joyeux  
Raphaëlle: que Dieu, nous préserve


	7. Chapter 7

Raph: alors qu'est-ce qui m'attend? Je vais perdre une jambe, un bras?  
Mackensy: pire, tu vas aller faire du shopping  
Raph: j'ai connu pire  
Mackensy: c'est clair et tu connaitras pire  
Raph: j'en ai de la chance  
Mackensy: en tout cas merci aux lecteurs et à leurs reviews

* * *

Je me réveille d'humeur morose, je vais prendre une douche et je me sens un peu mieux. Même si j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir un air de zombi. Je descends dans la salle à manger où se trouve déjà Sirius, Rémus, Tonks et les jeunes.

- Tu fais une sale tête Raphaëlle, surement la vodka. Me dit Sirius, je suis surprise que Tonks lui ai dit.

- Tu leurs as dit?

- Non mais il veut mieux caché les bouteilles quand vous buvez. Expliqua Rémus, j'étais soulagée et en même temps si mon père l'apprend. D'ailleurs on n'est pas sensé aller au Chemin de Traverse

- Père est déjà là?

- Non il ne viendra pas, c'est avec moi que tu vas faire les courses. Me dit Tonks. Ça va Raph?

- Oui.

- Ça à pas l'air

- Si, je vais bien. Rajoutais-je avec un grand sourire que j'espère convainquant.

Je mange sans appétit, je sens le regard de Tonks sur moi, il faut vraiment que je fasse un plus grand effort. Harry lui semble mal à l'aise, j'en ai franchement rien à faire.

- Raphaëlle, pour hier

- Peu importe

- Si

- Non, tu ne veux pas me fréquenter peu importe Harry, mais ne compte pas revenir vers moi quand nous reviendrons à la maison. Je ne suis pas un bouche-trou.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Les murs ne sont pas épais et ton ami est aussi brouillant qu'un cochon. Tu viens Tonks?

- Ok je te suis mais je veux des explications

Nous sortons je suis fâchée mais je me sens mieux. Nous sommes dans la rue et elle me prend le bras pour transplaner. Nous arrivons dans une vieille taverne, puis nous rejoignons le Chemin de Traverse. Que dire? C'est magique, tout attire mon attention. Les vêtements, les bruits, les odeurs,…

- Par où on commence?

- Ta baguette magique

- Oh oui

- D'accord, chez Olivander

Nous entrons dans une échoppe remplie de boites, un homme sort de nulle part. Je sursaute et Tonks sourit. Je lui lance un regard noir.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, je vous attendais plus tôt

- Ah bon? M'exclame surprise, on avait pourtant pas pris rendez-vous

- Oui il est rare qu'une personne vienne chercher sa première baguette si tard

- Et c'est grave?

- Non, ça devrait même aller plus vite. Vous êtes droitière

- Oui

- Bien voyons voir bois d'Orme, ventricule de dragon, 22,1 centimètre, souple et bonne pour les sortilèges plutôt offensive.

Il me la tend et je ressens la même chose qu'avec la baguette de Lucius en dix fois mieux. Ce sentiment de puissance est si bon et en même temps inquiétant.

- Cela aurait été rapide. Félicitation mademoiselle

- Merci monsieur. Je vous dois?

- Six Gallions

Après avoir payé nous sommes sortit, j'étais toute fière d'avoir ma baguette. Après nous sommes passé acheter des robes, des livres selon une liste donné par mon père, des ingrédients, un chaudron,… et vers midi nous sommes allé manger. Pendant que nous mangeons Tonks revient à l'attaque.

- Alors c'était quoi cette histoire avec Harry?

- Quand tu es partie hier, j'ai entendu une conversation entre eux. Et ils disaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas être amis avec moi parce que je suis la fille de Rogue et à cause de ma mère

- C'est puéril

- Je sais mais ça fait mal. Surtout venant d'Harry

- Je te comprends mais tu te ferras de nouveaux amis à Poudlard. Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison?

- Pas à Gryffondor, je ne veux pas voir Harry et ses fans. Pas à Serpentard, je vais déjà me coltiner mon père à l'école mais si en plus je suis dans sa maison. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de travailler tout le temps.

- Donc pas Serdaigle. Il ne reste plus que Pouffsoufle, très bon choix

- C'est là que tu as été?

- Oui et c'est faux ce qu'on dit. Nous ne sommes pas que les gentils Pouffsoufle, on en a fait des fêtes.

- J'ai un peu peur

- T'inquiète tout se passera bien.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait après?

- Il ne reste plus que tes cadeaux. Ma mère a dit que tu devais te payer quelque chose de priver et ton père a dit que se serait bien que tu ailles un animal.

- Je sais ce que je veux

- Ah oui?

- J'ai vu un coiffeur

- Mauvaise idée

- Quoi?

- Je sais se que tu as en tête mais ton père

- J'ai une nouvelle vie, il me faut une nouvelle tête

- Tu te rappelles quand ta maman t'avait envoyé te faire couper les pointes. Et que tu t'étais ramené avec les cheveux bleus

- C'était cool

- Bon très bien mais tu prendras tes responsabilités. Tu veux faire quoi?

- Tu sais Peyton dans les Frères Scott, la fois où elle c'était déguisé en ange de la mort?

- Oui

- Et bien pareil

- Raph

- C'est partit

Nous allons donc chez le coiffeur et je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. Mes cheveux sont déjà noirs donc ça ne posera pas de problème. Et le mieux c'est que le coiffeur à un sort pour voir ce que je veux. J'adore la magie. Après une heure mes cheveux sont géniaux et Tonks trouve aussi. Et puis je n'ai pas exagéré, j'avais des autres idées aussi. On a plus qu'un magasin à faire, l'animalerie. On entre et je suis sous le charme, j'adore les animaux. Même si je n'en avais pas parce que ma mère était allergique à tous les poils. Et un animal sans poil, ce n'est pas un animal sympa.

- Ton père à dit de préférence un hibou

- Ça a des plumes

- Et alors?

- Plumes, poux

- Poils, puce

- Humain, poux

- Humain, puce

- Anti-puce

- Anti-poux

- Cirque de puces

- Bon et il a dit aussi que si tu n'aimais pas les oiseaux. Tu pouvais prendre autre chose

- Cool, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais ce cinéma. Oh regarde un chien

- Non, mademoiselle ce n'est pas un chien mais un bébé loup. M'explique un jeune vendeur qui arrive très vite.

Je m'approche de la cage et admire la bête. Il est tout noir avec juste des chaussettes blanches, et il me regarde de ses yeux gris. J'approche ma main, il se lève et me touche avec son museau. Une lumière passe de l'un à l'autre.

- Je crois que vous avez trouvé votre familier

- C'est vrai? Demandais-je étonné, j'avais lu quelque chose là-dessus.

- C'est une certitude mademoiselle. Il ne vous quittera plus et si vous le laissez là, il mourra. Me dit le vendeur, super maintenant je vais me sentir mal si je le laisse ici

- Vous dites ça pour que je l'achète?

- Non enfin c'est vrai que personne n'en a voulu

- Tu ne peux pas avoir de loup à Poudlard

- Il restera dans la forêt

- C'est un animal très intelligent et il est lié à vous

- Oui ça je l'avais compris. Je le prends

- Très bien

Je paie la somme et fais sortir mon loup de sa cage. Il est encore plus beau, je décide de l'appelé Shadow.

Finalement nous quittons le Chemin et retournons au quartier général. Et nous tombons nez-à-nez avec mon père dans le hall. Il me regarde de haut en bas.

- Bonjour Père. Vous aimez le cadeau d'Andromeda?

- Tu t'es bien amusée? Me demande-t-il à son tour, il ne voulait pas critiquer le cadeau de Meda. Mon plan avait marché et tant que j'y suis.

- Oui c'était géniale et merci pour Shadow. Dis-je en lui montrant mon loup

- Un loup j'avais dit un hibou

- Ça à des poux comme la comptine le dit.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de répliquer. C'est son familier

- Très bien, je voulais te dire que je repars à la maison et si tu veux rester ici.

- Est-ce que je peux revenir avec vous, père?

- Bien sûr mais je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être rester avec les autres jeunes ici

- Non je n'en ai pas envie et puis Tonks m'a dit qu'elle partait pour un petit temps donc je préférai travailler à la maison

- Ça ne pose pas de problème seulement mon filleul vient

- Et vous voulez être seul

- Non mais c'est difficile pour lui

- Je ne l'ennuierai pas

- Tu es bien surexcitée mais d'accord tu viens. Je dois juste dire quelque chose à ton nouveau frère.

- Tu ne veux même pas essayer de te réconcilier avec Harry? Me demande Tonks pendant que mon père monte les escaliers.

- Non

- D'accord mais fait attention à Drago, il est très serpentard

- Promis

- Et si tu as un problème tu m'appelles maintenant que tu as ton portable

- Encore merci Tonks

- Kreatur à envoyer toute les affaires de Mademoiselle Rogue chez elle, toutes les affaires. Marmonne l'elfe et je comprends l'illusion à mon couteau.

- Merci Kreatur

- Alors on y va?

- Oui père, au revoir Tonks

Nous sommes enfin à la maison, c'est dingue comme on s'habitue vite. Je me pose mon loup pour qu'il s'habitue à la maison. Puis je vais installer toute mes affaires dans ma chambre, elle a l'air beaucoup plus vivante maintenant. Je pourrais presque m'y sentir bien. Presque parce que maintenant que je me retrouve seule, tout semble plus lourd. Avec tout ça je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ressemble Drago, Harry m'a dit que c'était qu'un foutu prétentieux. Mais après ce qu'il a dit sur moi. Il n'est surement pas brun vu ses parents.

Il est déjà six heures, je descends pour aller manger. Et je tombe sur la famille Malefoy au complet dans le salon. Je remarque le garçon et effet il est blond presque blanc. Il a des yeux gris rempli de colère qu'il pose sur moi. Super, encore un qui ne sera pas mon ami. J'ai l'air désespéré à chercher des amis partout. Et regardez-moi, je suis la fille sans ami. Bref devant mon statisme, Narcissa vient m'embrasser.

- Bonjour Raphaëlle, alors cette journée au chemin?

- C'était génial, avec Tonks on a fait tout les magasins. Et j'ai ma baguette, elle est en bois d'orme, avec un ventricule de dragon

- Comme la mienne. Dit Lucius

- C'est vrai, enfin après on a été à la Ménagerie Magique et j'ai acheté un loup. C'est mon familier

- Je suis contente pour toi. Et si Drago et toi alliez en haut, faire connaissance. Hippy vous portera quelque chose à manger.

- Mais où va-t-il dormir, père?

- Pour l'instant dans la chambre d'Harry

- Très bien. Tu viens Drago?

Il passe devant moi sans me répondre, charmant. Il semble connaitre le chemin et monte dans la chambre d'Harry et me referme la porte au nez. On est peut-être dans le monde magique mais le prince charmant n'est pas là. Je me retourne dans ma chambre et ouvre mon ordinateur quand Hippy apparait à côté de moi. Il pose le plateau puis s'en va sauf qu'il y a à manger pour deux. Je prends le plateau et vais frapper à la porte de mon voisin charmant. Il ouvre.

- Quoi?

- Tu veux manger?

- Je n'ai pas faim

- Très bien, c'était juste une question

- Je suis sûr que tu as déjà du faire ami avec Potter

- Et figure-toi que non. Mais toi je suis sûr que tu t'entends avec lui, tu as l'air aussi con

- Je ne permets pas

- Je me permets toute seule. Mais si tu n'as pas faim, au revoir

- Attend, tu veux entrer?

- T'es difficile à comprendre. Dis-je mais j'ai quand même envie d'entrer. Bon d'accord

J'entre et vois qu'il a déjà ouvert sa valise, je m'assieds sur le lit et pose le plateau. Il s'assied aussi et je remarque un petit récipient en verre remplis de chose noire sur sa table de nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est privé

- Ok monsieur

- Et puis c'est pour avoir moins mal

- Quoi?

- Quand la douleur est trop forte, ça m'aide à pensé et à me sentir mieux

- C'est de la drogue

- De la quoi?

- C'est moldu, ça te fait planer et tu deviens accro. Et te détruis la santé

- Sauf que ça ne te fais pas de mal et tu peux arrêter quand tu veux. Tu veux essayer?

- Non

- Tu viendras me revoir

- Et pourquoi?

- Tu savais que ton père te versait une potion calmante dans ton verre de jus de citrouille? Et maintenant qu'il a arrêté, tu risques de te sentir plus mal. Si ce n'est déjà le cas

- Tu mens

- C'est mes parents qu'ils l'ont dit mais si tu veux partir. Au fait ça s'appelle des larmes de zombral

- Ne m'approche pas

Je sors et retourne dans ma chambre. Il ment j'en suis sûr pourtant le gout du jus m'avait paru différent. J'ai mon ordinateur mais je n'ai pas internet et mon portable ne capte pas. Dommage! Par contre ma télévision fonctionne parfaitement, je me mets un Dvd, pirate des caraïbes, et regarde en me plongeant dans mon lit. Il est vingt-heures moins dix et je coupe tout. Mon père rentre dans ma chambre, il prend une chaise et s'assied à côté de moi.

- Tu as parlé à Drago?

- Je ne crois pas que ça va le faire nous deux, Père

- Je m'en doutais. C'est difficile pour lui

- Père?

- Oui

- C'est vrai que vous avez mis une potion calmante dans mes boissons?

- C'est Drago qui te l'a dit?

- Oui

- En effet, sur le moment j'ai cru que ça pourrait t'aider.

- Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée

- Non c'est vrai avec du recul oui. Demain tu récupéreras ta porte. A demain Raphaëlle

- A demain Père

Le truc, c'est que je ne lui en veux pas. Ça peut-être bizarre mais cette potion m'a aidé, et il l'a fait pour moi. Peut-être qu'il tient quand même un peu à moi. Et savoir que quelqu'un tient à moi en ce moment, c'est important.

Le lendemain, je me retrouve dans la salle d'étude pour ma première leçon avec ma baguette. Je suis toute excitée et j'en ai presque oublié les événements du soir. Mon père rentre dans la pièce, Drago lui étudie dans sa chambre.

- Bon tu vas commencer par soulever ta plume. Tu connais la formule?

- Wingardium Leviosa. Formulais-je en faisant le geste avec ma baguette. Et la plume s'envole, c'est magnifique.

- Excellent

Après deux heures de travail, je me sens moins bien mais je ne veux pas arrêter. Mon père lui travaille à son bureau. Alors que j'essaye pour la dixième fois de transformer ma chaise en tabouret, une douleur me vrille le cœur. Je tombe en avant la main crispée sur ma poitrine. En deux secondes mon père est à mes côtés.

- Respire doucement. Me conseille-t-il et petit à petit la douleur part. Tu aurais dut me dire que tu n'allais pas bien

- Mais je voulais continuer

- C'est stupide de présumer de ses forces. Dit-il avec colère ou est-ce de l'inquiétude.

- Désolée Père

- Tu vas aller te reposer une heure et après tu étudieras. Tu ne ferras plus qu'une heure de pratique par jour

- Très bien père

Je me relève mais manque de tomber en avant. Il me soutient et m'emmène à mon lit. Je suis exténué et m'endors. Je me réveille que quatre heures plus tard. Je me relève en vitesse et me dirige vers la salle d'étude. Je retrouve Drago et mon père.

- Je suis désolée, père

- Assieds-toi pendant que j'interroge Drago, toi tu lis ce livre sur les potions

- Super. Marmonnai-je

- Quoi?

- Rien Père

Je m'installe et commence à lire. Pendant que les deux hommes se parlent, mon Père sourit et dit à Drago qu'il a fait un excellent travail. Et qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut; donc il est plutôt bon élève. Père sort et je reste seule avec son filleul. Il s'assied à la place d'Harry.

- Tu t'en sors avec les potions?

- Je me débrouille

- Tu mens, mon parrain me l'a dit. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, si tu suis la recette à la lettre

- C'est bien ça le problème

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

- Non merci

- Comme tu voudras

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de son aide à lui. Pourtant je suis complètement à l'ouest et si je veux progresser plus vite. Et lui reste là, à regarder ses ongles.

- T'as des conseils?

- Mais bien sûr

Pendant tout le temps de travail, il m'a donné des bons conseils. Et quand il n'est pas prétentieux, il est plutôt marrant. Pendant une semaine, il m'aida pour mes devoirs. Mais ça se terminait là, après il repartait dans sa chambre et moi de même. C'est le dimanche quand il dut repartir qu'il vint me voir dans ma chambre. Je me tourne vers lui et il me tend un petit paquet.

- Je suis sûr que tu en auras besoin avec Potter dans les parages

- Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas

- Tu dis ça maintenant, je te laisse ça là.

Il le pose sur mon bureau et puis s'en va. Quel petit connard. Je prends les pilules et les glisses dans ma malle. J'ai décidé de ne plus faire de connerie de ce type ou de l'autre. Et bizarrement la présence de mon loup me calme et m'aide.

Le lendemain c'est Harry qui revient, il toque à ma porte mais je n'ouvre pas. Il semble comprendre et retourne dans la sienne. Le plus dur c'est au repas, ignoré son regard sur moi. Son regard de chien battu aves ses yeux verts si profond. En réalité, je me dis que ça va être difficile de l'ignorer pendant toute les vacances. Mais je tiendrais le plus longtemps possible.

- _Tu ne tiendras pas_

- _Si, je peux être têtue quand je le veux_

Alors qu'on est entrain d'étudier normalement silencieusement il m'interpelle.

- Je suis désolé Raphaëlle, j'ai été stupide

- Je t'ai prévenu, tu reviens mais ne compte pas sur mon amitié

- J'ai été con, Tonks m'a expliqué

- Ça c'est clair

- C'est bon je suppose que tu as fait ami-ami avec Malefoy

- Vous êtes les deux mêmes. Deux gros idiots. Maintenant travaille

Et nous avons repris nos études. C'est vrai que les deux se ressemblent, tout deux fourbes et stupides. Deux adolescents dans leur plus beau jour.

Les jours passèrent et un matin alors que nous déjeunons, une lettre arrive par hibou. Mon père la décroche et sa mâchoire se crispe, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Le ministère nous convoque Raphaëlle, toi et moi. Pour évaluer si j'ai les capacités de t'élever. Et s'ils voient que je ne m'occupe pas bien de toi, ils vous auront tout les deux. Toi chez tes grands-parents et Harry dans un centre pour jeune sorciers à problèmes.

- Et quand devons-nous y aller?

- Il y a trente minutes

- On est foutu

* * *

Raph: est-ce que se serait pire de vivre chez mes grands-parents que chez ce cinglé qui me drogue  
MAckensy:certe que oui  
Raph: pourquoi on l'est connait?  
Mackensy;non, ils sortent de mon esprit  
Severus: et ça, ça fait peur quand on voit le caractère de Raphaëlle  
Mackensy: de toute façon vous les verrez dans le prochain chapitre  
Drago: peace quoi. Soyons ami  
Raphaëlle: toi tu as encore pris tes pilules noires  
Dray: shut c'est un secret


	8. Chapter 8

Raphaëlle:...  
MAckensy: tu ne dis rien aujourd'hui?  
Raphaëlle: je fais grêve  
MAckensy: comme tu voudras. Merci pour les reviews

* * *

Je me retrouve au ministère de la magie en tenue plus que dérangeante. Et oui, ayant déjà une demi-heure de retard, je n'ai pas pu me changer. Et me voilà en habit moldu de cette institution sorcière. Bon encore bien que je ne portais pas mon t-shirt, I LOVE Bob l'éponge. Mon honneur est sauf.

Mon père est super anxieux, ça se sent, même s'il ne le montre pas, jamais. Mais je commence à le connaître et si lui est stressé moi je suis paniquée. Il me tient par la main et m'emmène d'un pas pressant vers un lieu inconnu. Le dédale des couloirs est impressionnant, et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous fixe. Nous arrivons devant une porte, où il est inscrit Sarah Blanche, aide à l'enfance. Severus frappe et une voix douce nous répond. Mon père me regarde une dernière fois puis nous entrons. Derrière son bureau se trouve une femme blonde avec un sourire chaleureux, peut-être que se ne sera pas si terrible. Elle ne nous tend la main et puis nous nous asseyons.

- Excusez nous pour notre retard mais nous sommes venus dés que nous avons eu votre lettre

- Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que vous soyez là. Si vous le voulez bien nous allons commencer. Tout d'abord j'aimerai poser des questions à votre fille seule.

- Pour quel raison?

- C'est la procédure standard, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps

Mon père sort et pour une fois j'aurais aimé qu'il reste. Pas que cette femme me fasse peur mais j'ai peur de dire quelque chose de mal. Elle ressemble à une psy, et tout le monde sait que les psys trouvent toujours des réponses derrières vos réponses.

- Bien Raphaëlle, dis moi depuis quand vis-tu avec ton père?

- Depuis mi-juin

- Et ça se passe bien?

- Ça été un peu dur après que

- Je comprends. Mais a-t-il été violent?

Question piège, oui il l'a été. Mais l'avais-je mérité? Oui. Alors mis hors contexte. Nous allons diminuer les choses et un peu mentir…

- Je l'avais mérité mais c'était juste une gifle

- Rien d'autre? Me demande-t-elle en écrivant sur son bloc.

- Rien

- Ta mère t'avait-elle parlé de lui?

- Pas vraiment et puis j'avais mon beau-père

- Ils te manquent? Continue-t-elle toujours sur le même ton bienveillant, et c'est une réponse que je ne peux pas mentir.

- Beaucoup

- Et c'est dur pour toi?

- Oui et je ne veux pas perdre mon père

- Tu tiens à lui?

- Pas autant qu'à ma mère, mais c'est mon père.

- Et le fait qu'il a adopté Harry?

- Ça ne pose pas de problème

- C'est vrai? Tu t'entends bien avec lui?

- Oui il est sympathique même si ça reste un mec et ils sont moins matures que nous

- J'ai vu que tu viens d'avoir quinze ans, tu as fait une fête?

- Non je ne suis pas vraiment fête, mais j'ai passé une soirée avec ma meilleure amie

- Donc tu as gardé contact avec tes anciens amis, tu les vois souvent?

- Non enfin je n'ai pas encore été les voir

- Mais tu sors parfois?

- Oui j'ai été sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes affaires mais sinon je n'ai été nulle part

- Pour ta sécurité? Me dit-elle, comment sait-elle ça. oui des mangemorts on attaqué ma maison. Alors oui je suis en danger.

- Exact

- Je vais maintenant te poser une dernière question plus dure mais j'aimerais que tu me répondes

- Très bien

- Est-ce que c'était une décision personnelle de ne pas avoir été à l'enterrement de ta mère et de ton beau-père?

- Mais j'y suis allé

- Non tes grands-parents y étaient et ne t'y ont pas vu.

- Si je m'en souviens

- Non

- Mais si je me rappelle, j'avais mis mon pantalon noir et ma chemise. Et il faisait froid, tellement froid.

- Calme-toi ce n'est pas grave, maintenant je vais parler avec ton père. Est-ce que tu veux bien attendre dans la pièce à côté.

Je me lève comme un automate, je me rappelle y avoir été. Pourtant plus j'y repense et moins j'ai de détail. Mon père passe à coté de moi et me regarde, moi je suis toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Pourquoi d'un côté j'ai le souvenir de n'avoir jamais quitté la maison et de l'autre que j'ai été à l'enterrement. C'est contradictoire et stupide. Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains pour essayer de rassembler mes pensées. Un toussotement me fait relever la tête, une femme habillée en rose me toise.

- Bonjour

- 'jour. Répondis-je, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler à une parfaite inconnue

- On dit bonjour madame.

- Bonjour madame. Répétais-je pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille mais ça ne marcha pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait un bon Dieu.

- Très bien, je m'appelle Dolorès Ombrage et je suis la conseillère du ministre. Tu dois être Raphaëlle

- Exact

- Oui madame

- C'est mademoiselle, je ne suis pas encore marié

- Quelle impertinence! Viens avec moi

- On m'a dit de rester ici.

- Cela prendra qu'une minute, un simple formulaire pour ta première baguette ou nous devrons te la retirer

- Je préfère attendre mon père

- Donne-moi donc ta baguette et je te la rendrais avec ton père.

Ça me semble gros mais je n'ai pas envie de lui donner ma baguette. Et puis je ne risque rien, c'est quand même la conseillère du ministre. En plus je suis au ministère, je ne risque rien. Je me lève et la suit, elle m'emmène loin dans les dédales des couloirs. Finalement on arrive à son bureau, vu le nom. Nous entrons et un couple surement est assis. Il se lève quand ils nous voient. L'homme aux cheveux gris coiffé impeccablement, ses yeux bruns me rappellent ma mère. La femme quant à elle, à les cheveux bruns relevés en chignon strict, les rides creusent leur deux visages. Ils ne doivent pas rire souvent, vu leur tête.

- Je me nomme Richard Fidgeral Victor Edgard Montelier et voici ma femme Catherine Montelier, nous sommes tes grands-parents. Et tu vas venir vivre avec nous

- Je vis avec mon Père

- Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. Et il est grand temps de reprendre ton éducation jeune fille, ta mère ta élevée comme ses cochons de moldus.

- Je vous défends d'insulter ma mère

- Ta mère est notre plus grande déception et brider tes pouvoirs quelle sottise. Quand tu viendras à la maison, tu auras un précepteur car tu n'iras pas à Poudlard. Et tu rattraperas ton retard maladie du cœur ou non.

- Vous êtes des monstres et comment savez-vous tout ça?

- Ce sont des amis du ministre et je vous prierais de revoir votre langage, jeune fille

Ma magie bouillonne au fond de moi, je la sens vibrer. Mais je n'arrive pas à la contrôler, la colère m'en empêche. J'ai mal, j'ai chaud, leurs paroles résonnent dans ma tête, tellement vite et fort. J'ai l'impression que tout va exploser. J'entends des cris mais je ne les comprends pas, j'ai les yeux fermés. Je me laisse aller puis soudain une voix me parvint. Celle de mon père.

- Raphaëlle, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Ouvre les yeux.

J'obéis et je vois la pièce dévasté et je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds. Je regarde, je suis à trente centimètre du sol. Il y a mon père qui est là avec Sarah, pourquoi il ne vienne pas plus près? Ils restent à la porte. J'ai mal et puis plus rien.

POV Severus

Ces questions mes lasses et je suis certain qu'elle va me retirer la garde de toute façon. Avec son air de gentille fille, trop parfaite pour être vraie. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, mon sauveur quel qu'il soit. C'est Lucius, que vient-il faire ici?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger miss Blanche mais est-ce que mademoiselle Rogue est ici, il faudrait quelle signe un papier.

- Elle est dans la salle d'attente

- Non elle n'y est pas par contre je suis près à parier qu'Ombrage est passé par là vu le parfum

Merci Lucius, il faut absolument que je la retrouve. Sans faire attention à mon interlocutrice je me lance dans les couloirs. J'arrive finalement au bureau de se crapaud et je n'ai pas remarqué que Blanche m'avait suivi. J'ouvre et tombe sur une scène étrange, ma fille se trouve à trente centimètre du sol, autour d'elle vole plein de choses, et dans un coin se terre Ombrage ainsi que les grands-parents de Raphaëlle. Mais je m'en fou, tout ce qui compte c'est de calmer la colère de ma fille. Sinon elle risque de se faire mal.

- Raphaëlle, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Ouvre les yeux.

Elle ouvre enfin les yeux, elle semble paniquée. Pourtant il faut absolument qu'elle se calme, mais avec le vent qu'elle crée je ne peux pas avancée. Puis soudain tout s'arrête et elle tombe au sol. Mon cœur s'arrête en même temps que ma respiration. Je me jette sur elle, elle respire mais ce n'est qu'un sifflement. Si elle garde des séquelles, ils n'en survivront pas. Elle semble si pâle, si fragile comme sa mère. Deux bras essayent de m'enlever de là, je me retourne pour leur mettre un poing mais je reconnais Kingsley Shakelbot. Il m'éloigne d'elle pour laisser place aux médicomages. Je me dirige vers Ombrage mais là ces Blanche qui se met devant eux.

- Je vais écrire mon rapport et je n'omettrais aucun détail. Vous avez désobéi et avez approché Raphaëlle Rogue sans son père. Qui lui est totalement apte à s'occuper de sa fille. Vous avez déjà une interdiction de l'approcher à moins de cent mètre. Et vous Ombrage vous devriez avoir honte.

- Je ne vous permets pas

- Très bien je ferrais mon rapport et tout y sera consigné

- Veuillez m'excusez monsieur Rogue pour cette entrevue et aller avec votre fille.

- Merci Miss Blanche

POV Raphaëlle

Un sommeil fait de rêve avec ma mère et Will, c'était bon de ne pas réfléchir. Mais tout le monde sait que qu'importe le rêve on finit toujours par ce réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux et une lumière blanche m'ébloui, je papillonne afin de m'habituer. En un mois je me suis réveillé dans trois endroits que je ne connaissais pas. Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de m'évanouir partout. Cet endroit-ci ressemble à un hôpital, il y a un homme emmitouflé dans son manteau. Je le reconnais c'est Rémus, pourquoi cet homme semble constamment crevé? En même temps moi, non plus je ne suis pas en grande forme. Et j'ai terriblement soif, justement il y a un verre sur la table de nuit. Je veux le prendre mais il tombe par terre.

- Doué, Raphaëlle.

- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde

- Je vous ais réveillé, désolé

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller chercher le médicomage

Deux minutes plus tard, il revient avec un homme charmant et super beau, il s'appelle James. Après plusieurs analyses, je peux sortir. Même si j'ai du lui promettre de faire attention car mon cœur en a encore prit un coup. Que c'est bon de marché quand on est resté couché pendant deux jours. Je suis prête, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital je demande à Rémus.

- Où est mon père?

- Disons qu'il a eu un problème avec Harry

- Quel genre?

- Il t'expliquera, c'est juste Tonks qui m'a demandé de venir

- Oh. Et là on va où?

- Chez toi

Nous transplanons et nous arrivons dans le hall de la maison. Et directement nous entendons des éclats de voix.

- C'est mon filleul et il a autant sa place ici que toi. Maintenant que je suis ton père, essayez de vous faire rentrer ça. Tout les deux

- C'est cool de rentrer à la maison

- Tu diras à ton père que j'ai du partir. Repose-toi Raphaëlle

- Promis et merci Rémus

Je monte les escaliers et me dirige vers les voix. La porte de la chambre voisine à la mienne est ouverte, Drago et Harry sont assis sur le lit pendant que mon père les engueule. Je suis contente d'être à ma place et pas à la leur. Je ne sais pas comment faire savoir que je suis là. Mais les garçons me regardent et Severus se retourne enfin. Quand il me voit un éclair de soulagement passe dans ses yeux. Pas longtemps car sa colère est toujours là.

- Comment es-tu revenue?

- C'est Rémus qui m'a ramené et il a signé les papiers pour que je puisse sortir. Il a dit que moins je restais plus c'était sûr. Et que c'était tes instructions

- Oui mais il aurait put me prévenir

- On va dire que je voulais te faire une surprise

- Vous deux vous allez me faire une rédaction sur vos actes respectifs dans la salle d'étude. Si j'entends le moindre son, vous ne pourrez plus vous assoir pendant une semaine.

Les garçons se dirigent tête baissé vers la salle, pendant que je reste devant mon père. Un moment je me demande ce qu'il me réserve avant de me rappeler que je n'ai rien fait. Pourtant quand il se penche sur moi, j'ai vraiment une appréhension. Mais il me serre dans ses bras et là je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il se retire et je ne bouge toujours pas.

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre.

Ces quelques mots me font l'effet d'une bombe, il a eu peur pour moi. Peur de me perdre, alors que je pensais qu'être une charge pour lui.

- J'y ai réfléchi et pense qu'il serait mieux que tu ne viennes pas à Poudlard.

- Vous pensez que je n'aurais pas le niveau, père

- Non je pense que ta santé passe avant tout. Je pourrais même te prendre un précepteur

- C'est ce qu'il voulait faire mes grands-parents, pour ne pas leur faire honte

- Je n'ai pas honte de toi, tu es même ma plus grande fierté.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Parce qu'entré en cinquième année, l'année des Buses va te demander beaucoup d'effort.

- Alors je pourrais rentrer en quatrième

- Je vais en parler avec Albus de toute façon tu devras quand même passer une évaluation. Maintenant va te reposer

- Père?

- Oui

- Je n'ai pas été à l'enterrement n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je tout bas, cette question je me l'étais repassée dans ma tête. Et je savais déjà la réponse.

- Non, je suis désolé mais c'était trop dangereux et tu n'aurais pas comprit. Donc je t'ai mis cette illusion dans ton esprit.

- Maintenant je comprends et je leur ai quand même dit au revoir dans mon rêve.

C'est la vérité et même si j'aurais du être furieuse, je commence à comprendre que ma vie est bien différente. Et que soit je me bats contre soit je l'accepte.

Alors que je suis encore plongé dans mon sommeil, Harry vient me réveiller. Il a un beau bleu sur la joue.

- Père m'a dit de venir de réveiller. Que tu avais besoin de manger

- Je dors encore où tu l'as appelé Père?

- Non, il m'a dit de le faire vu que maintenant il m'a adopté

- Et surtout que s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne pourrait pas fêter son anniversaire. Dis une voix derrière Harry. C'est Dray qui lui à la lèvre fondue, ils doivent c'être battu. Crétin d'adolescent.

- Bonjour Drago

- Severus se demandait se que vous faisiez

- J'arrive

Nous descendons tout les trois, et père est assis entrain de nous attendre. Les deux garçons s'essayent de chaque côté de moi. Puis nous mangeons dans le silence à la fin père prend la parole.

- Je sais que pour chacun d'entre vous la situation est bizarre. Mais j'aimerai que quand vous êtes dans cette maison vous cessiez vos enfantillages. Et maintenant qu'Harry est mon fils, vous êtes de la même famille. Donc je vous demande de vous supportez, pas de vous aimez. Votre couvre-feu est pour tout les trois à vingt-une heure. Les garçons vous partagerez la chambre. Si j'entends la moindre dispute, Harry pas d'anniversaire, Drago plus de Quidditch à Poudlard et Raphaëlle plus de technologie. Bien maintenant vous avez quartier libre.

Nous nous levons et je monte dans ma chambre. Pas de dispute, ok mais je n'ai pas envie de leur parler. Shadow dort sur mon lit, c'est fou à l'allure où il grandit. Toc-toc, je me retourne et vois Harry. Faut croire que pour lui un non, n'est pas une réponse.

- Ça te dérange si je reste avec toi

- T'as déjà oublié, je suis la fille de Rogue

- Et moi son fils maintenant

- Et ton ami va encore te parler?

- J'en sais rien. Me répond-t-il en baissant les yeux, et là j'ai un élan de compassion que j'aurais bien rangé au placard. Merde, c'est lui qui m'a blessé. Et pourtant je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses amis.

- Je suis désolée, t'as pas choisi cette situation

- Toi non plus

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, il y a du progrès.

- Quand j'ai su ce qui c'était passé au ministère, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Et puis l'autre est arrivé et je me suis battu avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'on a été puni

- J'avais compris

- L'autre à un nom et tu ferrais mieux de tant souvenir sinon je dirais tout à ton cher père

- La ferme Malefoy

- Arrêter vous deux, sinon on est tous mal. Où alors faites-le dans votre chambre

- Sympa l'entraide fraternel

- Ne pousse pas Harry

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire? Me demande-t-il, il a l'air d'avoir changé mais quand sera-t-il quand nous serons à Poudlard? Ni lui, ni Drago ne me parlerons.

- Moi je comptais me regarder un film donc je ne vous retiens pas

- Je peux rester? Demande Harry, il a vraiment du mal à comprendre mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seule.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, une soirée pyjama ça vous dit?

- C'est quoi ça? Me demande le blond

- Je le faisais souvent avec mes amis. On se mettait tous en pyjama, on prenait les sacs de couchage qu'on installait par terre, on prenait du pop corn et du soda et on se matait un film. Seulement on le faisait jusqu'à minuit mais on va juste revoir les règles. Ça tente quelqu'un?

- Moi je suis pour. Répond Harry

- Je ne me rabaisserai pas à faire des trucs de moldus.

- Allez Drago. Tu pourrais même aimer. Où tu as peur?

- Moi, peur et de quoi?

- De la télévision

- Très bien, je reste.

- Cool, il ne reste plus qu'à choisir un film je propose treize fantômes

- C'est un film d'amour? Demande Harry, je souris d'un sourire sadique

- Pas vraiment

Après avoir invoqué des sacs de couchages, nous nous sommes tout les trois installés. Même si Drago trouve qu'avoir un lit et coucher par terre était stupide. Surtout que Shadow lui est resté sur le lit. Bref le film démarre, et je sens les garçons se tendre progressivement à côté de moi. Pas si brave que ça, ils sont terrorisés face à un bête film d'horreur. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils reviennent voir un film avec moi. Néanmoins, à neuf heures j'éteins les lumières et nous nous endormons dans nos sacs.

* * *

Severus: j'ai l'air gentil dans ce chapitre, j'aime pas être gentil  
Harry: t'appelle ça être gentil?  
Mackensy: mais oui il est gentil, c'est mon Sevy à moi.  
Harry: par contre t'étais obligé, d'amener Ombrage  
Raphaëlle: oui j'étais obligée. Quelqu'un à vu Raphaëlle?  
Harry: je crois qu'elle est avec Drago  
MAckensy: mais elle à pas le droit, c'est pas ce que j'ai prévu  
Harry: je crois qu'elle s'en fiche  
Mackensy: tant pis, je lui ferrai regretté au prochain chapitre


	9. Chapter 9

Mackensy: ce chapitre est plus court, on va dire que c'est un chapitre de transition  
Raphaëlle: plus court, donc moins de mal pour moi  
Mackensy: si j'étais toi, je ne parierai pas la-dessus  
Raphaëlle: mais mince, tu as une fille qui s'appelle comme moi et que tu n'aimes pas?  
Mackensy: non je t'aime bien, je t'assure  
Raphaëlle: qu'est ce que tu fais à ceux qui tu n'aimes pas alors  
Mackensy: tu le découvriras ou tu peux aller lire mes autres histoires

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les choses devinrent plus calmes presque monotones. Et j'ai finalement pardonné à Harry, peut-être suis-je conne mais je veux croire qu'il n'a fait qu'une erreur. Quant à Drago, et bien il reste le même. Imbu de sa personne, et pourtant je n'arrive pas totalement à le cerner. Il reste quelque chose de cacher et je crois qu'il veut changer mais il ne sait pas comment. Nous sommes le 31 juillet et c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry. Je suis stressée parce que ses amis viennent à la maison. Et j'ai peur de leur réaction surtout que Dray ne sera pas là. Harry lui est tout excité c'est la première fois qu'on fête vraiment son anniversaire. Et père a dit qu'il resterait dans son laboratoire et qu'on aurait le champ libre. Il est treize heure et les premiers invités arrive, j'entends déjà leur voix. Je ne sais pas si je descends ou si je reste dans ma chambre.

- Tu viens, je vais te présenter. Dit une voix derrière moi, c'est Harry. Je baisse la tête.

- Et s'il ne m'aime pas?

- Je ne ferrais plus la même bêtise, aller viens. Et quoi qu'il arrive maintenant je te considère comme ma petite sœur, pour le pire et le meilleur

- Merci Harry

Il me prend la main et nous descendons, il y a quelques personnes. Il me présente, à Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred et George, Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier ne me regarde même pas. Une main attrape mon bras et me tire. C'est Luna.

- Si j'étais toi je ne mettrais pas trop près des cadeaux, ils peuvent renfermés de Copiform

- C'est quoi?

- Ils ont l'apparence de cadeaux mais en réalité se sont des monstres qui t'arrachent la main

- Merci je ferrais attention. Lui dis-je sincèrement même je suis presque certaine que ça n'existe pass.

- Loufoca est de retour. Dit Ron à Seamus et Dean qui se marre, quel connard ce type.

- C'est quoi ton problème?

- Tout le monde sait que les copiforms n'existent pas

- Comme tout le monde doit savoir que ton cerveau non plus

- Et qui t'as invité toi?

- Moi Ron, c'est ma sœur

- Arrête Harry

- Non toi tu arrêtes Ron

- T'inquiète Harry, je préfère aller dans ma chambre

- Non reste

- Si je t'assure, je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Je tourne le dos et monte les escaliers, ce ne sont pas mes amis. Et ce Ron me tape sur le système. En haut des escaliers, je tombe sur mon père.

- Tu quittes déjà la fête?

- Je n'y ai pas ma place, père

- J'ai entendu mais je peux t'assurer que Weasley est loin d'être un exemple d'élève de Poudlard

- J'espère sinon je vais me sentir seule, bon je crois que je vais aller étudier mes potions

Il me laisse passer et je rejoins ma chambre, je me mets à mon bureau et ouvre mon livre. C'est étrange dans toute les matières j'ai atteint le niveau de deuxième année et en potion c'est la cata. Sauf quand Drago m'aide, dommage qu'il ne soit pas là.

- On peut entrer? Demande une voix provenant de l'entrer de ma chambre. C'est Luna et Ginny

- Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres?

- Ils sont tous d'une année au dessus et puis je voulais m'excuser pour mon frère qui peut parfois être con

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser

- On peut rester?

- Oui bien sûr

- T'étudie quoi? Me demande Ginny en s'asseyant sur mon lit pendant que Luna fait le tour de ma chambre

- Potion

- T'aime ça?

- Je suis une vraie calamitée. Donc vous êtes à Poudlard en quatrième année et dans quelle maison?

- Gryffondor

- Serdaigle

Nous avons parlé une bonne heure et puis nous sommes descendus manger le gâteau. Et Harry à ouvert les cadeaux. Le soir ils repartirent tous et père redescendit de son perchoir. Et il put constater à quel point Harry était heureux. Alors qu'il faisait son sac pour aller loger chez son parrain, j'entre dans sa chambre.

- Salut, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'offrir mon cadeau. Je sais c'est pas grand-chose, parce que je n'ai pas put l'acheter. Vu que la dernière fois que j'ai été sur le Chemin de Traverse, je t'en voulais encore. Alors voilà.

- Merci

- Mais tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert

- C'est quand même plus que ce que je t'ai offert.

- Ouvre

Il l'ouvre et je vois de l'étonnement dans ses yeux. C'est un tableau que j'ai dessiné, ça représente la soirée qu'on a passé avec Dray où plutôt le matin quand Severus nous a surpris. C'était marrant.

- Merci c'est un bon souvenir

- Pour moi aussi

- Changement de programme vous partez tout les deux. J'ai une mission qui ne peut pas attendre

- Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais dans la chambre chez Sirius que je partageais avec Hermione et Ginny. Et je dois dire qu'Hermione sans Ron, elle est plutôt sympa et elle adore les livres. D'ailleurs elle m'a prêté un livre d'un auteur moldu. Au repas Tonks était là et Rémus aussi. Et c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'il se tenait la main. Je l'ai ma revanche!

- Dis Tonks tu te souviens d'Antonin?

- Non fais pas ça!

- Vous savez Rémus, Tonks avant que je ne vienne ici, elle m'a parlé de vous. Enfin elle ne m'avait pas dit votre nom, sauf que vous étiez un dieu grec plein de mystère. Un charme fou et surement ce qu'il faut en-dessus. Tu te rappelles que tu m'as dit que tu fantasmais sur lui, que tu rêvais de son corps, de ses lèvres.

- Arrête je vais te tuer

- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais quand tu as dit à Antonin que je craquais pour lui.

- Tu avais dix ans

- Et alors? Note que quand tu disais que tu voulais qu'il t'emmène dans un recoin et après je ne le citerai pas. Il y a des jeunes oreilles

- Tu es morte parce que je sais qui t'as donné ton premier baisé

- Beh oui c'est toi! Je m'en fou moi mais ton homme semble plutôt gêné.

- Tu es lesbienne?

- Me dis pas qu'en plus tu es homophobe? Mais non je ne suis pas lesbienne; c'était juste que je n'avais pas envie de rater mon premier baiser. Et j'ai demandé à Tonks comment faire.

- C'est certain maintenant tu ne ressembles pas à Rogue

C'est sur cette phrase de Sirius que tout le monde explosa de rire. Comme quoi les sorciers aussi peuvent rire.

Le mois d'aout fut beau, et le fait de rester à l'intérieur me tue. Je peux parfois sortir dans la pelouse mais avec une surveillance. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison. Les journées sont longues mais pas autant que les nuits. Je dors plus, je fais des cauchemars qui me garde éveillé, mais je ne l'ai dit ni à Harry, ni à Severus. Parce que pour le premier à ses propres cauchemars et que mon père s'occupe de lui. Moi je peux me défaire seule de mes rêves, même si je me réveille chaque nuit. Je vois mes parents mourir et chaque fois c'est différent. Je dois dire que mon esprit est assez tordu. Donc maintenant je suis à cran constamment et pour les potions ce n'est pas l'idéal.

- Raphaëlle concentre toi. Me dit mon père en passant à côté de moi alors que nous sommes tout les trois dans le laboratoire.

- Mais je n'y arrive pas

- Si tu lisais plus attentivement

- J'en ai marre

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie du laboratoire, mais il me rattrape par le bras.

- Tu te remets au travail tout de suite

- Non

- Non?

- J'ai besoin d'une pause

- Très bien va dans ta chambre

Je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il n'en restera pas là, mais je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir d'ici, Harry me lance un regard d'incompréhension. Je rentre dans ma chambre et lance tout se que je trouve. Vêtement, livres, feuilles,… tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Finalement je me calme et m'assieds sur mon lit.

- Tu es calmée? Me demande mon père qui m'observe depuis l'entrée de ma chambre. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je te laisse une chance de t'expliquer.

- J'en ai marre c'est tout, de travailler et de rester enfermé dans cette maison ou dans l'autre. Marre de ne pas pouvoir joindre mes amis parce que c'est trop dandereux. Marre d'écrire avec une plume.

- Bien maintenant que tu t'es exprimée, tu vas ranger tes affaires et tu viendras me présenté tes excuses

- Non, je n'ai pas à m'excuser

- Je veux bien être patient mais tu dépasses

- Quoi? Vos limites, vos foutus règles pour être un bon père. Et bien j'ai une nouvelle pour vous, vous n'êtes pas mon père! Mon père est mort avec ma mère!

- Très bien

Je suis tellement furieuse mais quand je vois qu'il invoque sa canne, je suis complètement paniquée. Mais il est trop tard, il me retourne et me relève le t-shirt. Pendant les dix premiers coups je me débats comme une démente, après je laisse faire, je ne suis plus qu'une poupée sans vie. Une poupée qui pleure. Je ne sais pas combien de coups il m'a donné, je sais seulement que mon dos est en morceau.

- J'espère que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Il me laisse seule, je cris un bon coup. Je me lève et ferme la porte d'un coup sec avant de me laisser tomber contre. Je laisse aller mon chagrin pendant bien un quart d'heure avec que mes sanglots ne cesse. Où sont donc passé mes bonnes résolutions? Mais je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, ranger et aller présenter mes excuses. Bon je commence par ranger ma chambre pour le reste on verra. Déjà que chaque mouvement me demande un effort. Je ramasse les livres et j'ouvre ma malle pour les ranger quand je tombe sur le flacon de Drago. Pour avoir moins mal… juste une, ça ne pourra pas me faire plus mal. J'en prends une, on dirait vraiment une larme. Je l'avale et je ne sens pas de différence, tant pis. Je replie mes affaires et les ranges dans mon armoire. Toute ma chambre est en ordre, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Ça être vite fait. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la salle d'étude où se trouve Harry.

- Tu n'as pas vu Père?

- Il m'a dit que si tu le cherchais il est dans son bureau. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?

- J'ai déconné mais je vais mieux

- Et ton dos?

- Ça peut aller

C'est vrai je n'ai presque plus mal et je ne suis plus fatiguée. Je me dirige vers le bureau et frappe, il m'invite à rentrer. Il est derrière son bureau entrain d'écrire. Il ne relève même pas sa tête.

- Tu as rangé ta chambre?

- Oui père. Je voulais vous demandé pardon, mes paroles ont dépassés mes pensées. Et j'étais un peu à cran parce que je n'ai pas bien dormi.

- Raphaëlle, si tu m'avais dit ça dans ta chambre je ne t'aurais pas puni. J'avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas bien. Bon maintenant va manger avec Harry, moi j'ai des choses à faire

- Bien Père

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des larmes de zombrals mais tout me semble si simple. Comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids comme s'il n'y avait plus de contrainte. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas désagréable.

Pendant le mois j'en ai pris plusieurs fois et j'ai remarqué, que pendant bien cinq heure, je ne ressens ni peur, ni mal, ni froid, ni sommeil, ni faim. C'est purement génial, d'être libre sans avoir à pensé à quoi que se soit. Bien sûr je n'en prends pas tout le temps, juste quand ça devient trop insupportable. Et comme je n'ai pas envie d'en redemander d'autre à Drago, je me restreins. Mais grâce à ça, je ne me suis plus disputée avec mon Père.

Une semaine avant la fin des vacances, je dus passer un test d'aptitude et comme mon père l'avait dit je n'entrerais qu'en quatrième année. Bon au moins j'irais à Poudlard mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'être la fille de Rogue et de retarder d'une année m'offrira la sympathie. En plus j'aurais droit à des cours supplémentaire avec lui. Cependant je ne peux plus reculer mais je stress complètement. J'ai peur qu'en allant là-bas Harry et Drago ne me parle plus. J'ai peur d'être seule, je suis superficielle. Mais de toute façon il est trop tard car je suis déjà sur le quai de la gare.

* * *

Raphaëlle: et j'en ai marre pourquoi j'ai une vie de merde  
Voldemort: et moi, on me voit plus  
Luna: moi on me voit  
Harry: d'ailleurs depuis quand c'est mon amie?  
Mackensy: depuis que je l'ai décidée, nah. Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est la rentrée et merci pour vos reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Mackensy: dans ce chapitre, le premier jour d'écolde de Raphaëlle  
Raphaëlle: super!  
Mackensy: tu es contente?  
Raph: bien sûr plus je suis loin de mon père et mieux je me porte  
Mackensy: il est quand même prof là-bas  
Raph: mince j'avais oublié

* * *

Il est trop tard, je suis à la gare, mon père m'a déposé et est reparti aussi vite. Harry est venu avec Ron et Hermione et moi j'ai l'aire conne, seule attendant je ne sais quoi. Il faut que j'avance et que je trouve une place, j'ai toujours détesté la premier septembre depuis toute petite. Je trouve un compartiment vide, super, la chance me sourit enfin. Je m'installe confortablement et sort Shadow de sa cage, il saute sur mes genoux. Au moins il me reste un ami, pendant les vacances, j'ai beaucoup appris sur lui. Il me comprend déjà, il m'obéit et me protège. La porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur trois jeunes. Deux filles et un garçon, une des filles brune, aux yeux bruns prend la parole.

- on peut venir avec toi?

- Oui allez-y

- Merci je m'appelle Amanda Loon de Pouffsoufle, voici Alec Carter de la même maison et Claire Quinn de Serdaigle et toi?

- Raphaëlle et c'est ma première année

- Je n'ai pas saisi ton nom de famille

- Je ne l'ai pas dit. Répondis-je ou plutôt j'ai préféré inviter mais bon de toute façon je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement. Je m'appelle Raphaëlle Rogue

- Comme le professeur de potion

- Exact, je suis sa fille

- Oh. Tu dois être doué en potion

- Pas exactement

- Et tu entres en quelle année?

- Quatrième mais ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois sa fille?

- Non moi je le trouve génial ce prof, il ressemble à docteur House et j'adore les potions. Me répond Amanda

- Moi niveau famille je ne vais pas te faire la morale. Me répond sombrement Claire et il ne reste plus qu'Alec

- Et moi je m'en fou de ta vie

- Charmant mais merci

La fin du trajet fut calme et en même temps génial, surtout le moment où j'ai mit ma robe de sorcière. C'est le début, je le sens. Je dus me séparer des autres pour traverser le lac en bateau. Et que dire à part que c'est magnifique, surréaliste. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet endroit.

Pendant que j'attends derrière la porte que les premières années se fasse répartir, je stress. C'est insoutenable. Finalement les portes s'ouvrent et tout les regards son fixer sur moi. Et je n'ai qu'une seule pensée pendant que j'avance.

- _Ne pas tombée_

- _Tombe, tombe _

- _Tu ne m'aides pas là_

- _Je sais. _

Je m'assieds sur le tabouret et McGonagall me pose un vieux chapeau sur la tête. Et là je deviens folle j'entends une autre voix dans ma tête, pas celle de ma conscience.

- Mhhhhhhh, je vois du courage, une bonne dose.

- Pas du tout

- Je te dis que si. Mais tu es aussi manipulatrice

- Tu te trompes sur mon compte

- Je suis dans ta tête

- Il a raison, il voit tout

- C'est qui ça? demande la voix du Choixpeau

- Ma conscience, faites pas attention, elle finira par se taire

- Tu sais que se que tu dis n'as pas de sens

- Bon et cette répartition, on dit Pouffsoufle alors.

- Pouffsoufle! Non et mince

- Choixpeau? Fit McGonagall

- Elle m'a eu, mais je n'ai qu'une réponse alors trop tard. Mais toi ne viens pas me revoir

- Promis chapeau

Je vais m'assoir à côté d'Amanda pendant que quelques applaudissements retentissent. Les élèves murmurent entre eux.

- C'était quoi ça?

- Quoi?

- Le Choixpeau on dirait qu'il voulait t'envoyer autre part

- Peut-être

- T'es cinglée, je t'adore

- Merci

Je commence à manger et regarde à la table des professeurs, mon Père me regarde et il lève son verre dans ma direction en souriant. Non en réalité il ne sourit pas, mais au fond de lui je sais qu'il est content. Je tourne la tête vers la table des serpents, et je vois Drago. Je lui souris mais il détourne la tête pour parler à son voisin. Alors j'avais raison à Poudlard, rien ne serait comme pendant les vacances. Après le repas, je me lève et suis les autres quand une main me rattrape.

- Félicitation

- Harry! Criai-je presque en lui sautant dans les bras

- T'as l'air étonné?

- Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus me parler

- Je te l'ai dit que je ne ferrais plus deux fois la même erreur. Et puis Pouffsoufle c'est bien.

- Je trouve aussi. Ah au faites je te présente Amanda, je ne sais pas si vous vous connaissez

- Non enchanté. Dit-il

- Moi aussi. Répond ma nouvelle amie qui rougit

- Bon faut que j'y aille, à demain Ry

Nous arrivons devant un tableau qui représente une nature morte. Après avoir donné le mot de passe nous entrons et je m'y sens déjà bien. C'est chaleureux et paisible, on se sent bien presque à la maison. Et les couleurs noirs et jaunes c'est top tendance. Amanda me montre mon dortoir, on est quatre en tout. Il y a donc Amanda, Florence et Julie. Florence est plutôt sympa par contre Julie ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Je suis beaucoup trop excitée pour dormir. J'ai envie de sauter dans tout les sens comme le jour avant Noël.

Finalement j'ai réussi à m'endormir, mais le matin je me réveille la première. Et tout autant excitée, donc je me lève sans faire de bruit et vais prendre une douche. Shadow toujours à ma suite, puis je me dirige vers la grande salle. Heureusement je ne suis pas la seule à être là, il y a deux de ma maison et deux, trois autres. Mon père aussi là, il me fait signe d'approcher.

- Bonjour père, professeur.

- Bonjour, bien dormi?

- Pas beaucoup

- Je m'en doute, je voulais te parler de ton loup. Hagrid à proposer de le garder pendant qu'on est ici

- Hagrid? Dis-je en cherchant lequel pouvait-il être.

- C'est moi, mademoiselle. Me dit le géant en agitant son énorme main

- Vous y ferrez attention?

- Une belle bête comme ça, sans aucun doute

- Bien merci alors. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, je crois que Shadow sera bien avec lui. Je prends mon loup et lui donne dans les bras.

- Va manger et n'oublie pas de prendre ta potion

- Oui père

- Et Raphaëlle

- Oui, Père?

- Félicitation pour être à Pouffsoufle même si je pense que tu as roulé le Choixpeau et que tu avais ta place à Serpentard

- Vous êtes fâché?

- Non je comprends. Et puis nous nous voyons pour ta troisième heure, tu as potion

- Oh non… enfin je veux dire génial

- Va manger

Je retourne à la table et commence à manger tout semble meilleure dans cette ambiance. Et je bois ma potion pour le cœur qui est apparu quand je me suis assise. Les jeunes commencent à arriver mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un champ de force qui les poussent à s'assoir le plus loin de moi. Mais finalement Alec et Amanda arrivent et se mette à côté de moi.

- Tu t'ais levé tôt dis donc. Me dit Amanda

- Oui j'arrivais plus à dormir

Le professeur Chourave passe pour nous donner notre emploi du temps. Et nous commençons par deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal.

- C'est qui le professeur de défense?

- Aucune idée, il reste sa place vide peut-être que le directeur n'a trouvé personne

- Peut-être

Je reste pensive, j'aimerais bien avoir cours moi. Après avoir fini de manger nous nous dirigeons vers la classe de défense. Nous avons cours en commun avec les Gryffondor et je retrouve Ginny. La porte s'ouvre et nous entrons. Mais je me pétrifie quand je vois le professeur. C'est une blague, Dolores Ombrage est là, devant moi. Dites-moi quel est juste là pour voir les effets des sorts impardonnables. Nous prenons place et je me mets à côté d'Amanda.

- Bonjours les enfants

Quelques bonjours résonnèrent dans la place sans grand enthousiasme.

- Vous allez répétez, bonjour madame

- Bonjour madame. Dirent la classe entière à part moi, j'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser

- N'avez-vous pas comprit mademoiselle Rogue

- Je n'ai pas comprit madame

- Je veux que vous ne disiez bonjour madame

- Vous n'avez pas dit Jacques à dit

- Mademoiselle Rogue, je n'accepterais pas ce genre de comportement. Soit j'en parlerais avec votre père maintenant ranger vos baguettes. Et ouvrez votre manuel au premier chapitre et vous me ferrez un résumé.

Comme de bon mouton nous ouvrons nos livres, et mince je l'ai déjà lu ce livre. D'ailleurs c'était père qui me l'avait donné comme punition. Et j'ai déjà fait le résumé des trois premiers chapitres. Et comme je ne vais pas relire deux fois la même chose, je vais directement au chapitre quatre. Je commence à lire quand je sens un regard posé sur moi.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, avez-vous comprit les consignes

- Oui madame

- Alors pourquoi lisez-vous le chapitre quatre

- Parce que j'ai déjà lu le chapitre un et le deux et le trois. Et j'ai déjà mis le résumé sur le coin de mon bureau

Elle le prend et commence à lire, je sais qu'elle ne trouvera rien. Mon père l'a déjà relu et me l'a déjà fait corriger une fois. Elle fait une drôle de grimace et finalement repart derrière son bureau. Raphaëlle: 1 – Ombrage: 0. Je me remets à ma lecture. Punaise deux heures de lectures c'est chiant. Si j'avais su je serais restée à la maison. Mais finalement le calvaire se termine et je range mes affaires dans mon sac.

- Mademoiselle Rogue vous restez, j'ai à vous parlez

- Mais madame j'ai cours

- Pas de discussion.

- Très bien

Tout le monde sort et je me retrouve seule avec le crapaud.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, j'aimerai mettre les choses au clair. Tout ce que je fais je le fais dans votre intérêt.

- Je ne comprends pas madame

- Potter est une mauvaise graine et je n'aimerais pas quel vous contamine surtout vu vos gênes

- Je vais très bien merci maintenant je vais être en retard au cours

- Bien

Je sors de la classe, quel co…, non mais. Seulement le cours de mon père à déjà du commencé et je ne sais pas où c'est. Je suis dans la merde. Un fantôme passe devant moi, je l'interpelle.

- Bonjour est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider, je chercher la classe de potion

- Une élève perdue et seule mais sais-tu à qui tu parles?

- Surement au plus grand fantôme de Poudlard

- Je me nomme Peeves

- Enchantée Peeves moi c'est Raphaëlle, alors peux-tu m'aider?

- Ça dépend qu'aurais-je à gagné?

- J'ai des pétards moldus très brouillant dans ma chambre si tu m'aides alors je te les donnes

- Marché conclu gente demoiselle, veillez me suivre.

Heureusement qu'Harry m'avait parlé de lui, je le suis à je rejoins les cachots. La porte est fermée, je frappe et j'entends mon père.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, pourrais-je savoir se qui vous permets d'arriver en retard?

- Je me suis perdue

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas suivi vos camarades? C'est vivement recommandé qu'en on est nouveau.

- Le professeur Ombrage m'a gardé après les cours

- Pas d'excuse douteuse, j'enlève dix points à Pouffsoufle. Asseyez-vous maintenant.

Je regarde les places vides, la seule qui reste est au premier rang à côté de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Je m'assieds et regarde la potion qu'il faut réaliser. Plutôt costaud pour un premier jour, je commence à travailler sous l'œil de mon père. Être au premier rang c'est déjà pas marrant mais l'être quand votre père est prof, c'est carrément de la torture. Je coupe, j'écrase, je tords, je touille et finalement ma potion est acceptable. Je la mets dans la fiole et la rend à mon père. Puis je range mes affaires et rejoint Amanda, ensemble nous allons manger. Quel enfer cette avant-midi. L'après-midi à l'air mieux, j'ai un cours d'option, études des runes et ensuite métamorphose.

- Amanda t'as quoi comme option?

- Divination, Soin les créatures magiques et toi?

- Soin aux créatures magiques, arithmancie et études des runes. Donc on ne sera pas ensemble après.

- En réalité personne de Pouffsoufle à pris études des runes, je crois qu'ils ne sont que cinq à l'avoir prit.

- Oh pourtant ça à l'air bien

- Un max de travaille en plus

Bon je me lève parce que si en plus je dois trouver la salle toute seule. Avec mon sens de l'orientation à deux balles. Je prends mon sac et je tombe nez-à-nez avec Peeves

- Rebonjour mademoiselle

- Bonjour Peeves; je n'ai pas encore été dans ma salle commune

- Cela ne fait rien, je me demandais si vous vouliez que je vous conduise à votre prochain cours

- Oui c'est gentil

- Avec plaisir suivez-moi

Je croyais que c'était un esprit frappeur, alors pourquoi est-il gentil avec moi? Peu importe pour l'instant ça m'aide. Les couloirs sont impressionnants et je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à me retrouver. Après avoir remercié mon guide, j'attends. Et cinq élèves arrivent, trois de Serdaigle, une de Gryffondor et un de Serpentard. D'ailleurs ce dernier me colle un peu trop. Il est blond, il passe sa main tout les deux minutes dedans et à un sourire égocentrique.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Julian et toi c'est Raphaëlle?

- Tu le sais bien

- Mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change

- Entrez cher élève

Et l'autre pot de colle, qui se met à côté de moi. Le cours est super intéressant j'adore, on dirait des énigmes. Et même l'autre ne peut rien y faire, j'aime bien le professeur Vector. On voit qu'il aime bien les élèves.

Puis vint le cours de métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall est stricte mais au moins on apprend des choses. Par contre après son cours, je suis totalement vidée. J'espère que ma magie va se renforcer sinon je finirais tout les jours sur les rotules. Pendant le repas du soir, je remarque encore plus que les autres m'évitent. Mais j'ai encore plein d'étoiles dans les yeux et je m'en fous. Je suis crevée et j'ai envie de retourné dans ma salle commune. Je sors de la grande salle et me dirige quand une main m'attrape. C'est Drago, ils nous coincent dans un coin et vérifie que personne ne peut nous voir.

- Faut que je te parle

- Bonjour et vous êtes?

- Arrête, je te donne juste un conseil. Revoit tes fréquentations

- Plait-il?

- Tu pourrais être sérieuse deux minutes. D'abord ne fréquente pas Julian. Il veut juste coucher avec toi, il a parié avec les autres Serpentard qu'il se ferrait la fille de Rogue

- Ok merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mais je si ça peut te rassurer je ne couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge

- Je sais ensuite j'ai vu que tu es avec Carter et Toon

- Quoi ils sont sympa et il me parle eux

- Se sont les exclus de Poudlard

- Les exclus?

- Peu importe ne les fréquente pas

- Je fréquente qui je veux maintenant je suis crevée et j'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher

Je me dirige d'un pas rageur vers ma salle commune, je prends une douche et rentre dans mon dortoir où je tombe sur Alec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que les garçons ne pouvaient pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles

- Il faut juste avoir le truc

- Ok et donc qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas finir ta première journée ici comme ça

- Donc?

- Regarde bien, je vais te montrer un secret d'Helga Pousouffle que seul Claire, Amanda et moi connaissons

- Pourquoi me le dire?

- Parce que tu le mérites

Il s'approche du mur à côté de mon lit, il fait un signe avec sa baguette et le mur s'efface. Il me prend la main et nous avançons, et je me retrouve dans une clairière sous les étoiles. C'est magnifique.

- Helga avait créé cette pièce pour avoir un endroit loin des autres. Il réagit aux émotions mais tu le découvriras par toi-même. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je te le disais. Parce que je pense que tu auras besoin de cet endroit.

- Tu es médium?

- Pas vraiment mais fait moi confiance

- Pourquoi Florence et Julie ne sont pas au courant?

- Juste parce qu'elle n'aime pas être à Pouffsoufle, elle aurait préféré être dans une autre. Toi tu as choisi de venir ici. D'ailleurs méfie-toi de Julie parce que c'est une vraie peste, et elle pourrait te créer des amis. Ou plutôt, elle ferrait tout pour que les autres l'acceptent.

- Merci pour tes conseils et donc les autres années le savent?

- Non enfin pour être précis qu'en une personne fini ses études, elle transmet le secret à une autre personne ou à plusieurs cela dépend.

- Et donc on te la transmit

- Exact ma sœur me la transmit il y a deux ans et moi je l'ai dit à Claire et Amanda. Bon on va sortir maintenant

- J'ai une dernière question

- Je t'écoute

- C'est quoi les exclus?

- Les nouvelles vont vite. Les exclus ou si tu préfères les têtes de turc, les boucs émissaires,… J'en suis un, il parait et Claire et Amanda aussi. Mais il y en a d'autres Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle ou Jimmy Gumble de Gryffondor ne sont que des exemples

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pour des raisons diverses mais je t'expliquerai ça une autre fois enfin si tu veux toujours être ami avec des exclus

- Oui et puis de toute façon je crois que moi aussi je fais partie de cette bande maintenant

- Bon il vaut mieux sortir avant que les filles reviennent

Nous sortons et il retourne dans son dortoir pendant que je m'emmitoufle dans mes couvertures. Je me demande si les profs sont au courant pour les exclus. Enfin même dans le monde moldus, il existe des exclus même si on ne préfère pas les nommer.

* * *

Raphaëlle: ça c'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais  
Mackensy: bah tu vois  
Harry: je suis gentil  
Mackensy: oui Harry  
Drago: et moi je suis quoi?  
Mackensy: moi je sais mais je ne le dirais pas... Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de reprendre Ombrage mais je compte pas reprendre tout les éléments du tomes 5. merci pour les reviews XD


	11. Chapter 11

Mackensy: onzième chapitre, youpie  
Raphaëlle: Youpy  
Mackensy: merci pour ton enthousiasme.

* * *

Après ma première semaine, je commençais vraiment à me sentir chez moi. Comme Alec me l'avait dit, personne ne me parle vraiment. A part Amanda, Claire, Ginny, Luna et parfois Harry quand on se croise. Mais bien que cette semaine fut inoubliable, elle a également été éreintante. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant travaillé. Pourtant j'arrive à avoir un certain rythme et les potions de mon père me font vraiment du bien. Là on est samedi et j'ai rendez-vous chez mon père à dix heures, il n'est que six heure mais je suis déjà levée. Si ma mère me voyait, elle qui rouspétait parce que je me levais toujours tard. Je préfère ne pas y penser de trop, sinon je vais reprendre des larmes de zombral et je n'aime mieux pas. Donc j'ai prévu autre chose que j'aimais faire avant. Courir jusqu'à avoir l'esprit plus libre. J'enfile mes habits de sport et mes baskets et descends dans le parc. Je vais d'abord voir mon loup puis je m'échauffe et enfin je commence à courir avec lui à mes côtés. Quand je passe à côté du terrain de Quidditch je vois quelqu'un en l'air. Je m'approche et je reconnais la tête blonde de Drago. Je veux faire demi-tour quand sa voix me parvient.

- Raphaëlle attend

- Quoi? Tu vas me dire que je ne peux pas fréquenter mon loup maintenant?

- Non essaye de me comprendre

- J'essaye, franchement mais j'ai des difficultés là

- Je sais mais tu dois comprendre que je me dois de garder ma place de prince des Serpentard

- Tu te dois…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu viens juste de découvrir ce monde

- Oui je viens de le découvrir et j'aurais aimé que tu m'aides

- Je ne peux pas si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que je te fréquente, il pourrait faire du mal à mes parents

- D'accord alors ne me parle plus

- Mais j'ai envie de te parler

- T'es compliqué

- Et si on se voyait sans que les autres ne le sachent

- J'en sais rien

- Ça te dit de venir voler avec moi

- Voler? Sur un balai?

- C'est sûr, sans problème et puis tu n'as pas encore essayé le tien

- Ok je vais le chercher tu m'attends ici

- Oui

J'ai couru le plus vite possible chercher mon balai, d'accord je trouve toujours que c'est stupide mais en même temps voler. C'est un de mes rêves. Quand je reviens Drago est toujours là, il m'apprend les bases puis vint le vol. Et que dire à part que c'est grisant, cette liberté. Après une heure nous redescendons et il me promet de me donner cours de vol certain matin. Comme ça je pourrais peut-être entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Harry m'en a tellement parlé pendant les vacances. Finalement il me laisse dix minutes d'avance pour pas rentrer en même temps que moi, je vais me laver et puis je descends manger. Alors que je m'assieds à ma place habituelle, je remarque qu'Harry n'est pas encore là. Amanda est entrain de lire un article dans le journal, elle le repose et semble ennuyé.

- Un souci?

- Pas pour moi, lis

Je commence à lire et la colère monte en moi. Il y a une édition spéciale qui ne parle que d'Harry, son adoption, sur mon père et ma mère et moi. Il y a bien sûr des interviews, de camarades d'écoles, et surtout de Dolores Ombrage. Je me demande si Harry l'a déjà lu. Ce dernier arrive visiblement en colère avec le magazine dans la main complètement broyé. Il se dirige vers la table des professeurs mais je l'arrête quand il passe à côté de moi.

- Laisse-moi passé

- Hors de question, va manger

- Tu l'as lu toi aussi

- Exact

- Et ça ne te fais rien qu'ils disent que ta mère n'était qu'une mangemorte

- Ecoute Harry, je sais qui étaient ma mère et tu sais que l'autre est revenu, tu les as tous prévenus et s'ils ne veulent pas t'écouter. Tant pis, qu'il ferme les yeux, ils vivront peut-être vieux. Et surtout ne lui donne pas les cartes de ton jeu, si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, elle ne pourra rien te faire.

- Très bien tu as sans doute raison

- J'ai raison maintenant va te rassoir tout le monde nous regarde

En effet tout le monde nous regardait, je m'assieds et commence à manger comme si de rien n'était. Après j'ai un peu visité le château avec Amanda, Claire et Alec puis je me suis rendu dans les appartements de mon père. Qui ressemble beaucoup à la maison, couleur vert et argent des meubles noirs. Une porte s'ouvre et mon père apparait.

- Raphaëlle, et à l'heure. Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi, il s'assied et me fait signe d'en faire de même. Avant de commencer j'aimerai qu'on parle de cette semaine.

- Oui père. Répondis-je en restant sur la défensive, j'avais relancée quelques légères piques à Ombrage.

- Bien tout d'abord je te remercie d'avoir empêché Harry de faire cette bêtise avec Ombrage. Et j'aimerais que tu appliques ce conseil car elle est venue me rapporter toute tes petites réflexions. Sinon j'aimerai te féliciter car tous les professeurs à part elle, ont dit que tu faisais du bon travail, mais surtout continue. Maintenant mettons-nous en travail

On passa toute l'avant-midi à travailler sur les potions. Ensuite vu que j'avais bien travaillé, j'ai pu partir et dés que je suis sortie c'est Harry qui entrait. Il n'avait pas put venir le matin car il avait entrainement de Quidditch. A mon avis ces deux là vont avoir une petite discussion mais je ne préfère pas m'en mêler. Il me reste encore un devoir sur l'Arithmancie, je me dirige donc va la bibliothèque où je tombe devant une scène qui me soulève le cœur. Alec, est à quatre pattes par terre devant un groupe de garçons qui rigolent. Je me rapproche de lui et l'aide à se relever. Un des garçons se détache du groupe, je ne le connais pas mais je crois qu'il est de la même année qu'Harry.

- Et Rogue on t'a pas sonné alors dégage!

- Figure-toi que quand on s'en prend à quelqu'un que j'aime, je m'en mêle, p'tit con

- T'as dit quoi là?

- Et en plus t'es dur d'oreille?

- Si tu veux trainer avec une tapette, libre à toi. De toute façon tu dois être une trainée comme ta mère

- Que se passe-t-il ici?

- Rien madame Ombrage, c'est juste Carter qui ne sait pas tenir sur ses pieds

- Bien Monsieur Davies veuillez circuler vous tous

J'en crois pas mes oreilles, espèce de sale… j'aide Alec à marcher il a l'air vraiment sonné mais il ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie. Je l'emmène donc dans le seul endroit que je connais et qui est tranquille. La pièce d'Helga, qui n'a pas changé à part que des gros nuages obscurcissent le ciel. J'assieds Alec et je me mets à côté de lui. Il a la lèvre fendue et plusieurs bleus sur le visage, et sur les bras mais je doute que se soit tout. Je ne veux pas le pousser à me parler donc je reste assise à côté de lui, attendant.

- T'as du comprendre pourquoi je fais partie des Exclus

- Parce que t'es plus beau et intelligent qu'un Serdaigle. Fis-je avec un grand sourire, et il rigole puis se tient les côtes.

- Me fait pas rire, ça fait mal

- Désolée et alors c'est vrai qui tu préfères les hommes?

- Le pire c'est que j'en sais rien, ils m'ont affublé du nom de PD dés ma première année, et franchement à 11 ans on ne sait pas si on préfère les hommes ou les femmes. Et maintenant je suis complètement perdu mais cette réputation me collera toujours

- Tu sais mon premier baiser c'était avec une fille

- Sans blague et tu préfères les filles ou les garçons?

- Franchement les garçons mais je pense que tu dois attendre, et voir si c'est plutôt une fille ou un garçon que tu fantasmes. Par exemple si je te dis, Cho Chang de Serdaigle

- Mignone mais pas mon type

- Certes ou alors Théodore Nott de Serpentard

- Spécial

- Mais craquant. Dis-je avec un léger sourire, une porte apparait devant nous et Claire et Amanda entre.

- Ah vous étiez-là!

- Claire, Amanda vous nous cherchiez

- On a entendu les racontars de Davies alors oui on vous cherchait. Comment ça va Al?

- Mieux grâce à Raph. Mais parlons d'autres chose, vous avez appris qui était capitaine cette année, Zacharias Smith, nous devrions déclarer forfait de suite.

- Pourquoi c'était qui avant le capitaine?

- Cédric. Murmurèrent les deux Pouffsoufle, encore mit les pieds dans le plat. Nous restons un moment sans parler puis Claire reprend.

- Mais il est si nul que ça Zach?

- Disons qu'il n'a pas de talent au départ et qu'il ne saura pas diriger une équipe

- Laisse-lui une chance. Dis-je, c'est vrai peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais.

- De toute façon, je ne joue pas

- Moi j'aimerai bien rentrer dans l'équipe

- C'est vrai, tu sais jouer?

- Euh, plus ou moins

Nous sommes restés là pendant des heures, puis nous sommes allés manger. Harry et mon père n'étaient pas présents. Je n'ai encore fait aucun de mes devoirs, j'abrège mon repas et me dirige donc vers ma salle commune seule quand je tombe sur une élève de Serpentard.

- Rogue j'ai appris que tu avais défendu la tapette, je te conseille d'arrêter d'interféré sinon je devrais m'en prendre à toi aussi

- J'ai peur, tu es sans doute la caïd du coin et tu es d'ailleurs?

- Pansy Parkinson

- Enchantée mais je dois partir

- Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts

Je m'éloigne le plus vite possible tout en ayant l'air détendue, je crois que je me suis fourrée dans les ennuis et jusqu'au cou. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire surtout que je me suis fait de nouveaux amis. Je me mets à une table et commence mon travail d'Arithmancie, très vite mes amis me rejoignent et je dois dire que je me sens vraiment bien.

Je commence à avoir une certaine routine, les matins je m'entraine avec Drago et après une semaine je suis devenue pas mauvaise. Je vais peut-être pouvoir passer les sélections de la semaine prochaine. Le vendredi de la deuxième semaine, j'ai enfin compris la menace de Parkinson. Je monte dans le dortoir pour ranger mes affaires. Et je stoppe quand je vois notre dortoir, toute mes affaires son éparpiller sur le sol. J'avance et commence à ramasser mes livres, mon mp3 et je tombe à genoux quand je vois un tas de cendre. Dans le tas je ressors une photo prise à la fin d'année passée, il faisait partie de mon livre souvenir. Je sais très bien qui à fait ça, la seule qui avait accès à mon dortoir. Je descends et fonce littéralement sur Julie et la colle contre le mur.

- Espèce de petite peste

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, tu es complètement cinglée

- Ne fait pas l'innocente

- Raph calme toi.

- Tu as détruit toute mes affaires

- Lâche-moi

Et c'est partit tout seul, je lu ais donné un coup de poing. Après je l'ai lâché et elle c'est enfuie. Tout le monde me fixe et je ne peux que me dire que j'ai agis bêtement. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de détruire mes affaires. Je sens une main sur mon épaule c'est Amanda.

- Ça va?

- Non pas vraiment

Quelques minutes plus tard Madame Chourave arrive et me demande de la suivre. Elle me conduit jusqu'à une gargouille qui nous laisse passer. Nous montons un escalier et on se retrouve dans un bureau, certainement celui du directeur. Ce dernier est assis derrière le bureau, il y a mon père qui à l'air furieux, également Ombrage et Julie. Tout ça rien que pour moi, c'est assez démesuré je trouve.

- Mademoiselle Goulac nous a dit que vous l'aviez attaqué sans raison. Dit le directeur avec sa voix bienveillante.

- Sans aucune raison et mes affaires éparpillées dans le dortoir et mes photos détruites

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve que c'était elle, de plus ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper une camarade. Pour de simples photos. Ricana Ombrage et j'aurais bien aimé lui sauté à la gorge.

- Elle avait de l'importance pour moi

- Voyez-vous ça, et ceci aussi à de l'importance pour vous. Me dit Ombrage en me montrant le flacon de larmes de Zombrals. Je garde un visage impassible mais à l'intérieur je ne fais pas la fière.

- Ce n'est pas à moi

- Comment?

- Je ne sais ce que c'est

- Tu mens c'était dans ta valise. Crie littéralement Julie et paf, piégé ma vieille.

- Et comment tu le sais puisque ce n'est pas toi qui as éparpillé mes affaires

- Mesdemoiselles, ceci n'est pas le sujet. Coupa le directeur. Ce flacon contient quelque chose de dangereux à long terme et je me dois de savoir à qui ça appartient.

- Ce n'est pas à moi

- Très bien comme nous n'avons pas de preuves. Mademoiselle Rogue vous serez en retenue pour une semaine avec votre Père

- Je me dois de protester Dumbledore, ce n'est pas très équitable. Il y aurait favoritisme, je me propose pour donner ses retenues.

- Très bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit

Alors que je descends les escaliers mon père m'arrête par l'épaule. Toujours en me tenant il me conduit jusqu'à ses quartiers, je suis complètement paniquée. Il semble autant en colère que la fois où j'étais partie. Sauf que cette fois, Rémus ne viendra pas me sauver la mise. Il me jette littéralement dans la pièce et je me retrouve par terre. Je me relève et lui fait face.

- Explication tout de suite

- J'ai déjà tout dit, mes affaires ont été éparpillées dans la pièce et mes photos détruites.

- Et ce flacon?

- Ce n'était pas à moi. répétais-je, mais sa main s'abattit sur ma joue plus fort que j'avais. Je sens du sang dans ma bouche

- Ne me ment pas Raphaëlle! Où as-tu eu ce flacon?

- Ce n'était pas à moi

- C'est ta dernière réponse? Fit-il plus calme, mais tellement plus dangereux.

- Père. Murmurai-je complètement paniquée.

- Très bien

Il me reprit par le bras et me conduisit dans une pièce avec un grand lit et un bureau, il me jeta sur le lit. Et je sus à quoi m'attendre, et cette fois-ci j'ai crié pour qu'il arrête, je l'ai supplié tellement fort que je me suis cassé la voix. Il a finalement arrêté et je me suis retrouvée seule dans cette chambre. Je sais que j'aurais du dénoncé Drago, mais il m'aurait quand même battu. Aucune réponse ne lui aurait suffit. J'ai mal à la gorge et je n'ai même pas la force de me mettre en-dessous des couvertures. Le lendemain il vient me voir à sept heures et il m'ordonne de venir dans le salon. Je me lève avec difficulté et le rejoint, il est assis dans son fauteuil et je m'assieds devant lui.

- As-tu une autre réponse à me donner? Me demande-t-il, je baisse les yeux et commence à pleurer. Raphaëlle, j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est une substance très dangereuse. Réponds-moi! Crie-t-il et je me tasse encore plus si possible. Très bien, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité, tu iras en cours, tu iras à ta retenue avec Ombrage puis tu reviendras ici. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui Père. Murmurais-je.

- Très bien maintenant tu vas manger ici, et tu te mettras au travail. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Je me force à manger une banane et puis je me mets au boulot, un elfe à apporter mes affaires. Je n'ai pas dormi et je suis complètement frigorifiée. Mais je continue à travailler pour m'occuper l'esprit, ne pas penser. J'en ai marre que chaque fois que quelque chose va bien quelque temps après tout s'écroule de nouveau. J'avais enfin réussi à rendre fier mon père, m'entendre avec mon nouveau frère et Drago. J'avais de nouveaux amis et de bons cours. Putain de vie!

Vers quinze heures, Harry entra dans l'appartement, il vint vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je le sers plus fort et commence à pleurer sur son épaule. Je me calme finalement et il s'assied en face de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? J'ai entendu que tu t'étais battue

- Je me suis battue avec une de mon dortoir parce qu'elle a brûlé le cadeau de mes amis

- Ton livre photo?

- Oui

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a punie?

- Non j'ai fait une autre connerie

- C'est quoi?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu devrais partir. Je ne sais pas s'il serait d'accord que tu me parles

- Parle-moi

- J'ai pris des larmes de zombrals et je ne peux pas dénoncer celui qui me les a donnés

- Ron m'en a parlé de ces cochonneries, pourquoi t'en a prit?

- Pas besoin de moral en plus, ça m'aidait juste à me sentir mieux

- Qui te les a donnés?

- Je ne peux pas le dire

- Pourquoi, t'as peur de lui?

- Non

- Harry que fais-tu là?

- Je suis venu voir pourquoi Raph n'était pas dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner

- Maintenant que tu sais, sors s'il te plait

- Mais

- Harry!

- Très bien

Harry sort et je me retrouve de nouveau seule avec mon père mais ce dernier se renferme dans une autre pièce sans me parler. Je soupire et me remets au travail. A vingt heures, il vint inspecter mon travail puis me dit d'aller au lit. Je retourne donc dans la chambre, cette nuit-ci je me mets en pyjama et me glisse sous les couvertures.

* * *

Raphaëlle: j'enlève mon youpy, je me fais encore taper dessus  
Mackensy: t'inquiète le prochain chapitre est joyeux, j'ai une surprise et j'adore mon idée  
Raph: je suis pas sûr d'aimer  
Mack: et déjà t'as des amis non?  
Raph: trois  
Mack: c'est pas la quantité mais la qualité qui compte. Sinon pas d'autres plainte  
Sev: non moi ça va  
Raph: faux cul  
Sev: plait-il? Sache que si tu veux avoir une meilleure vie, plaire à l'auteur peut servir  
Raph: c'est bien ce que je dis  
Mack: quoi qu'il en soit merci pour les reviews, elles me font trop plaisir


	12. Chapter 12

Raphaëlle: bon alors ce nouveau chapitre, tu m'as promis que j'irais mieux  
Harry: tu parles à qui?  
Raph: à l'auteuse  
Harry: sauf qu'elle est pas là  
Raph: tu sais que ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis. Puisque c'est elle qui écrit  
Harry: je suis une personne autonome  
Raph: non Daniel Radcliff est autonome toi non  
Harry: et toi alors?  
Raph: je suis juste un personnage inventée par une personne pas très nette  
Mackensy: sympa, mais je te dirais rien sur ce chapitre  
Raph: ah ha!

* * *

Le dimanche fut presque identique au samedi, pas de dialogue sauf des regards acerbes. Et vint le lundi, terrible jour. Tout d'abord, je me suis levée à la bourre, au moins j'ai reprit mes habitudes. D'accord, ce n'est pas une bonne habitude. Donc je me lève en retard et je me dirige vers mon premier cours sans avoir mangé. Heureusement juste à temps, ils rentraient seulement dans la classe. Mais la façon dont le crapaud me regardait ne me rassurait pas. Je m'assieds à côté d'Amanda, on ouvre nos livres ou plutôt on se cache derrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? On c'est inquiété

- Je suis désolée mais je me suis disputée avec mon père et je suis en retenue avec l'autre crapaud. Expliquais-je en fessant un signe de tête vers le dit crapaud.

- Pas de bol mais tu vas quand même revenir dans notre dortoir

- Pas pour l'instant

- Mesdemoiselles silence et Rogue n'oubliez pas votre retenue ce soir à 18 heures

- Oui madame

Je déteste cette vipère mais je préfère faire profil bas, pour l'instant. Et en plus je suis vraiment crevée, rien que lire me demande un effort. Et je me rappelle en même temps que comme je n'ai pas pris mon petit-déj, je n'ai pas pris non plus la potion. Le prochain cours est potion, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. Néanmoins, je me mets avec Alec à une table au milieu. Car Amanda adore tellement les potions qu'elle en devient hystérique. Au moins Alec a mon niveau et on s'entraide. Aujourd'hui mon père à l'air en colère dés les premières minutes il a réussi à enlever cinquante points à ma maison. Je ne sais pas si c'est les vapeurs de potions mais je me sens encore moins bien. J'ai la tête qui tourne et plusieurs fois mon coéquipier m'a empêché de faire une bêtise. A la fin du cours je prends mon courage à deux mains pour aller demandé la potion à mon père. Et ça réponse fut courte.

- Non

- Non?

- Si tu étais venue au repas tu l'aurais eue. M'explique mon Père en continuant à tracer des T sur les copies malheureuses.

- Vous m'avez dit vous-même que surestimé ses forces c'est stupide et maintenant que j'admets ma faiblesse devant vous. Vous me dites non

- Qui t'as donné ce flacon? Me demande-t-il en relevant la tête plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- C'est pas tellement le flacon qui vous intéresse mais le fait que je ne vous obéisse pas. Parce que ma santé vous vous en foutez sinon vous me donneriez cette potion. Et si je vous intéressais vous auriez puni Goulac parce qu'elle avait fouillé et détruit mes affaires.

- Sors d'ici

- J'aimerai ne vous avoir jamais connu. Murmurais-je en claquant la porte.

Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'est me détruire à petit feu. Il est égoïste, égocentrique, pervers, vaniteux, con. Je le déteste, il devrait se marier avec Crapaud comme ça il pourrait me pourrir la vie tout le temps. Je décide de ne pas me rendre dans la grande salle, je n'ai envie de voir personne. Donc je vais devant la salle de classe, je me laisse tombé contre un mur et met mon mp3 dans mes oreilles. Toutes mes chansons sont complètements aléatoire mais c'est bien sûr sur celle-là que je dois tomber. Je pourrais la changer, mais elle correspond tellement à ma détresse. C'est "Un ange qui passe" d'Annie de Villeneuve. Je reste plongée dans cette chanson que je n'entends même pas que quelqu'un s'assied à côté de moi. Par contre je sens un bras qui m'entoure les épaules et qui m'attire contre un torse. Je relève les yeux pleins de larmes et rencontre deux yeux verts.

- Je ne t'avais pas encore vu complètement craqué

- Je dois te paraitre pathétique

- Non normale seulement.

- Elle me manque tellement

- Je sais

Je me recale contre lui pendant qu'il me caresse le dos, je me vide de toute cette tristesse qui a envahi mon cœur et mon âme. Finalement je me redresse, et essuie mes larmes et fait le plus beau sourire à mon grand-frère pour lui faire comprendre que la crise est passée. Lui me sourit en retour et me tant quelque chose entouré d'une serviette. Je la prends et l'ouvre, à l'intérieur ce trouve un sandwich.

- C'est pas bon de sauté un repas alors deux

- Merci

- Ah oui et tant que j'y suis, Père m'a demandé de te donner ta potion. Me dit Harry en sortant le flacon de son sac. Il semblait inquiet que tu ne sois pas là

- Je été odieuse avec lui. Dis-je en croquant dans le pain.

- Il l'avait surement mérité mais se serait plus facile si tu disais qui t'as donné…

- Non et je ne veux plus en parler. Le coupais-je je lève la tête pour voir mes deux amis arrivés.

- Ah tu étais là, ça ne va pas de nous faire des frayeurs pareils. Nous sommes tes amis quand même

- Exact j'ai tendance à l'oublier

- Sympa. Fit Alec faussement fâché comme moi dans le train, cela nous fit sourire et Harry se leva.

- Bon je vous laisse maintenant que je sais que tu es entre de bonne main

- Merci Harry

- De rien petite sœur

Petite sœur, c'est fou comme cette appellation me fait du bien.

Après mes cours j'étais complètement vidée, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, dormir. Je me dirige donc d'un pas lent vers les appartements de mon père. Et bien sûr je tombe sur Drago qui m'emmène dans une classe vide.

- Je t'attendais ce matin

- J'ai autre chose à penser

- Quoi?

- T'as pas entendu les racontars, je suis sûr que Parkinson t'en as parlé

- Je n'écoute jamais ce qu'elle dit

- Une fille de mon dortoir à fouillé mes affaires et elle a trouvé les larmes. Ce qui me veut une semaine de retenue avec Ombrage. Mais je ne t'ai pas dénoncé

- Pourquoi? Moi je l'aurais fait

- Merci de me le rappeler mais je ne suis pas comme ça

Je sors avant qu'il n'ait put ajouter quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie de sa pitié ou des explications, j'ai juste envie de dormir. J'entre dans les appartements et mon père est là, à m'attendre. Est-ce que je pourrais simplement dormir?

- T'es cours se sont fini il y a un quart d'heure. Tu es censée revenir directement

- Je suis passée à la toilette et comme je suis malade… vous voulez plus d'explication? Dis-je d'un ton peut-être un peu insolent.

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi

- Lequel? Le même que le votre

- Raphaëlle ne me pousse pas trop loin. Me menace-t-il en se rapprochant mais je ne lâche pas.

- Sinon quoi? Vous allez me frapper encore?

- Professeur, un élève de Serpentard désire vous parlez. Nous interromps le tableau qui garde l'entrée de l'appartement. C'est urgent dit-il

- Très bien, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard

Il sort et je crois que je viens de l'échapper belle, je décide de faire une sieste avant ma retenue. Et cette fois je mets sonner mon réveil. A dix-huit heures précise je suis devant le bureau du crapaud. Son bureau est horrible, du rose, encore du rose et un peu plus de rose avec des chats. J'ai du écrire des lignes avec mon propre sang, les mots s'inscrivaient dans le dos de ma main. J'ai voulu arrêté, me révolté mais de toute les façons, elle aurait quand même raison. Donc j'ai écris, encore et encore et finalement ma retenue c'est achevée. Je sors de là complètement sonné et alors que je me traine pour aller vers les cachots, je tombe sur une ombre devant moi. Cette silhouette me semble familière puis j'entends une voix qui m'appelle. Cette voix, c'est ma mère. L'ombre s'éloigne et je l'a suis jusqu'au lac. Elle a disparu, évaporé, je tombe à genoux dans l'herbe humide. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et grimace en sautant la douleur de ma blessure. Je la regarde et lis les mots graver "je dois obéir", je suis sûr que mon père serait d'accord.

- Raphaëlle, bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Me dit une voix derrière moi, je ne me retourne pas même si je reconnais la voix de mon Père.

- J'ai suivi maman et elle m'a conduit ici

- De quoi tu parles, allez viens on rentre. Me dit-il en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

- Je suis ridicule hein? M'exclamais-je en me retournant finalement. Quand j'étais avec ma mère, je voulais te connaitre et maintenant que je suis avec toi, je voudrais qu'elle soit là. Mais toi tu n'as jamais voulu de moi, je ne suis qu'un fardeau

- Tu te trompes, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Et même si adopté Harry en même temps à été déstabilisant pour moi; si c'était à refaire et bien je le referais. Néanmoins je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs. Les erreurs que mon père à fait sur moi, je les aie refait avec toi. Raphaëlle!

Je me suis complètement écroulée par terre, j'ai juste senti une main sur mon front. Et qu'on me soulevait, j'ai rouvert les yeux pour voir que mon père me portait comme une princesse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer son visage, inquiet? Oui c'est de l'inquiétude que je lis sur son visage de marbre. Une vague de froid me transperce et je sers les poings et les dents. Puis le trou noir, encore une fois.

Quand je me suis réveillée, il faisait encore nuit noir et la lune éclairait un fauteuil où se trouvait mon Père endormis. Je me relève un peu et je remarque que je dors avec sa cape sur moi. J'ai du la serrer sans m'en rendre compte, seulement lui ne doit pas avoir très chaud. Je me lève, prend la cape et la dépose délicatement sur lui. Puis je me réinstalle sous les couvertures et je retourne au pays des songes.

Le matin je m'étire bruyamment et mes yeux rencontrent deux yeux verts inconnus. Je rougis et me remets convenablement. Parce que devant moi ce tient un garçon que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Il est un peu plus grand qu'Harry, il a les cheveux noirs coupés court et une barbe de deux jours au moins. Il porte une blouse de médecin, on pourrait se croire dans docteur House.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

- Non, désolée. Dis-je en détournant les yeux.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, je suis Stephen l'assistant de l'infirmière.

- Tu as l'air jeune pour être médicomage

- Je suis toujours étudiant mais je fais un an de stage. Bon comment te sens-tu? Ta fièvre est descendue mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de sortir par ce temps.

- Ouais je sais merci pour le conseil. Mon père n'est plus là?

- Le professeur Rogue? Je me demande qui a bien put coucher avec lui quand je l'avais en cours

- Très bien, je peux sortir maintenant?

- Oui mais si tu te sens mal n'hésite pas à revenir

Je ne relève même pas, il a tout du parfait frimeur. Mon père à pensé à me ramener des affaires, je m'habille et sors de l'infirmerie. Il est huit heures mais je n'ai pas cours la première heure donc je décide d'affronter mon père sauf s'il est en cours. J'entre dans l'appartement qui semble vide, il y a des pains en chocolat j'en prends un et m'assied dans le fauteuil. Sur la table basse ce trouve des photos, j'en prends une. C'est une photo de moi, je dois avoir trois ans, c'est l'année où je suis rentrée à l'école. Ma mère m'avait forcée à mettre cette robe rose que je détestais et à la récré je me suis roulée dans le talus avec les garçons. J'en prends une autre, celle-là est plus récente, c'est mon équipe de football féminin. Et il y avait tout un tas de photos rien que de moi.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps? Me demande mon père en sortant de salle de bain.

- Je viens d'arriver, Père

- Je comptais repasser te voir avant mon cours, je suis passé prendre une douche

- Et ressortir des photos? Dis-je en prenant le tas et lui montrant, il sembla embêter un moment.

- C'est vrai, ta mère m'en envoyait chaque année

- Pourtant vous aviez dit

- Je sais. Bon puisque t'es là nous allons profiter pour parler. D'abord sache que hier l'élève qui voulait me voir n'était autre que Drago. Il m'a avoué que c'était lui qui t'avait fourni les larmes de zombrals. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dénoncé?

- Je ne voulais pas vous éloignez encore plus. En venant habitez avec vous, j'ai pris sa place et je ne voulais pas qu'il perde votre confiance.

- C'est lui qui a perdu ma confiance tout seul en donnant à ma fille de la drogue.

- Il ne m'a pas forcé

- C'est vrai mais je pense que mon comportement a été pour beaucoup dans tes décisions et je m'en excuse. Maintenant ta punition est levée pour ce qui est de moi, pour Ombrage tu devras continuer.

- Et Drago?

- J'ai décidé de laisser Lucius s'en charger quand il rentrera à Noël. Ta potion est sur la table

- Merci Père et pour hier

- Peu importe, il faut que j'y aille sinon toute tes affaires sont dans ton dortoir

Il sort, je prends ma potion et me dirige vers ma salle commune. C'est bon de revenir ici, je me rends dans mon dortoir pour prendre mes affaires. Puis je redescends et je regarde le panneau d'affichage. Il y a une réunion aujourd'hui ce soir et tout les Pouffsoufle doivent être là, je me demande pourquoi. Bref il est l'heure d'aller à mon cours qui est Soins au Créatures Magiques.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, je n'ai pas revu Drago, ni Harry d'ailleurs. Mais je suis contente d'être parmi mes amis et surtout de n'être plus punie. Enfin presque vu que j'ai encore les retenues d'Ombrage, mon père n'a pas vu la marque qui c'est presque effacée. On dirait juste une légère coupure maintenant, je n'ai pas envie d'aller pleurer dans ses robes. C'est bizarre cette expression pour un homme. Enfin j'ai quand même le temps d'assister à la réunion avant d'y aller. Tous les élèves de ma maison sont là, il y a la moitié que je ne connais pas. C'est un élève de dernière année qui se trouve au centre de l'attention.

- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai réuni. Nous avions désigné Zacharias Smith pour être capitaine. Seulement ce dernier n'a pas encore fait les essais pour avoir une équipe complète et n'a pas réservé le terrain. Ce qui doit être fait à l'avance sinon tous les autres ont l'avantage et ils ne nous restent plus que les mauvaises heures. Il nous faut donc trouver un nouveau capitaine.

- Et pourquoi pas toi Summerby?

- Parce que cette année j'ai les Aspics et que je n'aurais pas le temps de gérer. Mais je garde ma place d'attrapeur comme Zach garde sa place de poursuiveur.

- De toute façon on va perdre comme chaque année surtout sans Cédric

- Pourquoi on perdrait fatalement?

- Parce que les autres ont Potter ou les deux brutes de Crabbe et Goyle ou Davies. Toutes les autres ont des supers joueurs

- Bon très bien je prends le rôle de capitaine mais maintenant il me faudrait un co-capitaine. Qui gérera quand je n'aurais pas le temps. Donc qui comptais rentrer dans l'équipe lever la main?

Je lève ma main et six autres personnes le fond. Summerby donc semble nous juger puis son regard s'arrête sur moi.

- Rogue intéressée?

- Moi, j'en sais rien. J'ai déjà dirigé une équipe de foot féminin mais le Quidditch c'est nouveau pour moi

- C'est singulièrement pareil avec moins de règles. Et puis tu ne seras que le co-capitaine.

- Et tu ne me choisis pas parce que la date limite était hier et que tu penses que je pourrais faire changer d'avis madame Bibine parce que je suis la fille d'un professeur?

- Il y a de ça aussi et je t'ai vu volé avec…

- C'est bon je prends le poste

- A la bonne heure, je vais parler avec toi en priver. Les autres vous pouvez disposez, Rogue tu viens.

Je le suis hors de la salle et il me conduit jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Il s'assied sur un banc et je fais de même. Il est vachement grand pour un attrapeur, il est blond et a les yeux verts-bruns, il a le visage fort carré.

- Bon alors Rogue

- Raphaëlle. Si on doit jouer ensemble, c'est mieux qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Donc moi c'est Raphaëlle

- Alexis, donc je disais il va falloir convaincre madame Bibine de nous donnez une semaine de plus. Et à la fin tu devras lui donner la liste des joueurs, les heures où tu veux le terrain. Comme je te l'ai dis tu seras mon co-capitaine mais l'équipe t'appartient et l'entrainement aussi quand je ne serais pas là. Et je vais être très occupé avec les Aspics.

- Et le professeur Chourave ne dira rien qu'on a changé de capitaine?

- Les Pouffsoufle choisissent eux-mêmes leur capitaine. Mais c'est vrai que Ro… les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne font pas comme ça. Tu sais c'est ma dernière année et j'aimerai vraiment gagner au moins ça

- On ferra tout pour mais maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à essayer d'avoir un temps en plus. Et encore une chose, tu pourrais ne dire à personne que tu m'as vu volé avec Drago

- Vous sortez ensemble?

- Non s'il te plait ne dis rien

- Très bien. Bon il faut que j'aille faire mon devoir de potion

- Désolée je ne peux rien pour toi. Merde il est quelle heure?

- Dix-huit heure quart pourquoi?

- Je suis en retard pour ma retenue avec Ombrage

Ça c'était vraiment le truc à ne pas faire, je me dirige vers bureau et arrive essoufflée. Je frappe et cette harpie me fait entrer.

- Mademoiselle Rogue vous êtes en retard, heureusement j'ai put mieux m'occuper du cas de votre frère. Asseyez-vous et écrivez.

Je m'assieds à côté d'Harry et commence à écrire. Je lui lance des regards mais il serre les dents et ne détourne pas les yeux de sa feuille. Au bout d'une éternité, elle nous relâche, nous nous éloignons un peu de son bureau puis je me tourne vers lui.

- Pourquoi elle t'a pincée?

- Elle est encore revenue sur le fait que Voldemort n'était pas revenu et que je mentais

- Tu t'en emballé?

- Exact

- Harry…

- Je sais mais tu avoueras que ces méthodes sont moyenâgeuses

- Je sais tu vas le dire à père? Lui demandais-je en regardant sa main.

- Non et toi?

- Non je n'ai pas envie qu'on dise que je veux pleurer chez mon père

- Moi pareil surtout vu comment ceux de ma maison réagisse

- Et ton ami Ronald?

- Il est mon ami et il me soutient

- Ouais. Dis-je peu convaincue mais j'oubliais. J'ai une grande nouvelle. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch

- Qui toi? Dit-il en ricanant puis voyant que je ne rigolais pas il rajouta. Mais tu sais jouer?

- Merci sympa et oui Monsieur je sais jouer

- Ne te vexe pas, c'est super et Rogue le sais

- Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, s'il t'entend

- Il n'est pas là

- Vous ne devriez pas trainer dans les couloirs surtout après une retenue

- Père, je pourrais vous parlez? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui tout en cachant ma main dans mes poches. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas entendu la phrase d'Harry.

- Bien Harry tu rentres à ta salle commune.

- Oui Père. Dit mon frère en s'éloignant déjà

- Et Harry tu devrais écouter ta sœur

Donc il avait bien entendu mais au moins il l'a laissé partir. Maintenant est-ce qu'il va excepter que je sois dans l'équipe. Plus je me pose la question, plus je me dis que la réponse sera négative. Et même que je suis dans ses appartements à me tordre les mains sur le fauteuil, j'hésite à lui dire. Mais il attend et je ne peux pas lui dire, c'était une blague.

- Alors? S'impatienta-t-il en se versant un verre.

- On m'a proposé d'être la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch

- Je croyais que c'était Smith enfin s'il aurait rendu la feuille d'équipe à temps

- Je vais essayer d'avoir une rallonge de temps

- Elle te l'accordera surement se ne sera pas la première fois. Cependant crois-tu qu'il est judicieux d'accepter. Entre tes cours, tes devoirs, les cours avec moi et le Quidditch.

- Harry le fait bien

- Plutôt mal je dirais et j'ai même pensé lui faire arrêter

- Ne faites pas ça. Enfin je veux dire, Harry adore ce jeu, Père

- Et c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait mais ces études passent avant tout et les tiennes aussi. Et ton cœur?

- Le sport et bon pour le cœur. Dis-je en baissant la tête parce que je suis presque certaine que la réponse serait non.

- Bon je suppose qu'on peut faire un essai mais à la moindre faille, tu arrêteras de ton plein gré

- Très bien Père

- Bon maintenant je vais te reconduire à ta salle commune

Quand je suis rentrée, tout était calme et j'ai retrouvée Amanda et Alec qui faisait leur devoir. Ils me félicitèrent et nous avons continué à travailler. Même si j'élaborai déjà mon entrainement et planifiait tout. Le retour à la normalité.

* * *

Raph: c'est mieux, je suis co-capitaine!  
Harry: ah ah XD trop marrant  
Raph: tais-toi où j'appelle notre père  
Harry: t'oserais pas  
Raph: papounet!  
Mack: non il est avec moi. Merci pour les reviews et à la prochaine


	13. Chapter 13

Raphaëlle: dis donc il était un peu long à venir ce chapitre  
Mackensy: j'avoue j'ai plein d'idée pour la suite mais ce chapitre ne voulait pas venir  
Raph: que c'est triste  
Mack: tu pourrais être plus sincère  
Raph: sérieux? tu me fais voir des vertes et des oranges  
Mack: des vertes et des oranges c'est quoi cette expression  
Raph: c'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir  
Mack: comme ce chapitre alors bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain j'avais déjà des bonnes idées pour les entrainements, je voulais faire plus ou moins la même chose qu'avec mon équipe de foot. Même si j'étais sûr que certain en serait dégoutée, et c'est là qu'on verrait les vrais motivés. Car si je joue c'est pour gagner et faire partie d'une vraie équipe. Mais pour que mon plan soit réussi, il faut d'abord avoir ma rallonge de temps donc je descends dans la grande salle. Et à la table des professeurs se trouvent madame Bibine qui parle avec McGonagall. La salle est quasi vide tant mieux, je m'avance et m'arrête devant leur table. Les deux femmes arrêtent de parler et se tournent vers moi.

- Bonjour professeur, je voulais vous prévenir que nous avons changé de capitaine. C'est Summerby et je suis son co-capitaine.

- Mais pour ça vous auriez dut rendre la feuille à temps

- Je le sais et c'est pourquoi nous voudrions vous demandez une semaine en plus

- Très bien cependant ce choix ne m'appartient pas, vous allez devoir demander à chaque capitaine d'accepter votre requête.

- Bien je le ferrais merci madame

Bon j'avais déjà une idée pour les faire accepter ma requête. Il faut d'abord que je commence par Serpentard avec Montague, puis Gryffondor avec Angelina Johnson et pour finir Serdaigle avec le crétin de Davies. Mais tout mon plan était basé sur le fait que Serpentard accepte et la suite serait du gâteau. Cependant pour l'instant aucun des capitaines n'étaient là, donc je prends mon petit-déjeuner en attendant. Finalement la salle se remplit et les trois autres capitaines sont là. Parfait mon plan peut commencer. Je me lève et me dirige vers la table des verts et argents. Il me regarde tous certains intrigués, d'autres haineux mais je fixe mon regard sur Montague. Je m'arrête en face de lui.

- Quoi?

- J'aurais besoin que tu signes cette feuille pour donner à l'équipe de Pouffsoufle une semaine pour rendre les noms de l'équipe.

- Et pourquoi ferrais-je ça? Alors que cela serrait une équipe en moins dans la compétition.

- Oui je comprends que tu aies peur de nous affronter

- Quoi, votre équipe est nulle

- Les autres années mais cette année on ne le saura pas. On dira juste que les Serpentard avaient peur de nous affronter. Fis-je avec un soupir et une petite pause avant d'ajouter. Mais c'est ton choix

- Très bien passe-moi ta feuille

- Merci

Je lui passe la feuille et il la signe, je savais que ça marcherait. Et en plus j'ai parlé assez fort pour que les autres tables m'écoutent. Il me rend la feuille visiblement en colère puis je me dirige vers la table de Gryffondor. Angelina me voit arriver mais ne semble pas convaincue surtout que tout ceux de sont équipes lui parle. En bien ou en mal, moi je me plante devant eux et leur lance.

- Alors les Gryffons vous n'allez pas être moins courageux que les Serpents?

- Très bien on signe

Elle signe et me rend la feuille aussi, plus qu'une signature. La table des Serdaigle est également en effervescence et le petit Davies semble vouloir partir. Mais je le cale et lui met la feuille juste en face de sa petite tête.

- Un petit autographe?

- Non

- Allez les autres l'ont déjà fait

- Et moi pas. Dit-il en essayant de passer mais je le retiens par le bras. Et derrière lui je remarque une jeune asiatique qui suis notre conversation.

- C'est fort lâche de faire ça devant ta petite amie. Elle doit ne pas se sentir en sécurité avec toi

- Je ne suis pas lâche

- Mais mauvais joueur si

- On se retrouvera dans le stade et tu ferras moins la maligne

- Merci Davies

Je reprends ma feuille et me dirige vers la table des professeurs. Je tends la feuille au prof de vol.

- Vous auriez eu votre place à Serpentard mademoiselle

- Je suis bien dans ma maison, donc je vous rendrais la composition de l'équipe à la fin de la semaine

- Je l'attends avec impatience

Je rejoins mes amis et je leur tape dans la main.

- Alors là félicitation, t'es vraiment cinglée mais génial

- Merci maintenant il ne reste plus que les sélections

- Bravo Rogue je n'aurais pas cru que tu le ferrais si vite

- De rien Alexis

- Ok j'ai compris Raphaëlle, alors j'aimerai te faire passer un test avant les autres que dirais-tu de ce soir?

- Mais j'ai encore les retenues avec Ombrage

- Alors demain matin pour toi et après-demain pour les autres

- Ok capitaine

J'avais hâte d'y être et ni les cours, ni Ombrage ne purent me décourager. Le lendemain à six heures j'étais sur le terrain attendant Summerby qui ne tarda pas. Il était déjà en tenue de Quidditch et tenait dans sa main son balai.

- Alors voilà à quel poste veux-tu jouer? Pour t'avoir vu voler je dirais poursuiveuse

- Exact captain ou j'avais pensé attrapeur mais cette place est déjà prise

- Bon alors tu vas me montrer de quoi tu es capable

Je monte sur mon balai et ressens ce sentiment de liberté. Il me fit faire plusieurs fois le tour du terrain puis le véritable test commença. Il avait ensorcelé les balles et il joua à la place de gardien. C'est la première fois que je touchais une vraie balle de ce sport. Mais je m'y habitue très vite, il me manque un peu de pratique mais l'essai fut bon. Après une heure on avait fini et on s'installa dans les gradins.

- Bon alors tu as des idées pour les entrainements?

- Quand j'étais capitaine de mon équipe de foot, on prenait ça au sérieux. On se levait tôt et on fessait des tours de terrain

- Oui mais c'est au foot

- Et alors je pense qu'il veut mieux améliorer notre condition physique pour avoir une chance. Et puis les seules heures qui nous restent pour nous entrainer sont les matins, les week-ends sont tous réservé pour ce mois-ci. Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entrainer sur le balai les matins et les week-ends pour la condition physique. C'est aussi une façon de tester la motivation

- Tu veux vraiment gagner mais je te suis.

- Ensuite pour faire une vraie équipe, il faut s'entendre.

- Et t'as une idée je suppose

- T'as déjà entendu de "si vous me connaissiez vraiment?"

- Non c'est quoi?

- Enfaite tu prends toute l'équipe et chacun finit cette phrase. Par exemple si tu me connaissais vraiment tu saurais qu'il y a quatre mois je n'avais encore jamais vu mon père

- Ok je comprends. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. On se donne rendez-vous demain matin pour les tests?

- Je serais là captain

Quand j'arrive à la table des jaunes et noirs j'ai la banane. Je m'assieds à côté d'Alec et lui donne un bisou sur la joue.

- C'est pour quoi ça?

- Parce que je suis heureuse

- Il faut croire que tu as été prise

- Exact

- Je suis content pour toi. Marmonne-t-il dans sa tasse, c'est curieux.

- T'as pas l'air happy

- C'est juste qu'après ça tu risques de t'éloigner de nous

- Pourquoi je ferrais ça?

- Les joueurs de Quidditch sont les plus populaires de l'école et ne fréquente pas les Exclus

- Il faut un commencement à tout et puis je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Dis-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

- Arrête

- Y a pas d'arêtes dans les corn-flakes. Répondis-je en souriant, il roule des yeux puis sourit à son tour.

- Ah oui j'allais oublier, il y a une fille de Gryffondor que je ne sais plus son nom. Qui m'a dit de te dire que ton frère était à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Dit-il en haussant les épaules, j'avise de l'heure puis me lève.

- Bon je vais aller voir

Je prends mon sac et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. J'ouvre la porte et j'avance dans la pièce, il n'y a qu'un lit occupé. Je m'approche, Harry dort mais il est fort pâle.

- Ne faites pas de bruit

- Ah! Criais-je en me retournant et je tombe sur Stephen

- Chut j'ai dit. Murmure-t-il en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche

- Mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça.

- Ce n'était pas mon attention, venez. Dit-il en me poussant vers l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu?

- Des cauchemars extrêmement violents. On lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans-rêve. Mais vous ne devriez pas être en cours?

- Si j'y cours mais je reviendrais en fin de journée

- Il sera déjà peut-être sorti

- Dites-le si vous ne voulez pas que je revienne

- Je n'ai pas dis ça

Je lui tourne le dos et sors de la pièce, si je me souviens maintenant j'ai cours avec le crapaud encore. Comme à mon habitude je m'assieds à côté d'Amanda, on trouve toujours le moyen de s'amuser. Je fouille dans mon sac pour trouver mon livre. Petit problème je ne le trouve pas.

- Y a-t-il un problème miss Rogue?

- Je crois que j'ai oublié mon livre mais peut-être pourrions-nous faire un peu de pratique pour changer

- Si vous l'auriez oublié je suis le professeur et c'est moi qui décide

- Très bien je vais lire avec Amanda

- Non

- Alors je ne fais rien c'est encore mieux

- Très bien lisez avec elle, mais si j'entends le moindre murmure vous sortez

Amanda me sourit et elle met son livre entre nous deux.

- Dis qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère?

- Il est crevée c'est tout et franchement j'aimerai mieux être à sa place.

- Ouais je déteste ce cours franchement je regrette le professeur Lupin

- Rémus?

- Oui c'était notre professeur en deuxième et avec lui on en a appris des choses

- Pourquoi il n'est plus là?

- C'est en réalité un loup-garou mais franchement c'était cool. Bon on a intérêt à travailler parce qu'elle nous regarde

Donc le copain de ma meilleure amie est un loup-garou. Ceci explique cela, je me demande pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit. Surement qu'elle avait peur que je ne l'accepte pas. Ce qui est ridicule, il est gentil plus qu'Ombrage en tout cas. Mais ça ce n'est pas difficile. Je prends une feuille et dessine la tête d'Ombrage avec un corps de crapaud. Quand la sonnerie retentit je glisse ma feuille dans mon sac et sors. Après nous avons cours de sortilège, l'un de mes cours favoris. Je me dirige avec mes deux amis vers la classe et en chemin je dois aller à la toilette. Ils m'attendent dehors, j'entre et directement j'entends un sanglot étouffé. Je m'approche de la cabine et toc un coup.

- Ça va?

- Allez-vous-en. Sanglota la personne mais je reconnu la voix même saccadée. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Claire.

- Claire?

- Raphaëlle, pars s'il te plait

- Non pas en te laissant dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre

- Essaye quand même

- Tu connais Pansy Parkinson

- Ouais une pauvre dinde

- C'est ma cousine

- Ah

- Mes parents sont des sangs-pur et ils veulent décider de ma vie. Ils voudraient que je sois plus proche de ma cousine et moins d'Amanda et Alec. Et en même temps c'est déjà un peu le cas depuis…

- Depuis que je suis là

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire

- Mais j'ai pris ta place

- Je t'aime bien tu sais

- Je comprends, je crois que je devrais te laisser

Elle ne me retient pas, je sais que j'aurais du rester avec elle. Mais ses paroles m'ont fait mal et en même temps elle a un peu raison. J'arrive et je prends ses amis, d'ailleurs ses deux là me suivent. Je ne compte pas leur dire ce qui vient de se passer. Et je devrais peut-être m'éloigner, Claire a aussi besoin d'eux. Nous entrons dans la classe et je me mets à côté de Ginny. Mes amis me manquent, je ne voulais pas prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout que Claire est vraiment gentille, pas comme sa cousine mesquine. Mais en même temps ça m'agace de ne pas avoir vraiment ma place ici. Pourtant je l'ai cru à un moment mais je me suis peut-être trompée. Je devrais peut-être me consacrer d'avantage au sport ou aux études non sans blague. Après le cours je me dirige vers la grande salle, je n'ai pas attendu Alec; ni Amanda. Et bien vite il me rejoigne à la table, je ne relève pas la tête de mon assiette.

- Bon tu nous expliques ton attitude

- Hein?

- Raph on n'est pas stupide il y a surement quelque chose qui te chipote.

- C'est juste les sélections

Un grand cri m'interrompit dans mon mensonge, il provenait de derrière moi. Toute la salle regardait un même point, Claire était recouverte de la tête au pied d'une substance verte inconnue. Je connais ce sort, c'est un sort de botanique contre les limaces. La salle est plié de rire et la pauvre essaye de se lever mais glisse et s'étale par terre. Tout les élèves se sont levés et se sont rassemblés autour d'elle. Elle se met à pleurer, sans m'en rendre compte je m'approche d'elle en jouant des coudes. Je vois un groupe de Serpentard juste devant elle qui rigole et dedans ce trouve Dray et là j'ai vraiment envie de lui casser la gueule. Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis ma punition mais j'en ai encore moins envie maintenant. Mais celle qui me donne envie de vomir c'est Pansy, faire ça à sa cousine. Je tends la main à Claire pour l'aider à se relever mais ça glisse et je me retrouve sur elle. Elle me regarde avec un air désolée et moi j'éclate de rire.

- On dirait du fluber, bon allez on se lève.

Je la prends plus solidement et nous nous relevons. Je suis aussi dégoutante qu'elle mais au moins elle n'est plus seule.

- Veuillez vous dispersez jeunes gens. Fit la voix autoritaire du professeur de métamorphose. Et vous deux allez vous changer vous êtes dispensé du prochain cours

- Oui Madame. Répondis-je, Claire ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Je m'approche d'elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille. Tu m'attends je vais dire un mot à quelqu'un

- Ok

Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentards et je m'arrête devant Pansy. Elle se tourne vers moi, je m'approche et la sers dans mes bras. Elle ne bouge pas puis je la relâche et elle crie.

- Mes t'es cinglée

- Je voulais juste te dire au revoir et que Claire est mon amie

Je me rapproche de Claire et la prends par le bras et je l'emmène au dortoir des Poufsouffles. Après une bonne douche, nous nous essayons sur mon lit. Elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Quoi?

- Venir m'aider et puis remettre ma cousine à sa place

- Ce n'était rien et je déteste quand on s'acharne sur quelqu'un.

- Tu aurais fait une courageuse Gryffondor

- Non je ne pense pas. Dis-je en repliant des affaires. Ecoute je ne voulais pas prendre ta place mais je voulais simplement en avoir une.

- Je sais quand je suis arrivée ici je n'avais pas d'ami, c'est juste en fin d'année qu'Amanda m'a adressé la parole. Puis elle m'a présenté Alec et depuis nous sommes toujours resté nous trois. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et à quatre se ne serait pas mal non plus.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui tu es quelqu'un de bien, je l'ai déjà vu avec Alec mais ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment sympa.

- Ce n'était rien et en plus j'ai eu l'après-midi de libre

- Mais tu devras rattrapée le retard surtout que tu avais potion

- Oups finalement je vais peut-être me faire taper sur les doigts

- Il te punira pour ça? demande-t-elle réellement inquiète, je lui souris.

- J'en sais rien, ça dépend. J'ai encore du mal à le comprendre. Bon je vais aller voir mon frère et puis j'irais voir mon père et on verra

- Moi je vais retourner à mon dortoir

- Et n'oublie pas si tu as des misères viens me voir

- Merci Raph

Nous sortons de la salle et après l'avoir prit dans mes bras, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Mais Harry était déjà partit donc il allait mieux. Mais je voulais en être sûr alors je vais vers leur salle commune. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs à l'air un peu gauche me fit entrer. La salle des Gryffons est très chaleureuse même si un peu trop rouge pour moi. Tout le monde me regarde mais j'entrevois Hermione et l'autre roux. J'arrive derrière elle et la tape sur l'épaule, la brune se retourne et semble ennuyée.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry?

- Tu devrais demander à ton cher Père. Crache le roux

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, je parlais à celle qui a un cerveau

- Harry a fait d'horrible cauchemar cette nuit et on l'a amené à l'infirmerie. Mais ton père a cru qu'il faisait ça pour sécher les cours et surtout le cours de potion. C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit à ton ami, je pensais que tu pourrais d'étendre l'atmosphère.

- Il est avec lui là?

- Oui il est venue le chercher à l'infirmerie et il semblait très en colère

- Bon je vais aller voir ça

- Si ton père

- Tu la fermes oui, ose lui dire en face et puis on en reparlera

Je me retourne et cours pour arriver le plus vite possible dans les appartements de mon père. Le tableau me laisse passer et dans le salon se trouve Harry assis à la table entrain de travailler. Je m'approche de lui et lui met la main sur l'épaule.

- Raph c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, Hermione était inquiète et moi aussi

- Je vais bien, on a parlé et il a comprit. Je dois juste rattrapé mon retard.

- Ça te dérange si je travaille avec toi

- Tu ne vas pas le voir?

- Il sortira bien de son labo à un moment ou un autre. Je reviens d'accord?

Il se remet au travail et moi je vais chercher mes affaires. Amanda a pris les cours de l'après-midi et puis je retourne chez mon père. Je me mets à la table et je commence à travailler. Un quart d'heure plus tard le maitre des potions sort de son labo, il s'arrête quand il nous voit tout les deux. Puis il sourit, un sourire qu'il nous réserve très rarement.

- Mes deux enfants qui travaillent, je ne pensais pas ça possible. Dit-il en je regarde Harry pour voir s'il a bien comprit comme moi. C'est la première fois que notre Père parle de nous comme ses enfants. C'est bizarre mais ça me fait drôle et Harry aussi vu son visage. Severus semble aussi étonné de ses mots mais il reprend. Vous avez besoin d'aide

- Moi j'ai fini et il faut que j'aille à ma retenue

- Mais tu n'as pas mangé

- Pas grave c'était cool de faire mes devoirs avec toi Ry. A demain

Je m'en vais vers l'antre de Cruella, cruelle Diablesse. Elle jette tant de sorts, à toute la ville. Je rigole quand elle ouvre la porte et elle ne semble pas appréciée. Je m'en fous et je passe devant elle. Comme les jours avant je m'installe et commence à écrire, de suite la blessure se rouvre. Je me demande comment j'ai réussi à la cacher jusqu'ici. Après une heure ma main est carrément en sang, Cruella le crapaud s'approche et prend ma main. Je la retire et elle affiche un sourire sadique.

- Votre punition est finie, je crois que vous avez compris n'est-ce pas?

- Je dois obéir

- Très bien sortez

Je sors de son bureau avec un visage d'ange mais dés qu'elle ferme la porte j'ai des cornes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit? Cette punition m'a donné avant de beaucoup de chose mais surement pas d'obéir. Envie de vengeance, de violence, de chocolat aussi. Je rentre dans la salle de bain de Pouffsoufle pour soigner ma main. La blessure semble assez profonde, saloperie, je crois que cela va me laisser une trace. Je pourrais le dire à mon père mais je n'ai pas envie. C'est plutôt une chose que j'aurais dit à ma mère et elle aurait fait un scandale. Quel me manque… Son sourire, sa bonne humeur, ses câlins, je suis en manque de câlins. Je rigole en pensant à mon père me serrant dans ses bras. C'est risible, il aurait mieux valu que j'aille habiter ailleurs, chez mon parrain lui il est sympa. Même si je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis au moins un an. C'est le frère de Will, quand j'avais un an ma mère à rencontrer son prince charmant. Et c'est comme cela que John est devenu mon parrain. Il est super sympa et immature, et là il est en mission spéciale, top secret. Je me demande s'il était présent à l'enterrement ou si on l'a seulement prévenu. Bref ça ne sert à rien, je suis ici et je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis crevée, je vais m'endormir comme une souche et puis demain c'est les sélections de Quidditch.

* * *

Dray: pourquoi on ne me voit plus  
Raph: parce que tu m'as fait prendre de la drogue  
Mack: et que ce n'était pas de la vache Kiri  
Gad: tu dois me reverser des droits parce que tu m'as prit une de mes blagues  
Mack: je suis sûr qu'on peut s'aranger  
Gad: non  
Mack: vous êtes moins drôle en vrai, bon alors si je n'ai pas le choix: bye  
Gad: elle est partie?  
Raph: oui et elle ne reviendra qu'au prochain chapitre mais vous pouvez rester  
Gad: ok ça à l'air sympa tant que le blond n'est pas là  
Dray; je suis là  
Raph: bravo tu l'as fait partir aussi en tout cas merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis


	14. Chapter 14

Mackensy: Joyeux Noël et Bonne année.  
Raphaëlle: id mais quel retard, je croyais que tu devais poster pour Noël  
Mack: c'était prévu mais ma nièce elle était en avance donc beaucoup de chamboulement et plus eu le temps d'écrire mais le chapitre est quand même là et je le termine à 23 heure 19.  
Raph: tu ne veux pas qu'on te plaigne non plus  
Mack: non mais merci pour les reviews et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu

* * *

Il est cinq heures du matin, je suis sur le terrain de Quidditch et il pleut. D'une pluie froide en plus, et le pire c'est qu'il y a que Summerby avec moi. Je trottine sur place pour me réchauffer, en soufflant dans mes mains. Une demi-heure est passé mais toujours personne à l'horizon. A six heures je suis vraiment découragée et je suis prête à rentrer quand un petit groupe arrive avec leurs balais. En tête Smith avec son petit air arrogant, je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas digéré sa rétrogradation. Ils sont une vingtaine en tout, ça aurait put être pire. Mais je ne tiens pas à laissé passer leur première erreur. Ils se placent tous en ligne devant nous.

- Tu me laisses leur parler? demandais-je à Alexis en me tournant vers lui.

- Vas-y. répondit le capitaine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bonjour à tout le monde, avant tout j'aimerais vous demander si vous savez lire l'heure. Car ça fait une heure qu'Alexis et moi poirotons sous la pluie.

- C'est de ta faute, qu'elle idée de nous faire venir à cinq heures du matin. Cris le surexcitée de Smith

- Je crains que ceci soit ta faute, c'est les seules heures qu'ils nous restent. Mais voilà si vous faites parti de l'équipe, se sera cinq heures les jours d'entrainement. Et le week-end sera consacré à l'entrainement physique et psychologique.

- C'est de la folie et nos cours? S'exclame un petit jeune

- Si vous n'êtes pas capable de conjuguer les deux alors vous partez maintenant. Car si vous vous engagez c'est pour toute la saison.

- Et bien tu rivalises avec ton père. Me chuchote Alexis à l'oreille, cinq du groupe retourne au château. Mais je n'ai pas fini pour bien enfoncer le clou je leur dis.

- Bien maintenant avant de commencer vous allez me faire un tour de terrain au pas de course. Et pas de protestation.

Ils se regardèrent et finalement c'est à mon grand étonnement Zacharias qui commença à courir. Au début j'ai cru qu'il voulait partir mais finalement les autres le suivirent. Et ils firent gentiment le tour du terrain. Et pendant ce temps le capitaine et moi nous nous ne sommes pas parlé mais lui avait un sourire qui en disait long. Le tour finit ils se mirent tous en ligne devant nous. Summerby s'avança d'un pas en avant.

- Bon nous avons perdus assez de temps, il fait froid et nous avons tous cours après. Maintenant les poursuiveurs mettez vous à droite, les batteurs à gauche et les gardiens vous restez au milieu. Ordonna le capitaine, les élèves obéirent, il y avait six poursuiveurs, cinq batteurs et quatre gardiens. Bien maintenant nous allons tous monter sur nos balais et faire deux, trois tours de terrains. Puis nous ferrons deux matchs pour choisir.

Je monte sur mon balai et nous décollons. Il y a déjà un qui ne sait pas décoller, ça commence bien. Après trois tours de terrains, certains atterrissent pour qu'un premier match commence. Comme convenu avec Alex, je me mets à terre avec les autres pour avoir une autre vision. La pluie tombe toujours fort et mes habits sont trempés mais ma vision est claire et je fixe mon attention sur les joueurs. Le premier match est fini est les autres s'envolent pendant que je reste toujours à terre. Sur ce coup c'est môsieur le captain qui à le beau rôle. Une heure après avoir commencé, ils redescendent et Alexis et moi nous nous mettons à l'écart pour délibérer.

- Alors tu as remarqués des bons joueurs?

- Donc c'est à moi de commencer, très bien. Alors j'aime le jeu de Marion, Damien en tant que poursuiveurs.

- Oui mais Marion est en deuxième année, elle est un peu jeune. Et nous avions décidé de garder Zacharias

- Mais c'est la meilleur des deux équipes que nous avons vus et Zacharias est un prétentieux.

- Nous pouvons faire un essai, garder Marion en remplacement et pour le deuxième Cadwallader est bon.

- Bon certes mais plus comme batteur, il est beaucoup trop grand.

- Ok on peut toujours lui proposer alors comme batteur Frank et Grégoire

- Oui et comme gardien?

- Susan Bones parait le meilleur choix

- Très bien, Damien Franklin, Zacharias Smith et moi comme poursuiveurs, toi comme attrapeur, Susan Bones en gardien et Frank Cadwallader et Grégoire Stanley en batteur.

Nous nous retournons vers l'équipe pour donner notre choix. Nous voyons des visages contrariés mais aussi les visages ravis des choisis. Je ne sais pas si nous allons gagner mais je sais que nous avons une bonne équipe sauf Smith. Le simple fait qu'il semble me juger à chaque regard m'énerve. Pendant qu'ils se dirigent vers Poudlard je range les balles et je remarque qu'une personne n'est pas partie. Je relève la tête et tombe sur deux yeux bleus, c'est Marion.

- Il y a un problème?

- Non je voulais juste te remercier pour m'avoir fait entrer dans l'équipe

- Oui mais tu n'es que remplaçante. Dis-je même si je semblais plus navrée qu'elle.

- Mais c'est déjà super, je suis fan de ce sport même si je suis une née-moldue et je trouve que tu es un super capitaine

- Co-capitaine mais merci

- Bon, je te laisse et encore merci

Quel petite fille surexcitée, je souris en rentrant dans la salle commune. J'ai juste envie de prendre une bonne douche chaude, je suis frigorifiée et affamée. Après ma douche je descends dans la grande salle où je m'assieds à ma table à côté d'Amanda et en face d'Alec. Je me sers une grande assiette et une tasse de cacao, élément essentiel le matin. Surtout que je dois boire la potion pour mon cœur, je me demande quand je pourrais arrêter de la prendre. Je la bois mais à mon étonnement je crois que je suis entrain de m'habituer au goût.

- Alors les sélections? Me demande Alec

- Très bien, on a notre équipe et Alexis à dut remettre la feuille à madame Bibine, nous sommes de nouveau dans la course.

- Tu crois qu'on a une chance de gagner?

- Une chance? Non, nous allons gagner petit scarabée. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux ensuite j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je ferme les yeux et porte ma main à ma tête.

- Raph, ça va?

- Oui juste la tête qui tourne

- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie

- T'es fou, si j'y vais elle va prévenir mon père et il m'interdira de continuer à jouer tout ça pour un mal de tête.

- Très bien miss j'en fais qu'à ma tête.

Je me replonge dans mon assiette pendant qu'ils parlent du devoir de métamorphose. Alors que j'écoute d'une oreille distraite une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne c'est mon frère.

- Salut Ryry, que me vaut ta visite à notre table?

- Je me demandais si tu avais demandé l'autorisation pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de demain?

- Il y a une sortie? M'étonnais-je en me tournant vers mes deux amis

- Tout le monde en parle mais tu es trop concentré sur le Quidditch

- Alors je suppose que tu ne lui as pas demandé

- Bonne déduction et toi?

- Non parce que je suis presque sûr qu'il dira non. Que c'est pour ma sécurité mais j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller

- Certes mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire

- Et bien je me disais que si tu lui demandais et qu'il te disait oui et bien il ne pourrait pas me dire non

- Tu le sous-estime je trouve mais on peut essayer. J'irais le voir après les cours

- Merci Raph

- Il est trop craquant. Fit Amanda en regardant le dos d'Harry qui repartait à sa table

- Quoi? M'exclamais-je même si elle n'avait pas tord

- Rien.

- Les filles

Après ma journée éreintante, je voudrais aller me reposer mais j'ai promis à Harry d'aller voir notre Père. C'est vrai que j'aimerai découvrir ce village mais en même temps, cette semaine m'a épuisée et j'aimerai me reposer. Et je dois préparer les entrainements également en plus de mes devoirs. D'ailleurs à cause de cette sortie il n'y aura pas entrainement demain et une journée en plus de perdue. Donc c'est plus pour lui que pour moi que j'y vais. Mais j'ai remarqué que pour lui cela semble si important, être comme tout le monde. Je donne le mot de passe au tableau et il me laisse passer. Mon père est entrain de parler à la cheminée, c'est étrange. A tel point que j'ai reste figé sur place.

- C'est trop dangereux

- Sauf que son plan est très ingénieux et si nous ne faisons rien. Il se pourrait qu'on ne parvienne pas à l'éviter. Fit une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Lucius de quoi pouvait-il bien parler, mon père se retourne et me regarde avec des yeux noirs.

- Je te rappelle tantôt

- Très bien

- Alors Raphaëlle, on écoute aux portes?

- Non je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Père

- Que me voulais-tu? Me demande-t-il en se servant un verre, je me rapproche même si je sais que ce n'est surement pas le bon moment pour lui parler.

- C'est pour la sortie de demain et

- Vous n'irez pas, ni toi, ni ton frère

- Au moins c'est clair. Dis-je tout bas mais son ton froid s'envola aussitôt pour laisser place à un ton plus mordant.

- Quelque chose à redire?

- Une explication n'aurait pas été de refus

- C'est trop dangereux et puis je pense que j'ai été assez souple avec vos activités. Mais si vous préférez je peux venir avec vous et comme ça vous pourrez quand même y allez

- Non ça ira merci Père et au revoir

- Raphaëlle? M'interpelle-t-il alors que j'ai déjà un pied dehors.

- Oui père

- Dis à ton frère que ce n'est pas contre lui

- Bien Père

Facile à dire, comment je vais le dire à Harry. Non ce n'est pas contre toi mais tu ne peux pas y aller et puis pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire le facteur? Ils ne peuvent donc pas se parler et puis non ce ne sont que des hommes. J'ai une certaine appréhension face à la réaction d'Harry mais bon il est trop tard pour reculer. Il m'attend à la sortie des cachots.

- Alors?

- C'est non enfin sauf si tu veux l'avoir comme chaperon

- Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça

- Ecoute ce n'est pas contre toi, nous sommes tout les deux dans le même bateau

- Sauf que toi tu t'en fiches

- Sauf que moi je ne réagis pas comme un gamin de six ans

- Tu es vraiment de son côté

- J'essaye simplement d'accepter la situation et tu devrais faire pareil

- Jamais je ne le considérerais comme mon père

- Et donc tu ne me considéreras jamais comme ta sœur au moins ça c'est dit

- Non attend

Mais j'ai déjà tourné les talons et je ne compte pas faire demi-tour. Ces paroles m'ont encore blessée même si je sais qu'il est simplement fâché mais il réagit vraiment comme un gamin. Un gamin qui n'a jamais eu de parents, sans règles et il ne comprend pas que notre père fait ça pour notre bien. Bon je suis crevée et j'ai juste envie de dormir. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais je m'effondre littéralement sur mon lit. J'ai peut-être surestimée mes forces parce que nous sommes qu'en septembre et je suis fatiguée. Si fatiguée pourtant avant j'avais des forces à revendre et je dormais moins qu'ici. Je m'endors mais cette nuit là ne fut pas calme loin de là. Je fis un cauchemar qui me retourna l'estomac et qui me réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me retrouve assise sur mon lit, je regarde les autres mais elles semblent toute endormies. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration tout en tentant de me rappeler mon rêve. Je crois que ça parlait de maman et il y avait Voldemort ainsi qu'une histoire d'expérience cependant les détails ne me reviennent pas. Je décide d'oublier et d'essayer de me rendormir, pour ça j'ai ma technique pour ne pas replonger dans mon cauchemar. Technique que j'utilise depuis toute petite, tu fermes les yeux et tu choisis un thème par exemple mon premier match de Quidditch. J'imagine les tribunes remplies, le bruit et voilà c'est partit.

Le matin je suis réveillée par des éclats de voix, j'ouvre les yeux et me relève sur les coudes. Amanda est entrain de faire une crise en face de miss pétasse Julie. J'ignore ce qu'elles se sont dit mais Julie part de la chambre, Amanda se tourne vers moi.

- On t'a réveillé?

- Oui mais il est temps, déjà dix heure

- Relax on est samedi et tu en avais surement besoin

- Ouais ça faisait longtemps et pourquoi tu t'es disputée avec miss j'emmerde mon monde?

- Elle voulait changer de lit encore une lubie de la princesse. Dit-elle en repliant une couverture

- Tu ne devais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Claire et Alec?

- On a changé d'avis, on préfère travailler

- Mauvaise idée, allez vous amuser.

- Mais toi?

- Je peux rester toute seule et puis je dois plancher sur les entrainements de Quidditch.

- Bien si tu es d'accord, on te rapportera des sucreries

- Merci j'adore. Amusez-vous bien

- T'es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème?

- Sûr

Je la regarde sortir et me laisse tomber sur mon matelas. Cette sortie me manque maintenant, tant pis. Je me lève paresseusement et m'apprête en prenant toujours tout mon temps. Puis je regarde les devoirs qu'ils me restent à faire et il ne m'en reste plus que deux. Une rédaction sur l'action de la Flanchule dans les potions de régénération. Et un devoir en DCFM que j'ai déjà fait mais que je dois refaire parce qu'il m'a valu un Troll. Pourtant je le croyais bon mais que je travaille une heure ou une journée elle me met une note lamentable. Bref le seul moyen de savoir s'il est si nul que ça c'est de demander l'avis de mon Père. Je prends mon sac et me dirige vers les cachots quand je rentre je vois directement une tête blonde assise à la table. J'ai envie de faire demi-tour mais la voix de mon père m'arrête.

- Raphaëlle tu souhaitais me voir?

- Euh oui Père, bonjour. Enfaite je voulais vous demander un conseil pour mon devoir de Potion et si vous pouviez jeter un coup d'œil sur celui de Défense.

- Très bien installe-toi en face de Drago, j'arrive tout de suite

Maintenant il est trop tard je ne peux plus fuir. Je me dirige vers la table et installe mes affaires devant le blond sans lui adresser un regard. Je sors mon livre de potion et prend un parchemin. Je commence à écrire cependant je sens son regard sur moi.

- Tu ne veux plus me parler? me demande-t-il d'une voix comment dire, une voix pas triste mais embêtée. Je ne relève pas la tête mais je lui réponds quand même

- Désolée je croyais que c'était le contraire

- Je pensais que puisque tu t'es disputée avec ton frère

- Comment? M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort peut-être en relevant la tête. Tu m'espionnes maintenant

- Vous étiez juste devant les cachots et puis je me suis quand même dénoncé

- C'était la moindre des choses

- Nos cours de vol me manquent mais j'ai appris que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi

- C'est certain les Pouffsoufle vont battre les Serpents

- Dans tes rêves.

- Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard?

- Non je suis puni à cause

- Parce que tu as donné de la drogue à ma fille maintenant remets-toi au travaille. Alors ce devoir Raphaëlle?

- J'ai eu un T à ce devoir et pourtant je ne l'ai pas bâclé

- Laisse-moi voir

Je regarde Drago, il semble gêné et je crois qu'il est triste. Et je dois dire que moi aussi nos leçons de vol me manquent. Mais je préfère me consacrer sur mon devoir pour l'instant pendant que mon père fait les cent pas en lisant mon devoir. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe mais il marmonne dans sa barbe. Pour finir, il s'arrête à côté de moi et je le regarde.

- Ton devoir est loin d'être parfait mais il ne mérite pas un Troll

- Donc cette vieille peau me déteste vraiment

- Surveille ton langage, je vais régler ce problème. N'as-tu pas un autre problème avec elle?

- Non Père. Répondis-je en descendant un peu ma manche sur ma main.

- Bien pour ton devoir

- Je demanderais à Drago

- Je reviens vite et ne faites pas de bêtises

Il sort et je reste seul avec Dray, j'aimerai être une souris pour voir mon père remettre le crapaud à sa place. Pendant que je m'imagine la scène, le blond interrompt mes pensées.

- Alors toujours des problèmes en potion

- Ouais et c'est encore pire depuis que je suis ici

- Bon voyons ça. dit-il en me prenant mon parchemin où j'avais commencé à répondre.

- Drago?

- Oui? Dit-il en relevant sa tête

- J'ai vraiment dut mal à te comprendre. Tu as des réactions si contradictoires et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se parle

- Je veux bien t'aider mais rien de plus. Me coupa-il d'un ton cassant

- C'est bon je me débrouille toute seule. Dis-je en reprenant ma feuille, la déchirant presque. Je veux avoir confiance en mes amis et toi tu me caches ta vraie personnalité.

La colère et la déception bouillonnait en moi, à tel point que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac, le jette sur mon épaule et sors de la pièce. Et je manque de rentrer dans mon père qui est déjà là.

- Tu pars déjà?

- Oui l'air devenait irrespirable

- Ton problème est réglé mais fait comme si je t'avais puni

- Très bien Père

- J'aimerai que tu préviennes ton frère que j'aimerais vous voir tout les deux vers quatre heures.

- Bien je vais essayer de le trouver

Je continue ma route pendant qu'il rentre dans son appartement, et encore une fois c'est moi qui dois faire le message. Par contre ça ne me dérange pas de trainer dans le château donc je vais reporter mes affaires et commence ma recherche. Après une heure je n'ai trouvé aucune personne qui avait vu mon frère. C'est l'avantage d'avoir un frère que tout le monde connait. Bref finalement je tombe sur Luna et Ginny.

- Salut les filles vous n'êtes pas allé à Pré-au-Lard?

- Non nous avons une retenue avec Ombrage après-midi

- Pas de bol tant que j'y suis vous n'avez pas vu Harry? Demandais-je et Ginny eut une bizarre réaction, elle baissa les yeux et devint rouge en marmonnant un non. Gin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je ne sais pas où il est

- Mon père veut le voir avant quatre heure et je sais que tu sais où il est

- Il est à Pré-au-Lard. Lâcha-t-elle

- Impossible il n'avait pas l'autorisation

- Il a utilisé un passage secret et sa cape d'invisibilité

- Quel imbécile

- Tu ne vas pas le dire à ton père?

- Je ne vais rien dire mais s'il n'est pas revenu avant quatre heures ne compte pas sur moi pour le couvrir.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la grande salle et m'assieds seule à la table des jaunes et noires. Je vois la potion que je n'ai pas prise au matin apparaitre, je la bois et commence à manger. Je remarque que Cruella me regarde avec insistance, et je me rappelle que je suis sensée avoir été punie par mon père. Donc je baisse encore plus la tête et prend le visage triste. Après un léger repas, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle commune. Et qui vois-je devant moi, Ombrage.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, je tiens à vous féliciter de vos progrès

- Je ne comprends pas madame

- Vous prenez enfin vos responsabilité, vous avez compris que la punition que je vous ais donné étais justifié. Dit-elle en prenant la main où était inscrite la dites punition. Sinon vous ne l'auriez pas caché à votre père

- Lâchez-moi et puis ça ne regarde pas mon père

- Très juste, j'attends votre prochain devoir avec impatience.

Elle s'éloigne et je respire plus normalement. Elle commence sérieusement à me faire flipper avec ses airs de bonne femme. Encore un peu sous le choc, je m'affale sur mon lit avec mon mp3 sur les oreilles. Et je finis par m'endormir pour finalement me réveiller plus tard en sursaut avec une horrible pointe au cœur. La main toujours crispée sur ma poitrine, je regarde l'heure, il est déjà seize heures quart. Je me lève et cours jusqu'à l'appartement du maitre des potions et je suis surprise de voir qu'Harry est déjà là. Il est assis dans le canapé et mon père est en face de lui, je prends place et attends.

- Bon comme je le disais à Harry, Ombrage attend la moindre bêtise pour pouvoir agir. Donc ne lui donné pas ce plaisir. Dit-il puis son regard se posa sur moi et il me demanda. Raphaëlle est-ce que ça va? Tu es bien pâle

- Oui j'ai fait une petite sieste et je ne suis pas encore bien réveillée

- Tu prends bien ta potion?

- Oui Père

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'entrer dans l'équipe

- Si, il faut juste que je m'habitue, c'est nouveau

- Bien mais au moindre problème je veux que tu viennes me voir et ça veut pour toi aussi Harry

- Je sais, est-ce que je peux partir maintenant père

- Très bien allez-y

Harry sors en vitesse et je n'ai que le temps de le rattraper, pour ne plus faire la même erreur je l'emmène dans une salle vide.

- T'es vraiment un con. Tu imagines si quelqu'un t'aurais vu dehors. Tu serais déjà dans ce centre pour sorcier cinglé

- Se serait peut-être mieux que d'être son fils

- Fait ta crise d'adolescent mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir

- Tu lui diras? Me demande-t-il visiblement paniqué

- Non si toi tu n'y retournes pas la prochaine fois

- Tout ça parce que je ne t'ai pas proposé de venir

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? Je t'ai suivis une fois aveuglément et on a tous failli mourir alors non je ne serais pas venu avec toi.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire

- Oui c'est tout enfin non. Regarde autour de toi Harry, tu n'es pas seul

Et cette fois c'est lui qui part sans un regard. Je suis inquiète pour lui et je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire à mon Père. Imagine qu'Ombrage l'apprenne ou que les mangemorts attaquent pendant qu'il est là-bas à la prochaine visite. Mais si je le fais il me détestera à vie et ne ferra plus confiance à personne. Je décide de ne rien dire, pour l'instant.

* * *

Raph: mauvais chapitre  
Mack: sympa  
Raph: t'avais qu'à posté à Noël t'aurais eu la trève mais là j'ai même pas eu de cadeau  
Mack: toi non plus t'es pas un cadeau  
Voldemort: et moi je suis où dans ton histoire?  
Mack: bientôt je crois si Raph continue à m'ennuyer  
Raph: Hey  
Voldemort: Ho!  
Mackensy: le nouveau son de Manau. A la prochaine


	15. Chapter 15

Raph: déjà de retour, tu publies plus vite quand tu es en difficulté  
Mack: dés que je n'ai plus eu mon ordi, plein d'idées on bouillonée dans ma tête. Donc profitant que mon frère était à la plongée, je me suis glissée furtivement dans sa chambre et écris ce chapitre.  
Raph: moi qui croyait avoir des vacances  
Mack: pas de bol, je suis toujours là! Mais j'ai quand même hâte d'avoir se fichu câble

* * *

Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit en cherchant un sommeil qui ne vint pas. Pour la énième fois je regarde mon réveil qui à l'air de s'être arrêté sur une heure. J'observe chaque lit pour constater que toutes mes colocataires dorment à point fermer. Que je les envie, je déteste quand le sommeil me fuit. Voyant que de toute façon je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir tout de suite, je me lève et descends dans la salle commune avec un livre. Alors que je m'attends à être seule, je suis étonnée de voir une tête dépassée du fauteuil. Elle semble admirer le feu qui est encore vif malgré l'heure. Je m'approche et il se tourne vers moi, je suis contente de reconnaître Alec. Il semble soucieux et il n'a certainement pas dormi plus que moi. Sans un mot, je m'assieds à côté de lui en posant mon livre sur la table basse.

- problème de sommeil ou trop de problèmes dans la tête? Me demande-t-il, je lui souris devant son air fatidique.

- Un peu des deux je suppose et toi?

- Ouais idem. Marmonne-t-il d'un air grave, ça commence à me tracasser

- Tu veux en parler?

- Pas spécialement et toi?

- Non plus

Nous reportons notre attention sur le feu, sans un mot de plus. Un silence s'installe mais pas de ces silences lourds qui vous mette mal à l'aise. Non, c'est plutôt un silence apaisant. Alors que quelque minutes sont passés c'est Alec qui reprend la parole.

- tu penses souvent à ta mère? Demande-t-il d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas. Désarçonner par sa question, il me faut quelques minutes avant de répondre.

- Tout le temps

- C'est faux.

- Quoi? Dis-je ahuri par ses paroles mais ce n'est plus Alec qui se tient là, c'est ma mère

- Tu m'as oubliée. Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux sont si mauvais que je m'éloigne le plus possible.

- Non jamais. Murmurais-je

- Tu m'as oubliée et remplacée. Tu préfères ton père et tes nouveaux amis, tu m'as oubliée

- Non. Sanglotais-je à moitié alors qu'elle me saisi le bras.

- Alors pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas revenir ou viens me rejoindre, ma chérie

- Raphaëlle! Crie une voix

Je me réveille et tombe sur Alec, je passe ma main sur sa joue, ce n'est plus un rêve. Je me redresse, on est toujours dans la salle commune. Je regarde à gauche, à droite puis ma montre pour constater que deux heures sont passées. Je me frotte les yeux pour essayer de revenir à la réalité, ce cauchemar semblait si vrai. La voix de ma maman résonne encore dans ma tête, toutes ses accusations.

- Est-ce que ça va? Me demande Alec qui semble encore plus soucieux

- Oui je crois, juste un cauchemar

- Tu veux qu'on prévienne ton père?

- Non, c'est juste un mauvais rêve. Bon je crois que je vais retourner dans mon dortoir

- T'es sûr que ça va?

- Certain à tantôt

Mes jambes tremblent toute mais j'essaye de faire bonne figure, je ne veux pas qu'il prévienne Severus. J'ai trahi ma mère en le laissant m'avoir, j'aurais dut me battre. Et pire encore, j'ai oublié de continuer mes recherches pour la faire revenir. Je me suis laissée distraire par le Quidditch, la magie et les élèves en oubliant petit à petit ma mère. Je ne mérite vraiment pas le sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour moi. Je décide de ne pas me rendormir, je reste juste prostrée sur mon lit. Attendant patiemment que les heures passent, à cinq heures je sors de mon dortoir. Un dimanche bien sûr, il n'y personne dans les couloirs et par conséquent la bibliothèque n'est pas encore ouverte. De rage, je donne un coup de pied dans la porte.

- La porte a certainement eu moins mal que vous

- Bonjour Peeves

- Que faites-vous debout de si bonne heure?

- Je voulais travailler un peu et comme je n'avais plus sommeil

- Les poches en-dessous de vos yeux me disent le contraire

- Et ces pétards vous en avez fait bonne usage?

- Excellent ma chère, les Serpentards s'en souviennent encore. Si je puis me permettre une question vous taraude l'esprit

- Vous n'êtes pas sensée être un esprit frappeur

- Certes mais dans l'intimité je peux être d'excellente compagnie mais ne le répété pas

- Je n'oserais, mais peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider. Il y a effectivement une question. Comment c'est de mourir?

- Quelle étrange question. Je pense que cela dépend de la façon. Pour moi cela a été plutôt douloureux, ce qui m'a rendu peut-être un peu fou. Mais en elle-même la mort est douce et juste.

- Non elle ne l'est pas

- Oh si, la mort est juste, la vie par contre c'est une autre histoire. Bon si vous n'avez plus d'autre question, je pense que c'est l'heure du bain de Miss Teigne

Complètement cinglée, mais je trouverais un moyen de faire revenir ma mère. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je devrais entreprendre un autre voyage. Cependant cette satanée porte est toujours fermée mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Il fait frais mais ça me tiendra éveillé au moins, j'appelle Shadow puis après des embrassades baveuses nous commençons à courir. Après quelques foulées, je m'assieds dans l'herbe fraiche avec lui sur mes genoux. Il semble ressentir ma peine, c'est comme s'il essayait de me calmer.

Il est huit heures et la bibliothèque est enfin ouverte. Madame Pince me regarde comme si j'étais cinglée mais je me dirige vers la table la plus isolée pour posée mon sac. Puis je commence ma recherche. Au bout du compte j'ai cinq livres, je m'installe et commence ma lecture. Et je constate bien vite que le premier n'est qu'une arnaque. Que du bla-bla rien de concret. Je vais ouvrir le deuxième quand quelqu'un s'approche de ma table, je cache mes livres. Je relève la tête pour tomber sur Amanda et Claire. Elles semblent en pleine forme, tout mon contraire.

- on t'a cherché partout, tu viens manger?

- Non je n'ai pas très faim

- Alec nous a dit que tu avais fait un cauchemar

- Oui ça arrive à tout le monde

- Tu veux qu'on aille chercher ton père

- Non je n'ai pas envie de le voir, j'ai juste envie d'être seule. Est-ce que c'est si dur à comprendre? Dis-je d'un ton mordant, mais vu leur tête je m'en veux.

- On voulait juste

- Désolée, je me suis levée du pied gauche faut croire

- Tu viens? Me redemande Amanda

- Laissez-moi deux minutes je vous rejoins

Elles s'en vont et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les suivre. Mais si je n'y vais pas elle vont prévenir mon père et là se sera la galère. Je décide d'emprunter les livres et de lire plus tard. Je range celui qui ne m'a servi à rien puis je retrouve les deux filles dans la grande salle. Elles sont en grande conversation sur un mec, à priori, et moi je lance parfois un 'ah ouais' ou un ''c'est pas vrai". Je ne mange rien, je me contente de boire ma potion qui a de nouveau un goût infecte allez comprendre. Finalement je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne pour tomber sur Alexis. Faut croire qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde a envie de me faire chier.

- Si j'étais toi je prendrais plus de force, on a entrainement tantôt

- Sans moi

- Quoi?

- Je quitte l'équipe

- Hors de question tu n'as pas le droit. C'est toi qui as tout fait pour qu'on aille une équipe

- Et donc tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul

- Non, si c'est ton père, je peux aller lui parler

- Arrêtez de me parler de lui, est-ce qu'à la moindre petite chose on prévient vos parents? Non, alors foutez-moi la paix

- Raph, qu'est ce que t'as? Me demande Amanda, et j'ai une envie de la gifler.

- Je viens de vous le dire, foutez-moi la paix

Je me lève en prenant mon sac et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers les portes. Cette journée promet d'être longue, j'ai juste envie d'être seule. Leur compagnie me rend malade, leurs regards, leur bonne humeur, tout me fait me sentir encore moins bien. J'ai enfin trouvé un coin calme, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je regarde le vide en me disant que ce serait radical, brutal mais radicale.

- _mais as-tu vraiment envie de mourir?_

- _Ce serait plus simple _

- _Je n'en suis pas si sûr _

Je m'assieds le dos appuyer contre le mur et ouvre un des livres que j'ai emprunté. J'avance dans ma lecture pourtant aucun mot n'arrive à me réconforter. Ces livres sont écrits par des vieux fous, qui n'en savent pas plus que moi. De découragement je balance le livre plus loin et je ferme les yeux.

- je ne crois pas que les réponses que tu cherches, se trouve dans ses livres. Dit une voix, je me retourne pour voir l'assistant infirmier qui a mon livre dans sa main. Je soupire et regarde au loin.

- Non elles n'y sont pas

- La mort est une loi que même les sorciers doivent respecter

- Mais

- Si tu penses à Voldemort, il ne l'a que contournée et crois-moi un jour il le paiera comme nous tous

- Donc je ne la reverrais jamais

- Tu ne l'a vois pas en fermant les yeux? Me demande-t-il, oui je l'a vois mais est-ce vraiment mieux.

- Si mais elle m'en veut

- Ne crois-tu pas que c'est toi qui t'en veux. Jamais une mère ne pourrait en vouloir à son enfant d'avoir survécu. Sauf exception mais je ne pense pas que ta mère en fasse partie.

- Non elle m'aimait

- Et elle t'aime encore et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de réussir à être heureuse. Je pense même qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir que tu te plais avec ton père.

- Plaire est un bien grand mot mais je supporte, c'est vrai. Cependant avant aujourd'hui je croyais avoir fait mon deuil

- Un deuil c'est long est dans cinq ans tu pourrais penser l'avoir fait mais une journée comme aujourd'hui pourrait refaire surface. Mais c'est avec des amis qu'on fait fasse à ses jours noires.

- Vu comme je les ai traités, je ne crois plus avoir des amis. Ni des anciens, ni des nouveaux

- Si se sont des vrais amis, ils seront encore là

- Vous devriez penser à devenir psychomage

- Pourquoi pas. Ton père n'est pas à Poudlard aujourd'hui donc il ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé mais je pense que tu devrais lui parler.

- Je ne sais pas

- Penses-y et si tu veux parler à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis là.

- Merci Stephen

Finalement il n'est peut-être pas si imbu de sa personne que je ne le croyais. Ça m'a fait du bien de lui parlé, je me sens un peu plus légère. Je reste encore là quelques minutes avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour aller parler à mes amis. J'ignore leur réaction mais je leur droit des excuses. Et en plus je n'ai pas envie de quitter le Quidditch mais eux c'est moins sûr qu'ils me reprennent. Je décide de travailler par étapes et de d'abord parler à Amanda et cie. Je me lève époussette mes vêtements et descends les marches. Quand j'arrive en bas une tornade me tombe dessus.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je pense qu'on ne mérite pas d'être jetée. S'écria Amanda qui est accompagnée d'Alec et Claire. Si t'as un problème on est là comme tu as été là pour nous. Alors nous ne te laisserons pas partir sans que tu nous aies parlé.

- Calme Amanda. Fit Alec en posant sa main sur son épaule, cette dernière allait s'indigner mais je l'arrête avant.

- Non, elle a raison. Je n'aurais pas dut vous crier dessus mais c'est encore dure pour moi d'en parler

- De ta mère? Me demande Claire de sa petite voix qui me fait moins mal.

- Oui je croyais avoir surpassé ma peine mais je crois plutôt que je l'ai enfoui. Pas assez profond apparemment. Je suis désolée

- Tu n'as surement pas à t'excuser par contre tu vas venir manger

- Mais le service est fini

- On va te faire découvrir un autre endroit top secret

Je suivis mes amis devant un tableau tout près de la salle commune. Alec a chatouillé une poire et le tableau c'est écarté, où une immense cuisine se cachait. Après un repas plus conséquent et m'être changée je me dirigeais vers les portes de Poudlard. Normalement l'équipe devait se réunir là pour notre entrainement. Quand j'arrivais ils allaient justement commencer à courir. C'est Alexis qui me vit, il dit aux autres de commencer et nous sommes restés tout les deux.

- T'es calmée?

- Oui, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure

- Tu as acceptée d'être co-capitaine, tu n'as pas le droit de nous lâcher à la première journée plus moche. Ou alors donne moi une bonne raison parce que "fou-moi la paix" n'en est pas une. Alors tu nous suis jusqu'au bout?

- Jusqu'à la victoire seulement

- Très bien j'aime mieux ça. Maintenant allons retrouver les autres

- Très bien capitaine

- Et Raphaëlle?

- Oui

- Je suis content que tu ais changé d'avis

Et moi aussi, c'était une erreur de croire que ma mère m'en voulait. En plus le Quidditch m'occupe assez l'esprit pour ne plus avoir à y pensé constamment. J'ai rapidement retrouvée mes coéquipiers et nous avons courus jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid puis jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où une équipe s'entrainait. A priori, vu les couleurs c'était les Gryffons, alors que nous passions à côté nous vîmes un des joueurs tombés. Nous nous sommes précipités pour voir si ça allait. Toute son équipe était auprès du joueur qui se releva apparemment en colère, c'était Ron. Quand il nous vit, il vira au rouge et tout en me fixant il cria.

- Vous êtes venu nous espionné?

- Pourquoi tu expérimentes une nouvelle chute, très réussi en tout cas

- De toute façon le terrain est réservé, alors partez. Dit mon frère en regardant chacun des joueurs sauf moi.

- C'est bon Ry, on voulait juste voir si votre joueur allait bien

- Vous vouliez voir Harry Potter à l'œuvre, parce qu'on a le meilleur attrapeur. Fit son meilleur ami en bombant le torse se rendant encore plus ridicule

- Un très bon attrapeur avec un très mauvais gardien, c'est pas terrible. Et puis c'est Harry Rogue maintenant Weasley

- Partez maintenant

- On ne fait que rigoler

- Non je ne rigole pas

- Ouais ça je l'avais remarquée

Encore le sourire aux lèvres mon équipe et moi retournons au château. On a réservé une classe pour pouvoir mettre au point une stratégie. Mais avant de commencer on sait tous marré un grand coup en repensant à la tête de Weasley. Pourtant au fond de moi, ça m'ennuyait qu'Harry recommence à me faire la tête. Alors que dans le fond c'est moi qui devrait être fâchée. Cependant je commence à le comprendre et il finira par se calmer. Ce n'est qu'un mec après tout. Après deux heures de briefing, nous avons fait le tour des points stratégiques. Et je crois que nous sommes presque prêts, en théorie, pour le premier match qui arrive déjà le week-end prochain contre Serdaigle. Et oui c'est nous qui ouvrons le bal de la saison.

Après avoir mangé, je suis épuisée, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Donc je décide de m'octroyer une petite sieste, seulement la salle commune est trop bruyante. Je vais donc dans les appartements de mon père. Il n'est toujours pas rentré, et j'en profite pour m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'allonge et prend la couverture en fermant les yeux. Elle sent les herbes et le frais, en réalité c'est la cape de Severus, c'est plutôt relaxant. Très vite je me laisse porter par les songes.

Je m'étire gracieusement après ma longue sieste, je tends mes bras au-dessus de ma tête en faisant craquer mes doigts et je regarde ma montre. Déjà vingt-une heures, j'ai donc fait une grosse sieste. C'est bizarre, mon père n'est donc pas encore rentré. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige toujours plus ou moins éveillée vers la salle commune. Cette dernière est vide et très claire. Ce n'est pas possible, dites-moi que c'est une blague. On est lundi, il est neuf heures quinze et j'ai cours avec Ombrage.

* * *

Raph: je suis en déprime, encore et Omrabge va me tuer, Encor  
Mack: qu'est-ce que tu en sais. **J'ai juste une question pour les lecteurs, trouvez-vous que l'histoire avance ou qu'on stagme en peu. Car pour mes autres fic, la plus longue fait 17 chapitres et celle-ci en fait déjà 15 et on est qu'au début de l'année. Juste une question en passant, parce que quand on écrit on n'est pas bon juge.**  
Raph: moi si je puis me permettre  
Mack:non tu ne peux pas  
Raph: sympa et le syndicat des personnages brimé tu connais  
Mack: ça n'existe pas  
Raph: et bien avec Amy et Gabrielle de tes autres fics ont va le créé  
Mack: sauf qu'Amy et Gaby ont eu des fins heureuses mais je peux toujours faire autre chose avec toi. Bon à la prochaine même si je ne sais pas quand, prions ensemble pour que ce câble arrive...  
Raph: ...jamais  
Mack: c'est décidé, tu finiras seule, vierge et malade. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Mackensy:_j'ai mon câble!  
Raphaëlle: mais il te manque des fusibles mdr  
Mackensy: pdtr  
Raph: xpdtr  
Mack: XD  
Voldemort: suite à un pétage de plomb nous ne pouvons poursuivre notre programme et nous vous invitons à commencer votre lectures pour nous retrouver à la fin. Merci de votre compréhension_**

**_

* * *

_****_Rappel des personnages que j'ai inventée:_**

_- Natasha Klein: mère de Raphaëlle_

_- William ?: beau-père de Raphaëlle_

_- Amanda Loon: 4eme année Pouffsoufle_

_- Alec Carter: idem_

_- Julie et Florence: idem_

_- Alexis Summerby (partiellement inventé car Summerby existe et appartient à JK et qu'il était bien attrapeur dans le livre): septième année Pouffsoufle, attrapeur et capitaine_

_- Damien Franklin: quatrième année Pouffsoufle poursuiveurs_

_- Frank Cadwallader (partiellement inventé aussi car lui aussi appartient à JK): batteur_

_- Grégoire Stanley: en batteur_

_- Claire Quinn: 4ème année Serdaigle_

_- Stephen ?: assistant infirmier_

_

* * *

_

Ne me demander pas comme j'ai fait mais à neuf heure vingt j'étais devant la classe. Cependant j'avais une irrésistible envie de partir, quitte à avoir une retenue. Je me pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte. Devant mes yeux, se tient une bien étrange scène, les élèves sont en groupe et chacun dans leur coin discute ou joue. Ombrage ne semble pas être dans la place. Je m'approche d'Amanda qui est assise sur une table avec devant elle Ginny et Alec assis sur des chaises.

- Où est Ombrage? Demandais-je en jetant mon sac par terre et en m'asseyant à côté d'Amanda

- Absente mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui

- Moi qui croyais qu'elle était virée

- Tu étais où? Me demanda Alec avec un regard suspicieux, après la journée d'hier je peux le comprendre

- Je me suis endormie chez mon père

- Il est malade? Intervint Ginny, elle a attaché ses cheveux, ça change

- Non pourquoi?

- J'ai croisé Harry qui m'a dit que lui aussi est absent. Ils sont peut-être ensemble

- Erk. Retire ça tout de suite

- Pas ensemble, ensemble. Enfin tu m'as compris

- Non je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'enlever cette image. Dis-je en fermant les yeux, c'est dégoutant.

- Ça vous dit une partie de bataille explosive? Demande Amanda en sortant le jeu de son sac

- Je vais d'abord allez vomir.

Après c'est deux heures d'études bien plaisante, nous nous sommes quand même rendu au cours de potion. Puisque nous n'avions pas reçu de contre ordre. Franchement ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de pouvoir continuer notre partie surtout que je les laminais. Cependant quand nous sommes entrés dans la classe, ce n'est pas mon père qui nous attendait mais Ombrage avec Lucius. Et là les doutes que j'avais enfui, on resurgit plus fort encore, où est mon père? Et qu'est-ce que se crapaud à encore manigancer? Voyant qu'elle me fixe intensément, je prends place sans un mot. Elle attend que tout le monde soit assis, nous scan de son regard puis en croisant les mains elle dit.

- Votre professeur de potion est absent pour une durée indéterminée et pendant ce temps c'est monsieur Malefoy qui vous enseignera cette matière. Je vous laisse donc entre de bonnes mains. Ah j'oubliais mademoiselle Rogue vous viendrez me voir ce soir pour votre retenue.

- Ma retenue? Demandais-je pour qu'elle stupide raison, allait-elle me coller cette fois?

- Pour votre retard de ce matin

- Vous n'étiez pas là non plus

- Ne répondez pas et j'enlève trente points à votre maison

Pendant le cours je n'écoute rien, et bien entendu ma potion est un carnage. Elle est orange flash alors qu'elle devrait être rose saumon. Et l'odeur on dirait des chaussettes de sports mouillés depuis une semaine. D'ailleurs monsieur Malefoy à prit un certain plaisir à la faire disparaitre. Les autres remplissent leur flacon et j'en profite pour élaborer les raisons de l'absence de mon père. Elles sont nombreuses et variés mais aucune ne me rassure. A la fin du cours, j'attends que les autres soit sortit pour m'approcher du bureau de Lucius.

- Je ne sais pas où est votre père. Me devance-t-il alors que je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche

- Je ne vous ais encore rien demander.

- D'accord, alors qu'elle est votre question?

- Est-ce que c'est Ombrage qui est responsable de l'absence de mon père?

- Je ne sais rien

- Vous mentez! M'emportais-je en frappant le bureau

- Écoutez-moi bien mademoiselle Rogue, je vous conseille de faire profil bas. Maintenant sortez!

Pourquoi est-il si froid? Et pourquoi refuse-t-il de me parler? Et pourquoi diable depuis que je suis dans cette école, ai-je l'impression qu'on me ment? Et puis de toute façon les Malefoy sont tous bizarre. Un jour ils sont gentils et l'autre ils sont froids comme un frigo. Je reprends mon sac et sors de la classe en claquant la porte. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. Peut-être est-il passé à l'infirmerie, j'y fonce et je tombe sur Stephen qui me stoppe à l'entrée. Encore un qui cache quelque chose.

- Tu es bien pressée

- Je voulais savoir si mon père était passé par ici. Dis-je en regardant au-dessus de son épaule espérant apercevoir je ne sais quoi.

- Non

- Donc vous ne savez rien non plus

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Dit-il en regardant à droite et à gauche. Écoutez votre père va bien

- Mais où il est?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire mais en l'attendant ne fait rien d'inconsidéré

- Comme quoi?

- Comme plonger dans la magie noire mais je lui dirais que tu t'es inquiété pour lui

- Non ne lui dites-pas. Je suis juste curieuse, rien avoir avec de l'inquiétude

- Bien comme tu veux.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vu que vous hésitez

- Allez manger

Je me dirige plus légère vers la grande salle, je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait menti. Alors que j'entre dans la salle je vois Harry entrain de rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me met en colère, il se fiche complètement de savoir où est notre Père. C'est un égoïste même s'il ne l'aime pas, il pourrait au moins se poser des questions. Mais bon je décide de laisser passer, encore une fois.

Finalement une semaine est passé sans aucune nouvelle de mon père. Pendant ce laps de temps, je n'ai ni parlé à Dray qui m'évite, ni à Harry que j'évite. Et vint le week-end et mon premier match de Quidditch. Dés le matin, je suis surexcitée et le reste de mon équipe semble stressée. L'équipe des Serdaigle semble en pleine forme, et ça ne va pas être évident. Il fait froid et il pleut vraiment nous n'aurions pas put tomber plus mal. Mais nous devons gagner, je l'ai dit et nous le ferrons. Après un petit speech, nous entrons sur le terrain et déjà le commentateur commence à nous présenter. Mais je ne l'écoute pas et me concentre sur le match. Alexis est au-dessus de moi, à ma gauche Zach et à ma droite Damien, derrière nous les batteurs.

Madame Bibine siffle et les balles s'envolent, je récupère le souaffle et je fonce vers les buts. J'évite un attrapeur, trapu et lance le souaffle et un but pour nous. C'est toujours encourageant de marquer le premier but. Mais s'en se relâcher la partie continue, après un quart d'heure nous sommes à 150 à 200, ils ont une courte avance. Mais je vois quelque chose tomber à ma droite, je regarde et aperçois une robe jaune par terre. Je m'approche et distinct Alexis, il semble incapable de se relever. Sans attrapeur nous sommes foutus, il est temps d'utiliser notre stratégie. J'utilise des signes de l'armer pour ne pas perdre de temps, Damien et Zach me regarde. Je les montre du doigt et en montrant les buts, leur fait comprendre qu'ils devront assurer sans moi. Puis je me montre et montre l'autre attrapeur pour dire que je change de poste. Ils semblent avoir comprit. J'aurais put faire entrer Marion mais cela voudrait dire que je ne pourrais pas la faire jouer au match suivant à moins qu'elle devienne permanente. Bref je m'élève au-dessus d'eux pour avoir une meilleure vision, je me suis entrainée à ce poste aussi. Il faut que je trouve le vif, car à deux contre trois les poursuiveurs ne feront pas l'affaire. Mais je ne le vois nulle part et il pleut de plus en plus fort. Mes vêtements sont lourds et notre vitesse est amoindrie. Le score est de 160 à 310 si ça continue nous allons nous faire laminer. Pourtant nous avions un objectif match nulle ou faire durer le match. Il marque encore un, voilà je dois attendre que mon équipe refasse ex aequo. Mais Cho semble avoir aperçu le vif car elle s'élance. Je la contourne et me poste devant elle, elle essaye de me contourner mais trop tard le vif à filer. Je sens qu'à ce moment, elle me hait. Cependant notre intermède à permis à mon équipe de remonter, nous sommes à 190 à 340 si j'attrape le vif nous aurons encore nos chances. Je reprends de l'altitude et elle en fait de même. Nous sommes à une à cinquante mètre l'une de l'autre, face à face, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Et derrière elle se tient le sujet de notre convoitise, si je fonce elle m'aura. C'est alors que je pense à mon bracelet en plaqué or, je mets mes mains dans mon dos et subtilement fait tomber mon bracelet. Soit elle mord, soit je suis morte. Et elle mord, elle fonce en-dessus de moi pendant que je vole vers son ancienne position. Elle se retourne mais il est trop tard, le vif est à moi. J'entends des exclamations, je regarde le tableau nous avons gagné 350 à 340.

J'atterri et mon équipe me rejoint, nous crions, hurlons notre joie cependant Alexis n'est pas là. Marion nous explique qu'il est à l'infirmerie, une jambe cassé apparemment. Nous décidons d'aller le voir, tous ensemble. Alors que les autres se dirigent vers les vestiaires une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne et tombe sur mon Père. Je lui saute dans les bras, mais me recule bien vite en me rendant compte de mon geste. Heureusement presque tous les élèves sont rentrés à cause de la pluie. Sous la pluie, je vois son visage plus pâle et plus maigre encore à travers ses cheveux mouillés.

- Je suis content de te revoir aussi

- Où étiez-vous? Vous allez bien?

- Je vais bien, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir

- Mais

- Pas de mais, Raphaëlle

- Très bien Père. Dis-je en baissant la tête, où qu'il soit allé cela ne l'a pas trop changé.

- Tu as fait un grand match et je crois que ceci t'appartient. Dit-il en me tendant mon bracelet et je remarque qu'il porte une bande autour de la main. Une technique très Serpentard

- Oui j'avoue. Avouais-je en remettant mon bracelet. Vous reprenez votre poste alors?

- Oui pour l'instant

- Comment ça?

- Rien qui te concerne maintenant va te changer sinon tu vas tomber malade

- Oui Père

Encore pleine d'adrénaline, je prends une douche et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Nous restons une bonne demi-heure avec lui, refaisant le match. Alors que nous sommes chassés de l'infirmerie, je vois Harry qui m'attend. Je suis les autres mais il me retient par le bras, mon équipe me regarde et je leur fais signe que tout va bien.

- Tu comptes encore râler longtemps?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je râle?

- Tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. D'accord j'ai été à Pré-au-Lard mais tu devrais l'avoir digéré là

- Ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ça. T'es-tu au moins rendu compte que notre Père avait disparu?

- Il est revenu non? Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème

- Il a prit de nombreux risque pour te protéger pour nous protéger. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.

- Il était là où nous avons passé une partie de notre été.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Sniffle me l'a dit, c'est le seul qui a bien voulu me dire quelque chose et juste ça encore

- C'est mieux que moi donc tu t'es fait du souci pour lui. Constatais-je encore surpris par son aveu

- Jamais personne ne sait inquiéter pour moi comme lui le fait. Il surveille se que je mange et si je ne fais plus de cauchemar. Au début ça m'énervait puis j'ai compris après t'avoir parlé.

- Tu n'iras plus à Pré-au-Lard?

- Je vais essayer d'avoir son autorisation

- Et comment comptes-tu faire?

- Avec de très bonne note

- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère? Dis-je en rigolant

- Tu me considères vraiment comme tel?

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de soutien et un frère c'est une bonne poutre pour se rattacher mais ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait. Murmurais-je, je sais que là j'ai l'air pathétique.

- Jamais. Je sais que je peux parfois être con mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur. Dit-il en me serrant maladroitement dans ses bras. Ça te dit de venir dans notre salle commune?

- Désolée mais nous avons prévu une petite fête improvisée pour notre victoire

- Bien alors à demain

Je le regarde s'éloigner et je me rends compte que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre des sorciers.

Le mois d'octobre fut plus calme que le mois de septembre et heureusement. J'ai attrapée un rythme de croisière, mes notes sont bonnes même en potion. Mon Père refuse toujours de parler de sa disparition. Harry me parle de plus en plus et Hermione m'aide dans mes devoirs par contre Ron reste loin de moi et c'est mieux. J'ai encore été deux fois en retenue avec l'autre crapaud et ma main devient très douloureuse et ne semble pas vouloir guérir. Et Drago reste Drago même si je le trouve fort pâle c'est dernier temps. Le Quidditch m'occupe beaucoup et Alexis est vite sortit de l'infirmerie. Ah oui, j'oubliais, il y a eu aussi cette petite rencontre. Cela c'est passé fin octobre, alors que je sortais des appartements de mon père. Je voulais lui parler mais il ne rentrerait que demain midi. Il fallut donc que je passe devant la salle commune des serpents et là devant le tableau, se tenait une forme recroquevillé. Ce qui était plus ou moins étonnant, vu que le couvre-feu allait bientôt sonner. Dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je me suis agenouillée et j'ai enlevé la cape qui le recouvrait. Et là, je suis tombé sur deux yeux noirs en colère visiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- La question serait plutôt ce que toi tu fais là?

- Je dors ça ne se voit pas?

- Non pas vraiment car d'habitude on dort autre part. Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas? Tu as oublié le mot de passe?

- Non maintenant va-t-en! M'ordonne-t-il, je ressens ça détresse et décide d'insister.

- Bon mais si ça t'intéresse, mon père est absent et tu pourrais dormir là pour cette nuit

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé

- Je suis une chieuse née alors soit tu viens, soit tu dors ici et tu devras expliqués à Ombrage pourquoi tu dors là.

Il se lève et enlève la poussière de ses vêtements avant de me suivre. Je le fais entrer et on dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a fait venir ici, il y a deux jours. Me dit-il, il avança dans la pièce et regarda les livres dans la bibliothèque. Je peux te poser une question?

- C'est donnant, donnant.

- Ok, alors pourquoi as-tu défendu la fille quand elle c'est retrouvé avec de la glue verte sur la tête? Ou le pd?

- Premièrement tu ne l'appelle pas comme ça et puis je déteste qu'on se moque. Je me mets toujours à leur place. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je suis peut-être trop naïve

- Ça c'est certain

- Merci bon alors à moi. Pourquoi dormais-tu là?

- Ma mère est morte et je vis avec mon père. Il y a deux jours ton père est venu me voir pour m'apprendre qu'il est mort.

- Je pourrais te dire désolé mais je sais que ça ne réconforte pas

- Tu ne comprends pas, c'était un mangemort. Et il n'a pas rempli une mission et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué

- Tu en es sûr?

- Bien sûr, ton père me l'a dit et mes chers amis quand ils l'ont apprit mon traité comme le pire des sang-de-bourbes alors que je suis un sang pur.

- Tu apportes beaucoup d'importance au sang alors que le tien comme le mien est rouge

- Toute façon maintenant que le prince des Serpentards l'a décidé, je ne suis plus rien

- Le prince des Serpentard? Demandais-je curieuse de savoir qui pouvait être aussi prétentieux

- Drago Malefoy

- Tu pourrais être surpris. Murmurais-je, s'il savait que les parents de Dray sont des espions.

- Quoi?

- On ferrait mieux de dormir

- Tu ne dors pas ici quand même?

- Le couvre-feu est passé maintenant et je ne vais pas me faire pincer pour tes beaux yeux. Le canapé est confortable

- Je ne vais pas dormir dans un fauteuil

- Tu allais bien dormir par terre mais si tu veux tu peux dormir dans la chambre de mon père

- et là? Demande-t-il en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre qui est aussi celle d'Harry mais on ne vient jamais ici en même temps.

- C'est mon lit

- Il y a de la place pour deux

- D'accords mais tu restes de ton côté

Nous nous sommes installés, lui c'est mit en caleçon et t-shirt car Monsieur ne veut pas dormir tout habillé. Et moi j'ai mis mon pyjama. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de s'endormir et je le suivis très rapidement. Le matin quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là. Et quand je me suis rendue à la grande salle, il était assis au bout de sa table plongé dans un bouquin. Il leva la tête et nos regards se sont croisés puis il reprit sa lecture. Je fis comme si de rien n'étais et je me suis installée à ma table.

* * *

**Voldemort: merci d'avoir patientez**  
**Raph: ils sont là pour l'histoire pas pour son intermède stupide, réfléchis Tom. **  
**Mack: s'il était intelligent, il serait déjà le maitre du monde avec moi comme Reine**  
**Raph: il y en a qui vive dans un autre monde**  
**Mack: et c'est toi qui dit ça. Plus sérieusement, merci toujours et encore pour les reviews. N'hésitez pas je suis accro et je ne comptes pas me faire soigner. Dans les prochains chapitres, plus d'actions et un Voldychou avec plein de nouveau plan machiavélique. Un Drago et un Harry qui ne s'entendent toujours pas, un Théo tout mignon et une Raphaëlle en plein dans la me...**  
**Raph: rien de neuf quoi **  
**Théo: si je suis là!**  
**Raph: toi tu es un perso que J.K. à créé mais que même elle n'a pas eu envie de développer **  
**Théo: et toi tu as été créé par une fille qui refuse de grandir **  
**Raph: pas faux, soyons ami **


	17. Chapter 17

**Mackensy; avant de commencer j'aimerai commencer par remercier les reviews enfin sauf celle de LLLL. Si tu n'aimes pas ma fic pas besoin de la lire jusqu'au chapitre 15.**

**Raphaëlle: je suis de tout coeur avec toi**  
**Mack: merci**  
**Raphaëlle: pas toi, LLL. Non je rigole on est pour les reviews même négative mais argumenter au moins.**  
**Mack: et maintenant un nouveau chapitre**

* * *

Le samedi 15 octobre une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. Le vendredi 14, Severus me demanda de passer à son appartement. Si c'est pour me dire que je ne peux pas y aller, ça m'embêterait vraiment. Quand j'entre Harry est déjà là et ils ne se sont pas entre-tués. Je m'assieds à côté de mon frère qui me sourit. Serait-ce une bonne nouvelle? Depuis que je connais les sorciers je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup des bonnes nouvelles. D'ailleurs être une sorcière n'en est pas vraiment une en sommes. Je rendrais sans hésitation mes pouvoirs, si c'est pour revoir ma mère. Encore une fois je n'ai pas entendu, ce que mon père disait.

- Bon, comme j'ai vu que vos résultats à tout les deux étaient en hausses. Et que chaque effort mérite une récompense, j'ai décidé de vous laisser aller à la sortie de demain. Mais juste de treize heure à seize et vous restez dans le centre du village. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui père.

- Je vous donne chacun, une bourse avec votre argent de poche.

- Mais j'ai assez d'argent, Père

- Harry cet argent est celui de tes parents et tu pourras l'utiliser plus tard. Mais là je suis ton père et c'est à moi de subvenir à tes besoins.

- Ce n'est pas un besoin

- Pas vital, mais c'est normal de vouloir acheté des choses

- Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre quand un parent de donne de l'argent. Tu prends en disant merci. Tu verras c'est plus cool de dépenser l'argent quand il ne vient pas de ton compte. Merci Père. Dis-je en prenant la bourse apparemment bien remplie.

- Merci Père

Je sortis en compagnie d'Harry, je voulais lui parler mais il semblait plonger dans ses pensées. Tant pis, j'avais trop envie d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à Amanda. J'allais enfin découvrir ce village surtout qu'il n'y aurait plus de sortie avant Janvier. Car c'est vrai que je voulais le voir ce village. La dernière fois, les filles m'avaient tout raconté et elles m'avaient ramenées des friandises mais ça m'avait juste donnée l'eau à la bouche. Nous avons passé la soirée à organiser la sortie du lendemain.

Alec, Amanda et Claire avaient insisté pour partir avec moi à treize heures. Nous sommes devant les portent attendant justement la Serdaigle. Cette dernière nous rejoignit essoufflée.

- Et vous savez quoi?

- Non quoi? Demanda Alec, pour un garçon, il adorait les potins, moi c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

- Il parait qu'il y a une réunion qui se passe à la Tête de Sanglier

- Une réunion pour quoi?

- Apparemment, quelqu'un veut organiser des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du mal, clandestinement.

- Qui est-ce?

- D'après la rumeur, c'est Harry Potter

- Mais la tête de Sanglier, ce n'est pas dans la rue principale, si? Demandais-je maintenant intéressée par la conversation.

- Non c'est bien à l'écart et personne ne vient jamais là-bas

- Il va avoir des problèmes si on l'apprend

- Et si on te voit là, toi aussi

- T'as raison, ce n'est pas mon problème. En route pour Zonko

Dans une semi bonne humeur, nous sommes descendus à Pré-au-Lard. Nous sommes passés chez Zonko où j'ai acheté pleins de trucs marrants. Ensuite on a été chez Honeydukes, le magasin le plus génial qui soit. J'ai fait ma réserve de sucreries et de cookies pour les dix ans à venir. J'adore les cookies. Les autres voulurent aller voir la Cabane Hurlante, je leur dis qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et que je les attendrais au Trois-Balais. Je m'assis seule au comptoir et je commande une bière-au-beurre que le Coca-cola me manque. Alors que je mange mes cacahuètes quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête pour voir Théo, lui ne me regarde pas, il fixe un point devant lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour l'autre fois

- Et comment ça va?

- Pas grand-chose à dire

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir?

- Pour rien

- Ecoute quand tu sauras ce que tu veux alors tu viendras me parler en me regardant dans les yeux. Dis-je en me levant mais il me retient par le bras, je le regarde et lui aussi.

- Je voudrais te parler

- C'est un début, je m'appelle Raphaëlle Rogue

- Théodore Nott

- Enchantée, vous savez vous ressemblez étrangement à quelqu'un avec qui j'ai dormi

- Et vous ignoriez son nom

- Nous n'avons pas couché, je ne suis pas comme ça. Dis-je d'un air hautain avant de rire et lui mit me suivit, rire ça lui va bien.

- Je crois que tes amis te cherchent. Dit-il en se tournant vers la sortie sa chope dans la main; effectivement mes trois amis étaient là.

- J'ai un service à te demander

- Je t'écoute

- Je suis nulle en potion, tu pourrais m'aider?

- Si tu veux

- On dit demain à quatorze heures à la bibliothèque?

- Oui j'y serais

- Merci Théo. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis je rejoins mes amis et nous sortons pour aller sur Gaichiffon. Je suis contente d'avoir revu Théo, c'est mignon, ce prénom. Et il plutôt pas mal, le genre mec torturé mais beau gosse. En plus j'aurais des cours gratuits, ça marche toujours de faire croire aux mecs qu'ils sont utiles. Je souris, ça fait du bien de penser à des trucs futiles et normaux. En chemin nous croisons Tonks avec ses cheveux bleus foncés, c'est pas mal. Avant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la note de coiffeur qu'elle devait avoir. Will la trouvait trop excentrique et moi j'adorais l'amener à la maison. Depuis la rentrée, nous avions échangé pas mal d'hibou, elle et moi. J'empruntais celui d'Harry et elle me faisait parvenir des news de mes amis moldus. J'ai des amis moldus, ça sonnent bizarres.

- Salut les jeunes

- Salut, quoi de neuf depuis ton dernier hibou?

- Rien je patrouille comme tu vois. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore vu Harry

- Il ne doit pas être loin

- Tant mieux parce que ton père patrouille aussi. D'ailleurs il faut que je continue, à plus les mômes

- Elle est sympa. Constata Alec en regardant Tonks partir moi je commençais à paniquer.

- Il faut que je trouve Harry

- Quoi mais tu as dit que c'était son problème

- Je sais mais si je ne fais rien, c'est là que je vais me sentir mal.

Je leur laisse mes sacs et je me dirige vers la tête de Sanglier, les trois compères revenaient par ici. Je les ais interceptés dans une ruelle. Ils semblent surpris de me voir.

- Harry il faut qu'on revienne dans la rue principale, Père patrouille

- Vous avez entendu? Demanda Hermione en sortant sa baguette

- Quoi?

- Moi! cria une voix rauque en sautant de derrière les poubelles.

C'est un homme enfin plus ou moins, il est énorme avec des cheveux gris en batailles. Je ne peux que reculer face à se monstre aux longues dents jaunes et aux grands ongles comme des griffes. Alors que nous sommes assez éloignés je peux sentir son odeur de sueur et de crasse. Je regarde les trois autres qui ne semblent pas plus rassuré que moi. Seulement eux on sortit leur baguette, je veux en faire de même mais mes mains tremblent toutes. Harry se rapproche de moi.

- Alors les enfants, on est perdu? Se moque-t-il, on entend des cris provenant de la rue, y en avait-il d'autre.

- Alors Greyback tu l'as trouvée? Demanda un autre type louche venant du chemin que je venais de prendre

- Oui elle est là.

- A trois on y va, tu restes tout près de nous. me murmura mon frère et me donnant ma baguette. Un, deux, trois! Flipendo! Cria Harry sur Greyback puis il prit ma main pour courir

- Everte Statum! Lança Hermione en visant l'autre gars

- Expelliarmus! Cria Ron en même temps

Nous courrons vers la rue sautant au-dessus du corps de l'homme. Mais alors que je vois la rue, je me sens qu'on m'attrape par la cheville. Je tombe par terre amortie par mes mains qui ont lâché celle d'Harry. Ce dernier se retourne mais je sens qu'on me soulève. Une main se pose sur ma tête et me la tire sur le côté puis je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue suivit d'une vive douleur à mon épaule. Je vois les yeux horrifié d'Harry puis Greyback me lâche et je tombe misérablement par terre, tenant mon épaule. Je sens deux mains qui touchent ma tête mais je les repousses. Cependant je relève la tête pour voir Tonks avec les cheveux noirs, chose très rare. Elle me regarde et je tente de me calmer mais quand mon père apparu derrière elle, ma respiration s'accéléra encore plus. Je tremble et d'un geste compulsif, je frotte ma joue où l'autre à poser sa langue. Mais je n'arrive qu'à étaler du sang. Pourtant je continue, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, c'est mon père qui me saisit au poignet. Je relève la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- Raphaëlle, qu'as-tu fait à ton épaule? Me demande-t-il mais je n'arrive pas à répondre, c'est Ron qui répond et pour la première je souhaiterais le remercier.

- C'est Greyback qui l'a mordu

- Que va-t-il se passer parce que ce n'est pas la pleine lune? Mais c'est quand même un loup-garou

- Je n'en sais rien. Laissa tomber mon père après avoir lancer un regard lourd de sens à Hermione

Loup-garou, ce mot tourne dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas, je n'ai rien demandé. Et mon père qui ne sais pas, alors je suis vraiment fichue. Mes jambes tremblent tellement que je n'arrive pas à me relever malgré mes tentatives. Et les larmes commencent à venir à mes yeux. Mon père voyant ma détresse, me prend dans ses bras. Je mets ma tête dans son cou pendant qu'il me porte jusqu'à Poudlard. J'essaye de calmer les sanglots qui s'emparent de moi. Finalement j'y arrive et quand il me pose sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie, je me sens calme. Madame Pomfresh est entrain de soigner d'autres élèves et Stephen n'a pas l'air d'être là. Je suis assise en indien en fixant mes mains.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous trafiquiez dans cette ruelle. Cria presque mon père en se tournant vers les trois jeunes.

- Vous pourriez attendre, votre fille c'est fait mordre par un loup-garou

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire Tonks. Susurra-t-il en direction de mon amie, elle garda son calme.

- Non

- Sortez!

- Je voulais voir la cabane hurlante. Murmurais-je pas certaine qu'on m'entende

- Quoi?

- Je voulais voir la cabane, Harry et ses amis sont venus pour m'en empêcher

- Tu te fous de moi, la cabane hurlante est à l'opposé

- Oui je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation. C'est pas ma faute

- Supposons que c'est vrai. Te rends-tu comptes qu'Harry aurait put être capturé et vous seriez tous morts. Dit-il mais c'est alors que leurs paroles mes revinrent.

- Ce n'est pas Harry qu'il voulait

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Ce n'est pas Harry qu'il voulait, il a dit "elle est là" et pas "il est là"

- Tu étais paniquée

- J'étais paniquée mais j'ai clairement entendu. Demandez-leur

- Peu importe, tu voulais voir la cabane et bien réjouis-toi car tu risques de la voir bientôt

- Professeur Rogue, arrêtez de crier. Ici vous êtes dans mon infirmerie. Et vous autres si vous n'êtes pas blessé alors sortez.

Seul mon père reste, je préférerais qu'il parte, vu son humeur. En réalité je ne croyais pas qu'il me punirait si je devenais un loup. Peut-être l'ais-je surestimée. L'infirmière ferme les rideaux autour du lit et me demande d'enlever mon pull et mon t-shirt. Je m'exécute d'une main tremblante et elle regarde la blessure sans rien dire. Puis elle applique en onguent vert à l'odeur écœurante suivit d'un pansement. Elle me donne de nouveau vêtement et elle prend mon père appart. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais signe. Ils parlent longuement, il pourrait au moins penser à moi. Finalement mon père revient, il semble inquiet. Alors ça c'est pas bon signe.

- Alors?

- Alors, on ne sait pas

- Comment ça?

- Elle n'est pas sûr, vu qu'il n'était pas transformé.

- Mais alors comment en être sûr.

- Aujourd'hui c'est la pleine lune, tu vas venir avec moi.

- Où?

- Je viendrais te chercher en attendant reste ici. Ne bouge pas

Il me laisse seul, j'ai tellement peur. Puis je repense à Rémus, lui c'est bien un loup et il n'est pas méchant. Tout le monde à peur de lui, il ne trouve pas de boulot mais il est gentil. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas aller à ce village. Je prends mes genoux et les ramènes contre mon torse en les entourant des mes bras. Je pose ma tête dessus et j'attends en essayant de faire taire mon cœur et ma tête. Finalement après un temps indéterminé, mon père revient, je le suis sans un mot. Nous sortons dans le parc et nous allons jusqu'au saule cogneur. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais l'arbre ne bouge plus. De mieux en mieux, il m'emmène dans un trou. Nous marchons jusqu'à arriver dans une maison.

- Où on est?

- Dans la cabane hurlante

- Elle est hantée non?

- Que des histoires, vient allons en haut.

Nous montons les marches en bois très précaire et arrivons dans une pièce en piètre état. Je m'assieds sur le lit pas certaine que mes jambes me portent plus longtemps. Lui reste debout regardant partout sauf dans ma direction.

- Et maintenant?

- On attend

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule?

- Non

- Merci Père. Dis-je soulager, cependant un autre poids s'abattit.

- Je sais que tu as menti

- À propos?

- Je suppose que c'est Harry qui a demandé que tu le couvres

- Non, il ne m'a rien demandé

- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment

- Et c'est quoi le plus important?

- Toi

- J'ai peur

- Je sais. Dit-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi, en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Il y a combien de chance pour que je ne sois pas atteinte. Sans mentir

- Il y a eu quelques cas auparavant, tous causé par lui. Et tous se sont transformés ou sont mort

- Cool, aucune chance donc

- Peut-être pas

- Mais vous venez de dire

- Un pressentiment

Le silence retomba alors que les secondes passaient. Le premier moment qu'on passe comme un père et sa fille et ça doit être dans la cabane hurlante. Génial! Ma main gauche me chatouille, je relève mon pull trop grand et commence à gratter machinalement.

- Qu'as-tu là?

- Quoi?

- Sur le dos de ta main

- Ce n'est rien. Dis-je précipitamment en rabaissant ma manche.

- Raphaëlle, montre-moi! ordonne-t-il, je lui montre et je le vois blanchir au moment où il lit "je dois obéir. Qui t'as fait ça?

- Ombrage

- Je vais la tuer

- C'est justement ce qu'elle attend que vous fassiez une erreur de se genre

- Et je devrais la regarder saigner ma fille sans rien dire

- Pas en agissant comme un Gryffondor en tout cas

- Harry?

- Quoi Harry?

- Lui aussi

- Oui en réalité tout ceux qui passent en retenue chez elle je crois

- Et pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu

- Peut-être parce qu'on pense que vous approuvez

- Jamais

- En même temps vos méthodes

- Quel heure est-il?

- Vingt et une heure pourquoi?

- Ça fait une demi-heure que la lune et levée

- Et? Demandais-je, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Ombrage.

- Et rien, justement. Tu n'es pas contaminée, merci Natasha

- Hein! Vous venez de remerciez ma mère? Dis-je dubitative.

- Peu importe, pour plus de sécurité. Nous allons dormir ici

- Et pour Ombrage?

- Je réglerais son compte en temps et en heure

Il répara le lit avec de nouveaux draps, je me couche mais même si je suis crevée, j'ignore si j'arriverais à dormir. Je continue à regarder mon père qui fait les cent pas dans la chambre. Quand il remarque que je le regarde, il s'arrête.

- Il y a un problème?

- J'ai peur

- De quoi?

- De l'avenir, j'ai bien entendu il parlait de moi. Pourquoi?

- Je te protégerais toujours

- Mais

- Pas de mais, Raphaëlle. Maintenant endors-toi

- Je peux avoir votre cape?

- Ma cape? Pourquoi?

- Comme ça

- D'accord

Il enleva sa cape et la posa sur moi, je l'a pris tout près de mon visage pour sentir l'odeur d'herbe fraiche. Très vite je m'endormis en pensant que la première chose que je ferrais demain c'est prendre une douche. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir l'odeur de l'autre.

* * *

**Mackensy: j'aime bien ce chapitre**  
**Raphaëlle: tant mieux**  
**Mack: dans les prochains chapitre, un Voldy surpuissant, des agents doubles, un Severus vengeur, des réponses et au milieu Raphaëlle**  
**Raph: cool**  
**Mack: tu n'as rien à dire**  
**Raph: j'ai dis cool**  
**Mack: A la bonne heure, alors à la prochaine et une petite review en passant XD**


	18. Chapter 18

Mackensy: merci pour les reviews et c'est officiel, c'est la plus longue fic que j'ai écrite!  
Raphaëlle: c'est tout?  
Mackensy: oui après le syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai pondu ceci et c'est pas vraiment le résultat attendu.  
Raphaëlle: A voir

* * *

Je me réveille en ayant l'impression de ne pas être reposée. Pourtant je dois avoir dormis profondément parce que je suis à l'infirmerie. Je m'étire en oubliant ma blessure et je grimace en sentant une vive douleur. Presque tout de suite l'infirmière vient me voir pour m'ausculter apparemment je suis un forme. A part le fait que j'ai manqué de devenir un loup-garou. Par contre, elle veut me garder toute la journée pour plus de sécurité. On ne sait jamais, que je viendrais à mordre quelqu'un sur le coup de midi. Vers onze heures, Harry vint me voir. Il semble stressé je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il reste debout à côté de mon lit en se triturant les mains.

- Salut. Me dit-il penaud

- Salut, il y a un problème? Père t'a engueulé parce que c'est pas moi qui lui ai dit

- Tu crois que je t'en veux? C'est de ma faute si t'es venu dans cette rue

- De toute façon il y avait des loups partout alors ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose et puis sans toi je serais sans doute morte. Et avec Père alors?

- Tu ne le croiras jamais. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit soudain soulagé. Il m'a encouragé à le faire tant que mes résultats ne diminuaient pas. Et il m'a même donné un endroit pour nous entrainer

- Cool. Fis-je en baissant la tête, je me sens mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Ça va, t'as pas l'air en super forme

- A part que je me suis fais mordre par un loup, ça va

- Désolé, je peux être vraiment con

- C'est pas ta faute, c'est moi. Juste moi

- Je vais te laisser

- Merci Harry d'être passé me voir

Alors qu'il sort, je me sens bizarre. C'est encore comme si tout le monde me mentait. Je me sens seule et sale. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui est dans la même galère que moi. Et la seule personne que je connais et qui veut bien me parler, c'est Théo. Après beaucoup de protestations, j'ai réussi à sortir à quatorze heures et demie, j'espère que Théo m'a attendu. Je cours dans les couloirs et dés que j'arrive à la bibliothèque je vois Théo sortir. Il ne me regarde puis me tourne le dos pour s'en aller, je l'arrête par le bras. Il se retourne.

- On avait dit deux heures si tu voulais me faire une farce, c'est puéril. C'est bon je m'en vais

- Non attends. Dis-je en sentant les larmes coulé de mes yeux, je baisse la tête et il se retourne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- T'es pas au courant. M'étonnais-je en le fixant pour voir s'il ne me mentait pas.

- De quoi?

- Non je suppose que mon père a tout fait pour que ça ne sache pas. Un loup m'a attaqué mais je n'ai rien. Ajoutais-je précipitamment de peur qu'il s'enfuie.

- Viens là. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. On va aller s'assoir

Il me relâche et nous entrons dans la bibliothèque au fond, très loin de Madame Pince. On s'assied face à face, il prend mes mains dans les siennes. Il me fixe intensément et j'ai confiance en lui, pourtant on ne peut pas dire que mon excès de confiance à payer. Mais j'ai besoin de faire confiance, d'avoir des amis même s'ils me poignardent dans le dos. Je ne veux pas être seule mais pour que lui comprenne, il faut que je lui explique.

- J'ai besoin de parler

- Pourquoi moi?

- Tout le monde me cache des choses mon père le premier et j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui souffre autant que moi.

- Tu crois que je souffre. Se vexe-t-il en retirant ses mains.

- Je connais ta souffrance, c'est la même qui me ronge depuis le mois de juin. Ta mère est morte et tu l'aimais j'en suis sûr

- Ma mère était une femme bien.

- Ma mère aussi quoi que les autres en disent. Elle me manque, chaque jour est plus sombre et quand tu crois que ça va mieux, c'est encore pire.

- Personne ne comprend mais tout le monde te juge. Mais toi tu as encore ton père, moi je n'ai plus personne

- Tu vas aller où à Noël?

- A priori je reste ici et en juin, je ne sais pas. Et toi à Noël?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours adoré Noël mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là. Et je n'imagine pas mon père le fêté.

- Mais qui voilà, vous formez un nouveau club des traitres à leur sang. Dit une voix derrière moi et sans me retourner je lui lance.

- Parkinson, dégage

- Tu sais Dray, je me demande une fille aussi nulle à put entrer à Poudlard

- Le niveau n'est vraiment pas élevé mais avoir un père prof ça aide

- Retire ça Malefoy! S'écrie Théo en se levant mais je fais de même et me plante devant Drago.

- Oh Dray, si j'étais toi je reverrais tes fréquentations également car quand le vent tournera, il sera trop tard

- T'es cinglé Rogue. Fit Pansy mais vu les yeux de Dray, il ne pense pas la même chose.

- Drago m'a comprit c'est l'essentiel. Tu viens Théo

Nous passons devant eux et sortons de là, nous continuons à marcher en silence. Juste pour nous éloigner d'eux, finalement nous trouvons un couloir désert. Là il s'arrête et je me retourner sur lui.

- Nous ne devrions pas nous revoir

- Pourquoi?

- Tu me demandes pourquoi? Fit-il avec un petit rire faux. A commencer je suis un Serpentard et toi une gentille Pouffsoufle ensuite je ne pourrais rien t'offrir et pour terminer ton frère c'est Potter.

- Idiot, toi tu n'es pas un méchant Serpentard et je ne suis pas une gentille Pouffsoufle. D'ailleurs ça ne veut rien dire. Ensuite je ne te demande rien, juste ta présence. Et mon frère, je n'aime pas non plus tout ses amis. J'ai peut-être l'air désespéré mais depuis juin j'essaye de reconstruire les piliers qui se sont effondrés. Mais chaque fois que j'essaye quelqu'un ou quelque chose les détruits en morceaux encore plus petit.

- Je sais ce que c'est mais peut-être essayes-tu de reconstruire des anciens piliers alors que construire des nouveaux seraient plus judicieux.

- Tu pourrais m'aider?

- Tu n'écoutes jamais rien?

- J'écoute se dont j'ai envie. Alors ami?

- Ami

- Tu crois que ça va aller avec Malefoy dans ta salle commune?

- On verra

- Dis samedi prochain, c'est bien le match Serpentard-Gryffondor?

- Exact, le match le plus attendu pourquoi?

- La plupart des élèves et prof seront là-bas et si nous deux nous passions ce temps autrement

- Autrement?

- Toi et moi marchant seules dans les couloirs à parler

- Ok on se retrouve ici à dix heures

Je le quitte en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Pendant toute la semaine, j'ai la tête dans la lune. C'est clair que depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai plus passé un moment avec un garçon qui me plait. D'ailleurs les seules garçons que j'ai côtoyé est soit mon frère, soit lunatique, soit gay. Avec Théo, je suis bien, j'aime parler de tout et de rien avec lui. J'ai revu Harry pendant la semaine et il compte commencer ses cours clandestins la semaine prochaine. Par contre mon père ne veut pas que j'y participe, il pousse un de ses enfants à la faire et il l'interdit à l'autre. Allez comprendre et encore son explication veut le détour. Il a dit qu'il l'avait permis à Harry car il admettait que se n'est pas avec les cours d'Ombrage qu'il pourrait se défendre. Et quand je lui ais demandé alors pourquoi moi je ne pouvais pas le faire. Et bien je suis une gentille petite fille de Pouffsoufle, en gros c'est ça. Et toujours pas de "mais."

Bref c'est donc avec impatience que je revis Théo à la fin de la semaine. Il est déjà au point de rendez-vous et il a le dos tourné. Je lui saute dessus en rigolant mais quand il me regarde, je remarque une grande ecchymose sur sa joue. Je passe un léger doigt dessus mais il arrête ma main en la prenant dans la sienne. J'ai peur de poser la question tellement je crains la réponse.

- Comment t'es-tu fais ça?

- Peu importe

- J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête. Tout le monde me ment et si toi tu t'y mets. Dis-le-moi et j'en parlerais plus

- Malefoy. Maintenant marchons j'ai froid moi à t'attendre

- Je ne suis pas en retard. Dis-je en avançant et lui me suis. C'est toi qui es en avance.

- Tu sais notre problème?

- Non lequel?

- Toi tu fais trop confiance et moi pas assez

- Donc nous allons bien ensemble.

- Je t'ai promis d'être honnête donc je vais l'être. Dit-il soudain très sérieux en regardant devant lui

- Oui

- Je…, je déteste marcher

- Sérieux? Rigolais-je mais voyant que lui ne suivait pas, j'arrête. Bon, fallait le dire tu veux aller où?

- J'ai envie d'une glace

- Il fait super froid et toi tu veux une glace?

- Oui ça te dérange? Se vexe-t-il

- Non je croyais être la seule à manger une glace en hiver

- On n'est pas encore en hiver

- C'est pareil direction les cuisines alors

Les couloirs étant vides ou presque nous avons fait la course jusqu'aux cuisines. Et j'ai gagné, note à moi-même les serpents n'aime pas perdre. Mais Théo reprend vite son sourire et je fais de même. Nous entrons dans la cuisine et directement un attroupement d'elfe s'avance vers nous.

- Bonjours est-ce que se serait possible d'avoir une glace? Demandais-je à une petite elfe toute potelée

- Il est onze heures cela ne serait pas raisonnable

- Nous sommes là pour les servir alors s'ils veulent de la glace, donne leur. Dit un autre elfe plus jeune à l'autre.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger

- Mais il n'y a pas de souci mon enfant, c'est juste que cet elfe est un peu trop maternelle. A quel gout voulez-vous? Nous avons tous les goûts

- Même aux cookies? Demandais-je gourmande

- Oui

- Alors pour moi se sera cookies

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce parfum.

- Essaye tu verras c'est juste exquis ma mère elle disait toujours que je faisais une fixation sur les cookies. Et que ça ressemblait à des caprices d'enfants ou de femme enceinte

- Alors va pour deux aux cookies, d'habitude je prends vanille mais c'est bon de changer

- J'aurais plutôt dit que toi tu étais chocolat

- T'es vraiment spécial

- Merci

Nous mangeons notre glace assis sur notre tabouret, là au milieu des elfes. C'est bizarre comme situation mais la glace est délicieuse. Alors que je prends la dernière cuillère, Théo se met à rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?

- Tu as de la glace partout

- Où? Demandais-je certaine d'avoir prit une jolie couleur rouge. Allez dis-le moi.

Il ne me répond pas mais descend de son tabouret, pose son bol et se met devant moi. Il s'approche pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagis pas et il s'éloigne, je ne bouge toujours pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et lui continue à me regarder en attendant. Je pose mes doigts sur mes lèvres comme dans un rêve. Soudain mal à l'aise, Théo ne sait plus quoi faire même les elfes ne bougent plus. C'est comme si le monde c'était arrêté. Puis soudain tout se remet en route, les petites créatures se remette au travail et Théo à retrouver sa voix.

- Désolé, j'ai été con. Si tu pouvais oublier et continue

- Non, je ne peux pas oublier

- Je comprends, je vais partir

- Non, je ne veux pas oublier parce que j'ai adoré

- Vraiment?

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Théo

- J'ai une idée si on allait voir la fin du match

- Je n'ai pas ma cape et il fait plutôt froid dehors

- Prend la mienne

- D'accord allons-y

Je mets sa cape et nous sortons, maladroitement je prends sa main. Le vent est froid mais j'ai chaud avec lui. Nous montons les gradins et nous nous installons à côté d'Amanda et Alec qui sont concentrés sur le match. Ils ne remarquent même pas qui est avec moi.

- Alors qui gagne?

- Serpentard mais à mon avis Harry va bientôt trouver le vif

- Ouais Potter est le seul joueur potable de cette équipe

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait-là lui? Demanda Amanda en montrant Théo, ce dernier se renfrogne mais je lui souris.

- Il est avec moi

- Regardez Potter l'a repéré. S'exclame Alec en se levant en même temps que presque tout le monde

En effet, Harry sur son balai filait à une vitesse incroyable. Il avait une telle aisance sur son balai, c'était beau à voir. Drago lui aussi se lance à la suite mais Harry a de l'avance et réussi à l'attraper. Une véritable ovation s'élève dans les tribunes rouges et or. Les joueurs atterrissent et je descends pour féliciter Harry mais quand j'arrive lui et Dray entouré de ses deux gorilles se parlent. Ou plutôt ils s'insultent. Je m'approche et prend mon frère dans les bras pour qu'ils se calment.

- Félicitation Ry

- Raphaëlle ne te mêle pas de ça

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demande Ombrage en arrivant de un accoutrement rose bonbon

- Rien madame Drago félicitait cordialement Harry pour sa victoire. Dis-je d'un ton que je voulais mielleux.

- Est-ce vrai monsieur Malefoy? Questionne le professeur en se tournant vers le blond, ce dernier semble réfléchir me regarde et puis répond.

- C'est exact madame

- Bien, dispersez-vous maintenant. Ordonna le crapaud, les serpents s'en allèrent et je me tourne vers Harry en souriant.

- T'allais encore faire une connerie et devant tout le monde en plus.

- C'est quoi ça? demande-t-il en pointant ma cape. Depuis quand tu soutiens Serpentard?

- Non c'est un ami qui me la prêter et si tu me ressors tes idées racistes, je m'en vais tout de suite

- Un ami et qui c'est?

- Ça ne te regarde pas

- Et père est au courant.

- Lui non plus ça ne le regarde pas. Et vous depuis quand êtes-vous si proche?

- Si tu n'as pas de problème avec le fait de sortir avec un Serpentard alors pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas à tout le monde?

- Au revoir Harry

Je le tourne le dos et dans la cohue, j'essaye de retrouve Théo mais ce dernier semble s'être volatilisé. Je rentre donc avec mes amis en parlant des chances que nous avons de gagner contre chacune des équipes. Et le soir en pyjama, je replie la cape et respire son odeur. C'est vrai que j'apprécie beaucoup Théo depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu dans le couloir. C'est d'abord ses yeux et ensuite ses cheveux qui m'ont attiré. Puis son côté sombre et blessé ainsi que sa ressemblance avec moi. Mais cette relation me fait peur aussi. J'ai peur aussi de la réaction de mon père s'il l'apprend. Et en réalité je suis jalouse de la liaison qu'il entretien avec Harry. Ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux et j'ai l'impression d'être exclue. Comme si mon père voulait un garçon à ma place, d'ailleurs il me l'a dit. La première fois où il m'a vu, il a dit qu'il croyait que j'étais un garçon. Harry est sans doute se qu'il voulait. Je place la cape dans ma malle en espérant le voir demain.

* * *

Mackensy: je vous avais prévenu, c'est niai, et nulle. Mais je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre, il y a aura Voldemort et là ça va chauffer.  
Raphaëlle: pourquoi je vais bien pour une fois  
Mackensy: S'il vous plait ne m'insulter pas pour ce chapitre, je promets de rattraper  
Raphaëlle: ils sont déjà partit


	19. Chapter 19

Mackensy: et voici déjà un nouveau chapitre qui marquera un tournant décisif de mon histoire. Je risque peut-être d'en perdre certains mais moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre  
Raph: faut-il que je te rappelle que tu n'as pas beaucoup de lecteurs alors si t'en perds encore  
Mack: tais-toi  
Raph: tu ne peux pas me faire taire, les fans adorent mes réflexions  
Mack: les miennes pas les tiennes  
Voldy: j'apparais dans ce chapitre?  
Mack: ouaip et dans les suivants alors content  
Voldy: mais t'avais dit qu'on ferrait des Knacki  
Mack: Tom je t'avais dit pas de pub, j'ai déjà assez payé avec Gad  
Harry: on peut faire de la pub si tu en fais pour plusieurs marques  
Mack: très bien aidé moi  
Dray: tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin Maurice  
Sev: et la marmotte elle met la barre de chocolat dans le papier alu  
Ron: et il est où Dédé?  
Mack: merci les gars

* * *

Les premières neiges sont tombées sur Poudlard, je crois que c'est la saison qui va le mieux à ce château. Recouvert de ce manteau, le paysage est féérique. En ce début de décembre, les premières décorations sont mises et l'ambiance de Noël envahi chaque pièce. Je parle toujours autant avec Théo même si notre relation est plutôt resté au statu quo. C'est comme si une barrière nous empêchait de nous rapprocher. Chaque fois que je fais un pas vers lui, c'est lui qui s'éloigne et vice versa. Harry lui a refusé de me dire où ils donnent ces cours et sur le coup ça m'a beaucoup contrarié. Mais je ne doute pas que ça vient de notre père. D'après Théo, il veut juste me protéger pour ne pas trop solliciter mon cœur. Surement suite au conseil de Stephen qui insiste pour que chaque semaine je vienne passer des tests. Pour contrôler ma magie et mon cœur dit-il, alors que je n'ai plus eu aucun problème. Le truc positif, c'est que je n'ai aucun symptôme du loup-garou et ça c'est génial.

Après une bataille de boule de neiges avec mon équipe de Quidditch, je suis rentrée parce que mon père veut me voir encore. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour parler du Troll que j'ai eu botanique. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les plantes, elle meurt toute à mon contact. Et la plante Gyrthodus, n'aime pas l'eau maintenant je le sais. Il n'y a que chez les sorciers qu'une plante prend feu quand on lui donne de l'eau. Apparemment le professeur Chourave l'avait expliqué plusieurs fois. Néanmoins j'avance dans les appartements de mon père avec une certaine appréhension. Ce dernier sort de son laboratoire à voir ses yeux je crois qu'il est au courant. Il me fait assoir sur une chaise et commence à parler.

- Harry viendra mais plus tard, j'ai d'abord envie de te parler. Commence-t-il puis il me regarde et comme à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il me sonde. Ou veux-tu commencer?

- J'ai fait une erreur en botanique mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Répondis-je sur un ton badin qu'il ne semble pas apprécier.

- Et en potion, en astronomie, sans oublier en Défense. Dans presque toutes les matières tu es redescendue

- En quatre matières peut-être cinq si on compte l'histoire et encore mes notes ne sont pas catastrophiques

- Encore bien, mais je crois que nous avions un pacte

- Vous allez m'interdire le Quidditch parce que mes notes sont un peu descendues?

- Je ne t'interdis pas c'est toi qui n'a pas remplie ta part du contrat

- C'est injuste, si vous n'étiez pas professeur vous ne le seriez pas avant les vacances

- Cela ne change rien

- Oui bien sûr. Marmonnais-je, bien sûr lui déteste quand je fais-ça.

- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter? Demande-t-il, d'habitude j'aurais rien dit mais ça me révolte tellement que je lâche.

- Mes notes sont aussi bonnes que celle d'Harry, c'est injuste. J'ai rattrapée mon retard en quelques mois

- Et justement tu te reposes sur tes acquis et ne mêle pas Harry à la conversation

- Pourquoi? Il est tellement bien, courageux, intelligent et c'est un garçon. Crachais-je, presque et de suite je m'en veux et baisse la tête.

- Raphaëlle, tu es jaloux de lui? Me demande-t-il en me relevant la tête, je vois de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Non enfin

- Si j'avais su que cela te poserais problème, je ne l'aurais pas adopté. Tu es ma fille et je serais toujours là pour toi. Harry n'a pas eu une vie facile, je l'ai compris il y a peu. Et c'est vrai que j'essaye de lui donner une autre vie.

- Je m'en veux de ressentir ça, je l'aime bien Harry.

- Bon je te laisse jusque fin décembre et si tes notes ne remontent pas alors plus de Quidditch

- Merci. Remerciais-je même s'il est quasi impossible que mes notes remontent

- Je dérange? Demande mon frère qui rentre justement dans la pièce

- Non Harry, vient installe-toi. Dit mon père et lui avance et s'assied à côté de moi en me souriant, j'essaye de lui rendre puis me tourne vers mon père. Tu arrives juste à temps car je veux vous parlez des vacances de Noël. D'habitude je reste à Poudlard.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Répond tout de suite Harry mais moi ça m'ennuie.

- Raphaëlle?

- J'aurais préféré le faire nous trois à la maison

- Si tu veux nous pouvons retourner à la maison et demander à Hippy de nous faire à manger

- Il n'y aura pas de sapin? Ni de décoration?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es assez grande maintenant

- Là n'est pas la question, c'est Noël. Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence mais c'est vrai que c'est puérile. Mais oui peut-être que je suis gamine

- Très bien va pour le sapin et les décorations

- Merci père

J'étais vraiment excitée à l'approche de Noël et je sais qu'Harry c'est pareil. Il m'a raconté sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante, et comparé à moi, il n'a pas eu de chance.

La dernière semaine de cours commença et à la fin du cours du lundi, Théo m'attend devant ma classe. Les autres partent non sans me lancer un regard qui en dit long. Mes amis n'approuvent pas ma relation et surtout le fait que je leur ais fait jurer de ne pas le dire à mon père. Mais là nous sommes seules, il m'embrasse avant de me tendre un petit coffret. Je suis surprise mais je l'ouvre quand même, c'est une bague, deux anneaux entrelacés avec en son centre un petit cœur. Il la prend et la met à mon index. Elle me va comme un gant et là je me sens un peu mal-à-l'aise, je n'ai rien pour lui. Mais comment je pouvais savoir qu'on s'échangerait les cadeaux plus tôt.

- Merci mais je n'ai rien pour toi.

- Ce n'est rien, tu m'as déjà beaucoup offert. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra avant Noël, donc.

- Merci, merci beaucoup Théo. Dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras, il m'enlace et je lui murmure à l'oreille. Je t'aime

- Oh. fit-il mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, je voulais juste que tu le saches

- J'ai oublié de te dire, elle est spéciale. Dit-il en se consentant sur mon cadeau et il me montre sa bague. J'ai aussi une bague mais plus soft. Et quand tu vas mal, elle sera verte et froide. Si tu penses à moi elle deviendra chaude et rouge. Et vice-versa.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable et surprenant

- Je prends ça pour un compliment

- Tu fais bien

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant?

- T'en es où dans tes devoirs?

- Pas encore. Ronchonnais-je comme une gamine mais je n'arrive pas à l'attendrir

- Écoute tu m'as demandé de t'aider et si tu ne veux pas être exclu de l'équipe.

- J'ai presque tout fini, il ne me reste plus qu'Arithmancie.

- Alors allons à la bibliothèque

- Très bien

Théo n'est pas mauvais et il a les mêmes options que moi, ce qui aide. Je me suis enfin habituée à la routine de Poudlard et parfois quand je suis avec Théo, il m'arrive d'oublier ma vie d'avant. Le poids s'envole mais dés qu'il part, la réalité me revient en pleine face. La routine fait mal mais est rassurante aussi.

Les choses s'accélèrent le jeudi, je me lève et Ombrage est là à m'attendre dans la salle commune. Elle me demanda de la suivre. C'est étrange mais je m'exécute car dans Poudlard il ne peut rien m'arriver. Nous arrivons dans son bureau et elle referme la porte à clé. Elle ne parle pas et s'assied à son bureau alors que je m'apprête à lui demander ce que je fais-là les flammes de la cheminée devienne verte. Deux personnes en sortent, je les reconnais, se sont mes grands-parents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font-là? Demandais-je haineusement en me tournant vers mon professeur.

- Respect mademoiselle. Vos grands-parents sont là pour venir vous cherchez

- Je croyais que vous aviez comprit, l'assistante social a dit que vous ne deviez plus m'approcher

- Sauf que cette personne a été virée et la nouvelle vient de nous accorder votre tutelle

- C'est faux, mon père

- N'est pas présent aujourd'hui, ni Monsieur Potter et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ne vous inquiétez, je lui dirais où vous êtes

- Nous avons assez attendu. Déclare mon grand-père

- Je ne viens pas avec vous

- C'est ce que nous allons voir

Richard Camembert s'approche de moi et me saisis par le bras, je me débats mais rien n'y fit. Il me jette presque dans la cheminée et je me retrouve à quatre pattes de l'autre côté. Je me relève tout de suite, je me trouve dans une pièce immense. Je ne prends pas le temps d'admirer la décoration, je cours vers la porte de la pièce. J'arrive sur un palier, je vois un escalier blanc, je commence à descendre les marches quand je sens un sort qui me touche dans le dos. Je me sens tomber et dégringoler les marches pour atterrir la tête la première sur le marbre du carrelage. Je ne peux que voir un visage flou avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête dans une chambre, dans un lit aux draps noirs. Je me lève peut-être trop vite car j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je prends le temps de me faire à la position debout et puis j'ouvre les rideaux, la journée à l'air d'être bien avancée. Je ne serais le dire car ma montre à disparu. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est ma baguette et la bague offerte par Théo, là elle est verte. La porte s'ouvre et je tremble toute. Mais alors que je m'attends à voir Richard, c'est Voldemort qui s'approche. Ça tête de serpent me fait frissonner encore plus et ses yeux rouges me fixent d'une lueur malsaine. J'ai peur, je suis pétrifié et lui semble se délecter du spectacle.

- Comment vas-tu Raphaëlle? Demande-t-il de sa voix sifflante et pourtant son ton est sympathique.

- J'allais mieux avant de vous voir.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil mais je crois que nous devons parler. Assieds-toi

- Non merci

- Assieds-toi tout de suite

J'obéis à contre cœur, je m'assieds sur le lit mais le plus loin possible de lui. Il tourne autour de moi puis se fixe.

- Sais-tu où nous sommes?

- Non

- Chez tes grands-parents qui m'ont gentiment prêté leur maison.

- Cool. Dis-je sarcastiquement en essayant de trouver une issue de secours

- Tu n'as pas à trembler, je ne te veux pas de mal.

- Ah oui, désolée mais j'ai dut mal à vous croire

- Je vais donc t'expliquer ta présence ici. Ta mère était une femme intelligente, brillante et avec ton père, ils étaient mes meilleurs chercheurs. Je suppose que ton père t'a donné une belle histoire, pour expliquer ta naissance. Mais laisse-moi te donner la vérité. Ta mère travaillait pour moi et cherchait un moyen de guérir toute les blessures. Avec l'aide de ton père, ils arrivèrent à modifier l'ADN pour le combiner avec de l'ADN de vampires. Je te passe les détails, mais malgré leur effort aucun des cobayes ne survécurent. Ils ont donc pensé à l'implanter sur un fœtus. Et justement ta mère était enceinte

- Impossible, vous mentez!

- Non, Dumbledore est un vil menteur et manipulateur mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire

- En partie mais ton père est intelligent autant que ta mère. La potion qu'il te fait prendre, est juste pour réfréner tes envies naturelles. Je t'explique, tu bois du sang et tes pouvoirs augmentent. A la place du sang, ton père t'a donné une potion mais si tu arrête de la prendre alors ton côté vampire reprendra le dessus.

- Avant je ne prenais pas la potion

- Et tu n'utilisais pas tes pouvoirs quand je les ais libéré. Boum. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'es pas transformée en loup-garou. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer. Toi, tu vas retrouver tes instincts et travailler pour moi

- Jamais!

- Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu ressens. Tu es en colère contre eux. Je peux t'aider à utiliser cette haine. Et je peux faire revenir ta mère

- Ma mère. Murmurais-je en le fixant, en était-il vraiment capable.

- Réfléchis-y de toute façon tu n'as plus que ça à faire

J'ai la poisse! Il sort et me laisse dans cette pièce. La fenêtre est fermée, la porte idem, j'ai essayé tout les sorts que je connais mais rien n'y fit. Toute cette magie n'a rien fait, à part m'épuiser bien sûr, je m'assieds sur le lit en repliant les genoux sur ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? Un loup-garou, un vampire, je suis quoi au fond. Mon père ne m'aurait pas menti sur de tels sujets. Mais qu'est-ce que je sais vraiment sur lui et sur eux tous? Il y a quelques temps, je ne les connaissais même pas. Cependant ma mère, elle je croyais la connaitre et Tonks aussi. Tout ses doutes tournent dans ma tête et je commence à avoir faim, cependant personne ne revient. Je m'endors finalement très tard, et je me réveille au sursaut. Je me redresse car j'ai ressentis comme une présence dans la pièce. Mais j'ai dut rêver car personne n'est-là. Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas prit la potion et vrai ou pas, j'ai faim. Je remarque un plateau sur le bureau, je m'avance et regarde. Il y a juste une tasse, je la prends et regarde de plus près. Je manque de vomir en voyant que c'est du sang. Je veux la reposer mais une voix juste à côté de moi m'arrête.

- Tu devrais boire.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous fait pour apparaitre? Demandais-je en me reculant, c'est un homme d'une vingtaine d'année un peu plus petit que mon père, le teint pâle, les cheveux et les yeux noires, un fin nez et un sourire sarcastique.

- Je me nomme Regulus et je suis ton précepteur vampire

- Non merci

- Tu ignores ton potentiel mais je peux t'aider. Regarde-moi. dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, j'ignore ce qui se passe mais j'ai envie de boire.

Je prends le tasse et boit son contenu. J'ai un haut le cœur, mais mon corps lui semble apprécier.

- Comment avez-vous fait?

- Les vampires sont puissants et sont les meilleurs pour manipuler l'esprit des autres. Je pourrais t'aider

- Allez-vous faire foutre! Criai-je en balançant la tasse vers lui, mais il l'évite et à la vitesse de la lumière, il me plaque au mur.

- Tu ne vivras pas longtemps si tu me parles comme ça

- Alors tuez-moi

- Non se serait un gâchis, je veux voir tes talents. Dit-il en me relâchant. D'ailleurs essaye de lancer un sort mais pas sur moi

Je sors ma baguette et j'hésite à lui lancer un sort. Mais je préfère viser le bureau, je veux le réduire mais il explose. Ça c'est puissant. Je regarde ma baguette comme si elle allait me dire "oui c'est moi qui ai fait ça".

- C'est détonant, tu sais que les sorciers transformés en vampire perdent leurs pouvoirs. Mais toi tu es unique. Tout du moins pour le moment

- Vous êtes un mangemort?

- J'étais et je le suis par intermittence

- Que comptez-vous faire de moi?

- Beaucoup de chose mais d'abord que connais-tu des vampires? Demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau

- Rien. Mentis-je pas certaine de vouloir parler avec lui.

- Tu mens, première chose que je t'apprendrais. Le cœur d'une personne qui ment bas plus vite et si tu ne le contrôle pas tous vampires peuvent le savoir. Mais si tu ne veux pas parler moi je vais le faire. Le vampire ne meurt pas au soleil, il est affaibli et n'y va pas quand il n'a pas bu suffisamment. Mais je ne crois pas que cette règle s'appliquera pour toi. Ensuite le vampire possède une force et une vitesse hors du commun. Ainsi que des sens sur-développer. Encore une fois, toi se sera à vérifier. Un vampire doit toujours avoir un précepteur pour le guider dans ses premières années.

- Et c'est vous mon précepteur?

- Exactement, cache ta joie. Rigole-t-il mais moi je n'ai pas envie de rire, je me sens bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

J'entends un brouhaha assourdissant, je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et tombe par terre. La lumière m'aveugle et je suis prise de tremblement, une odeur forte envahi mon nez. C'est horrible, je me replie en position fœtale en attendant que ça passe. Finalement après plusieurs minutes tout s'arrête, je rouvre les yeux et c'est comme si je redécouvrais la chambre. Je remarque des détails, une araignée sur le plancher, un grain de poussière qui volent. Les voix se sont calmée mais sont toujours là, je pourrais presque les comprendre. Et l'odeur est moins forte aussi, je l'a reconnais c'est du tabac. Regulus me tend la main, je la prend et me relève.

- Félicitation tu viens d'avoir tes premières réactions vampiriques

- Et la suite? Dis-je curieuse, c'est comme quand je prenais les larmes de zombrals, tout semblait plus facile.

- La suite c'est apprendre à se nourrir.

* * *

Mack: Alors encore là? Merci pour les reviews  
Raph: tu sais pas le faire si tu veux plus de reviews tu dis: "j'offre dix milles euros à ceux qui me laissent au moins dix reviews"  
Mack: t'es folle ou quoi, j'ai pas d'argent  
Raph: ouais mais si tu veux pas y mettre du tien non plus. Moi je veux juste d'aider  
Mack: oui beh abtient toi


	20. Chapter 20

**Mackensy: avant tout de chose petite mise au point, je viens de trouver un nouveau boulot qui me prendra plus de temps. Ce qui me donne moins de temps pour écrire donc si il y a plus de temps entre mes parutions ne vous inquiétez pas.**  
**Raphaëlle: moi j'aurais dit Yahoo **  
**Mackensy: hotmail pour moi **  
**Raphaëlle: mdr **  
**Mackensy: pdtr**  
**Severus : xpdtr **  
**Mackensy: tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui**  
**Raphaëlle: très mauvaise en effet**

* * *

- La suite c'est apprendre à se nourrir.

- Hors de question que je tues

- Crois-tu avoir le choix?

- Non et c'est pour cela que le Maitre à demandé que je vous apporte ça. dit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en poussant un malheureux homme par terre; il semble stupéfixier.

- Chère cousine, c'est un plaisir de te voir

- Le Maitre a dit que c'est elle qui doit le tuer, ça ne te dérange pas que je regarde

- Mais point du tout

- Hors de question que je le tue. Répétais-je inutilement en fixant le malheureux.

- Tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit. Crache la sorcière en s'avançant mais Regulus perd lui aussi son calme.

- Tu ne l'as menace pas

- Tant qu'elle obéit

- Tu me permets de l'aider un peu?

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'approche de l'homme, lui tire la tête en arrière en l'agrippant par les cheveux. Il prend dans sa botte un couteau et lui fait une incision au cou. De suite le sang coule à flot, l'odeur afflue et je me cache le nez avec ma manche. Mais rien que la vue du sang me donne envie de lui sauter dessus. Je ne peux résister très longtemps et tout en bousculant la femme, je saute sur le malheureux en plantant mes dents dans son cou. Depuis quand mes canines sont-elles si longues? Le sang se déverse dans ma bouche et malgré un gout acre, je bois jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis dés qu'il n'y en plus, je suis prise de panique et m'éloigne sur le cul jusqu'au mur. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de fixer le corps de l'homme gisant devant moi. Fébrilement, je m'essuie la bouche et je découvre que mes mains son rouge sang. C'est étrange, alors que je fixe mes mains, je trouve ça plus excitant qu'effrayant. Je me calme et souris, c'est jouissif de ressentir ce pouvoir en moi. Je relève la tête et la femme est partie ainsi que le mort, il ne reste plus que Regulus qui me regarde.

- Alors?

- C'est puissant

- Tu m'étonnes, allez lève-toi.

- Pourquoi?

- On part

- On part? répétais-je en me levant. Mais pour aller où?

- Je te l'ai dis j'ai été mangemort et je le suis quand ça m'arrange. Et là, ça ne m'arrange plus donc je m'en vais et tu viens avec moi.

- Mais comment allons-nous faire?

- Tu es plus puissante que tous les sorciers présents ici. Bien sûr il te manque de la technique mais sortirent d'ici sera qu'une formalité surtout que le Seigneur est partit.

- Mais où on va?

- Chez moi

- Hors de question, je ne sors pas d'une prison pour rentrer dans une autre

- Qui te parle de prison, je t'offre enfin la liberté et toutes les réponses qui te manquent. Et tu retourneras à Poudlard alors que si tu restes ici

- Très bien où allons nous?

- Viens suis-moi

Il ouvre la porte et assomme le mangemort qui montait la garde. Nous descendons les escaliers de marbres en vitesse sans rencontrer personne. Nous nous retrouvons devant la porte d'entrée mais alors que je veux l'ouvrir, il m'arrête. Je le regarde ne comprenant pas. Je croyais que notre but était de sortir et le plus vite possible de préférence.

- Seuls ceux qui ont la marque peuvent l'ouvrir

- Alors on fait quoi?

- Fait-là explosé. Dit-il en s'éloignant de deux pas, facile à dire mais je sors ma baguette.

- Destructum. Lançais-je et la porte explosa avec la moitié du mur, lui se mit devant moi pour me protéger des éclats.

- Il faudra penser à jauger ta puissance

- J'en peux rien, il y a quelques heures ce sort n'aurait rien fait

Il me prend le bras pour me faire sortir des gravas. Puis il se dirige vers une moto noire, il monte dessus et m'invite à faire de même. Je me mets derrière lui en lui tenant la taille. Il démarre et fonce dans l'allée derrière nous j'entends des voix et des sorts. Pour plus de sécurité, j'invoque un bouclier. Nous sommes enfin sur la route, il roule vite. Nous roulons pendant bien deux heures puis il s'arrête enfin devant une vieille bâtisse. Le portail s'ouvre et il avance calmement. Nous descendons et j'ai les jambes raides, je n'ai pas l'habitude de la moto. Cette bâtisse est immense, on dirait une école ou un internat. Les briques rouges rendent l'endroit austère, au deuxième étage j'aperçois des visages à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres. Mais aussi vite, ils disparaissent. Je me tourne vers mon guide.

- On est où?

- Chez moi. Enfin c'est en quelque sorte, un sanctuaire. Entrons

Je l'écoute et le suis, nous passons le seuil et face à nous se trouve un grand sapin. J'en ai presque oublié que Noël approche. Je crois que je pourrais le compter dans les pires. Mais alors que je m'attarde devant le sapin bleu et blanc, mon guide c'est mit à l'écart et parle avec une fille qui doit avoir une vingtaine d'année. Je les rejoints et la fille me regarde bizarrement.

- Il y a un problème? Demandais-je

- A part que Regulus ne respecte aucune règle

- Je n'allais pas la laisser là-bas

- Et en faisant ça, tu nous as impliqués dans une guerre où nous avions toujours essayé de rester neutres.

- Mes enfants calmez-vous. Dit un vieil homme en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui père excusez-nous. Dirent en cœur les deux autres.

- Tu dois être Raphaëlle, nous attendions ta visite. Viens avec moi, Regulus va voir Kelly, elle t'attend et Safrina va t'occuper des jeunes

- Bien Père

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais j'ai vraiment des difficultés à comprendre

- C'est normal, marchons veux-tu. Dit-il en me mettant une main sur l'épaule pour que je le suive. Il y a de ça de nombreuses années, alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune vampire traqué par les sorciers et les humains. J'ai découvert ce vieil orphelinat qui était à l'abandon. Je l'ai acheté et j'ai décidé de créer un refuge pour les vampires. Puis mon idée à évoluer et c'est devenu un refuge pour tout ceux qui se sentent persécuter.

- Même les humains? Demandais-je alors que nous croisons justement une femme dans les escaliers.

- Oui même eux, je vais t'expliquer. Les vampires ont besoin de sang, humain de préférence. Et les humains peuvent survivre à une transfusion.

- Ils donnent leur sang bénévolement?

- Nous ne les forçons pas, certains veulent de l'argent, d'autre un toit. Certain le fond également gratuitement.

- Et vous êtes combien ici?

- Je ne compte pas, vient qui veut et ils restent aussi longtemps qu'ils veulent. Par exemple Safrina est l'une de mes premières invité et elle est devenue comme ma fille. De même que Regulus mais lui c'est une autre histoire. Me répond-il, je n'ai pas envie d'une nouvelle famille, je veux juste la mienne. Quelque chose te tracasse?

- Rien à part que ma vie d'avant me manque

- Les regrets de la nostalgie ne sont pas toujours de mauvaises conseillères

- Donc c'est vous qui écrivez les mots dans les gâteaux chinois

- Sache mon enfant que tu peux rester tant que tu veux ici mais ta place est autre part.

- Mais où?

- Je te propose de rester ici jusqu'à avoir les idées plus claires. Regulus sera là pour t'aider. Voici ta chambre, toutes celle de cet étage sont occupées par des vampires. Celle de droite appartient à Regulus donc si tu as un problème n'hésite pas.

- Bien. Dis-je en posant la main sur la poignée mais alors qu'il s'éloigne je l'interpelle. Monsieur?

- Oui

- Je ne sais pas comment vous vous appelez?

- Salazar Serpentard.

Oh merde, je viens de voir Salazar Serpentard, Le Salazar. Mais n'était-il pas considéré comme le pire raciste. Détestant les moldus et les née-moldus? Mais en même temps il est aussi sensé être mort. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander. Je me remets enfin de mes émotions, j'examine ma nouvelle chambre. C'est sommaire, un lit en bois, un bureau et une armoire. Elle ressemble un peu à la chambre que j'avais chez mon père avant de refaire la déco. La peinture pourpre qui recouvre les murs n'est pas de première qualité. Je regarde par la fenêtre et j'ai vue sur un parc plutôt grand avec de grand sapin. Je m'assieds sur mon lit, il est un peu dur mais je le préfère comme ça.

J'essaye de me rappeler tout les évènements qui m'ont mené ici, et ce que cela m'a apporté. La réponse est nada. J'ai tout perdu et encore plus. Mais je peux essayer de reconstruire ma vie. J'ai le pouvoir, un sacré pouvoir. Et ce que je veux là, maintenant, c'est fêté Noël avec mes vrais amis. Ma décision est prise, j'ai déjà étudié les bases du transplanage. Je connais les risques mais avec mes pouvoirs, je suis plus forte. Je me tiens droite au milieu de la chambre, je ferme les yeux en respirant un grand coup. Il me faut un endroit calme et vide de préférence. Je visualise ma rue, les grands trottoirs de pavés, les maisons blanches. Puis je me concentre sur une rue sinueuse qui même à une grille et je me concentre sur l'intérieur. Je me sens aspirer de l'intérieur et j'atterris sur le cul dans des grenailles et la neige. Je me relève et regarde autour de moi. C'est bien là, au cimetière de mon village et j'ai tout mes membres. Avec une certaine appréhension je fais le tour du cimetière pour enfin trouver celle que j'espérais ne pas trouver. Voir leurs tombes, ces réalisés qu'ils sont vraiment morts. Comme si avant, j'avais encore l'espoir de les revoir. Mais là, les deux tombes devant moi sont la preuve que je suis seule. Je reste là un bon quart d'heure avant d'être trop gelée et de me levée.

Quand je sors du cimetière, je marche dans la rue sans réel but. Cependant à quelques pas de ma maison, je remarque une femme avec deux gros sacs de courses. Elle semble avoir des difficultés à les porter. Je m'approche d'elle.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide?

- Ce n'est pas de refus. Me répond la femme en se retournant. Raphaëlle

- Madame James

- Comment vas-tu ma pauvre? Me demande-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras puis elle me relâche. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Susan

- Je vais bien madame

- On m'a dit que tu vivais avec ton père maintenant. Comment ça se passe?

- Pas très bien, il travaille beaucoup et il ne sera même pas là pour Noël

- Ma pauvre, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Si ton père est d'accord, je serais ravie que tu viennes fêter avec nous

- Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez

- Votre petite bande avez passé plus de temps à la maison que moi. Et puis Damien à hâte de te revoir.

Nous continuons le chemin, bon c'est vraie que je ne suis pas fière de lui avoir mentie. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle me laisse passer Noël avec eux. La maman de Damien travaille beaucoup car elle doit subvenir seule à leur besoin car son mari est partit quand Dam avait trois ans avec sa secrétaire. Depuis elle ne veut plus entendre parler d'homme mais en contre partie elle fait beaucoup d'heures. Cependant nous avons toujours été les bienvenues chez elle et c'est souvent elle qui jouait le rôle de mère sévère. Parce que les parents de Stéphanie, qui fait également partie de groupe, sont presque toujours bourrés et elle fait tout pour que personne ne le sache. Tandis que ceux d'Alex disons qu'avec huit enfants, c'est plutôt difficile. Et ma mère était plutôt du genre laxiste. Je trouvais que j'avais de la chance comparé à eux mais maintenant la roue à tourner. Alors que nous entrons dans la maison, je sens une bonne odeur.

- Chéri j'ai une surprise. Crie Susan en enlevant son écharpe

- Tant que tu n'as pas oublié le fromage. Dit un garçon brun en venant de la cuisine mais quand il me vit il se figea.

- Salut Dam-Dam

- Raph. S'exclame-t-il en me prenant dans les bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué et tu sais je me suis inquiété malgré les nouvelles que nous donnait Nymph.

- Je suis désolée alors.

- Mam, on peut inviter Alex et Steph

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard et puis Raphaëlle reste pour Noël

- S'il te plait, j'ai fais assez de sauce

- Bon très bien

Dire que j'étais heureuse est un euphémisme. A deux jours de Noël, j'ai déjà reçu mon cadeau. J'allais enfin revoir mes amis, tous réunis comme avant. Comme des jeunes normaux sans magie.

Les deux autres eurent un peu près la même réaction que Damien en me voyant. Stéphanie pleura en me présentant ses condoléances. D'habitude je déteste ses mots mais elle je sais que c'est sincère. Après ça nous sommes passés à table, où j'ai essayé d'éviter leurs questions sur ma vie. Mais j'ai beaucoup menti, et c'est frustrant de ne rien pouvoir leur dire. Alors que je prends ma première bouchée de pâte, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me tombe sur l'estomac. Comme une pierre au fond d'un étang. Mais pour faire bonne figure et pensant que ça va passer, je continue. Mais loin de passer, j'ai des nausées et tout en m'excusant je me lève et cours vers les toilettes avant de tout remettre. Je me sens mieux mais en même temps si mal. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je me sens si sale. J'ai la tête qui tourne et les mains qui tremblent, j'ai l'air vraiment pitoyable assise dans ses toilettes. J'ai l'air d'une droguée en manque. J'entends qu'on frappe à la porte, logique je suis là depuis un certain temps. Je me relève et après avoir vérifié que je fais un peu près bonne figure, j'ouvre. C'est Damien, avec son air inquiet plaqué sur le visage. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

- Juste un peu malade

- Garde tes microbes

- Mes microbes ne vont pas sur n'importe qui Monsieur. Rigolais-je mais soudain une odeur attira mon attention. Tu t'es fais mal?

- Je viens de cassé un verre et je me suis coupé au doigt. Dit-il en exhibant sa blessure de guerre, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Me dit pas que tu as peur du sang maintenant

Un grand boum me sauva la mise. On aurait dit une explosion, comme à la télévision sauf que le sol a également tremblé. Nous nous sommes regardé puis avons accourus dans le salon où les autres regardaient par la fenêtre. Dehors des lumières orange éclairaient la rue mais quand je m'approche de la fenêtre, je constate que c'est des voitures en feu. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir une journée en paix. Puis mon attention est attirée par autre chose, une ombre au-dessus d'une maison. Je reconnais ce signe, le même qui était apparu le jour de la mort de mes parents. Et cette marque se trouve juste au-dessus de la maison de Meda et Ted. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je prends mon manteau et sors avant que quiconque n'aie réalisé. Je cours vers leur maison, heureusement grâce à ma nouvelle vitesse personne ne m'aperçois. Par contre plus j'utilise mes pouvoirs et plus ma faim revient en force. C'est étrange, c'est comme une gourde qu'on essaierait de remplir mais qui serait percée. Jamais pleine quoi qu'on fasse.

Arriver à la maison, je regarde par la fenêtre et je tombe sur un spectacle horrible. Ted est en sang, ses habits déchirés et son visage méconnaissable. Et Meda est entrain de recevoir le même sort par la femme que j'ai rencontré hier. Pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre ne sont-ils pas là? Où est Tonks? Je décide d'agir mais avant que je n'ai fais un pas, une main se plaque sur ma bouche. Un sentiment de déjà-vu. Mais cette fois-ci je sais me défendre, je lui colle mon coude dans le ventre et m'écarte d'un mètre en me retournant. Je prends une pose défensive avant de reconnaitre Regulus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- Je suis ton précepteur et je dois te protéger. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de t'enfuir?

- Tu m'as bien dit que ce n'était pas une prison

- Exact mais c'est dangereux, tu ne connais rien de ton nouvel état

- Je vais bien

- Ah oui, tu as les yeux tellement noirs que je parie que tu te jetterais sur le premier moldu qui passe.

- J'ai toujours les yeux noirs et puis ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Dis-je en pointant la fenêtre, il fronce les sourcils.

- Et que comptes-tu faire? Il y a tellement de sang là que tu serais capable de tuer toi-même Andromeda.

- En tout cas je ne vais pas la laisser mourir sous mes yeux

- Très bien, toi tu retournes à ton ancienne maison. Là tu trouveras une fille qui s'appelle Kelly et je viendrais vous rejoindre

- Qui me dit que tu vas la sauver?

- Je t'en fais la promesse maintenant cours. M'ordonne-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux

J'obéis malgré moi et cours vers ma maison par les petits chemins. La petite maison où j'ai fait premier pas est là devant moi. La porte est ouverte, j'entre et j'ai un frisson qui me parcoure. C'est si bon d'être là et en même temps, tout semble si mort. D'habitude la maison est si pleine de vie. Là le calme semble oppressant. Tout semble arrêté. La première chose que je remarque c'est le vase qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Il est maintenant cassé et couvert de sang. Pourquoi a-t-on laissé tout ceci sans nettoyer? Comme une macabre mise en scène. Je m'apprête à ramasser quand j'entends un bruit provenant de l'étage. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrive dans ma chambre. Ma vraie chambre, celle où je passais des heures à lire, à dessiner ou juste à dormir. Mais là se trouve une intruse. Une fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui se permet de fouiller ma chambre. Quand elle m'entend, elle se retourne.

- Raphaëlle, je présume. Moi c'est Kelly

- Tu cherches quelque chose dans ma chambre?

- Te fâche pas, je suis trop curieuse. Je suis tombée sur des dessins et

- Sors d'ici

- Je t'attends en bas alors

Elle s'en va et j'ai dut mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. J'entre dans ma chambre pose la main sur mon bureau qui semble avoir prit dix ans tant la poussière c'est accumulée. Il y a encore les dessins que j'ai laissés en plan. Et le livre avec le marque page que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de finir. Même le bol de glace que j'avais laissé au pied de mon lit. C'est toute ma vie qui c'est arrêtée ici. Je remarque soudain une boite sur mon lit. C'est étrange parce que Dora est sensée m'avoir apportée toute mes affaires. Mais cette boîte je ne le connais pas. C'est une boite sculptée dans du bois. Je l'ouvre et trouve une lettre et je reconnais l'écriture de ma mère.

_"Raphaëlle, _

_Je t'écris cette lettre parce que je sais que je n'aurais pas le courage de tout t'avouer. C'est William qui me l'encourage même si je trouve que tu es encore trop jeune. Certains éléments te paraitront étranges mais c'est la vérité. Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas je t'attends dans le salon._

J'arrête ma lecture deux minutes en imaginant que ma maman m'attend vraiment dans le salon. Puis je me rends compte qu'elle a dut écrire cette lettre le soir où elle a été tuée.

_Sache tout d'abord que tu es le plus beau cadeau de ma vie. Ensuite ton père ne t'a pas abandonné, c'est moi qui suis partie pour te protéger. J'ai été tellement aveuglée par mes projets que j'ai oublié l'essentiel. Et il était trop tard quand j'ai retrouvée mes esprits._

_Bref n'allons pas par quatre chemins, je suis une sorcière. Et oui, moi qui t'es toujours interdit de croire à la magie. J'avais peur vraiment. De quoi, je ne sais pas. Pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard (c'est une école de sorcellerie), j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens. Notamment, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettrigrow. Et quand je te vois avec tes amis, je ne peux que me souvenir de ce temps-là. Mais pendant ma cinquième année, ils m'ont laissée tomber et j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes. En outre ton père, Severus Rogue. _

_A cette époque, j'étais passionnée par la recherche. Et ton père m'a fait rencontrer des autres élèves et j'ai changé de meilleure amie, Narcissa Black a remplacée Lily. Et avec Regulus Black, nous étions à quatre pour nous mesurer à mes anciens amis. Mes parents étaient aux anges, déjà là j'aurais dut me méfier. _

Regulus Black? Serais-ce possible que se soit le même?

_A la fin de ma septième année, Lucius Malefoy, le fiancé de Narcissa, m'a fait une proposition. Il m'a dit qu'un riche indépendant était intéressé par mes talents. Qu'il me donnerait un crédit illimité et que j'aurais plus de liberté que dans un établissement gouvernementale. J'ai acceptée, peu de temps après Severus et moi nous nous sommes installés ensemble. Et nous avons rencontrés ce riche indépendant ensemble. Lord Voldemort, deuxième fois que j'aurais dut partir mais je suis restée. J'ai cru que c'était un riche excentrique. _

_J'ai travaillé sur divers projets mais le plus grand était un remède universel, pouvant soigner toutes les maladies. Le but était de fusionner l'ADN de vampires avec celui d'un humain pour pouvoir créer un patient zéro. Cela m'a prit des mois pour l'élaborer avec Severus puis nous avons fait les premiers tests qui ont été des échecs. Je râlais, cela m'avait pris un an et je sentais que je touchais au but. Alors que j'allais abandonnée, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Et l'idée met venue que si on combinait l'Adn directement au fœtus, cela pourrait marcher. J'étais tellement plongée dans mon projet que j'ai oublié que c'était un être vivant qui grandissait en moi. _

_Après un mois de grossesse, nous avons pratiqué l'intervention. L'Adn provenait de Regulus transformé il y a peu en vampire. Il n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Severus en lui disant qu'il serait aussi ton père. Tout c'est bien passé pour nous ce n'était qu'une expérience. En revanche au quatrième mois de grossesse, les choses se sont compliquées. La première fois où tu as bougée, j'ai réalisé. En faite, je ne sais pas. J'ai pleuré encore et encore, j'ai supplié qu'on me pardonne. Severus ne comprenait pas et Regulus encore moins. Seule Narcissa m'a comprise et m'a aidée à partir. _

_J'ai tout abandonnée pour refaire ma vie mais les problèmes ont continuées. Les rares fois où j'utilisais la magie, j'avais une irrésistible envie de sang. Donc j'ai arrêté tout et à ta naissance j'ai bridé ta magie. Quelques temps plus tard, Severus est passé me voir m'apprenant que Voldemort était mort ainsi que Lily est James. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait tourné le dos mais leur mort m'a profondément marquée. J'ai fait promettre à Severus de ne rien dire à ton sujet et il est repartit. Et la suite tu l'as connait. _

_Maintenant je te demande d'essayer de me comprendre même si je me dégoûte moi-même. Je t'attends dans le salon pour qu'on en parle. Je t'expliquerais tout. _

_Je t'aime_

_Maman"_

- Je t'aime aussi maman. Murmurais-je en repliant la lettre alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

- Tu es prête on s'en va? Dit Regulus à la porte de ma chambre, j'essuie mes larmes et remet la lettre en vitesse dans la boite.

- J'arrive

- Dépêche les membres de l'Ordre sont là

Je me lève et le suis en ayant fourré tout se que je trouvais ainsi que la boite dans un sac à dos. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi avant de transplaner seule car Kelly avait prit Regulus

* * *

Mackensy: une petite réaction sur ce chapitre?  
Raphaëlle: bof  
Mackensy: pourquoi je demande  
Raphaëlle: aucune idée  
Mackensy: merci pour les reviews


	21. Chapter 21

Mackensy: hello everybody! J'avoue j'ai eu un peu de mal à pondre ce chapitre qu'on pourrait appeler demi-chapitre. Mais il est là!  
Raph: Et t'es fière en plus  
Mack: ouais un peu quand même, mon vingt et unième chapitre. Le fait est que j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais que mon boulot m'a fait un peu m'éloigner de mes fics.  
Raph: encore plein d'idées malheur à nous et à vous pauvre lecteur  
Mack: oui surtout que j'ai eu une illumination pour la fin qui risque d'être grandiose même si pas tout de suite  
Raph: une fin; ma fin?  
Mack: chut c'est un secret... Parlons plus sérieusement. **Même si je sais que cela risque d'espacer encore plus mes parutions je pense qu'il serait mieux que je prenne une Beta. **  
Raph: comme quoi tu es vif d'esprit, après une dizaine de fic, tu te dis que t'aurais besoin d'une Beta  
Mack: chut j'ai dit. Bref plus de fatigue égal plus de fautes et comme j'en ai déjà d'habitude  
Raph: un peu, beaucoup  
Mack: **alors je lance un avis. Je cherche une ou un Beta de préférence bon en français mais également bon critique. Je tiens juste à préciser que se serait la première fois que je collaborerai avec une Beta. Et qu'elle serait payer autant que moi mais qu'elle pourra participer aux dialogues de début et de fin**  
Raph: cool, alors. Je sens que tu vas avoir du monde aux portes  
Mack: Sur ce le chapitre.

* * *

Le matin du 24 fut très dur. Quand nous sommes rentrés Regulus m'a fait la morale et je lui ai promis de ne plus faire de fugue. Il m'a fourni des explications, sur Meda et Ted qui devraient s'en sortir. Je le crois quand il me dit qu'il a sauvé. C'est étrange la connection que j'ai l'impression d'avoir avec lui. Pourtant lui et moi n'avons rien en commun. Mais ce matin j'ai reçu des lettres, plusieurs. Toujours en pyjama, prêté par Kelly, assise en tailleur j'en ouvre une. Apparemment celle de mon frère, vu l'écriture.

" Raph,

Je ne sais pas si tu recevras cette lettre mais je tente ma chance. Père m'a dit que tes grands-parents avaient eu ta garde. Ce matin dans les journaux, ils disent que tu t'es enfuie. Père ne me l'a pas dit mais il croit qu'ils t'ont tué. Pour l'instant Dumbledore l'empêche de faire une bêtise mais qui sait combien de temps ils tiendront. Je ne sais pas qui a raison mais je sais que d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire mon cas sera réglé aussi. Je crois qu'il ne peut rien y faire. Cependant je ne compte pas me laisser faire et je compte m'enfuir aussi.

Si tu reçois cette lettre le 25 c'est que je serai déjà partit. Je ne te dis pas où je vais au cas où la lettre serait interceptée. Mais j'ai adoré être ton grand frère.

Avec toute mon amitié

Harry"

Cette lettre me tracasse car je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Harry avec Voldy à ses trousses. Et je me sens un peu coupable car c'est un peu moi qui lui ai montré la voix. Néanmoins je prends la deuxième lettre, de mon père.

" Raphaëlle,

Sache que où que tu sois, je te retrouverais. Préviens-moi et je viendrais te chercher. S'il te plait donne-moi un signe.

Severus"

Plutôt court, il ne se doute même pas qu'Harry est entrain de préparer sa fugue. L'instinct paternel n'existe vraiment pas. Enfin il s'inquiète pour moi et pendant une minute j'ai eu envie de lui envoyer une lettre. Cependant c'est loin d'être une bonne idée, j'ai d'abord besoin de faire le point. Alors que je suis encore complètement perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends à peine qu'on frappe à la porte. Je pose les lettres et vais ouvrir. C'est Kelly, son air surexcité le matin va vite me gonfler.

- T'es réveillée? Me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire, je l'a regarde avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Non je dors mais je suis somnambule, au revoir, faudrait pas me réveiller. Répondis-je en voulant refermer la porte mais elle l'a bloque et je grogne.

- Très drôle. Bon Reg et moi on se demandait se que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui?

- A priori rien. Au revoir. Dis-je en refermant la porte, elle me gonfle sérieux

Je vais me rasseoir pour ouvrir les lettres qui me restent quand on refrappe à la porte. Je souffle et entrouvre la porte quand je voir Regulus, je veux refermer mais il l'ouvre en grand, lui. Je tourne le dos en haussant les épaules et vais me rasseoir sur mon lit. Lui, s'avance et croise les bras.

- T'es de mauvaise?

- Souvent le matin

- Et bien ça va changer car aujourd'hui nous allons travailler

- Super et on va faire quoi? Demandais-je, c'est clair, il y a deux minutes j'avais le choix.

- Je vais t'apprendre la suggestion, à gérer tes sens et ta soif.

- La suggestion?

- Tu te rappelles comment je t'ai manipulé?

- Certes. Dis-je en étant pas certaine d'apprécier ce souvenir.

- Et bien c'est l'art de la suggestion. Manipuler les autres pour leur faire faire ce qu'on veut.

- Comme l'imperium?

- En plus légal.

- Je refuse. Déclarais-je en croisant les bras comme lui.

- Tu refuses? Répète-t-il en haussant les sourcils et en décroissant les bras

- Oui, j'en ai marre franchement ras-le-bol. Criais-je en me plantant en face de lui. Tout le monde me manipule et toi le premier. Tu m'avais promis des réponses mais je les attends toujours. En six mois, j'ai vécu dans plus d'endroits que pendant toute ma vie.

- Tu te plains de ne pas avoir de réponses mais il faudrait peut-être que tu veuilles poser les bonnes questions

- Tu veux des questions! Très bien. Quel est ton nom de famille?

- Black

- Tu es le frère de Sirius? Tu es celui qui l'a réconforté quand ses amis lui ont tournés le dos? Tu es celui qui a donné de son Adn?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as appris tout cela mais la réponse aux trois est oui.

- Ton frère te croit mort

- Comme la plupart des gens. C'était mon plan pour échapper à cette vie et aux horreurs que j'ai commises. A commencé par avoir participer à ce plan

- Et moi? tu ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'échappée à ce plan. Mais bingo je ne peux pas.

- Ce n'est pas de ce plan là que je fais référence. Le plan dont je parle c'est passé quand ta mère était en cinquième. Elle passait son temps avec mon frère, il sortait ensemble. Grâce à un plan très serpentard, j'ai réussi à faire croire à mon frère que ta mère le trompait. Et il a réagit comme je l'imaginais.

- Espèce de connard! Tonnais-je en l'attrapant par sa chemise noire mais lui ne bouge pas. Tout ceci c'est de ta faute!

- Est-ce que m'insulté t'aide?

- Non mais je vais quand même continuer.

- Tu ne comptes pas travailler donc

- Si. Décidai-je en détournant les yeux de ce crétin.

- Très bien de toute façon je devrai m'y faire. Fit-il en haussant les épaules, et j'ai encore plus envie de l'étripée.

- De quoi?

- Tes changements d'humeurs. C'est un changement qui s'opère chez un vampire en fonction de sa soif

- Ça arrive aussi à chaque fille tout les mois et on n'en fait pas tout un plat

Mon ton est toujours froid mais je suis consciente que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et c'est ce qu'on fit pendant toute l'avant midi. Il m'apprit la suggestion et je dois dire que c'est plutôt pratique et facile. Et à midi c'est Kelly qui vint nous interrompre. La grande blonde s'avança dans la pièce où l'on s'entrainait et vint embrasser Regulus. Ce dernier lui tint la taille et approfondit le baiser. Dire que je suis gênée est un moindre mot. On pourrait croire que Regulus veut la dominer ou plutôt la manger. Finalement ils s'arrêtent à mon grand soulagement et ils se tournent vers moi. C'est le vampire qui prit la parole.

- On va manger

- Manger? Répétais-je pas certaine de quel repas il parlait.

- Ce que tu veux sang ou normal à toi de savoir

- Mais si je retourne à Poudlard comment vais-je faire?

- A mon avis quand tu reprendras la potion tu n'auras plus besoin de sang. Par contre tes pouvoirs diminueront enfin c'est une supposition

- Et si je tues un élève?

- Tu peux toujours restée ici. On pourra te donner cours

- Et si je veux partir aujourd'hui

- Je ne te le conseille pas mais comme je te l'ai dit tu n'es pas en prison

- Je vais partir

- Très bien mais mange avant

- D'accord

Nous sommes allés dans une grande salle qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Poudlard. Il y a pas mal de monde, des jeunes, des vieux mais une ambiance de famille y règne. C'est difficile d'expliquer mais personne ne semble mal. Ça me rappelle les x-men, des exclus qui se regroupent pour pouvoir vivre. Je m'assieds à côté de Regulus et lui tient toujours la main de la blonde. Et apparemment c'est des elfes qui travaillent aussi ici, devant moi apparait une tasse de sang tiède ainsi qu'une assiette de pâte bolognaise. Alors que je m'apprête à boire le sang. Je suis attirée par mon voisin qui ne mange pas mais lit le journal.

- Tu ne manges pas?

- Kelly me fournit tout se dont j'ai besoin mais on fait ça en privé

- Et elle n'a pas mal. Demandais-je en la regardant mais elle rigole

- C'est tout le contraire

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Dis-je mon attention fut attirée par le journal. Il parle de moi?

- Oui

- Je peux voir?

- T'es sûr? Dit-il mais mon regard en dit plus long. D'accord

Je pris le journal et trouva l'article qui parle de moi. En deuxième page, je trouve un quart de page.

" Avis de recherche

Raphaëlle Rogue

Il y a quelques mois d'ici, Natasha Klein l'ex-femme du Maitre des Potions Severus Rogue est décédée. Leur fille a donc trouvé refuge chez son père. Cette dernière a de qui tenir car ses parents ont tout les deux été soupçonnée d'être des mangemorts. Comme décrit dans le numéro 121 paru en septembre dernier. Alors qu'elle apprend la magie Raphaëlle Rogue est une élève dissipée nous raconte son professeur Dolores Ombrage également secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. Nous avons dut plusieurs fois la mettre en retenue et la faute à son père. Nous explique-t-elle. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons confié à ses grands-parents pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Néanmoins deux jours après son déménagement, Raphaëlle Rogue c'est enfuie. Et depuis nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée. Ceci est un avis de recherche. Quiconque croise mademoiselle Rogue doit immédiatement prévenir les aurors pour sa sécurité.

Merci de votre compréhension

Annabelle Gibons

- Sale peste, ils ne peuvent donc pas me laisser tranquille

- Nous devons réagir. Tonna Regulus pour la première fois il semblait en colère

- Pas de décision hâtive mon fils. Fit le grand Salazar que je n'avais pas vu.

Je ne suis pas le reste de la conversation, je préfère me lever et sortir de la pièce. Je remonte dans ma chambre, je me saisi du sac récupérer chez moi. J'enfile une veste et je suis prête à partir, je me retourne et me retrouve face à Regulus. Je m'avance mais il ne bouge pas.

- Je croyais que je pouvais partir?

- Certes, tu pars et je viens avec toi.

- On va surement voir ton frère

- Il est grand temps que je renoue avec mon ancienne vie

- Comme tu veux mais d'abord nous allons chez mon père. Mais rassure moi Kelly ne vient pas

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, pas vrai?

- Franchement c'est le moindre de mes problèmes

- Non elle ne vient pas

- Très bien on est partit?

- Si tu es certaine de ton choix

Je ne lui réponds pas mais je lui saisis le bras avant de me concentrer sur la maison de mon père. Nous sommes réapparus juste devant, c'est bizarre comme cette vieille bicoque mes plus familière maintenant. J'hésite à sonner mais en fin de compte je suis chez moi. Je regarde une dernière fois mon précepteur avec d'entrer. Il me suit et nous entrons dans le hall sombre, aucune lumière et aucun bruit ne trahi une présence. Apparemment personne ne se trouve ici. Mais alors que je réfléchis à la suite à donner, un bruit attire mon attention. Néanmoins, c'est presque un murmure mais cela provient de l'étage. J'attrape la rampe et monte les escaliers, arriver en haut j'écoute de nouveau. Le bruit est plus un reniflement ou des pleurs qui proviennent de la chambre d'Harry. Doucement je m'approche de la porte et l'ouvre pour d'abord ne rien voir à part le noir. Alors j'allume et j'entends une exclamation de surprise. J'aperçois alors dans le coin de la pièce entre le lit et le mur, une masse noire. C'est Harry qui me regarde avec ses beaux yeux verts embués par des larmes. Directement je comprends qui à put le mettre dans cette état, notre père. Malgré tout il semble heureux de me voir. Je m'approche et m'assieds sur le lit.

- Salut

- Salut. Me répond-il avec une voix éraillée. Où étais-tu?

- Pas loin. Et toi pourquoi t-a-t-il frappé cette fois?

- Il a comprit que je voulais partir et il a dit que j'étais égoïste en sachant que toi. Enfin tu comprends

- Et donc il t'a puni le jour de Noël quel imbécile.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire

- En tout cas il n'a pas changé. Fit Regulus que j'avais presque oublié.

- Sirius? S'étonna Harry en plissant les yeux

- Non c'est son frère et oui il est vivant. Ajoutais-je alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche

- Et c'est avec lui que tu étais?

- Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est la vieille de Noël et j'ai décidé qu'on allait le fêter. Et je déclare qu'aucune question ne viendra gâcher ma fête

- Et donc si tu l'as décidé

- Exactement tu vois que tu commence à me comprendre.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Harry tu vas prendre une douche et nous nous allons faire des courses. Ensuite nous allons fêter Noël avec les autres

- Mais lui il ne pourra pas venir. Fit Harry en montrant le vampire du doigt

- Si vous parlez du QG de l'ordre je peux y aller

- Mais comment?

- Kreatur est mon elfe et cette maison m'appartient

- Problème résolu mais maintenant allons faire des courses chez les moldus puisque je suis recherchée

- La vieille de Noël et bien on n'est pas prêt de rentrer

- Un seul mot: la suggestion camarade

* * *

Mackensy: une énorme review avec une lettre de motivation et un CV?  
Raph: tu en demandes un peu trop non?  
MAck: seulement une énorme review, alors  
Raph: diminue un peu  
Mack: un review?  
Raph: encore  
Mack: une mini review  
Raph: beh oui mini chapitre égal mini review. A plus les gens  
Mack: je tiens juste à souligner le petit clin d'oeil à vampire acadamy d'où vient la "suggestion". Trés belle saga pour les adeptes de vampires. A plus camarade


	22. Chapter 22

**Mackensy: j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre même si mon ordi me cause de grave problème. J'ai eu envie de l'envoyer par la fenêtre plusieurs fois.  
Raph: moi aussi j'ai eu envie de t'envoyer plusieurs fois par la fenêtre.  
Mackensy: mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'écrire. Malheureusement pour l'instant mon autre fic est en stand by.  
Raph: en pause, quoi.  
Mackensy: tout le monde avait comprit. Sinon je rechercher toujours une beta même si je n'ai pas beaucoup cherché.**

**

* * *

**

C'est sûr faire les courses n'a jamais été une passion chez moi mais la suggestion est mon cadeau cette année. Plus de files, plus de caissières anti-Noël, non c'est vraiment génial. Et en plus, j'ai un homme pour tout porter. Enfin lui c'est un rabat-joie, il m'a obligé à ton rétrécir.

Enfin de compte, j'ai tout pour réaliser un Noël dans la tradition de ma famille. C'est-à-dire que des "cochonneries" d'apéritifs, cela remonte à mes six ans quand ma maman à voulu réaliser un somptueux repas et où c'est retrouvée qu'avec les trucs à passé à la friteuse. Et depuis le jour de Noël nous mangeons ça et le lendemain c'est mon beau-père qui prépare le souper.

On a fini par tout trouver les cadeaux, la friteuse, les boissons,… et tout cela en une heure. Le temps de reprendre Harry et nous sommes devant le Square. Il neige plus fort, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un Noël blanc. Je fais attention de ne pas glisser sur le perron vers-glacé avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je rigole en voyant le piètre sapin trônant dans le hall. Il est un peu décrépi et les décorations sont beaucoup trop grosses pour le pauvre arbre. Mais loin d'oublier ce qu'on est venu faire ici, j'avance vers le salon et agrandi nos paquetages. Après dix minutes tout est prêt, j'ai installé les bouteilles de Kidibul, du coca, de la limonade, des cocktails sans alcool et autres fantaisies. Après j'ai les toasts, les verrines, les mini plats tout faits et mes deux friteuses qui tournent. J'ai également rajoutée mes décorations en noir en blancs avec de la fausse neige et un grand sapin et en-dessous les cadeaux. Et pour terminer ma chaine hi-fi avec des beaux chants de saison. Après tout ça, il est temps d'aller chercher la jeunesse. Je charge Harry de le faire pendant que je fais cuire la première fournée. Je me réjouie alors que mon collègue semble d'humeur morose.

- Il y a un problème?

- Je me serai attendu à un comité d'accueil. Leur protection l'aise à désiré.

- On s'en fou c'est Noël

- Si on ne le savait pas

- Arrête bouffon et souris

Harry ramena toute sa petite troupe, les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Plutôt minable comme fête mais fête quand même. Les filles semblaient ravies de l'ambiance et les garçons ça reste des garçons. Malgré tout ils se laissèrent tenter par mes boules de volailles et mes mini fricadelles. Alors que j'avais toujours mon plateau en main, la porte s'ouvre violement. Et devant nos regards se tient un Severus Rogue entre la colère et la stupeur. Surtout quand il pose les yeux sur moi puis sur Regulus qui s'étaient flanqués dans un coin en lisant un livre. Bref, mon père dit deux mots et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la cuisine devant une bonne partie de l'ordre. Ils n'ont donc pas de famille. Quel casseur d'ambiance, je suis sûr que Voldy est entrain de faire la bringue avec les mangemorts. J'aurais peut-être du rester chez eux finalement. Alors qu'ils nous fixent sans ouvrir la bouche je souris en leur tendant le plat.

- Vous voulez une saloperie?

- Raphaëlle, langage. Râle mon père, je lui fais la moue

- Bon, vous voulez un amuse-gueule? Demandais-je mais devant le regard de tueur de mon père, je m'exclame. Quoi? Je ne vais pas dire, vous voulez un léger entremet avant de continuer cette charmante discussion. Discussion qu'il serait bien de commencer pour qu'on puisse la finir et que j'aille fêter mon Noël.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ma fille? S'exclame mon père en s'avançant dangereusement vers le vampire.

- Moi, mais rien Severus. Je lui ai juste dit ce que toi, tu lui avais fait. Répond simplement le plus jeune Black, outch ça à fait mal, mon père semble c'être prit un poing.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit

- Oh que si

- Tu savais que mon frère était en vie? Fit Sirius en se levant lui aussi pendant que les autres murmurent entre eux

- En vie est bien grand mot puisqu'il est un vampire

- Sur ce je retourne à mon Noël. Dis-je en me retournant

- Pourrais-tu grandir un peu? Fit mon père. Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce qui se passe?

- Voyons voir tout le monde me ment et mes grands-parents mon livrer au plus grand criminel du moment. Oui je crois que je ne suis pas tout.

- Attend répète

- Pas envie, si vous me cherchez je suis dans le salon

- Hors de question que tu sortes d'ici. Dit Kingsley et se mettant en travers de la porte.

- Tu vas me laisser passer immédiatement. Dis-je en le fixant et il se déplace, je souris et m'apprête à sortir quand je sens un danger.

- Stupéfix! S'écrie une voix derrière moi, je me retourne et dans coup de main j'expédie Lucius à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Comment! S'exclame la plupart

- Demandez à mon père s'il veut bien vous dire la vérité sinon faites comme moi. Dis-je en haussant les épaules mais alors que je veux quitter pour la troisième fois une odeur m'arrête.

Je me retourne et vois Lucius qui se relève avec sa main couverte de sang provenant de sa tête. Je souris et me rapproche mais deux mains m'encerclent. C'est Regulus qui apparemment est encore là, je me débats pour pouvoir attaquer. J'ai faim, encore et il est si prêt. Mais soudain une autre odeur m'interpelle mais me répugne aussi et elle provient de derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Rémus et Tonk. Mais pas ma joyeuse Nymph, les cheveux gris, de grandes cernes sous ses yeux rougis, elle semble être un fantôme. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? J'ai eu l'impression que ce Noël allait être comme les autres. Pendant une journée ma peine à disparu, à partir du moment où j'ai but le sang. Comme un psychotrope, une illusion, comme les larmes de zombral. J'ai voulu tuer Lucius, tout le monde. Merde, qui suis-je? Je lâche prise et tombe à genoux par terre. Mon père me relève et me fait enfin sortir de cette pièce. Il m'emmène dans une chambre et m'assieds sur le lit. Il me relève la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il semble m'examiner, m'analyser et moi, je m'en fous.

- Tu vas prendre la potion. Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi pour être à ma hauteur.

- Non. Répondis-je simplement, sans vie

- Raphaëlle

- Je veux plus. Je ne veux plus rien.

- Tu n'as pas le choix

- Alors je préfère mourir. Dis-je en pleurant, si on a plu de choix à quoi ça sert de vivre.

- Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Fit-il en se relevant, je le regarde sans comprendre

- Vous aviez prévu autre chose?

- Oui

- Moi aussi

- Je sais. répond-t-il finalement, le silence et quelqu'un entre.

- Je peux rester un peu avec elle?

- Oui mais si vous pouviez lui faire boire sa potion

- Je vais essayer. Dit ma presque sœur et s'avançant vers moi pendant que mon père sort. Raphy, tu n'as pas de chance, hein. Me console Tonk en essuyant mes larmes

- La chance est relative. Comment vont tes parents?

- Tu es au courant?

- J'étais là

- Ils avaient raison alors. Oui ils vont bien

- Je voulais juste fêter Noël. Me justifiais-je même si elle m'a rien demandé, pour elle pas pour lui.

- Je sais. répondit-elle comme mon père dix minutes avant, tout le monde sais mais personne me laisse faire.

- Mais ça ne sera jamais comme avant. Rien, ne sera plus comme avant.

- Oui. Bois ta potion maintenant

- Pas envie

- Raph, s'il te plait

- Je suis un vampire et entre parenthèse ton mari y pue

- Tu délires un peu là.

- J'ai faim, c'est pour ça que les vampires sont cinglés. Parce qu'ils ont toujours faim.

- Très bien j'ai reçu ça pour toi. Tu le lis et après on en parle d'accord?

- Ok

Elle me tend une enveloppe, je l'ouvre et déplie une lettre. L'écriture est hâtive et difficile à déchiffré.

"Ma petite Rapha,

J'espère que tu recevras cette lettre. Je viens de revenir de mission et j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle. Sache qu'à l'heure qui l'est je fais tout pour retrouver ta trace. Alors que je me rendais sur leurs tombes, j'ai rencontré ta voisine Nymphadora et elle m'a promit de te remettre cette lettre. Je t'écris donc en vitesse car elle semble pressée. Même si nous n'avons pas de lien de parenté, j'ai promis à ta mère de ne pas te laisser à ton père et encore moins à tes grands-parents. Donc j'ai tout entreprit pour avoir ta garde. Malheureusement ton cas semble être classé aussi secret défense. Mais j'y arriverais, envois moi de tes nouvelles. Je sais que tu dois te sentir mal mais je suis là, on est à deux.

Ton parrain

John Sheppard"

Je sers la lettre sur mon cœur. Il ne m'a pas oublié, mon parrain est toujours là. Mais même si l'idée me plait, se serait trop dangereux d'être avec lui. Mon militaire de parrain, m'aime toujours. J'ai presque oublié que Nymph attend une réaction sans lui parler je prends la potion. Je pince mon nez avant de la boire. Avant elle n'avait pas de goût mais avec mes nouveaux sens, c'est horrible. Directement je sens une nausée suivis de vertiges, j'enlève mes baskets avec l'aide de Nymph avant de glisser sous les couvertures. Je ferme les yeux pour que la pièce arrête de tourner mais bizarrement ça tourne toujours. Mais ça se calme et le sommeil arrive.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par quelque chose sur mon lit. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois mon frère qui me fixe. Je m'assieds et remarque qu'il porte un affreux pull et que divers paquets se trouvent autour de mon lit. Harry en tient un, bleu marine dans sa main.

- Bonjour, bien dormi?

- T'es au courant?

- Pas de tout comme d'habitude. Il m'a juste dit de ne pas te fatiguer. Tu es assez en forme pour ouvrir les cadeaux?

- Ouaip

- Celui-là c'est de moi. dit-il en tendant son gros paquet.

- Merci. Dis-je en découvrant une magnifique boîte à musique avec un elfe qui danse.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? Demande-t-il, je referme la boite à la jolie mélodie se coupe.

- Aucune idée mais je ne retournerais pas avec ces cinglés

- C'était si terrible?

- Les enfants venez manger

- Tu vas surement recevoir ton pull

- Je ne crois pas, non

- Elle t'aime bien

Nous sortons et descendons dans la salle à manger. Molly a préparé un somptueux repas encore mieux que d'habitude. Mais alors que nous rentrons Lucius et Narcissa sont prêts à partir. Je m'avance vers le blond.

- Je veux m'excuser pour hier. Dis-je d'une voix sincère et là il se baisse et me tient par les épaules

- Comme pour mon nez, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais souviens-toi que parfois certaine chose peuvent te sembler injuste mais qu'il y a souvent une bonne raison.

Et sur ses mots énigmatiques, ils s'en vont. Les autres ne semblent pas avoir entendu, je m'assieds et commencent à manger. J'apprends qu'Arthur a été attaqué et que c'est pour ça que personne n'était là quand j'ai été enlevée. Ted et Meda vont mieux aussi, ils pourront sortir à la fin de la semaine. Regulus et Sirius se parle mais un peu comme Sirius avec mon père. Mais je crois qu'ils sont contents de se retrouver. Après nous avons distribué les cadeaux sans mon père. Je décide donc avec Harry de le trouver pour lui donner mon présent. En fait ce n'est qu'une boite de vin, mais je vous mets au défi de trouver un cadeau pour mon père chez les moldus. Regulus voulais que je lui prenne une cravate winnie l'ourson.

Alors que montons les escaliers nous rencontrons le maitre des potions. J'ai un grand sourire mais il fane vite que je regarde son visage. Ce dernier a le teint encore plus cireux que d'habitude, c'est ironique il ressemble plus à l'image d'un vampire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire alors nous attendons qu'il parle, on a apprit à baissé la tête quand il le faut.

- Je dois te parler. dit-il en me fixant, c'est étrange, il avait l'air moins mal quand il m'a apprit que ma mère était morte.

- Je vais descendre. Essaye mon frère, je veux l'arrêter, lui dire de rester mais c'est mon père qui le fait.

- Non reste, il est bon que tu écoutes aussi. Dit-il d'une voix lasse, je regarde mon frère et nous rentrons dans la chambre.

En six mois je n'ai jamais vu mon père si… mal. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à voir une sorte d'émotion en lui. Harry semble lui aussi incertain de ce qui va se passer. En même temps, il a encore les restes de sa punition sur son dos. Il tremble un peu mais je lui prends la main, de toute façon nous nous n'avons rien fait. Enfin il n'a rien fait. Moi, je me suis enfuie, j'ai balancé Lucius et j'ai insulté mon père. Je suis in the caca.

- Je ne veux pas parler du passé pour l'instant mais bien de l'avenir. Raphaëlle tu es toujours recherchée et sous la tutelle de tes grands-parents. Mais il est clair que tu n'y retourneras pas. Dit-il d'une voix plus déterminée et je laisse échappée un soupir de soulagement. Donc nous avons décidé pour ta sécurité, de t'envoyer à Salem où ton parrain prendra ta garde.

- Attendez là. Encore une fois on ne me demande pas mon avis. Et puis c'est qui ce "nous"? et pour finir vous avez lu ma lettre? De quel droit? Vous pouvez bien nous dire que nous sommes égoïstes, que nous n'apprenons rien. Et vous? A force de faire les mêmes erreurs vous n'aurez plus de seconde chance.

- Raphaëlle. Murmure Harry en me serrant la main plus fort

- Non, vous vous rendez compte? J'ai navigué entre chez vous et ici, puis à Poudlard, puis chez les tarés pour ensuite atterrir dans un refuge et je reviens ici. Et vous voulez m'envoyer en Amérique? J'ai besoin d'avoir un chez moi en endroit à moi

- Ta mère disait ce n'est pas l'endroit qui compte mais les personnes qui y sont

- Je m'en souviens et justement je n'aurais personne sauf si Harry vient avec moi

- Non. Répond-t-il catégorique

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je moins en colère mais déçue, j'avais cru

- On ne peut pas l'envoyer autre part

- Vous voulez nous séparer?

- Certain pense que tu as une mauvaise influence

- Certains? Nous? dites plutôt Dumbledore

- Le professeur Dumbledore…

- Est un manipulateur

- Raphaëlle, le sujet est clos. Tu restes ici et demain tu pars pour Salem.

- Et les élèves si je les attaque?

- Tu auras ta potion

- Et si ça ne marche pas? Vous ne savez rien de se que vous avez fait. Et mon parrain? Vous le mettez en danger comme ma mère. Et il mourra comme elle, parce que vous ne vouliez pas la protéger

- J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle et pour toi

- Des mots rien que des mots en bon Serpentard. Dis-je en balançant son cadeau qui se brise.

J'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper, mais il a serré les poings avant de faire sortir Harry et il l'a suivit. L'idée de m'enfuir, m'est passée par la tête. Mais toutes les autres sorties ont été un échec. Peut-être devrais-je continuer à suivre leur idée. Même si ça me conduit à ma tombe. Je ne sais pas se qui m'attend à Salem mais je sais qu'Harry sera toujours avec le crapaud. Et que d'ici la fin de l'année, elle l'aura à sa merci. Le lendemain à six heures je me retrouve dans le hall d'entrée avec mon sac à dos, j'ai dit au revoir la vieille et maintenant j'attends. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas qui.

- Tu es prête? Demande une voix derrière moi, je sursaute et me retourne, c'est Regulus.

- T'es cinglé, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs

- La potion fait effet alors

- T'es venu me dire au revoir?

- Non, je suis ton précepteur et ton protecteur.

- Tu viens avec moi mais et Kelly? Et tu es un vampire?

- Disons que les américains sont aussi cinglés que moi et Kelly est déjà là-bas. On est partit?

- Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à

- À qui?

- Peu importe

Pensant que c'était mon père qui me conduirait, je ne lui avais pas dit au revoir. Et puis je m'en fous, c'est lui qui m'envoie là-bas. Tout ça c'est de sa faute, de leur faute.

* * *

**Mackensy: j'attends vos réactions**  
**Rapha: martine part en Amérique**  
**Mackensy: oh j'aurais du t'appeler comme ça. Je peux changer?**  
**Raph: non **  
**Mack: c'est pô juste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas le prochain chapitre risque d'être surprenant. …Ou pas. Merci pour vos commentaires et de la lire. Je vous adore!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mackensy: comme j'ai eu du temps, j'ai écrit ce petit chapitre de transition**  
**Raphaëlle: et le prochain?**  
**Mackensy: pas avant la semaine prochaine surement. Pendant que j'y suis je tiens à faire un énorme merci à stormtrooper2 qui a chaque chapitre me laisse un commentaire génial. Un grand merci à elle!  
**

* * *

Attendre, patientez, c'est long… ça fait trois heures que nous sommes à l'aéroport, nous aurions du décollé il y a deux heures. Je m'ennuie, je suis assise sur un fauteuil, je n'arrête pas de gigoter et à côté Regulus lui, est comme une statue. Il m'exaspère, son calme et son attitude. Le pire est que j'ai lu tout les magazines en faisant les sudoku parce que les mots croisés, je déteste. J'ai bu trois cocas, j'ai été quatre fois à la toilette ensuite j'ai compté les chewing-gums sous mon siège. Ça m'a prit quinze minutes, les quinze premières minutes ensuite, rien. En plus, il y a une petite mamie qui est juste devant moi et qui me fixe. Elle me fait peur, c'est peut-être une mamie-momie. Ou alors elle travaille pour Voldemort. Je souris et elle ne semble pas comprendre car elle se lève et s'en va. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur mes mains en soupirant.

- Je m'ennuie

- Pour la quinzième fois, je n'y peux rien

- Mais parle-moi alors

- De quoi veux-tu parler?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas envie de partir

- Il est un peu trop tard

- C'est Ombrage qui aurait du partir, pas moi. Elle torture ses élèves mais personne ne fait rien

- De quoi tu parles?

- Pendant ses retenues elle utilise une plume qui écrit sur la main

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas porté plainte?

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Alors que Dumby et mon père était surement au courant

- C'est une des lois de Poudlard

- Quelle loi?

- Les fondateurs ont édités certaines lois quand ils ont fondés cette école. L'une d'elle dit qu'un professeur ne peut être renvoyé que si un élève porte plainte

- C'est stupide

- Oui c'est certain

- Mais alors si je porte plainte, elle sera renvoyée et je pourrais revenir

- Cela ne réglera pas le problème de ta garde

- Oui mais Harry pourrait être débarrassé d'elle

"Embarquement immédiat en destination de Salem, Massachusetts"

- C'est le notre, on y va. Dit-il en se levant

- Mais…

- Raphaëlle, il est temps de partir. Harry se débrouillera; c'est l'élu

- Tu ne le connais pas, c'est surtout un ado

- Il a ses amis. Rajoute-t-il et je baisse la tête, c'est sûr ses amis l'ont aidé avant qu'il me connaisse.

- Tu as sans doute raison

Je me lève et le suis mais alors que j'attends dans la file pour donner mon billet. L'image d'Harry avec Ombrage me dérange. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, je saisis la manche de Reg devant moi pour qu'il se retourne.

- Quoi?

- Il n'y aura pas une loi vieille de mille ans qui pourrait m'aider?

- J'ai promis de te conduire jusque là-bas. Répond-t-il en se retournant, je souris et lui tape sur l'épaule.

- Donc il y en a bien une

- Ce ne serait qu'éphémère

- C'est mieux que rien et puis depuis quand tu obéis aux règles?

- Depuis toujours c'est toi qui n'obéis pas

- Non c'est mon frère c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y retourne

- Il y a bien quelque chose, un élève peut réclamer la protection de Poudlard. Et il est dit que celui qu'il le fait est comme sous la tutelle de l'école. Et comme le ministère ne peut rien y faire. Mais seulement de septembre à juin parce que pendant les vacances la magie se reconstruit.

- Mais c'est génial. Criai-je et l'homme derrière moi ronchonna en me poussant.

- Non parce que il faudrait déjà y entré car Ombrage est au courant de ce paragraphe aussi. Et même si on y arrivait au mois de juin tu serais coincé.

- Je prends le risque. Dis-je convaincue mais quelque chose me dérange encore. Pourquoi elle a réussi à m'enlever à Noël?

- Il y a un rituel à faire

- Et tu le connais?

- Il faut que ton sang touche les pierres du château

- C'est tout? Je me coupe et je touche le mur? Elle ne pourra pas m'atteindre?

- En principe mais encore une fois, il faut que tu partes

- Non je reste

- Ton père va te tuer et moi aussi par la même occasion

- Je suis à moitié morte et toi complètement

- Réjouissant

- De toute façon je ne prendrais pas cet avion mais tu peux y aller toi.

Je fais demi-tour devant les autres passagers qui soupire de soulagement. Je leur tirerais bien la langue si je n'avais pas autre chose en tête. Alors que je n'ai fait que quelques mètres je vois que mon vampire protecteur est de nouveau à côté de moi. J'en étais sûr, alors que nous marchons vers la sortie, il me demande.

- Alors comment on va rentrer à Poudlard? T'as un plan?

- Mon frère m'a montré un passage secret, il suffit juste d'aller à Pré-au-Lard

- Facile vu que tu ne peux plus transplaner et le magicobus n'est pas très discret

- Laisse-moi passer un coup de fil. Dis-je en sortant mon téléphone portable, je recherche le contact que je veux, puis j'appelle.

- Allo? Fit la voix au bout du fil

- Tonks?

- Raph, tu es déjà arrivée?

- Non pas vraiment, tu peux parler là?

- Oui il n'y a que Remus.

- Tu pourrais venir me chercher à l'aéroport?

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne pars pas. Je ne vais pas laisser ce crapaud gagner. Et j'aurais besoin que tu m'amènes à Pré-au-Lard, pour que je prenne un passage secret et que je rentre à Poudlard pour faire un rituel.

- Regulus t'as tout raconté?

- Oui et vu que toi tu m'aies rien dit, tu dois te faire pardonner.

- Tu ne comprends pas les risques que tu prends

- C'est surtout que maintenant je suis dans un aéroport moldu, que Regulus est partit et que les mangemorts peuvent venir m'attaquer.

- Très bien j'arrive mais on en reparlera

- Ok je t'attends. Dis-je en raccrochant

- Je suis partit? Fit Regulus en haussant les sourcils alors que nous sortons enfin de l'atmosphère étouffante de l'aéroport.

- Sinon elle ne serait pas venue aussi vite, regarde. Dis-je en lui montrant mon amie aux cheveux verts.

- Tu m'as mentit. Gronda-t-elle en arrivant, fixant Regulus

- Il était partit à la toilette. Ecoute Tonks, je ne vais pas laisser Harry tout seul et j'ai envie de rester ici.

- Bon, je vais me faire allumer mais d'accord.

- Merci, merci, merci

Nous avons fait le chemin rapidement et nous sommes arrivés à Pré-au-Lard sous la neige. Grâce au sort de désillusion que nous a laissé mon amie, on a put rentrer dans le magasin. Elle dut repartir et seul lui et moi avons continué. Pendant tout le trajet malgré toute la mauvaise humeur qu'il y mettait, je sentais bien que ça l'amusait. Nous sommes ensuite sortit du tunnel et foncer discrètement jusque la première salle vide.

- Et toi, ils vont t'expulser?

- Je regarde si le rituel marche et puis je me casse

- Merci pour tout en tout cas

- Tu me remercieras si ça marche

Il me tend un couteau en grimaçant je m'entaille la main et d'un geste rapide j'étale le sang sur le mur. Je m'attendais à un grand flash mais rien, même pas une étincelle. Je le regarde incrédule.

- Tu crois que ça a marché?

- J'en sais rien

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir

- Je le sens mal ton plan

- Il vaut mieux que tu partes parce que si ça marche elle va vouloir se venger sur quelqu'un. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que je la renvoie

- Diabolique

- C'est la qu'on se sépare camarade? Demandais-je en enroulant ma main dans un chiffon

- Je sens qu'on va bientôt se revoir

Je descends les marches mais je ralentis bien vite quand des questions m'assaillent. Et si ça ne marchait pas? Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Me pointer dire bonjour? L'assurance que me procurait le sang me manque. Là je suis totalement stopper au milieu de l'escalier. J'ai presque envie de faire marche arrière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vois. Miss la fugueuse de retour.

- Parkinson, t'es toujours là, quel dommage.

- Je suis sûr que le professeur Ombrage sera heureuse de te voir ici

- J'allais justement la voir, alors dégage cafard

- Mais je t'en prie et en passant Théo baisse vraiment comme un Dieu mais je suppose que tu le sais. On a passé une soirée de Noël torride

- Il fallait bien que tu fasses quelque chose puisque tes parents ne voulaient pas de toi.

Je m'éloigne rapidement, en espérant l'avoir blessée, un peu au moins. Mais la vérité c'est que ses paroles m'ont fortement touchée. Même si j'espère que se ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Cette gourde n'aurait jamais put draguer un garçon tel que Théodore. Cependant là, il est question de sexe et pas de sentiments. En même temps pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à notre relation. D'un geste mécanique je touche le collier qui ne m'a pourtant pas quitté. Je le sens vibré sous mes doigts comme pour me rassurer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir faire encore une connerie. Il aurait peut-être été plus facile de partir. Ou peut-être est-ce justement parce que j'avais peur de partir que j'ai choisis cette option. Mes sentiments sont confus alors que je suis toujours au milieu des escaliers.

- Mademoiselle Rogue. Quel plaisir de vous revoir

- Plaisir non partagé professeur

- Je suis sûr que vos parents seront contents de vous revoir

- Ils devront attendre la fin de l'année

- C'est se que nous allons voir

Elle monte les marches et me prend par le bras. Notre petite conversation a attiré du monde. Elle semble vouloir me faire sortir par la grande porte et rien ne semble l'en empêché. Je prie intérieurement mais aucune réaction d'aucune sorte. Je passe devant les professeurs qui ne bougent pas et je croise le regard de Théo. Il n'a pas de réaction non plus.

- Poudlard, Helga aide-moi. murmurais-je comme dernier espoir en fermant les yeux.

Là alors que j'allais franchir les portes un mur de lumière nous stoppa qui l'obligea à lâcher mon bras. Le crapaud se retrouva donc le cul dans la neige boueuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en la voyant se relever d'ailleurs la plupart des élèves me suivent.

- Professeur Ombrage, je vous conseille d'aller vous changer. Il sera ennuyeux que vous tombiez malade. De toute façon comme vous l'avez compris Miss Rogue est ici jusqu'en juin.

- Profitez-en

- Vous aussi

Elle ne sembla pas prendre ma remarque au sérieux et s'en alla en marmonnant. J'eu droit à plusieurs félicitations alors que tout le monde se dispersait. J'ai même cru apercevoir un clin d'œil du directeur, mais je l'ai peut-être imaginé. De toute façon quand mon père sera au courant, je serais morte. Je soupire une dernière fois avant de voir qu'une personne est restée. Et c'est alors que je remarque que ses deux yeux noirs m'ont manqués. Dans seul coup je tombe dans ses bras, le serrant comme s'il allait disparaitre. Je le sers encore plus fort et j'aime sentir ses bras autour de moi. Mais après quelques minutes nous nous séparons, je lui fais un fin sourire qu'il me répond.

- Tu m'as manqué

- C'est pour ça que tu as répondu à ma lettre. Dit-il mais devant mon air, il comprend. Tu ne l'as même pas lue

- J'ai bougé beaucoup

- Mais tu as lu celle de Potter

- Désolé

- C'est pas grave. Dit-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux pourtant je sens que ce n'est pas sincère

- J'ai vu Parkinson avant et

- Il ne sait rien passer

- Je n'ai encore rien dit

- Tu me fais confiance?

- Oui

- Alors je te le demande, fais-moi confiance et ne demande rien

- Je suppose que c'est juste. dis-je en triturant mes mains. Ah! Ouh! Ah! J'ai ton cadeau, quelque part! dis-je en fouillant mes poches pour trouver un petit paquet

- Merci. Dit-il en la prenant, il l'ouvre et découvre un livre, Peter Pan. Tu t'en es souvenu

- Bien sûr

- Personne ne sait jamais intéressé à moi comme tu l'as fait. Embrasse-moi

C'était la première fois qu'il me le demandait. Je sais c'est absurde mais j'avais toujours l'impression que j'étais la seule à le vouloir. Ce cadeau a fait son effet, pendant une soirée ont avait parlé de nous. Et lui m'avait dit que sa mère lui avait offert ce livre quand il était petit avant qu'elle meurt. Mais son père l'avait brûlé peu après. Il n'avait jamais osé en racheté un. Ce moment est magique et alors que ses lèvres touchent les miennes, plus rien ne compte. Plus rien n'existe, à part, lui et moi.

* * *

**Mackensy: un petit chapitre, mais ça va avançer plus vite maintenant**  
**Raphaëlle: j'aime mon Théo**  
**Théo: moi aussi**  
**Mackensy: c'est mignon...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mackensy: voici un nouveau chapitre, qui marque encore un tournant de mon histoire. Et je m'éloigne plus du livre de la glorieuse JKR. **  
**Raphaëlle: donc c'est plus nul**  
**Mackensy: c'est plus nouveau**  
**Raphaëlle: très français**  
**Mackensy: à vous de voir si vous adhérez toujours et un petit com si vous aimez ou pas... Sinon ce chapitre date d'une semaine mais le site à eu des problèmes mais Khalya qui entre parenthèse écrit comme une reine, ma donnez un truc pour le contourner. Si vous voulez le connaitre envoyez moi un message et je vous le ferrais savoir.**

**

* * *

**

Voilà une semaine que je suis revenue et que dire à part que mon père m'a bien sermonné. Mais au fond je crois qu'il est content que j'aie décidé que malgré tout je voulais restée auprès de lui. Ensuite j'ai envoyé du courrier d'abord à mon parrain pour qu'il ne s'inquiète plus. A mes amis pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé et que j'allais bien. A Tonks et sa famille pour leur souhaiter un bon rétablissement. J'entends les retours des élèves, mon plan se met en marche. Car pendant cette semaine, j'ai travaillé, beaucoup, sur comment viré le crapaud. Alors d'abord je veux la renvoyé, c'est clair. Mais je veux le faire en beauté, non, je veux que se soit inoubliable pour elle. Alors j'y ai pensé, rêvassé, rêvé et finalement c'est le moment. Enfin presque car pour mon plan, il me faudra de l'aide. Premièrement d'Harry, de Théo et de Claire car il me faut un membre de chaque maison. J'ai créé un parchemin magique qui à la fin contiendra toute les signatures des élèves ayant souffert des punitions d'Ombrage. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas grandiose mais la suite vaut le détour. Alors que les élèves s'attroupent je trouve mon frère et Claire ainsi qu'Alec et Amanda. Théo a déjà accepté même si peu de Serpentard voudront se mettre Ombrage à dos.

Il nous fallut une semaine de plus pour avoir toute les signatures, environ une cinquantaine. J'ai décidé de mettre le point final à mon plan, le dimanche soir, au repas. Je suis convenablement assise avec Alec à mes côtés et Amanda en face. D'ici je peux voir, Harry trépigné sur sa chaise et Weasley en fait de même.

- Alors c'est pour maintenant?

- Bientôt

- C'est géant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on la pas fait plutôt

- C'est parce que se sont des lois vieilles de milles ans

- Et comment tu l'as su toi?

- Un ami

- Je crois que ça commence. Leur dis-je

D'abord rien ne se passa, je suis la seule à voir ce hibou se posé devant Ombrage. Cette dernière semble perplexe et je peux voir son air effaré d'ici. Elle essaye de prendre la beuglante en sortant discrètement par derrière mais pas assez vite. Elle n'a le temps que de se lever que l'enveloppe s'ouvre et hurle son contenu. Le silence est absolu alors que la voix du ministre de la Magie s'élève.

'' Ombrage,

Votre comportement est révoltant, votre carrière est finie et ne croyez pas me faire couler avec vous. Torturez des élèves, mais où aviez-vous la tête? Jamais, je ne vous ais autorisé une telle chose. Sachez que vous êtes renvoyés.

Cornélius Fudge. Ministre de la magie"

La salle reste calme un moment mais très vite les élèves se lèvent et commencent à applaudir. Il n'y a que quelques rabat-joie qui restent assis. Mais pas moi, je me marre devant sa tête. Elle semble pétrifiée alors que Tonks et Kingsley viennent la chercher pour l'emmener. Mais alors qu'elle passe devant moi, elle semble être prise d'une crise de folie.

- Vous c'est vous! Je vais vous…

- Me quoi?

- Ce n'est pas fini

- Vous devriez obéir, Madame

- Et ne pas mentir, Madame. Dis Amanda après moi

- Pas mangez en classe. Dis un autre Serdaigle

- Pas être trop proche de mes collègues féminines

Et ainsi de suite, elle passa devant la salle et tout le monde lui dit sa phrase. Je m'approche d'Harry alors que le calme se remet en place.

- Je suis sûr que dans quelques années ont la retrouvera dans une maison moldue entouré de chats.

- Et les gens diront mais comment peut-on devenir comme ça?

- Mais elle a toujours été comme ça. c'est la folle aux chats. Finis-je en nous éclatons de rire

- Bravo, c'était super.

- C'est un travail d'équipe frérot.

- Pourtant le ministre à quand même réussi à ce mettre à l'abri

- Il finira par payer lui aussi. Je crois que notre père n'en a pas encore fini avec elle.

- Mais demain on reprend les cours

- Merci de casser l'ambiance Hermione. Fit Ron, la jeune fille se renfrogna

- Je dis juste que

- Peu importe, on a plus de professeur de défense.

C'était vrai pourtant le lendemain, les cours n'ont pas été annulés. C'est avec un certain enthousiasme que nous nous sommes dirigés vers la classe. La porte était ouverte mais la lumière éteinte, alors que nous entrons dans la pièce, elle semble vide. Je suis la dernière à entrer et la porte se referme derrière moi et je sens qu'on me passe un bras sous le coup. J'essaye de me débattre mais il me capture un bras. Les yeux devant moi sont affolés mais personne ne fait rien. Je trouve ça débile, j'ai manqué de mourir plusieurs fois. Et la seule fois où je vais vraiment y passer personne ne fait rien. Finalement il me relâche et je m'éloigne tout en me retournant. Quel est ma surprise quand je vois que c'est Regulus devant moi. Il rallume la lumière et s'adresse à nous.

- Vous venez de rater votre premier test! Un zéro pointé pour tout le monde

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Ginny qui est la première à reprendre ses esprits

- Mon nom est Regulus Black et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense

- Mais vous êtes en vampire, vous alliez la tuer! S'exclame un autre dont j'ai oublié le nom, c'était donc ça, il avait du faire sa tête de vampire.

- Oui je suis un vampire et non je n'allais pas l'a tué. Avant tout asseyez-vous. Dit-il, tout en restant sceptique tout le monde obéis, même si je lui tire la langue avant. Maintenant je veux que vous oublié tout se que vous avez appris sur les vampires. Et là le vrai cours va pouvoir commencer

- Non, je refuse d'écouter un monstre

- Monsieur?

- Mongomry Yanick

- Faudra-t-il que je vous lance un Oubliette ou serez-vous juste obéir à ma consigne?

Yanick se tut, et pendant l'heure, Regulus nous apprit tout sur les vampires. Cela fut assez répétitif pour moi, et je baissais de plus en plus sur ma chaise à mesure que le temps passait. J'analysais l'habit peu professoral de Black. Pantalon en cuir et chemise noir avec une cape à la Angel. Plus caricaturale, tu meurs. Mais quand la deuxième heure sonna, je me redressais.

- Alors voilà vous savez tout de moi et moi je sais que Voldemort et de retour. Qu'en dehors de cette école vous serez des proies faciles.

- Mais nous sommes encore des élèves

- C'est juste et donc vous avez zéro.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pour laisser votre camarade mourir. Donc tous ensembles nous allons jouer à un jeu pour gagner des points. Et cela va se jouer toute année confondue. Voilà le jeu. Chaque élève aura un camarade à protégé de l'année en dessus. Donc en clair un septième protégera un sixième. Le sixième, un cinquième et jusqu'au deuxième qui auront la garde d'un première. Mais eux n'ont pas cet exercice. Bien entendu toutes les années ne joueront pas en même temps. Et quand aux ennemis fictifs vous verrez en temps voulu. Le jeu se jouera après les cours et pendant les week-ends. Le test durera une semaine environ mais je pourrais renouveler l'exercice plusieurs fois. Maintenant monsieur Mongomry pouvez me dire quel année vous allez protéger?

- Les cinquièmes

- Non

- Les troisièmes, Monsieur. Dit Amanda contente de reclaper Yanick

- Bien Mademoiselle Loon

- Mais ce n'était pas à elle de parler. s'insurgea le garçon, il ressemblait à un maternelle.

- Vous n'avez rien compris à mon cours. Dehors c'est la guerre et je ne veux pas que mes élèves meurent par ma faute

- Les premières équipes à commencé cette semaines seront les septièmes, cinquièmes, troisièmes. Ainsi jusqu'à la semaine prochaine vous ne serez pas qui vous protégerez. Mais j'espère que cette semaine vous apprendrez beaucoup de vos ainés.

Ce jeu me plait même si je ne connais pas vraiment de sorts d'attaques. Mais c'est justement sur ça que nous avons travaillé le temps qu'il nous restait. Noud découvrirons qui nous protégera à la fin de la journée. Et je dois dire que je suis assez excitée, et j'espère que je serais avec Théo. Après le diner Amanda et moi avons retrouvée les autres dans une grande salle qui est parfois utilisée pour des duels. Il y a déjà les cinquièmes et je fis un petit signe de main à mon frère avant de m'asseoir sur les gradins. Regulus est au centre de la pièce et semble analyser une dernière fois ses listes. Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas mit avec un crétin. Il laisse encore s'écouler quelques minutes avant de fermer les portes.

- Bien nous allons donc donné leurs affectations aux cinquièmes années. Par affectations je veux bien sûr dire, leur protégée qui n'est pas échangeable. Chacun des deux aura un bracelet qui ferra gagner ou perdre des points au protecteur. Quand je dirais votre nom, vous viendrez ici et je vous donnerais votre bracelet puis vous pourrez partir. Je vous reverrais lundi prochain pour l'enlever.

Peu à peu les élèves partirent en duo, je vis Colin partir avec Susan Bones, Florence avec Dean, Julie avec Goyle. Celui là m'a bien fait rire puis Amanda me quitta pour mon frère. Ensuite Alec avec Anthony Goldstein, Ginny avec Tracey de Serpentard. Je me sentis vite seule et je commençais vraiment à me demander avec qui j'allais tomber. Puis finalement.

- Drago Malefoy et Raphaëlle Rogue

Je le déteste! D'accord ce n'était pas le pire, mais passer tout mon temps libre avec lui, promettait d'être soulant. Surtout que nos rapports se sont beaucoup détériorés avec le temps. Et comble du malheur mon Théo était toujours seul. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je me lève pour rejoindre Regulus, Drago semble aussi content que moi. Notre professeur nous pose le bracelet et nous sortons sans un mot. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter pour parler, il continue à marcher. Je le rattrape et lui saisi l'épaule.

- Hey fait gaffe à ma cape. Dit-il et je peux voir qu'il semble plus pâle que d'habitude

- Tu vas où là?

- Dans ma salle commune

- Hey, ho mon coco c'est toi qui est sensé me protégé donc tu dois me suivre.

- Un Malefoy ne suit personne

- Même pas les Daltons. T'es réellement atteint si tu parles de toi à la troisième personne. Je tiens juste à te préciser que tu dois me protéger et que dans la salle de Serpentard, je serai tout sauf en sécurité

- Et les autres groupes tu crois qu'ils vont aller où?

- Très bien c'est tes points de toute façon

Nous marchons en silence pendant qu'il rumine. Une semaine c'est vite passé de toute façon. Devant la salle commune il me demande de me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre leur mot de passe. Dés que nous entrons, je suis contente de ne pas être tombée à Serpentard, cet endroit est glauque. Je remarque que Julie est là, mais à part elle, il n'y a que quelques Serpentard et surtout des plus âgés. Je souris en voyant quand même Ginny est là aussi par contre je ne vois pas bien qui est son protecteur. Alors que le mien me laisse seul, je m'approche de la jeune rousse qui semble sur le qui vive.

- Alors comment ça se passe?

- Une lionne chez les serpents tu crois que ça se passe comment?

- Au moins tu n'es pas la seule. C'est qui ton protecteur?

- Tracey, la fille qui parle à Malefoy

- Et elle t'a aussi amenée ici?

- Oui elle devait lui parler

- Mais qui vois-je mademoiselle Rogue en personne. Je me présente Markus Flint, je suis sûr que Dray ne m'en voudra pas si je te fais un peu mal.

- Tu me touches et t'es mort. Dis-je en me levant

- Des menaces, charmante. Donc si je fais ça! dit-il en me giflant. Ou ça! jubile-t-il en prononçant un sort qui me déchire le dos.

Le souffle coupé je me plie en deux cherchant Ginny du regard mais deux mecs la maintiennent. J'ai les larmes aux yeux en voyant Drago qui ne fait rien pendant que les autres rigolent et Julie jubile. Le capitaine me soulève et me murmure à l'oreille.

- Un conseil, si tu te dis ce qui c'est passée, Théodore le traitre le paiera. Maintenant Malefoy, Tracey ramenée nos amis à leur dortoir.

Malefoy me prend et m'aide à marcher, mais je le repousse et avance seule. J'ai besoin d'une explication à quelques pas des cachots je les arrête.

- Pourquoi?

- Ils veulent faire payer la traitrise de Théodore et de ton père. Mais ils ont des doutes sur nos parents et nous. Si nous ne leur obéissons pas, ils sauront que nous ne croyons plus en Lui. Alors ils nous donnent des gages.

- Tes parents aussi sont des espions? Demandais-je à la brune

- Non ils sont pour la cause mais moi pas, et je ne veux pas que ma petite sœur le soit. Elle n'a que trois ans. S'il te plait, il ne faut rien dire. Supplie la jeune fille, je me tourne vers Ginny

- Je lui ai déjà promis de l'aider

- Tu l'as dit à Harry?

- Lui ne me dit pas tout, ni mes frères d'ailleurs

- Je ne dirais rien, mais je pense que vous devriez le dire

- Pas pour l'instant mais merci. Ils nous ont tous fait quelque chose mais toi c'est pire.

- Il faudrait qu'on se bouge, le couvre feux va bientôt sonner.

Nous nous séparons, alors que Dray me reconduit chez moi. Mais alors que nous sommes presque arrivés une question me vient à l'esprit.

- Et Théo?

- Quoi?

- Il est dans le coup aussi?

- Ouais

- Ils l'ont obligé à faire des choses?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire

- Tu devrais en parler à mon père. Sans compter que tes points vont chutés

- Mes parents ont assez d'ennuis, et je me débrouille tout seul. Et l'école c'est secondaire non?

Devant sa tête de mule, je rentre dans la salle commune qui est vide à mon grand soulagement. Mon dos me tire, et je vais dans la salle de bain pour voir les dégâts. J'enlève ma chemise pleine de sang pour découvrir l'horrible spectacle. On dirait que j'ai été fouettée, mon dos est lacéré et du sang coule finement le long de mon dos. Je décide de prendre une douche, et je me retiens de crier quand l'eau touche ma peau. Je pleure aussi, je croyais être sauvée mais je trouve un nouveau tortionnaire. Je sais que la meilleure solution serait d'aller voir mon père, mais je l'ai promis. Donc je sors de la douche, m'essuie doucement avant de mettre mon pyjama. Alors que je me glisse dans mon lit, j'entends Amanda.

- J'ai passé une superbe soirée avec Harry. Et toi?

- Tranquille. Murmurais-je

- Tais-toi sous-fifre

J'ai un haut le cœur quand je reconnais la voix de Julie, j'ai l'impression d'entendre de la joie dans son insulte. Amanda pense surement que c'est juste une nouvelle moquerie, mais moi je sais sa connotation réelle. Je viens d'accepter un deal odieux et je sais que chaque soirée mon martyr sera leur plaisir.

* * *

**Mackensy: parfois je me dis que mes idées partent en live**  
**Raphaëlle: tout a fait d'accord**  
**Mackensy: et vous? Vous aimez ou pas mes idées? Le couple Théo/Raph vous plait? Aimeriez-vous d'autres couple?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Severus: bonjour cher lecteur, vous ne rêvez pas je suis le grand, énorme Severus Rogue**  
**Harry: et c'est moi qui ai la grosse tête**  
**Hermione: il a dit qu'elle était énorme pas grosse et il a pas précisé **  
**Severus= exact, Potter jr et Granger nt**  
**Drago: Potter junior ok mais nt?**  
**Severus: un bonus à celui qui trouve mon humour**

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain fut chaotique, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, même après les punitions de mon père. Au moins là, je savais qu'il y avait une part de justice, au moins dans sa tête. Je me sens patraque, mais je suis en retard. Toute seule dans ma salle commune, je me lève la plus vite que je peux. Bien sûr je râle sur ces filles, et surtout sur Amanda. Elle aurait put au moins me réveiller. Mais alors que je veux enlever mon haut de pyjama, un problème se pose. Je grimace en sautant que le tissus semble collé à mon dos. J'ignore quoi faire, la douleur et forte. Mais voyant les minutes qui passent, je me décide. Je tire un coup sec et finalement j'arrive à l'enlever, non sans mal car les plaies se sont ré-ouverte. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, je m'habille et après un rapide coup dans la salle de bain, je sors de la salle commune. Quel n'est pas ma surprise de voir Drago m'attendant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dis-je en continuant mon chemin, lui me suit.

- Je suis ton protecteur tu te souviens?

- Ouais et quel protecteur. Lâchais-je malgré moi, je m'arrête et me retourne. Je suis désolée, je déteste me lever à l'arrache. Les filles n'ont pas jugée utile de me réveiller

- Apparemment la blonde leur a dit que tu étais prête.

- Julie quel connasse

- Bon normalement si on se dépêche tu ne devrais pas être en retard

- Et toi?

- Te tracasse pas

Drago en chevalier, c'est plutôt classe même si j'aurais préféré qu'il me protège hier. Je m'en veux de lui en vouloir pour ça.. Pourtant tout serait plus simple s'il acceptait de revendiquer qu'il n'aimait pas Voldy. C'est moi qui devrais me battre, mais je ne suis qu'une loque. Je ne suis rien, rien qu'un monstre. Même pas une sorcière, même pas un vampire, rien qu'un monstre, inutile dans les deux cas. J'arrive finalement à mon cours, Amanda n'arrête pas de s'excuser. Mais je lui souris, ce n'est pas ça faute. Je m'adosse au mur mais dés que je le touche, je grimace en avançant. Heureusement personne ne l'a vu. Je change mon sac d'épaule, pour la soulager. Le problème est que l'autre est dans le même état. En entrant dans la classe, je m'installe au dernier rang. Amanda me regarde bizarrement, d'habitude, je me place devant pendant ce cours. Mais elle se place quand même à côté de moi.

- Ça n'a pas été hier?

- Si, je suis juste crevée et toi? Demandais-je en sachant qu'elle allait embrayer

- C'était génial.

Elle continua pendant tout le cours. Me parlant de mon frère, comme il est intelligent, beau, drôle. Une fille amoureuse, en somme. Pendant ce temps, je fixais un point essayant de garder un espace entre ma chaise et mon dos. A midi, j'étais assise à ma table, seule car mon protecteur est repartit à sa table et mes amis avec les leurs. Alors que toutes les autres équipes étaient soudées, moi je me retrouve seule. Mais qui voudrait de ma présence, je suis un attire-ennui. Bref, je n'ai rien mangée, tout me dégoutait et surtout la tête de Flint. Ensuite tout c'est passé très vite, j'ai vu une lumière bleue foncée sur moi et je me suis retrouvée couchée par terre lâchant un cri. Mais un autre le couvrit.

- ah, ha! S'écrie Regulus en montant sur le banc ou je me trouvais cinq secondes plus tôt. Monsieur Malefoy votre protégée est morte et pourquoi?

- Je dirais parce que vous lui avez lancée un sort

- Et vous étiez où? Taisez-vous. Vous venez de perdre des points. Continuez et vous raterez mon cours. Les autres prenez-en de la graine. Rogue? S'étonne-t-il finalement en me regardant pour la première fois. Relevez-vous ce n'était qu'un sort minime. Raphaëlle.

Je n'ais pas bougé et pour cause tout mon corps est parcouru par des spasmes de douleurs. Mais quand je sens la main de Regulus sur mon bras, je prends sur moi et le chasse. Je me relève, le plus vite que je peux et le fusille du regard. Il semble inquiet et renifle à la façon d'un chien. Sale caniche.

- Tu es blessée? Je sens du sang

- Ne me touche pas, espèce de fou. Je me suis écorchée, le genou au matin. Et à cause de toi, ça c'est rouvert. T'es content? Dis-je furieusement, et lui reprend contenance.

- Je suis votre professeur et vous me parlez sur un autre ton

- Oui monsieur. Répondis-je sarcastiquement. Maintenant je peux disposez, Monsieur

Je ne lui laisse pas répondre et je m'éloigne de lui. Je sors de la grande salle sous le regard des autres. Alors que je m'attends à ce que Dray me suive, c'est Théo qui m'arrête finalement. J'avais marché sans savoir vraiment où j'allais. Il se place devant moi et sans rien dire, me prends dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant mais j'en avais besoin. Je laisse aller mes larmes sur sa cape et alors que je me calme; il desserre son emprise. Je relève la tête mais je reste collé à lui. Alors que je fais des ronds avec mon doigt sur son épaule, je lui dis.

- Ta petite amie pleure tout le temps

- Ma petite amie prend beaucoup trop sur elle. Me réconforte mon amoureux en me tenant par les épaules, cherchant mon regard. Qu'est-ce qui sait passer?

- Tu ne sais pas

- J'ai juste eu des quolibets de certains et les serpentard ne sont pas bon pour les métaphores.

- Flint m'a torturé? Murmurais-je, ces simples mots me causèrent autant de mal, qu'à lui.

- Pourquoi?

- Il m'a dit qu'il te ferrait du mal et à mon père aussi.

- Alors écoute-moi bien. Je refuse que tu subisses ça pour moi et ton père est assez grand pour se défendre. Et il serait grand temps que Malefoy grandisse et prenne ses responsabilités. Alors maintenant tu viens avec moi et on va voir ton père ou le prof de défense si tu veux

- Non

- Non? Mais pourquoi?

- Ça ne dure qu'une semaine après ils ne pourront plus m'atteindre et avec mon père, j'ai vécu la même chose.

- Ça n'a rien à voir

- Et toi ils ne t'ont rien fait? Demandais-je en passant un doigt sur son cou où se trouvait une brulure. Je n'irais pas et je ne veux pas que tu leurs dises

- Très bien mais si tu changes d'avis

- Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton protégé?

- Des points en moins ou ta vie, ça ne pèse pas la même chose

- Je t'aime

Je suis requinquée, pour le reste de la journée. Seulement pour une journée, car le reste j'ai dut faire bonne figure. Les Serpents ne m'ont plus attrapée, mais je n'en peux plus. Rien ne m'intéresse, je suis blasée. Même pas les attaques que les cinquièmes ont dus subir et pour ça Reg a été très inventif.

Autant je me sens mal moralement autant mon dos est dans un sal état. Les plaies se sont misent à suintée. Et comble de mal chance le match contre les serpentards c'est aujourd'hui. Le matin j'ai dut me mettre dans la douche toute habillées pour pouvoir enlevée mon t-shirt qui collait carrément à ma peau. J'en ai pleuré mais le plus dur est devant moi. Le match Serpentard-Pouffsoufle va devoir se passer sous la pluie mêlée de neige. Alors que nous attendons dans le vestiaire, je me sens vraiment mal. Ma respiration est beaucoup trop rapide, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arracher de ma poitrine tellement il bat vite. Je frisonne mais pas de froid comme mes compatriotes mais de chaud. Je fonds littéralement sous mes habits et pourtant mon corps est parcouru de frisson. Le temps semble c'être ralentis alors que nous attendons. Finalement sous le regard des spectateurs bien emmitouflés nous entrons sur le terrain. Alors que j'enfourche mon balai, je sens le regard de Flint et Drago sur moi. L'un hargneux et l'autre compatissant. Après dix minutes de match, le constat est clair, je joue comme un pied. Notre capitaine vient même me trouver.

- Tu joues à quoi, là? T'as raté toutes tes passes.

- C'est bon

- Non, c'est pas bon, on est entrain de se faire laminer

- Laisse-là la petite poupée à juste peur. Fit la voix ennuyeuse de Flint

J'ai pas peur, j'ai juste envie de te casser la gueule. C'est ça que j'aurais dut lui répondre, mais à la place j'ai juste baissé la tête. La partie continue et ils s'éloignent pendant que moi je reste sur place. Je me sens partir, mes mains lâchent mon balai et je me sens tombé sans rien pouvoir y faire. Pendant mon sommeil, j'entends des voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Aucun cognard ne la même frôler

- Laissez moi faire Severus, je connais mon métier

- Vieille bique

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Malefoy

- Elle vous entend

- Tient bon

Puis le trou noir, plus de son, plus rien.

Un bruit, oui, un bruit me réveilla. J'ignore ce que c'est et pourtant, il agace mes oreilles. Suivit par une odeur, celle-ci plus charmante, fruitée. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement, pour trouver l'origine de ces nuances. Et je tombe sur mon père dos à la fenêtre qui fait ce bruit horrible avec sa langue et je souris en me rendant compte que l'odeur vient de lui. Mon père a une odeur fruitée, j'hallucine. Mais alors c'est que mes pouvoirs vampiriques sont revenus.

- Tu as failli mourir, par pure stupidité

- Bonjour père

- Arrête! Sais-tu ce qu'est une septicémie?

- Une infection du sang

- Un empoisonnement du sang, si tu n'étais pas un demi-vampire

- Mais je le suis

- Tu es aussi naïve et imprudente. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Tes précédentes erreurs ne t'ont pas servies de leçons

- Ce n'était pas plus dur que vos punitions. Dis-je en triturant ma couverture

- Ça n'a rien à voir

- Si. Pour moi, c'est la même chose.

- Severus nous devrions lui parler, sérieusement maintenant. Fit la Regulus qui se trouve de l'autre côté de mon lit.

- Je parlais sérieusement là Black

- Certes mais bon, vu les effets négatifs de ta potion

- Quel effet? Demandais-je soudain intéressée

- Tu ne t'en es certainement pas rendu compte mais depuis que tu prends cette potion, ton caractère a changé. Commence Regulus et mon père le coupe.

- J'ai d'abord mit sa sur le compte de la mort de ta mère.

- Et de Will

- Oui, mais à Noël. Continue mon père et comme deux gamins, c'est le vampire qui poursuit.

- J'ai vu la différence. Cette potion te plonge dans une dépression, voilà pourquoi tu ne l'as prendra plus

- Mais je risque d'être un danger

- Pas si tu suis mes consignes

- Mais d'abord il faut que tu saches que des choses ont changés cette semaine

- Une semaine?

- Oui, je te l'ai dit tu as failli mourir. Les Malefoy ont été découvert, Flint a été viré.

- Qui a gagné?

- Gagné quoi?

- Le match

- Votre maison

- Alors tout va bien

Devant la tête de mon père, je ne peux que sourire. Je me sens mieux, bien dans mon corps et dans ma tête.

Par la suite, j'ai eu la visite, de mon frère qui s'en veut de n'avoir rien vu. Ensuite de mes amis et finalement de Théo. Il est assit sur mon lit et on mange des sucreries.

- Alors comment c'est dehors

- Bizarre, sans Flint on dirait que les Serpents ont perdus leur venin.

- C'est plutôt cool

- Tu sors quand?

- Demain normalement

- Tu sais, si j'aurais été à la place de Malefoy, je t'aurais protégée au péril de ma vie.

- Non, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meurt pour moi. Trop de gens sont déjà partit à cause de moi

- Et petite vampire, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Demi et ça me fait toujours bizarre que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Tant que tu ne me tues pas

- Ne rigole pas avec ça

- Les visites sont finies. Fit une voix que je n'avais plus entendue depuis un certain temps.

- Vous êtes encore là?

- J'ai eu un problème familial, maintenant monsieur Nott veuillez laisser mademoiselle Rogue se reposer.

Après un dernier baiser, il s'en va et comme à chaque fois, je dois avoir un sourire niais sur le visage. C'est peut-être pour ça que Stephen me regarde.

- Quoi?

- Rien profites-en petite dhampir

- Vous êtes bizarre Stephen

- Le temps nous le dira

En entrant dans la grande salle le lendemain, j'essayais de me rappeler les conseils prodigué par Regulus. Pourtant le vide complet, il avait passé une heure à m'en donner et rien ne me revenait. Tant pis, je m'avance et je regarde à la table des jaunes et noires, mais aucun de mes amis s'y trouvent. Je soupire mais alors que je me résigne je vois des mains qui s'agitent à la table des lions. Mon frère s'y trouve avec Amanda et Claire. Je vais près d'eux et m'assied en face de mon frère.

- Contente d'être sortie?

- Tu m'étonnes et vous que faites-vous chez les lions?

- On apprend à se connaitre

- Rien de plus

Devant le tint cramoisis de mon amie, je préfère m'éloigner du sujet. Mon frère ne semble même pas c'être aperçu que ma meilleure amie craquait pour lui.

- Et sinon comment c'était la semaine d'entrainement?

- Tu aurais adorés

- Et le monstre, tu devrais te cacher.

- Répète un peu. Dis-je face au petit serpent qui venais de m'insulter mais très vite je compris pourquoi.

Dans le journal de ce matin venait de paraitre un nouveau scandale. Ma véritable nature et la vérité est que je m'en fichais. Je suis ce que je suis et j'emmerde le monde. Je me lève comme Regulus deux semaines auparavant.

- Cher camarade et oui je suis à moitié vampire. Je suis donc la première dhampir et j'en suis fier! Criai-je puis je m'assieds contente de moi

- C'était super mais qui a lâché le morceau. Me demande mon frère apparemment plus furax que moi.

- Je ne sais pas et ça n'a aucune importance. Ça tente quelqu'un une partie de Quidditch?

- Et dhampir ça te vient d'où? Me demande Hermione

- C'est l'assistant médicomage qui m'a appelé comme ça et j'ai trouvé ça cool. Alors Quidditch

- Je ne crois pas que père serait d'accord

- Et depuis quand tu veux obtenir l'accord de notre père

- Depuis que tu as failli mourir et que je n'ai rien vu

- Un point pour toi mais en même temps tu n'es pas mon protecteur

- Non c'était cette sale fouine

- Arrête il avait ses raisons

- Protégez son petit cul. Fit Ron, même si nos relations était plus calme, je n'aime pas les roux.

- Tu lorgnes le cul de Drago maintenant

- Nan. Grogne le roux en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles

- Et Alec, il est où? Au moins lui a une conversation

- À la table des Serdaigles avec son petit ami. M'informe Claire, je me tourne et remarque mon ami avec un blondinet plutôt pas mal.

- Et bien plein de changement

- Et tout ça grâce à toi. Me dit le survivant

- Ou à cause

- Non, chaque changement a eu des effets positifs. Conclu mon frère, en prenant la main de ma meilleure amie, tout en me regardant puis en regardant notre père.

J'avais tord, Harry n'est pas si aveugle que ça.

* * *

**Mackensy: pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit l'humour de Severus, c'est Potter Jour et Granger nuit**  
**Raph: cherchez pas elle est crevée**  
**Mackensy: exact mais le bonus, le début du prochain chapitre.**

Du temps, voilà ce que j'aurais demandé si une fée passait par ici. Du temps avec ma famille mais surtout plus de temps pour réviser. On est à quelques heures des examens et je ne suis pas prête.

- Je ne connais plus rien. Me lamentais-je en me laissant tomber sur mon livre de potion

- Arrête. S'exclame Amanda assise à côté de moi dans la salle commune. Tu es arrivée à notre niveau alors qu'il n'y a pas un an, tu ne connaissais rien à la magie.

- Et bien je suis revenue au même point

- Tu stress c'est normal. Mais dis-toi que l'année prochaine se sera pire

- Merci, ça ne m'aide pas mais merci

Le temps avait passé trop vite depuis Noël. Tout le monde avait acceptée que je sois une dhampir, enfin au moins ils avaient passé à autre chose. On avait perdu la coupe de Quidditch face aux Gryffons donc on était deuxième au classement. Regulus était toujours aussi givrés mais nous avait bien entrainés. Mon père était égal à lui-même. Drago avait perdu son trône mais plus de gens le trouvait normal à présent. Et les examens sont pour demain.

- Je vais voir mon père. Dis-je en me levant, refermant se satané livre

- Ton père ou Théo?

- Mon père pour lui poser une question sur son examen et si je croise Théo c'est tout bénef.

- N'oublie pas le couvre-feu

Je leur souris en sortant de ma salle commune, il n'est que cinq heures, j'ai le temps. Alors que j'entre dans les cachots ce n'est malheureusement pas mon petit-ami que je croise mais mon frère soutenu par ses deux amis.

- Ry ça ne va pas

- Il a fait un rêve

- Pas un rêve. Marmonne le brun, livide.

- Comme la fois avec Hermione? Demandais-je, il me fait signe que oui. Et qu'as-tu vu?

- Sirius aux départements des mystères, il se faisait torturé par Voldemort. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, une femme. M'explique Hermione alors que j'ai les yeux rivés sur mon frère.

- Une femme? M'étonnais-je

- Je crois que c'était ta mère….


	26. Chapter 26

**Mackensy: il est temps de faire un bilan au 26 chapitres. J'ai eu 64 reviews (merci à tous), 14 favoris et 13 alerts. Même si la plupart des deux derniers ne laissent pas de reviews, je suppose quand même que vous aimez. Donc merci. **  
**Raphaëlle: mais laissez une review ne vous tuerai pas. **  
**Mackensy: et le chapitre arriverait plus vite**  
**Raphaëlle: mais ce n'est pas un reproche **  
**Mackensy: juste une constatation. Mais voici le chapitre**

* * *

Du temps, voilà ce que j'aurais demandé si une fée passait par ici. Du temps avec ma famille mais surtout plus de temps pour réviser. On est à quelques heures des examens et je ne suis pas prête.

- Je ne connais plus rien. Me lamentais-je en me laissant tomber sur mon livre de potion

- Arrête. S'exclame Amanda assise à côté de moi dans la salle commune. Tu es arrivée à notre niveau alors qu'il n'y a pas un an, tu ne connaissais rien à la magie.

- Et bien je suis revenue au même point

- Tu stress c'est normal. Mais dis-toi que l'année prochaine se sera pire

- Merci, ça ne m'aide pas mais merci

Le temps a passé trop vite depuis Noël. Tout le monde a acceptée que je sois une dhampir, enfin au moins ils sont passés à autre chose. Vive la teinture rose sur les cheveux de Julie. On a perdu la coupe de Quidditch face aux Gryffons donc nous sommes deuxième au classement. Regulus est toujours aussi givrés mais nous a bien entrainés. Mon père est égal à lui-même mais beaucoup plus tolérant. Drago a perdu son trône mais plus de gens le trouve normal à présent. Et les examens sont pour demain. Ça c'est vraiment l'enfer sur terre.

- Je vais voir mon père. Dis-je en me levant, refermant ce satané livre qui ne veut rien m'apprendre

- Ton père ou Théo?

- Mon père pour lui poser une question sur son examen et si je croise Théo c'est tout bénef.

- N'oublie pas le couvre-feu

Je leur souris en sortant de ma salle commune, il n'est que cinq heures, j'ai le temps. Alors que j'entre dans les cachots ce n'est malheureusement pas mon petit-ami que je croise mais mon frère soutenu par ses deux amis.

- Ry ça ne va pas

- Il a fait un rêve

- Pas un rêve. Marmonne le brun, livide.

- Comme la fois avec Hermione? Demandais-je, il me fait signe que oui. Et qu'as-tu vu?

- Sirius aux départements des mystères, il se faisait torturé par Voldemort. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, une femme. M'explique Hermione alors que j'ai les yeux rivés sur mon frère.

- Une femme? M'étonnais-je

- Je crois que c'était ta mère….

C'est comme si un sceau d'eau froide c'était répandu sur moi. Ma mère, mais elle est morte. Pourtant si Harry l'a vu peut-être m'a-t-on encore menti. Se ne serait pas la première fois.

- On est allé dans les appartements du professeur Rogue mais il n'est pas là. Et le professeur Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal et Black sont aussi absents.

- Alors on fait quoi?

- Je dois sauver Sirius

- C'est de la folie. S'exclame Hermione, c'est vrai mais je dois savoir.

- Je viens avec toi

- Non c'est trop dangereux. Dit mon frère en reprenant le dessus peu à peu

- C'est ma mère que t'a vu

- Je n'en suis pas sûr et puis

- Que tu viennes avec moi ou non, j'irais

- Très bien mais ça ne règle pas le problème de comment on va se rendre à Londres

- Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser les Zombrals? Demande une voix derrière nous, c'est mon Théo.

- Depuis quand tu nous écoutes? Gronde Ron

- Depuis que vous parlez en plein dans les cachots au su et vu de tout le monde

- Espèce de

- Arrêtez et puis son idée est bonne non? Dis-je en serrant sa main

- Peut-être mais s'il nous dénonce

- Pourquoi le ferais-je alors que je viens avec vous?

- Pas question

- Ce n'est pas négociable

- Arrêtons de parler et allons-y

Tous me regardèrent, c'est difficile de dire quels sentiments m'habitent. Savoir que ma mère est peut-être vivante mais qu'elle est entrain de se faire torturé par Voldemort. Je suis en colère, voilà le sentiment qui domine et je suppose que c'est celui-là que mes amis peuvent voir dans mes yeux. Bizarrement sortir de Poudlard n'a pas été un gros problème, volé jusqu'à Londres, non plus. Entrez dans le ministère; un jeu d'enfant. Mais c'est à partir de là que tout à commencé à foiré. On est cinq avançant dans les allées poussiéreuse. La baguette à la main guettant le moindre bruit, mais rien ne laisse apparaitre que quelqu'un d'autre si trouve. Malgré moi je dois clamer mes doutes à haute voix.

- Harry, et s'ils ne sont pas là

- Ils sont là, c'est obligé

- Potter, tu t'es gouré maintenant foutant le camp d'ici

- Non, il doit être là. Ce n'est pas possible

- Harry

- Quoi?

- Il y a ton nom là-dessus

Nous nous tournons vers Ron qui regarde une des sphères, on se rapproche. Harry la prend puis directement nous entendons des craquements dans notre dos. Nous nous retournons pour faire face à deux silhouettes en noire, deux nouveaux craquements et nous sommes encerclés.

- Potter, Potter, merci d'être venu. Dit une voix suave

- Où est Sirius? S'écrie mon frère comme s'il essayait de calmer sa voix

- Aucune idée, pas ici en tout cas maintenant donne moi la prophétie

- Pas question!

- Ecoute Harry, je peux t'appeler Harry? Bref soit tu me la donnes soit je tues tes amis, un part un.

- De toute façon vous nous tuerez. Lâchais-je mais je le regrette

- Perspicace mais toi sache que le Maitre te réserve pour lui. Donc nous commencerons par le sang-de-bourbe

A une vitesse fulgurante, les deux personnes derrière m'attrapent ainsi qu'Hermione. Mais plus forte qu'eux, je lui balance un coup de coude dans les côtes. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je lance un sort cuisant sur le bras qui tient Hermione. Il la lâche, pendant ce temps les garçons ont agis aussi, ils se battent avec les mangemorts. J'attrape Hermione et la tire dans le sens opposés, nous courons aussi vite qu'elle peut. Nous arrivons à une porte, je l'ouvre et la referme derrière nous. Nous sommes dans une pièce ronde contenant que des portes. Ma collègue se tient les côtes et je remarque qu'elle saigne à l'épaule. Elle a dut se couper à une étagère. Je reste fixés à son épaule, se sang qui coule.

- Tu m'entends?

- Quoi?

- J'ai dit qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Euh, il faut que tu trouves la sortie

- Pourquoi moi, il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare

- On n'a pas le choix. Si je reste avec toi, je risque de faire une connerie. Toi, trouve la sortie et moi je retrouve Théo et les autres

- Mais

- On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, là tout se joue à l'instinct

Sans qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de répondre, je reprends une autre porte et m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Je suis hypocrite car si j'avais écouté mon instinct, nous ne serions pas dans cette merde. Et maintenant je me retrouve dans un palais des glaces, il y a des centaines des miroirs devant moi formant un chemin. Mais vu que je suis un peu en hauteur, ça ressemble à un labyrinthe. J'ai déjà été dans un manège comme celui là, j'y avais passé mon après-midi, si bien que j'ai rallé car c'était la seule attraction que j'avais fait. Sauf qu'à la place des vitres se trouvent des miroirs.

Je me place devant le premier pour apercevoir une personne, ma mère. Mais bien plus jeune, elle a le sourire aux lèvres et se tient le ventre. Je me demande à quoi sa rime. J'avance un peu dans les miroirs et j'arrive à une intersection, je prends à droite je revois ma mère, tenant un bébé. Je reconnais la peluche qu'elle m'avait achetée. Elle m'avait raconté qu'à cette époque elle avait flashé dessus. Un lapin vert, qu'elle drôle de peluche. Par curiosité, je décide de faire marche arrière pour aller à gauche. Et là, je voix me mère couché dans un grand lit à baldaquin, elle me tient aussi, mais il y a aussi mon père et Regulus. Loin d'être un hôpital, on dirait les murs d'un château. Et un autre homme approche, je ne le connais pas, il me prend dans ses bras.

- Étonnant n'est-ce pas? s'exclame une voix que je reconnais, j'avais presque oublié où j'étais.

- Stephen vous êtes venu nous aider? Demandais-je mais il a une expression différente. Harry est…

- Occupé, j'irais le voir après

- Je ne comprends pas

- Tu aurais eu un grand destin si ta mère était restée avec moi

- Avec vous?

- De mon côté. Avec vous les jeunes, on doit tout expliquer sinon vous chercher des sous-entendus. Cette pièce te montre la vie que tu aurais eue si tu avais fait d'autres choix. Par exemple le choix, de tuer ou non James et Lily Potter. Dit-il en fixant le miroir derrière moi. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé qu'elle aurait été ta vie si ta mère était restée avec ton père ou si tu étais restée chez toi ce soir là? Vient marchons, et nous le saurons. Finit-il en me tendant la main, croit-il vraiment que je vais la prendre, pourtant.

- Je veux pas le savoir. Affirmais-je même si je comprends mieux pourquoi aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'était présent à Poudlard.

- Tu as peur d'aimer

- Non, j'ai peur de vomir

- Je sens de la haine, m'en veux-tu d'avoir joué avec toi. Mais je t'ai consolé et empêcher de sauter de cette tour

- Vous n'êtes qu'un connard

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il me saisit au coup et me cogne contre le miroir.

- Tu ne sais de moi, tu es insignifiante et tu m'appartiens. Impero!

Mon esprit se vide, plus de tristesse, de haine, de complication rien qu'une voix. Suis-moi! Mes jambes se mettent en route et suivre, le faux Stephen. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène mais je m'en fous. Finalement on arrive dans une sorte d'arène avec une arche, Harry se trouve tout prêt tandis que Ron et Théo sont tenus par des mangemorts. Il faut que les aides. Non, pas encore me dit la voix. Et je l'écoute, eux me regarde remplit de désespoir. Puis je sens que Voldemort me met un bras sous la gorge qui m'empêche presque de respirer. Ensuite il donne un ordre que j'ai dut mal à capter et le mangemort qui tient Théo s'approche. Il sort un couteau et le coupe à la joue, il grimace. Je ne comprends pas mais soudain mes esprits me reviennent et l'odeur du sang arrive à mon cerveau. Je veux baisser la tête pour au moins ne pas le voir mais le bras de Voldy m'en empêche. Mon cœur s'accélère, bien sûr j'ai fait des exercices et j'essaye de m'en rappeler.

Flash-Back

Cette fois-là j'avais sauté sur Ginny alors qu'elle c'était coupée au doigt. Heureusement je m'étais arrêtée avant de lui faire vraiment mal. Ensuite j'avais eu une discussion avec Regulus.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai besoin de respirer

- Certes, mais tu as moins besoin que moi de te nourrir comme ça

- J'ai failli tuer Ginny

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est ça la différence. Ton pouvoir mental, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas intervenu. Plus tu travailleras, plus facilement tu y arriveras

Depuis j'ai redoublée d'effort, me mettant en situation compliquée avec l'aide de mes amis. Mais jamais je n'ai eu aussi faim.

Fin du Flash-Back

- Maitre on perd du temps

- Bella, on n'a bien le temps de s'amuser

- Mais la prophétie

- J'aurais tout parce que notre jeune amie va la prendre pour nous

La mangemorte refait une deuxième entaille sur le cou de Théo, et Voldemort me lâche. Je me jette sur le malheureux et nous tombons tout les deux à la renverse. J'entends des rires derrière moi pendant que je ne fais que lécher le sang qui a coulé. Et je lui murmure à l'oreille de faire le mort. Alors que je fais toujours semblant de voire goulument, une main m'agrippe par le col et me relève. Je grogne pour la convenance avant qu'il me tourne vers mon frère qui semble apeuré et dégouté.

- Maintenant va me chercher la prophétie. Impero!

Comme tout à l'heure, le vide se fait mais cette fois-ci je suis prête. Et le sang de Théo même en petite quantité m'a un peu requinqué. Alors que je m'approche d'Harry, je vois qu'il semble hésité. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et j'espère qu'il a comprit. Je prends la sphère de ses mains et le pousse violemment vers le mangemort qui tient le rouquin. Ils sont tous surprit alors qu'il s'apprête à contre-attaquer des craquements que je bénis cette fois, retentissent. La rescousse est enfin là. J'entre aperçois mon père pendant que je me cache derrière l'arche en serrant la prophétie. Je relève la tête pour voir que le combat est bien entamé. Des flashs de lumières volent partout, l'effet du sang ne fonctionne plus. J'ai peur, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et j'ai mal partout. Soudain deux bras me secouent, c'est mon père.

- Lève-toi, il faut partir

- Je peux pas

- Je vais l'aider

Théo me soulève et en baissant la tête nous partons vers la porte de sortie. J'ai l'esprit embrumé alors que je me laisse porter par mon petit ami. Mais arrivé dans le hall, je m'effondre mes jambes m'ont lâchées. Je pleure, j'en ai tellement marre.

- Il faut qu'on sorte

- Je suis trop conne, ma mère est morte et je t'ai conduis dans un piège.

- Je t'ai suivi, je voulais faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Dit-il en me tendant la main, je l'a prends et me lève.

- Et j'ai failli te bouffer

- Tu ne l'as pas fait. Sourit-il en me frôlant la joue du dos de sa main

- Je t'aime Théo

- Je t'ai….

Il fut coupé par un rayon qui le percuta et alors qu'il s'écroule. Je regarde les yeux de l'assassin.

- Non, c'est impossible. Murmurais-je

Mais avant que j'aille put faire un geste, un autre rayon me percute. Je tombe sur le sol de marbre à côté de mon amoureux. Je peux voir son visage et ses yeux avant le trou noir.

* * *

**Mackensy: voilà, voilou. Merci et à la prochaine, pas le temps de parler, chui malade.  
Raph: grave  
Mack: je vais mourir  
Raph: sérieux?  
Mack: non juste une gastro **


	27. Chapter 27

**Mackensy: Hello everybody! J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster parce que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic et je l'avoue elle semble avoir plus de succès (vu les reviews et le nombre d'alerte). Mais toute les deux auront une fin. **  
**Raph: encore bien et une belle**  
**Mack: on verra (sourire diabolique)**  
**Raph: donc dans le dernier chapitre, je venais de me faire attaqué**  
**Mack: exact et maintenant la suite qui vous étonnera je pense.**

* * *

- Raphaëlle réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard!

- Harry fous-moi la paix. Marmonnais-je encore endormie

- Harry? C'est qui ce Harry. Je le connais?

- Damien? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là

- Disons qu'on a école dans un quart d'heure et que je suis venu te chercher comme on avait prévu hier

- Hier? Demandais-je incrédule, le fixant comme un fantôme

- Quand tu es venu chez moi avec les autres. T'es sûr que ça va?

- Oui, j'ai du faire un rêve

- Encore un bizarre? Tu me raconteras sur le chemin. Je te laisse t'habiller

- Dam-Dam? Dis-je avant qu'il ne sorte

- Oui?

- On est quel jour?

- Dix-sept juin, bientôt les grandes vacances

Je ne réponds pas et me lève, je suis bien dans ma chambre. Un rêve? Impossible, trop de chose et pourtant. Je me pince mais la douleur me dit que là non plus je ne rêve pas. Alors que je regarde dans le miroir, un espoir m'envahit. Je m'habille en vitesse et descends quatre à quatre les escaliers. Arrivée dans la cuisine je me fige, Damien est à la table en grande conversation avec Will. Pendant que ma mère est entrain de se servir une tasse de café. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux tandis que je cours enlacés ma mère. Celle-ci surprise d'abord, me passe une main réconfortante dans le dos.

- Et bien, quel bonjour.

- Quand je vous disais qu'elle était bizarre. Plaisanta Damien

- Tu m'as tellement manqué

- Je sais que j'aurais dut attendre que tu rentres hier, mais Will et moi avons beaucoup parlé dans la chambre

- Parler, certes. Commenta mon beau-père

Je me tourne vers lui et fait de même, je manque presque de le renversés. Ils sont bien là, les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont là.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, tu as été un père excellent.

- Merci. Dit-il désarçonner

- Et on devrait inviter John à venir

- C'est une bonne idée. Répondit-il en souriant

- Et nous on doit y aller. Nous interromps Dam en me tirant par le col

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller. Tu me sembles bizarre. Fit ma mère en plaçant une main réconfortante sur mon front

- Non tout va bien. Je suis juste heureuse

- Allez la positive attitude, on est en retard

Je prends mon sac de cours, ainsi qu'un petit pain au chocolat et suis joyeusement mon ami. Nous allons à l'école à pied comme d'habitude. Le chemin est un peu long, mais on profite de parler.

- Alors se rêve?

- Une histoire de dingue. J'étais une sorcière, non, une demi-sorcière et demi-vampire.

- Tout ça

- Oui et je vivais chez mon père qui en réalité est un sorcier

- Ouah et j'y étais? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir, je le regarde et soupire.

- Je préfère oublier alors quoi de neuf?

- Depuis hier, rien

Même si j'adorai être ici, je ne pouvais m'ôter de la tête que c'était étrange. Rêver de chose étrange, je l'avais déjà fait mais pas une année entière. En chemin nous rencontrons Stéphanie hystérique, je parie qu'elle a flashé sur un nouvel acteur. Nous nous regardons avec Dam-Dam quand elle s'exclame.

- Je viens de regarder le premier épisode de Ncis Los Angeles et j'adore.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui c'est différent de Ncis avec mon Dinozzo mais sinon c'est pas mal

- Et ça recommence vivement qu'Axel soit là. Grommela comme à chaque fois Damien

- Parce qu'il y a le mystérieux Callen et il est

- On est arrivé

Axel nous rejoint devant la salle de Gym. Il doit conduire tout ses frères et sœurs dans leur classe avant de nous rejoindre. Il est souvent à la bourre mais il a les profs à la bonne. Ça doit être dans son karma et le mien est pourri.

- Je déteste la gym. Se plaint Stéphanie en enfilant sa tenue

- Ah si on le savait pas

- C'est facile pour toi madame la capitaine de l'équipe de foot

- Allez, je te prends toujours dans mon équipe

- Y'a intérêt sinon je serais toujours la dernière à être choisie.

Une partie de balle au prisonnier débute, mon équipe bleue contre l'équipe rouge. Imbattable, je le suis à se jeu. Soudain alors que nous disputons notre jeu en salle, une ombre attire mon attention à la fenêtre. Je stoppe net, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je me pris une balle en pleine tête me faisant tombée à la renverse. J'entendis un sifflet et je vis des têtes au-dessus de moi.

- Mademoiselle Satterfield, vous allez bien?

- Rogue. Marmonnais-je

- Quoi?

- Mon nom, c'est Rogue

- Madame, elle n'allait déjà pas bien ce matin. Commenta Damien tout prêt de moi

- Très bien, je vais appelée ses parents en attendant garder un œil sur elle

Je me redresse péniblement, tout le monde me regarde. Ma tête tourne moins vite, Stéphanie m'aide à me remettre debout. Les autres s'éloignent devant mon regard noir.

- Tu devrais peut-être restée assise

- C'est bon

- Ça va?

- Oui

Je regarde de nouveau à la fenêtre mais personne ne s'y trouve. Bien sûr, une ombre mystique, on devrait appeler Dr House ou peut-être devrais-je aller avec lui à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

- La prof est partie appelée tes parents, la chançarde tu retournes chez toi.

Je ne réponds pas à Stéphanie et me dirige vers le vestiaire. Je prends une douche et me rhabille, la prof m'attend.

- Vos parents ne sont pas là, vous devrez continuer. Est-ce que ça va aller?

- Aucun problème

- Restez sur le banc

- Merci

J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'étais assez grande pour rentrer toute seule mais je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Alors je m'assieds et attends que les deux heures se finissent. C'est bizarre que mes parents soit absents. Par contre, pas d'apparition, pas de voix, ça me remonte un peu le moral. C'est long quand on ne joue pas, heureusement qu'Axel vint me rejoindre.

- Tu ne joue plus?

- Je fais une pause

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu fais pour que les profs t'adorent. Dis-je en rigolant tout en continuant de regarder le match

- Ils trouvent que je suis un gamin responsable, beau gosse et plein de charisme

- Et vantard

- Oui aussi. Tu as l'air dans la lune aujourd'hui comparé à hier. Tu sembles différentes, je dirais si c'était possible plus mure.

- Oui j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité

- Ah je crois qu'ils ont bientôt fini, je vais déjà prendre ma douche

Il se lève et pars dans les vestiaires, je décide de me reprendre et d'attendre les autres dehors. C'est Stéphanie qui sort la première visiblement en colère.

- Quand vont-ils réparé ses douches, j'en ai marre que mes habits soit trempées à chaque fois.

- Plus sérieusement on fait quoi ce soir? Demanda Axel

- Déjà Raph, à entrainement ensuite on pourrait aller au ciné. Dit Stéphanie en regardant l'horaire de ciné.

- C'est un bon plan. Vous pourrez réviser pendant que je m'entraine

- Ah oui les exams. Se plaint Damien. Remettons ça à demain

- C'est toujours ton plan

- Et il marche

C'est dans un fou-rire que nous continuons la journée. A midi nous avons mangé des plats préparés par Dam-Dam. Ensuite l'après-midi fut juste que des révisions. Je partis ensuite seule pour mon entrainement de foot. Retrouver les filles fut un réel plaisir même si la dernière fois c'était il y a une semaine.

Nous nous échauffons et ensuite nous nous séparons en deux groupes. Après une demi-heure nous faisons une pause. J'ouvre le bac à boisson et prend une bouteille d'eau. Pendant que je me désaltère, j'examine mon équipe. Elle semble en super forme et pourtant quelque chose cloche. Une fille me bouscule, je la regarde et je ne la reconnais pas.

- On se connait

- Roxane Keller, je suis rentré dans l'équipe la semaine dernière

- Ah bon?

- Oui tu ne t'en souviens pas?

- J'ai des petits problèmes de mémoires depuis ce matin. Ne fais pas attention

Je m'écarte un peu du reste du groupe. Cette fille ne me dit rien et pourtant. Oublions de toute façon depuis ce matin, je suis complètement à l'ouest. Après le match au loin de rentrer réviser, je préfère rejoindre mes amis au ciné. Après le film d'horreur choisis par mes soins nous rentrâmes chacun chez nous. J'ai passé la soirée à regarder la télévision avec mes parents, avant je ne le faisais plus. Je préférais m'isoler dans ma chambre. Mais là, j'ai envie de profiter d'eux même si je déteste cette émission.

Cette nuit-là je m'endormis très tard, je n'avais pas envie de partir. C'est idiot mais je n'étais toujours pas sûr. Cependant je m'endors et me réveille à minuit par mon téléphone. Je décroche à moitié endormie et une voix que j'essaye de reconnaitre me parle.

- Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi

Puis plus rien, je raccroche et me rendors comme si c'était un mauvais rêve. Au cours de la semaine plusieurs événements étranges se produisirent, des trous noirs apparaissaient dans ma mémoire et des choses incohérentes se produisaient. Comme quand je n'ai pas put aller plus loin que la banque ou quand le parc où j'adorais jouer quand j'étais petite disparu. Et surtout il y avait ses voix que j'entendais presque chaque jour. J'essayais de passer outre mais cela devenait impossible.

Le vendredi soir quand je rentre chez moi, je suis complètement perdue. Tout tourne dans ma tête et pourtant une certitude m'a atteint. C'est triste mais je crois que j'ai compris ce qui se passe. J'aurais voulu que se soit différent. Mais je serais lâche de continuer. En plus j'ai eu des flashs de la soirée au ministère et de celle qui m'a attaquée.

La maison est calme, toute les lumières sont éteintes. Je trouve ma mère dans le salon en train de regarder l'album photo. Je me cale dans ses bras et regarde avec elle.

- Tu as compris n'est-ce pas.

- Oui. Répondis-je simplement

- J'ai voulu te protéger, recréer tout comme avant mais ton esprit me combattait et ton père aussi.

- J'ai vraiment aimé cette semaine

- Moi aussi. Dit-elle en tournant la page après quelques minutes, je lui demanda enfin.

- On est où?

- Dans ton esprit

- Mais tu es… commençais-je mais c'était trop dur, surtout qu'elle était devant moi.

- Oui je suis morte cette nuit-là. Si tu veux je suis un ange

- Je suis tellement désolée maman. Dis-je en pleurant

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est moi qui devrais, de t'avoir caché la vérité

- Je t'aime maman et Will aussi

- Il le sait et il est fier de toi

- Je vais devoir partir?

- Oui tu vas te réveiller et tout sera fini. mais sache que je suis fière de toi et que tout tes choix me rendent encore plus heureuse. Tu es plus courageuse que moi.

- Tu veilleras encore sur moi?

- Si je peux, les lois ne sont pas simple ici non plus. Mais je serais toujours là et Severus aussi. Ainsi que ce jeune homme que j'ai dut endormir

- Théo

- Oui, tu vas encore devoir être plus courageuse. La suite ne sera pas simple mais tout finiras bien

- Je l'espère.

- Tu verras mon ange. Maintenant endors-toi

Je me cale une dernière fois contre elle. Je m'endors au son d'une berceuse qu'elle me chantait quand j'étais petite. Je me réveille comme groggy dans une chambre beaucoup moins belle mais que je reconnais. Je me trouve au manoir Black. Je remarque qu'il est déjà tard mais je dois vérifier. Je me lève et dévale les escaliers et ouvre la porte de la salle de réunion. Ils sont bien là, tout les sorciers spéciaux. Mon père est à sa place et hésite entre la colère, le soulagement et la colère. Il se lève et je me jette dans ses bras comme je l'avais fait pour ma mère.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dut partir au Ministère. Mais je voulais tellement la revoir mais maintenant c'est fini et je suis contente de vous avoir comme père.

- Moi aussi Raphaëlle. Dit-il en posant une main sur ma tête. Maintenant retourne au lit, nous parlerons demain

* * *

**Mackensy: je précise quand plus de mon autre fic, ce chapitre était complètement différent au départ. Mais j'ai tout éffacé et j'ai mis cette idée-là qui me semblait plus surprenante et meilleur de mon point de vue. Ce qui m'a prit plus de temps, logique**  
**Raph: meilleur, meilleure, il faut le dire vite**  
**Mack: ou l'écrire vite lol. je t'aime Raph**  
**Raph: moi pas**


	28. Chapter 28

A l'aube mon père est venu me réveiller, on a presque aussitôt transplaner à la maison. Ça fait vraiment du bien de revenir ici. Winnie vient nous accueillir mais retourne bien vite en cuisine. Encore en pyjama et pas tout à fait réveillée, je me tourne vers mon père.

- Harry est resté chez Sirius?

- Non

- Il est ici?

- Il faut qu'on parle, vient dans le salon.

Cela me rappelle la discussion qu'on a eue un an plus tôt quand je suis arrivée ici. Pas très glorieux mais de l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis. Enfin je pense. Je m'assieds à la même place et j'attends.

- Harry a été arrêté et emmené à Edinburgh

- Mais c'est en Allemagne

- Je sais où ce trouve Edinburgh. Il a été placé dans un centre pour sorcier ayant des problèmes avec leur pouvoir.

- Et vous les avez laissé faire. M'emportais-je en me levant. Il vous faisait confiance. Vous et Dumbledore deviez le protéger. Vous lui aviez promis.

- Silence! Cria-t-il; je m'assieds. C'est votre petite expédition qui leur a donné l'occasion de l'envoyer là-bas. Si vous n'aviez pas bougé et passez vos examens. Il serait encore là.

- Il croyait que Sirius était au ministère. Expliquais-je mais il s'en fichait, sa colère était à son paroxysme et il parcourait la pièce de long en large.

- Et toi quel est ton excuse?

- Il a dit que ma mère était là-bas

- Elle est morte, cela fait un an. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris

- J'ai cru. Enfin c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous me mentiez.

- Ne viens pas sur ce terrain là. Gronda-t-il et je sais que je devrais me taire.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas. dit-il si bas que je cru l'avoir rêvé.

- Mais Harry

- Est intouchable pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Mais je vais te dire ce que toi tu vas faire. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus te voir, je veux que tu étudies. Albus te ferras passé tes examens plus tard.

- Père et cette prophétie

- Elle c'est brisé maintenant monte dans la salle d'étude.

Je monte la mort dans l'âme. Mon père me déteste et mon frère est à des kilomètres d'ici. Les pièces n'ont pas changé depuis notre départ. Le truc c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à étudié. Je ne l'avais déjà pas avant les examens et maintenant que je les ai loupé encore moins. J'ouvre quand même un livre mais je n'arrive pas à me fixer. Je joue avec ma plume en fixant le mur. Harry doit vraiment être mal, tout seul, là-bas. J'espère simplement qu'il ne ferra pas de connerie.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je me suis réveillée. Je pense de plus en plus que j'aurais du rester dans le rêve créer par ma maman. Mon père ne m'a plus parlé, il reste cloitré dans son laboratoire. Il ne mange plus avec moi, tout semble si triste. Encore plus que l'année dernière avant que vienne Harry ici. Le pire est qu'il me manque des parties de l'attaque du ministère. Quand Dumbledore est venu me voir et que j'ai dut raconter ce qui c'était passé. J'avais des blancs, et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule. Ron, Hermione et Théo ont le même problème. Ce dernier va bien et loge chez les Malefoy. Comme tous les jours de la semaine, je suis dans la salle d'étude et j'étudie. Je n'ai même plus envie de m'habiller, j'ai juste enfilé un vieux jeans et une chemise qui appartient à Théo. Je sais ça fait la petite amie clicher mais j'aime avoir son odeur. C'est à ce moment que mon père fait son entrée. Il ne semble pas avoir beaucoup dormi et son teint est encore plus blafard.

- Je pars, tu restes ici. J'espère que je peux encore te faire confiance.

- Oui père

Il sort et j'ai juste envie de lui hurler dessus. Mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien pourtant je suis sûr que ça me libérerai d'un poids. La preuve qu'il va mal, il ne m'a même pas engueulé pour mon style vestimentaire. Dix minutes après qu'il soit partit j'entends la porte de la salle qui s'ouvre.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose? Demandais-je en continuant à écrire.

- Oui toi. Dit une voix qui me glaça le sang.

- Vous mais. Réussis-je à articuler en me levant et m'éloignant de Stephen ou plutôt Voldemort.

- Chut mon ange. Dit-il en s'approchant, malgré ça j'essaye de garder un écart entre nous. Tu m'as encore échappé au ministère. D'abord Regulus puis les membres de l'Ordre. Mais là nous sommes seuls et personne ne viendra nous dérangez.

- Mon père va revenir. Affirmais-je alors que ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge rubis.

- Je ne crois pas. Il est partit combattre mes mangemorts, nous avons tout notre temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Je te l'ai dit, toi. Mais je te le conçois ma vision a changé. Que dirais-tu d'un sorcier ayant tes capacités et mes pouvoirs.

- Allez-vous faire foutre.

- Ne dis pas non avant de savoir ce que je peux t'offrir. J'ai des hommes infiltré partout et je peux faire revenir Potter

- Pour que vous le tuiez

- Alors je peux te promettre de le laissez en vie tant que tu m'obéiras. Non je vais même être plus généreux. Je te propose de faire une liste de personnes que je te promets d'épargner.

- Quel offre généreuse et que devrais-je vous donnez en contrepartie?

- Toi, ta vie, ton âme, ton corps. Pour être plus précis. Je veux que chaque secondes de ta vie soit mien, que tu penses à moi que tu vives pour moi.

- Vous n'avez pas assez de mangemort pour ça. Répliquais-je essayant de gagner du temps, lui rigola.

- Si et c'est pour ça que je veux plus. Je vais te prendre et quand je t'aurais fait mien alors ton âmes et ensuite ton corps m'appartiendra. Réfléchis bien. Ta vie contre celle de tes amis.

- Et si je refuse ou que par la suite je désobéis à vos règles?

- Si tu refuses; je te tues puis j'attends que ton père rentre et je le tue. Non sans vous avoir torturé bien sûr. Et si t'en venais l'envie de me désobéir, le pacte que tu vas signer me donneras la position exacte de tout ceux que tu inscriras dessus.

- Vous êtes un monstre.

- Je te laisse cinq minutes. Ensuite si tu acceptes, tu inscris les noms de ceux que tu veux sauver et tu viens me retrouver dans ta chambre. Sinon je viendrais te tuez.

Je tremble toute, j'ai envie de vomir. Mon cerveau tourne à fond et pourtant rien ne me vient. Le papier est juste devant moi. Si je le signe je m'engage à coucher avec ce porc mais sauve mes amis. Tant que je le suis car si je lui désobéis, je signe encore plus vite leur arrêt de mort. En plus je lui donne la liste de ceux à qui je tiens. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je commence à écrire. Mon père, mon frère, mes amis. Pendant que je le fais, les larmes coulent de mes yeux. J'ai si peur de la suite. Je me demande si ma mère est là. J'espère qu'elle ne regarde pas car la suite. Non, je ne veux pas. Elle avait promis de me protéger. Pourquoi n'intervient-elle pas? Je regarde une dernière fois les noms avant de rouler le parchemin. Je dois le faire pour eux.

Alors que je m'approche de ma chambre, les nausées deviennent presque insupportables. Il est là, Stephen, je préfère le voir comme ça que comme Voldemort. Il examine ma chambre, j'ai tellement envie que mon père arrive. Il se retourne alors que je suis toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'avance et je le regarde dans les yeux. Avec le sourire, il me caresse la joue et de l'autre main me prend le parchemin. Il l'ouvre et hausse un sourcil au fil de la lecture. Finalement il le replie et le papier disparait.

- Tu as fait le bon choix. Maintenant bois ça. M'ordonne-t-il d'une voix douce en me tendant une potion de couleur ambrée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Pas de question.

Je prends le petit flacon et la boit d'un coup sec. Elle n'a pas vraiment de gout. Alors que je repose le verre, je le vois m'observé. Il s'assied sur le lit et semble attendre quelque chose. Il m'examine et je me demande encore comment mes jambes tiennent le coup. Puis le couperet tombe et un simple ordre me glace le sang.

- Déshabille-toi.

- Quoi?

- Tu as bien compris. Et je déteste me répéter.

- Je ne peux pas

- Dommage. Si vite et tes amis qui comptent sur toi

Je ne lui réponds pas, je n'en ai pas la force. Je baisse les yeux et entreprend de déboutonné les boutons de ma chemise. Travaille plutôt ardu car mes mains tremblent et que les larmes brouillent ma vision. Finalement j'y arrive et l'enlève, il me fait signe de continuer. J'enlève mes chaussures puis mon pantalon mais je ne peux aller plus loin. Il rigole, il s'amuse comme un fou.

Il se lève et je ne bouge pas. Je reste pétrifié devant ce monstre. Ces mains parcourent mon corps et enlève les quelques vêtements qui me reste. Je ferme les yeux, j'essaye de me convaincre que je ne suis pas là. Ou que ce n'est pas lui mais Théo qui me touche. Mais ces mains sont si froides et dures. Alors qu'il me bascule sur le lit, j'ouvre les yeux je n'ai qu'une envie, crier. Cependant sa bouche capture la mienne pendant que ses mains continuent à se balader. J'essaye de repousser ce corps nu qui m'étouffe mais ses yeux me font comprendre que ça ne sert à rien. Alors je referme les miens.

- Ouvre tes yeux.

Je lui obéis mais mon esprit part loin. Je m'imagine loin d'ici, même la douleur que je ressens au bas ventre, je l'ignore. J'attends simplement que ça s'arrête. Après une éternité, le poids s'enlève. Je ne bouge pas.

- Le pacte est en marche. Je te recontacterai bientôt, mon ange.

Cinq, dix, vingt. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée, nue sur mon lit. Mais j'avais l'impression que mon corps et mon cerveau n'était pas connecté. Néanmoins, je me lève, je prends des habits et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Arriver là, je me jette sur les toilettes pour vider ce qu'il me reste sur l'estomac. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose à part de la bile. Puis je prends une douche, je frotte jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit rouge. Je n'arrive pas à enlever son odeur, sa saleté qu'il a laissée. Je me laisse tomber par terre sous le jet d'eau et je laisse aller ma peine et ma colère. Ensuite j'enfile mon pyjama et je sors de la salle de bain. J'arrive devant ma chambre et je me fige. Je ne peux pas rentrer, pas là où il m'a violé. Non, je l'ai laissé faire. J'étais consentante, j'ai baisé avec ce connard de mon plein gré. Je ne suis qu'une pute. Cependant je ne peux pas dormir là, alors je me dirige vers la chambre de mon frère. Je m'assieds sur son lit, et replie mes jambes contre mon torse. Tous mes membres et mon ventre me font mal mais le pire est la brûlure que je ressens dans ma tête et mon cœur. Maintenant c'est clair, il m'a prit ma vie, mon âme et mon corps.


	29. Chapter 29

**Petit point tué l'auteur ne fait pas avancé l'auteur. Insulté non plus, reviewé la fait avancée. Ne pas le faire la démoralise surtout que son autre fic marche. Non c'est pas du chantage juste un point de vue de moi. Je rigole, c'est juste que je travaille plus donc j'ai moins le temps d'écrire. Mais je le jure cette fic aura une fin.**

* * *

Je dormis à peine cette nuit-là. J'ai attendu mon père qui n'est pas revenu. Finalement vers deux heures du matin, le sommeil m'a rattrapé et je me suis laissé aller. Je n'ai rêvé de rien, le trou noir. C'est une voix qui me réveilla, j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur Drago. Maladroitement je me relève et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je me sens un peu conne, lui est impeccablement habillé et coiffé et moi je dois avoir une mine de déterrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là?

- T'as une tête affreuse

- Très bien maintenant qu'on sait dit les politesses du matin, casse-toi.

- Mère m'a dit de venir te chercher.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ton père et le mien sont partit et qu'elle ne voulait pas te laisser toute seule dans cette maison. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

- Je peux m'habiller?

- Je t'en prie. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Casse-toi. Criai-je en le poussant.

- Du calme

Il sort enfin de ma chambre, j'ai eu du mal à me retenir quand il c'est approché de moi. Il va pourtant falloir que je prenne sur moi. Je m'habille avec de vieilles affaires et je remarque que mes bras sont griffés surement hier quand je me suis frotté. Je sors de ma chambre et je suis Drago sans grand enthousiasme, nous passons par la cheminée pour nous retrouver chez lui. Très vite Narcissa s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, je me raidis. Elle semble s'en apercevoir et me relâche. Elle me regarde de haut en bas et semble soucieuse.

- Severus t'a punie? Je lui avais pourtant dis

- Non, j'ai juste mal dormis. Je m'inquiète pour Harry et mon père. Expliquais-je en plaquant un vrai-faux sourire sur mon visage.

- Ils vont bientôt revenir mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui meurt d'envie de te revoir

- Qui?

- Théodore t'attend dans la véranda

- J'avais oublié. Dis-je sincèrement

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas

- Va rejoindre Théo on vous appellera pour le diner.

Drago me regarde du coin de l'œil, il semble contrarié. Je me retourne et cours presque jusqu'à la véranda, mais à mi-parcours je ralentis pour finalement m'arrêter. Que vais-je dire à Théo? Je l'ai trompée. Je ne suis qu'une garce. Je ne peux réfléchir plus longtemps que mon petit-ami arrive sur moi. Lui aussi est magnifique, il a coupé ses cheveux et il me semble que ses habits son ceux de Dray. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait me trouver en ce moment.

- Depuis quand es-tu arrivée? Drago m'a dit que tu viendrais surement demain

- Je viens d'arriver. Dis-je en évitant son regard, il s'approche et veut me toucher mais je l'évite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, je suis malade

- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment? Répète-t-il en me saisissant le bras.

- Rien je te dis. Dis-je en essayant de me débattre et là, il découvre les marques sur mon bras.

- Qui t'as fait ça?

- Moi. Dis-je finalement à contrecœur.

- Tu as recommencée?

- Non c'est différent

Je lui avais parlé de ma mauvaise passe du début d'année. Il l'avait compris et m'avait fait promettre de venir lui parler si jamais j'avais un problème. Il semble vraiment inquiet mais je ne peux rien lui dire. Lui parler se serait le condamner et le condamner se serait me tuer. Mais je suis déjà morte à l'intérieur. Je me retourne et commence à marcher, il me rattrape et me serre contre lui, je me fige. Il me relâche et me retourne. Il semble encore plus inquiet si possible. Décidément je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de sentiments sur son visage.

- Qui t'a fait ça?

- De quoi tu parles? Demandais-je sur la défensive

- Je connais cette réaction

- Tu délires. Me défendis-je mais je n'étais pas très convaincante.

- Mon père violait ma mère, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Et elle était toujours sur ses gardes comme toi à l'instant. Dit-il d'une traite et je suis émue comme chaque fois qu'il me parle de son enfance. C'est ton père?

- Je ne peux pas parler

- Mais si je devine. De toute façon soit tu me le dis soit je vais le dire à Narcissa

Ça c'était autre chose. S'il le disait à Madame Malefoy, elle le dirait à Lucius puis à mon père. Et tous serait condamné. Mais même si je l'envisageais pourrais-je vraiment dire la vérité à Théo? je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Je ne veux pas le dégouter, je me répugne assez. Mais lui ne semble pas vouloir abandonner.

- Écoute-moi, je t'aime et je veux te protéger. Dit-il en s'avançant mais sans me toucher.

- Mais tu ne le pourras pas il est déjà trop tard.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard

- Je crois bien que si Monsieur Nott. Fit une voix qui me glaça le sang; nous nous sommes retournés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? Demanda Théo et je lui serre le bras.

Stephen est là, se promenant gentiment au manoir. Et pourquoi Théo ne semble pas se souvenir que c'est Voldemort. Il l'a bien vu au ministère. Soudain j'ai un éclair, le trou de mémoire, c'est pour ça que personne ne l'a dénoncé.

- Narcissa m'a appelé parce que Raphaëlle ne semblait pas aller bien ce matin.

- Je vais bien. Répondis-je précipitamment et il me sourit.

- Je ne crois pas, venez dans votre chambre je vais vous examinez

- Je viens avec. Dit Théodore et j'aimerai qu'il vienne mais j'ai peur pour lui.

- Bien si vous le désirez. Répondit Stephen et là j'ai pas confiance alors j'interviens.

- Non reste ici

- Non je viens. Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait.

Il me sert le bras et nous suivons Stephen. Mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau, je ne croyais pas le voir si tôt. J'espérais ne plus le revoir du tout en réalité. Nous arrivons dans ma chambre et il me fait signe de m'assoir sur le lit. Je m'exécute alors que Théo reste en retrait. Mon bourreau pratique divers sort avec sa baguette pendant que je reste immobile, pétrifié les yeux fermés. Je suis soulagée qu'il ne doive pas me toucher.

- Parfait, tout est parfait. Dit-il finalement.

- Parfait, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle va mal? S'écria Théodore en se plaçant entre lui et moi.

- Bien sûr qu'elle va mal puisqu'elle a été violée

- Et vous trouvez ça parfait?

- Bien sûr puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait

- Vous mais. Commence-t-il mais il s'interrompt et ses yeux semblent réfléchir. Voldemort

- Et oui je savais que ta mémoire allait revenir. Je vais donc vous expliquez se qui va se passer. Raphaëlle est enceinte et tout le monde pensera qu'il est de toi, petit. Si tu veux la protéger tu te tairas. En attendant Potter revient au pays ce soir, lui ne se rappellera pas de la bataille au ministère. Donc pour tout le monde je reste du côté des gentils n'est-ce pas génial? Dit-il en riant mais aucun de nous ne répond. Ah oui princesse tant que j'y suis, n'oublie pas de te nourrir. De nourriture et de sang, c'est le mieux pour notre enfant. Maintenant je vous laisse.

Il partit comme il était venu. Le silence pèse dans la chambre, je commence à pleurer. Théo reste encore immobile mais revient à la réalité et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux reflètent de l'incompréhension et autre chose. Quelque chose que je ne préfère pas analyser.

- Comment en étais-tu arrivé là?

- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix? M'écriais-je mais ma voix perd vite de la vitalité. Il m'a coincé hier et puis va-t-en.

- Non je ne te laisserai pas mais hors de question que j'obéisse à son chantage

- Et comment comptes-tu faire? Dis-je sarcastiquement comme si je n'avais pas déjà pensé à l'échapper.

- Nous ne pouvons rien dire mais si quelqu'un se souvient de qui est réellement Stephen

- Il vient de le dire Harry ne pourra pas.

- Il reste donc une personne. Dit-il et je réfléchis et soudain ça me revient.

- Ron?

- Exact.

- Tu reposes notre avenir sur Weasley?

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Maintenant tu vas me dire tout de ce chantage.

- J'ai signé un contrat

- Raph! Me moralisa-t-il mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça, je m'en veux assez.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Enfin c'est se que je croyais à ce moment.

- Et en quoi consiste ce contrat?

- J'ai inscrit des noms sur cette liste qui seront épargné tant que je lui obéirais. Mais si j'enfreins ses règles, il sera où se trouve chaque personne placés sous ma protection.

- Je suis sur cette liste?

- Oui, je suis désolée. Tellement désolée.

- Ce n'est rien on va s'en sortir.

- Théo, j'ai peur

- Tu n'es plus seule

Je pleure dans ses bras, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que trois coups à la porte nous firent lever la tête. J'essuie mes larmes et Drago entre.

- Nous allons manger. Dit-il, il me regarde et je dois avoir une tête encore pire que ce matin. Raphaëlle, tu vas bien?

- Oui ça va mais je n'ai pas très faim.

- Se serait bien que tu manges. Me conseille mon petit-ami mais je ne saurais rien avaler.

- Je n'ai pas faim mais vas-y toi.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et laisse les garçons sortir. Je pose une main sur mon ventre. Je ne veux pas de cette chose, je ne veux pas un enfant de ce monstre. J'avais envie d'avoir un enfant mais pas maintenant, plus tard avec l'homme que j'aimerais à vie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée allongée sur ce lit. Cependant je sais que je n'ai pas dormi. La porte s'ouvre et je m'attends à voir Théo mais c'est mon père qui est là. Il est couvert de crasse et de sang, il semble de mauvaise humeur. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Arriver devant lui, il m'assène une gifle qui me fait tomber. Toujours par terre, je le regarde, je ne comprends pas.

- Comment as-tu put être aussi idiote? On est en guerre et tout ce que tu penses à faire est de coucher? Enceinte tu n'as que seize ans!

- Père… Essayais-je mais peine perdue

- Tais-toi! On rentre et je ne veux rien entendre. Tu ne verras plus Nott et tu ne diras à personne que tu es enceinte.

- Je suis désolée

- Tu as intérêt! Pourtant Stephen semblait encore plus embarrassé de me l'apprendre que toi.

Je baisse la tête d'embarras mêlés de rage. Ça doit être jouissif pour Voldemort de jouer avec nous. Père me saisit le bras et me traine dehors pour transplaner. Arriver au manoir, il m'enferme dans ma chambre. Ça réaction était prévisible et pourtant elle me fait mal. Et le pire est que sans Théo je me retrouve encore seule. Je reste assise par terre, appuyé contre mon lit, mes jambes repliées sur moi. Je n'arrive plus à pleurer, je ne réussis qu'à réfléchir encore et encore. Il faut que Ron se souvienne mais sans aide ses peines perdues.

Trois heures après qu'il m'ait enfermé, mon père revint. Je me lève mais reste à une certaine distance. J'attends qu'il fasse un geste ou une parole mais il reste juste à m'observer.

- On va manger

Et il se retourne et s'en va, je l'entends descendre les marches. C'est tout? Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je décide de le suivre car même si je n'ai toujours pas faim, le contrarié ne serait pas un bon plan. Alors que j'arrive dans la cuisine, il y a déjà quelqu'un assis à côté de mon père. Quand il relève ses yeux, je souris, Harry est revenu. Il me fit un maigre sourire et je m'assieds à ma place habituelle. Nous mangeons dans le silence des plus religieux alors que je meurs d'envie de parler à mon frère. C'est difficile à expliquer mais son regard semble moins pétillant. Ce dernier semble fatiguer et moins comment dire, plus docile. Je bois mon verre de sang ainsi qu'un petit morceau de viande. Mon père se lève de table et je le regarde bizarrement. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Mais j'en profite et me tourne vers Harry et là je me rends compte que j'ai peur de lui parler.

- Est-ce que ça va? Désolée, je suis stupide.

- Ça peut aller, je suis content d'être rentré

- C'était si terrible là-bas. Demandais-je mais je le regrette très vite car il semble encore souffrir.

- Pas physiquement, ils voulaient juste me briser mentalement. Dit-il en fermant les yeux, j'ai presque envie de lui demander s'ils ont réussis mais mon père revient au même moment.

- Harry tu boiras cette potion et tu iras dormir.

- Oui père. dit-il et il s'exécute sans broncher alors qu'il monte les escaliers, mon père se tourne vers moi.

- Tu devrais monter aussi.

- C'est tout?

- Que veux-tu de plus Raphaëlle?

- Je sais pas. Parlez-moi! Engueulez-moi! Punissez-moi! Mais faites quelque chose.

- Tu m'as déçu Raphaëlle, je m'attendais à ça de beaucoup de mes élèves mais je te croyais plus maligne. Tu as perdu ma confiance.

- Parce que je l'ai déjà eu? Depuis le premier jour vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance. Et tout au long de l'année vous m'avez surveillé et espionné. Moi, j'avais confiance en vous mais le contraire n'était pas vrai.

- Si c'est ce que tu crois alors tu peux monter dans ta chambre.

Un instant j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu de la peine dans ses yeux. Mais c'est ridicule, je le contourne et monte les escaliers. Mais au milieu, je suis prise d'une violente crampe. Je me tiens le ventre et me plie en deux. Ça, c'est pas normale. Mais finalement, la douleur passe et je continue à monter. La porte de la chambre d'Harry est entre-ouverte. Je la pousse et le voit endormis. C'est surement une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve que mon père lui à donner. Au moins, lui, n'a pas perdu sa confiance. Parce que moi, cette nuit je ferrais aussi des cauchemars mais mon père sans fou. J'aurais préféré que les rôles soit inversés. Car même si Harry à dut souffrir le martyr, il n'a pas une chose qui lui pousse dans le ventre et il a toujours la confiance de mon père. Et encore une fois ça me rappelle que mon père voulait avoir un fils. Un fils au moins s'il fait un gosse, il ne le ramène pas à la maison. Je rentre dans ma chambre, me met en pyjama et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je passe encore une fois la main sur mon ventre et je me dis que finalement pendant les neuf mois à venir je ne saurais plus seule. Jamais plu.

* * *

**Alors? A la prochaine en tout cas. Bisous je vous adore même si je ne vous connais pas. C'est fou internet.**


	30. Chapter 30

Hello Kitty! Il y a encore quelqu'un? Alors non je n'ai pas abandonné aucune de mes fics mais j'ai disons eu un (long) moment de manque d'inspiration + un boulot prenant. Mais je me suis repris et j'ai un nouveau chapitre. Bon ou mauvais à vous de voir. Il est un peu gnangnan, je sais je me tue moi même en disant ça.

Sinon je vous rappelle Raph est enceinte, Stephen est en réalité Voldemort mais personne à part Théo et Raph le savent mais ils ne peuvent rien dire car Raph à signé un contrat avec Voldemort. Leur seul espoir est de ramener la mémoire à Ron. Et c'est pas gagné.

* * *

Le soleil passa à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Je pose mes pieds hors du lit et comme chaque jour depuis une semaine je cours à la toilette. Alors que mon estomac se calme, appuyer contre le mur, j'essaye encore une fois de comprendre. Je ne devrais pas être malade, c'est trop tôt, enfin je crois. Et puis il y a mes seins qui me font mal et mon ventre semble déjà montré des signes. Après une semaine, c'est impossible. J'aimerais tellement en parler mais à qui? Mon père n'est jamais là sauf pour Harry. Lui je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire. Et je ne peux pas envoyer de lettre, je me retrouve complètement seule. On frappe à la porte de la salle de bain, j'essuie ma bouche et vais ouvrir. Harry se trouve derrière. L'envie folle de lui refermer la porte au nez me titille.

- Quoi? Demandais-je peut-être un peu brusquement

- Tu es malade?

- Un truc que j'ai pas digéré

- Encore? Demande-t-il, et bien oui, c'est la troisième fois qu'il me surprend. Tu devrais en parler à Père.

- Si seulement. Soupirais-je

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui sait passer?

- Et toi, que sait-il passer? Répliquai-je en le fusillant du regard. Tu ne m'as rien dit

- J'en parle. Dit-il sur la défensive.

- À ton psy priver

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

- J'en sais, je suis désolée. Dis-je en baissant les yeux, il me tourne le dos puis s'arrête.

- J'avais oublié, quelqu'un veut te voir.

- Qui?

- Moi. Fit une voix provenant de l'escalier.

- Regulus? Dis-je réellement étonné, je l'avais complètement oublié.

- Tu m'avais donc oublié? J'en suis vexé.

- Non, c'est compliqué.

- On va aller dans ta chambre. Dit-il sérieusement toute sympathie partie

- Vas-y invite toi

Mais sans plus de cérémonie, il me saisit le bras et me force à entrer dans ma chambre, refermant la porte au passage. Il me fixe, moi toujours en pyjama. Cependant depuis notre première rencontre j'ai appris à bloqué ses attaques, aussi bien physique que mentale.

- Tu as vraiment couché avec Théo? Me demande-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

- C'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés

- Réponds à ma question

- Pourquoi? Tu es comme lui. Je vais te dire oui, tu vas me juger et partir en me laissant.

- Stupide

- C'est bon, je sais. Soupirais-je en m'essayant sur mon lit, j'aurais dut me révolter face à cette insulte mais je le pensais aussi.

- Non pas toi, enfin si mais là n'est pas le problème. Ton père ne sait même pas si ta condition de demi-vampire va provoquer des bouleversements. Explique-t-il et je lève les yeux sur lui, il semble vraiment inquiet.

- Et bien si tu poses la question, oui je crains qu'il y ait des légers problèmes

- Lesquels?

- Nausées et ventre déjà apparent

- C'est trop tôt. Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'où le problème.

- Il vaudrait mieux tout arrêter. Tu ne le veux pas vraiment ce bébé? Me demande-t-il, aie question piège.

- Si. Répondis-je sans grande conviction.

- Si?

- Je veux le garder

- Tu te rends comptes que se serait beaucoup plus simple. Tu risques ta vie là. S'énerve le vampire encore, s'il savait que ma vie n'est vraiment pas au centre du problème.

- Je préfère que tu partes

- Pas avant de t'avoir fait entendre raison.

- C'est ma vie, mon corps et tu n'es rien! Va-t-en!

Il semble s'être prit une baffe, je ne l'ai jamais vu désarçonné. Il me regarde puis fait demi-tour et sort de la chambre. J'ai tellement envie de m'excuser, car il compte comme un membre de ma famille. Alors pourquoi l'ais-je condamné en l'inscrivant sur cette liste? Il me faut un petit moment, mais je me reprends finalement et vais prendre une douche avant de m'habiller. Je descends dans la cuisine me prendre une tasse de sang tiède. Mes fringales vampiriques ont doublés également. Ensuite je vais dans la salle d'étude pour faire mes devoirs de vacances. Harry n'y est pas, il doit être avec son psy. Je m'en veux mais plus les jours passent et plus je suis jalouse de l'attention de Père à son égard. En début d'après-midi, ils reviennent tout les deux. Je suis dans le salon et je relève la tête de mon livre. Mais père détourne les yeux et s'en va. Je replonge dans mon livre mais je ne le lis pas, je suis si écœuré. Mon frère s'assied et s'intéresse au titre de mon bouquin.

- On part chez Sirius.

- Encore une fois, il ne me demande pas mon avis. On part quand et pour combien de temps?

- On part après avoir fait nos bagages et au moins une semaine

- Super

Je me lève, jette le livre sur le fauteuil et monte dans ma chambre. Je fais ma valise en vitesse, en jetant pêle-mêle mes affaires dedans. La porte s'ouvre et mon père entre, je sens son regard dans mon dos mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ferme mon sac et vérifie qu'il est bien clos.

- Raphaëlle, j'aimerais qu'on parle

- Je croyais qu'on c'était tout dis. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais rien

- C'est justement de ça qu'on doit parler. Si tu pouvais me regarder

- Non

- Non?

- Si je vous regarde, je vais voir le dégoût dans vos yeux. Et je m'écœure déjà à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Dis-je en étant presque au bord des larmes, il me retourne et me soulève la tête.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que tu as fait une bêtise. Après que je t'ai puni?

- C'est fini maintenant, tu as fait une bêtise mais maintenant c'est fini

- A peu prêt, mais aujourd'hui on en est là. Tu as fait une bêtise mais on va faire avec et je te l'ai promis, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai

Je ferme les yeux puis les rouvrent, ma chambre est vide. J'ai tout imaginé. Je soupire et mets mon sac sur mon dos, je descends les escaliers et m'assieds sur la dernière marche. Mon frère arrive également derrière moi, puis après quelques minutes mon père sort de la cuisine. Sans un mot, il part dans le salon, nous le suivons. Il s'arrête devant l'âtre et nous stoppons net et attendons ses directives.

- Je ne serais pas là avant au moins une semaine, j'attends de vous deux un comportement irréprochable. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui père. Dis-je et mon frère l'imite avec un peu plus de sympathie.

- Bien allez-y et Raphaëlle

- Oui

- Silence

- Oui père

L'ordre est clair au moins. Je vais me taire sur le fait que je suis enceinte mais Ron va devoir se souvenir. Je passe après mon frère et nous arrivons dans la sinistre maison des Blacks. Madame Weasley nous envois directement en haut. Nous y trouvons Hermione, Ron et Ginny. La jeune brune à les yeux rougis et se trouve dans les bras de Ron. Harry pose son sac, j'en fais de même et m'assieds à côté de Ginny. L'ambiance est lourde mais personne n'ose parler. Hermione se jette dans les bras d'Harry et se met à pleurer. J'interroge la jeune rousse du regard.

- Ses parents ont été mit sous protection et on a dut leur effacer la mémoire.

- Je suis désolée Hermione. Dis-je alors qu'Harry continue de lui caresser le dos, elle relève la tête.

- Harry comment vas-tu?

Et voilà c'est repartit, tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui et moi quedal. Je n'écoute pas leur conversation mais je fixe Ron. Qui lui, fixe Hermione. Comment vais-je lui rappeler la journée au ministère? Devant ses yeux de merlans frits, je me dis que la mission est impossible. On frappe à la porte, c'est Tonks, elle nous dit que le diner est servis. Les autres sortes mais elle me retient à l'intérieur. Je la sers dans mes bras et nous nous asseyons sur le lit.

- Comment vas-tu? Me demande-t-elle, je la regarde, rayonnante avec ses cheveux roses.

- Bien

- La vérité s'il te plait

- Et toi comment vas-tu?

- Bien justement, vu que tu me le demandes j'ai une demande à te faire. Enfin Remus et moi avons quelque chose à te demander. Voilà, dans maintenant quatre mois, un petit bout va venir au monde et j'ai pensé que tu ferrais une bonne marraine. Dit-elle d'un ton excitée, moi j'en ai le souffle coupé. Alors?

- Je

Je n'arrive pas à parler, elle est enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aime. Même si c'est un loup-garou, c'est quand même l'homme pour qui son cœur bat. J'ai mal, je m'affale sur ses genoux. Sans comprendre elle passe une main dans mes cheveux. Ca me calme et finalement je me redresse.

- Que se passe-t-il Raph?

- Je suis dans une merde noire mais je ne peux en parler à personne.

- Pourquoi?

- S'il te plait ne me pose pas de question.

- Mais

- Merci pour ta proposition mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur

- Bien sûr que si, tu as toujours aimé les enfants. Et puis je suis sûr que cela te ferra du bien. Me rassure la future maman en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Tonks

- Moi aussi. C'est ton père qui t'a fait du mal? Demande-t-elle, je grimace encore une fois, elle n'est pas Auror pour rien.

- Pas de question, s'il te plait.

- Viens manger au moins. Dit-elle en se levant me tirant par le bras. Parce que moi j'ai tout le temps faim.

- C'est vrai que tu pris quelques kilos

- Hey! S'exclame ma meilleure amie en me frappant le bras.

- Tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon?

- Se serait pareil mais une fille se serait bien

- Moi un garçon. Murmurais-je pour moi-même, et heureusement elle ne l'entend pas.

- Quoi?

- Rien, allons manger.

Je descends le cœur plus léger, je mange et écoute les conversations des autres. J'ai eu la surprise de revoir Regulus en grande conversation avec Sirius. Les deux frères semble c'être réconcilié. Le vampire ne m'a pas adressé un regard, je préfère. Après le repas, nous montons chacun dans nos chambres. Je partage la chambre avec les deux autres filles. On s'endort vite mais vers une heure du matin, je suis réveillée par une crampe au ventre. Je me lève et s'en un bruit, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, je relève ma robe de nuit. Je passe une main sur mon ventre, je ferme les yeux et j'écoute. Un garçon, c'est ça que j'aimerai. J'arrive même à imaginer des prénoms. Mais je rouvre les yeux et je me sens stupide. J'entends des bruits dans les escaliers. J'ouvre la porte et suis la personne qui se dirige vers le salon. Je m'engouffre à sa suite et me retrouve face à Ron. Ce dernier semble surpris de me voir.

- Que fais-tu là? Me demande-t-il sur la défensive, c'est vrai qu'on a jamais été vraiment ami.

- Insomnie. Et toi?

- Pareil. Fit-il finalement en se tournant vers l'âtre où il reste quelques braises.

- C'est à propos d'Hermione? Questionnais-je et apparemment j'ai visé juste.

- Je n'arrive pas à la protéger. Chaque fois que j'essaye, je me plante

- Tu l'aimes?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

- Rien mais tu l'as protégé, au ministère.

- Oui peut-être

- Peut-être? Insistais-je. Tu te souviens de t'être battu?

- Oui bien sûr. Répliqua-t-il, apparemment je venais de toucher son égo.

- Bien et sinon tu te souviens de qui il y avait?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Se buta-t-il mais je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter là.

- Il faudra bien

- Pourquoi?

- Pour rien. T'avoir parlé m'a donné sommeil

Je sors en colère, il est buté et ne me fait pas confiance. Mais j'ai peut-être la solution, si c'est Hermione qui lui demande alors peut-être ferra-t-il l'effort de se souvenir. Maintenant cette dernière semble un peu abattue pour m'aider. Du Polynectar? Pas tant qu'on se trouve ici. Alors faudra-t-il peut-être attendre la rentrée.

Je retourne dans mon lit et me rendors en pensant à Théo. Il me manque horriblement. Je passe une main sous mon oreiller et à la lumière de la lune j'en ressors une bague. Je la passe à mon doigt et elle devient rouge et chaude. Où qu'il soit, je sais qu'il pense à moi.

Je me réveille le lendemain avec la même nausée habituelle. Je sors de la salle de bain où Regulus m'attend, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur.

- Bon, donc tu ne veux pas avorter

- Non

- Tu vas l'élever avec Théo?

- Aucune idée

- Et Poudlard?

- Il y a un an je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcière.

- Mais maintenant tu es à moitié-vampire

- À qui la faute?

- Et avec ton père comment ça se passe?

- On s'ignore, il me hait

- Il a dut mal à comprendre et moi aussi.

- Vous essayez de comprendre et pas de réfléchir, c'est peut-être ça le problème.

- Hein?

- Laisse tomber. Je sais une chose, si mon père et ma mère était encore en vie, et que j'étais tombée enceinte. J'aurais eu la réprimande de ma vie mais jamais elle ne m'aurait traité comme lui l'a fait. Aie! M'exclamais-je en me pliant en deux, une nouvelle crampe.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Crampe. Marmonnais-je en attendant que ça passe.

- Ça arrive souvent?

- Deuxième fois

- Il faudrait peut-être appelé Stephen

- Non! Criais-je en me redressant, et une porte s'ouvrit et Molly en peignoir apparut.

- Qui est-ce qui a crié comme ça?

- Désolée. Dis-je penaude.

- Ma chérie va t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid déjà que tu es toute pâle.

- Oui madame

- Molly

Son sourire me fait plaisir et quitté Regulus aussi. Il pose trop de questions, et j'ai trop peur de faire une bourde. Après m'être habillé et déjeuné, j'ai la surprise de voir débarqué Narcissa. Elle me demande de la suivre au salon. Elle verrouille la pièce et me fait assoir. Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes et me fixe gentiment.

- Je sais. Dit-elle brisant le silence.

- Vous savez?

- Je sais que tu es enceinte

- Père vous l'a dit?

- Il l'a dit à Lucius ou plutôt, il l'a crié.

- Oh

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie. Enfin si, un peu. Mais c'était à lui et à ta mère avant, qui aurait dut faire le nécessaire. T'en parler, aller voir le génycomage.

- Vous avez parlé de sex avec Drago? Demandais-je visualisant la scène.

- Oui, son père s'en est chargé. Mais pour les garçons certains considères que c'est moins important.

- Oui c'est pas lui qui ressemblera à un éléphant. Grimaçais-je en posant une main sur mon ventre. Mais j'aimerais voir Théo, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Et lui a besoin de toi.

- Il est toujours chez vous?

- Oui depuis ton départ, il c'est enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, à mon avis il essaye de s'occuper l'esprit. Mais c'est un garçon bien.

- Je sais.

- Il faut aussi qu'on parle d'autre chose. Fit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres. Ton père t'aime.

- Non, il me déteste. Je crains presque qu'il vienne pour me faire avorter de force.

- Il a toujours eu du mal avec ses émotions. Et toi, tu en es pleine ma chérie, en partie parce que tu es une femme.

- Mais là, j'ai peur et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'inquiète à part lui. Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme connerie. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai beaucoup de questions et je sais que lui pourrait m'aider. Et il s'inquiète plus pour Harry que pour moi. Pourtant il avait promis qu'il serait toujours là. Terminais-je, je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne pour voir mon père, dans sa main, la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Sourit Narcissa en se levant; en passant à côté de mon père, elle lui murmura une chose à l'oreille qui le fit grimacer puis il se reconcentra sur moi.

- Je ne te déteste pas et je ne préfère pas Harry. Disons qu'il est plus facile pour moi de comprendre, un jeune garçon traumatisé qu'une fille enceinte. Qu'elle soit ma fille ou pas. J'étais fâché et déçu mais après un savon de ta marraine, j'ai fini par me rendre compte de mes erreurs. Mais pour l'instant, il est hors de question que Nott t'approche. Cependant si tu fais un effort pour tes examens de rattrapage alors je reverrais ma position. Dit-il après son discours, je ferme les yeux et les rouvres, il est toujours là.

- Merci et je suis si désolée.

- Je sais mais on va essayer d'avancer ensemble même si ça risque d'être dur. Et je refuse que tu arrêtes Poudlard.

- Très bien.

- Et maintenant va parler à ton frère car si ta marraine à penser à verrouiller la porte, elle ne l'a pas insonorisé. Je crois qu'il a tout entendu. C'est mieux comme ça, on va repartir sans mensonge. Viens-là. Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras, il pose un bisou sur mes cheveux et se détache. On parlera de chose sérieuse quand je reviendrais.

- Vous partez?

- Oui je ne devrais déjà pas être là.

Il me donne la cape d'Harry et s'en va. J'ai presque envie de sourire. Pourtant malgré ce qu'il pense, il reste encore un mensonge ou plutôt une zone d'ombre. Et pour l'éclaircir, il faudra encore que je fasse une bêtise. Mais avant il faut que je réussisse mes examens, pour pouvoir revoir Théo, pour qu'il m'aide à coincé Ron pour que l'Ordre sache la vérité. En plus de devoir continué ma scolarité en étant enceinte.

* * *

Voilou sinon le prochain, je vais être honnête je ne sais pas. Mais je vais bientôt avoir des vacances et oui c'est démodée de les prendre en été, c'est mieux en novembre et là promis je m'y remets à fond. Review pour vous révolter?


	31. Chapter 31

Je sais, je publie très peu mais je boss plus qu'avant. Et l'inspiration avait prit des vacances, mais je le répète quoi qu'il arrive cette fic aura une fin.

* * *

Mon moral remonta quand mes examens de rattrapage furent passés. J'avais pas mal bossés et j'étais confiante. Harry, lui, était un peu plus stressé, car c'était ces buses qui étaient en jeu. Nous étions au ministère, et c'est lui qui était entrain de passé. Hermione et Ron était passés juste avant. Nous attendions dans une salle d'attente en compagnie d'Arthur et Charlie. J'en ai marre de rester planter sur ma chaise, donc je me lève.

- Où vas-tu? Demanda Arthur

- Une envie pressante

- Je viens avec toi. Dis Charlie après avoir consulter son père du regard.

- Elles sont juste à côté, je vais ne pas me perdre

Je les sens un peu réticent, en même temps depuis qu'ils savent que je suis enceinte, ils ont des réactions complètement folles. Molly et les autres femmes me font manger comme six, et me couve plus encore. Les hommes me regardent comme pour dire, elle est déjà sexuellement active. Mes amis sont plutôt cool. Sauf une exception, Tonks. Elle l'a prit mal et n'a pas voulu en parler. Bref je sors de la salle d'attente et je tombe sur deux yeux qui m'ont beaucoup manqués. Je regarde autour de nous et l'entraine dans les toilettes des filles et je verrouille la pièce. Théo me prends dans ses bras et je me laisse bercer par lui. Avant de me rappeler que notre temps est compté. Donc je vais à l'essentiel.

- J'ai essayé de ramener la mémoire à cet idiot mais il ne veut rien savoir.

- J'ai cherché de mon côté mais les livres du manoir ne m'ont rien apporté.

- Mais j'ai un plan.

- Cela m'aurait étonné.

- A poudlard j'utiliserais du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'Hermione, je pense qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique. On est ici pour repasser nos examens en retard et ce plan risque de nous faire virer.

- Virer, accoucher de l'enfant de l'autre, la fin du monde. Et puis seulement si nous sommes prit.

- Tu as un problème Raphaëlle? Demanda la voix de Charlie de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Non juste le quotidien d'une femme enceinte, je n'arrive pas à attacher mon pantalon. Laissez-moi deux minutes.

- Dans tout les cas on se revoit à Poudlard. Murmura Théo

- Oui et bonne chance pour tes examens.

- Et les tiens?

- Du gâteau. Plaisantais-je puis je rigole. On pourrait presque croire qu'on est deux ados normaux qui parlons de nos examens.

- Si on n'était pas dans les toilettes des filles

- Moi enceinte

- À comploter.

- Bon j'ai intérêt de sortir, attend au moins une minute avant de sortir.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir. Je souris au grand roux et vais m'assoir, puisque mon frère n'a toujours pas fini. Cinq minutes plus tard Théo arrive et s'avance vers moi. Mais Arthur se lève et se plaçe entre nous.

- Je suis désolé jeune homme mais Severus a été très clair.

Théodore hoche les épaules et part se placer à l'opposer de moi. Il a eut la meilleure réaction, personne ne pourra soupçonner que l'on c'est parlé cinq minutes plus tôt. Finalement mon frère sort plutôt confiant, vu sa tête. Nous nous sommes levés et après un dernier sourire nous sommes partit. Arriver à la maison, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de faire une longue sieste. Donc je me traine jusqu'à ma chambre et à moitié assoupie je m'étale sur mon lit. C'est là que je ressens une présence. Je relève la tête et voit Tonks qui sourit.

- Salut

- Salut, comment ça c'est passé? Me demande-t-elle

- Long, très long. Répondis-je en laissant tomber ma tête.

- Raph, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée pour ma réaction. C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là.

- Tu as déjà assez à faire.

- Justement à deux ça ferra moins peur.

- Tu as peur aussi toi? Dis-je en m'essayant

- Bien sûr. Remus, je l'aime plus que tout seulement il est probable que ces gênes jouent.

- Désolée, ces temps si je ne pense qu'à moi. J'en oublie même que les autres ont aussi leur problème.

- Écoute cette après-midi, j'ai rendez-vous pour voir si tout va bien. Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi.

- C'est qui ton médecin?

- Madame Pomfresh

- L'infirmière de l'école

- Sa jeune sœur, elle travaille à Sainte Mangouste et c'est une personne de confiance. Alors?

- Il faudra bien que j'y passe mais on peut vraiment lui faire confiance?

- Totalement.

J'ai donc reporté ma sieste et comme convenu nous sommes partie toute les deux. Je suis stressée et en même temps contente que quelqu'un d'autre que Stephen m'ausculte. Au moins, là, je saurais la vérité. Quel qu'elle soit. Tonks passa la première puis vint mon tour. Myrthe Pomfresh est une jeune femme, qui doit avoir un peu près le même âge que mon amie. Elle semble raffinée et très sympathique. Nymph me demande si je veux qu'elle reste, mais je lui dis que non. Malgré tout je suis toujours anxieuse et la médicomage essaye de me mettre à l'aise. Elle me pose diverses questions pendant qu'une plume écrit tout. Ces cheveux bruns coupés au carré et son fin nez me fait penser à quelqu'un. Finalement elle me demande de me couché sur la table d'examen.

- Votre père m'a demandé conseil quand il a sut que vous étiez enceinte.

- Ah. Dis-je en essayant de me mettre à l'aise.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Me rassure-t-elle avant de continuer son auscultation. Est-ce que tu as souvent mal au ventre?

- J'ai eu deux grosses douleurs au bas ventre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit-elle en me tâtant le ventre avant de s'assoir et elle me fait signe que je peux me relever.

- Quoi?

- Votre bébé grandit plus vite que la normal donc votre corps n'a pas le temps de se tranformer. Et donc vous souffrez. Cela pourrait causer des problèmes.

- Pour le bébé?

- Pour vous deux

- Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour le dire.

- Votre bébé est arrivé au même point que celui de Tonks en quelques semaines.

- Il naitra plus vite, c'est tout.

- Le problème est que votre corps ne supportera pas ça. Il essaye de vous faire savoir, ces douleurs sont des alertes. Le problème, c'est que maintenant avorté n'est même plus envisageable cela vous tuerais.

- Quel choix reste-t-il?

- Il va falloir attendre et voir. Finit-elle finalement en baissant la tête. Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre choix à vous proposer.

Encore plus angoissé qu'en arrivant Tonks et moi sortons de la clinique sous une pluie et un brouillard qui reflète parfaitement mes émotions. Mon amie me saisis par l'épaule, surprise, je me tourne vers elle.

- D'accord mon plan pour te remonter le moral a complètement échoué. Alors passons à mon plan B.

- C'est-à-dire? Demandais-je alors que ma sieste me revenais en tête.

- Quelqu'un voudrait te voir et c'est le dernier jour que se sera possible.

- Tu peux m'expliquer?

- Dumbledore m'a fait jurer de rien te dire. Mais je pense que lui et toi avez des choses à vous dire.

- De qui parles-tu? Insistais-je héritée qu'elle tourne autour du pot.

- Il vaut mieux que je te montre

- Et les autres?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais juste qu'on a dut attendre.

Elle me prend le bras et nous partons, nous arrivons dans une ruelle moldue à côté d'un hôtel. Je la suis et nous montons au troisième étage. À la porte 305, elle frappe, nous attendons deux minutes avant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Un homme grand, beau, les cheveux noirs en bataille comme Harry, un sourire qui redonne confiance. Je saute au cou de mon parrain, John Sheppard.

- Raph, je suis si content

- Et moi donc, que fais-tu ici à Londres? Demandais-je à mon parrain.

- Je suis venu te voir, seulement tu semblais avoir disparu de la planète. J'étais très inquiet, j'ai posé beaucoup de question et finalement c'est ton amie qui m'a retrouvé. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de me laisser te voir, et aux dernières nouvelles c'était non. Dit-il d'une voix plus dure en fixant mon amie.

- Nous ferrions mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur. Dit Tonks en examinant les environs.

- J'aimerais rester seul avec ma filleule. Répondis John d'un ton plutôt froid.

- Je suis désolée, mais ça je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Arrêtez c'est ma dernière journée ici, et demain je repars en Amérique. Et je ne serais pas joignable avant je ne sais combien de temps.

- Je le répète, je suis désolée.

- Tu repars? Demandais-je alors qu'il nous faisait entrer toute les deux.

- Oui, on m'a bien fait comprendre que jamais je n'aurais ta garde. Mais dis-moi qu'il te traite mal, et je me battrais.

- Non tout va bien. Mentis-je, combien de fois devrais-je mentir à ceux que j'aime.

- Tu es sûr? Tu as l'air si pâle. Dit-il en me montrant un fauteuil pour que je puisse m'assoir.

- Juste un peu malade. Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée, pour Will. S'il est mort c'est à cause de moi

- Non, je t'interdis de dire ça. En aucune façon, ce n'est de ta faute

- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire.

- Je sais qu'il a été tué, et je ne sais pas qui étais ces types mais mon gouvernement m'a interdit d'enquêté. Ils m'ont dit que ça dépassait mes compétences. Dit-il furieux, cela le touchait beaucoup et il reprit d'un ton gêné. Dis-moi, c'est de magie qu'il est question?

- Tu étais au courant?

- Des bribes qu'ils m'ont confiées aux cas où ils trouveraient la mort. Pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi. Malheureusement je crains d'avoir échoué.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es là, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Une sonnerie retentit, il décrocha son téléphone, grâce à mon ouïe je réussis à entendre toute la conversation.

- John Sheppard.

- C'est Rodney, on retourne sur Atlantis plutôt que prévu.

- Je suis en Angleterre

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-bas?

- C'est privé Rodney

- Peu importe, on passe vous prendre avec le Dédale.

- Pourquoi aussi rapidement?

- Ils ont besoin de nous, une nouvelle technologie des anciens. Je ne veux pas que Zelenka la casse

- Ce n'est pas si important

- Qui a-t-il de plus important qu'Atlantis?

- Laissez-moi une heure

Il raccroche et me regarde. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, pour Atlantis ou ailleurs, c'est sans doute un code. Cependant je sais qu'ici il sera en danger. Et de toute façon, il ne pourra rien changer à ma situation.

- Dis-moi de rester et je reste

- Non, vas-y. Ils ont l'air d'avoir besoin de toi. Et moi je me débrouillerais.

- Je ne serai pas joignable mais si tu as vraiment un problème, contact ce numéro et demande à me parler. Dit-il en me tendant un bout de papier avec un numéro.

- C'est dangereux, où tu vas?

- Oui

- Fait attention d'accord?

- Promis

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille, Raph. Me presse mon amie qui était restée en retrait.

- D'accord. Dis-je en me levant. Au revoir parrain

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et nous sortons. Nous marchons un peu dans la rue et je ne peux que sourire. Ce que mon ami remarqua très vite.

- On dirait que le plan B a fonctionné.

- Merci Nymph

- De rien mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Il va falloir maintenant cacher ton entrevue.

- Je pense que je vais quand même le dire à Père

- Non, pourquoi? Me demande-t-elle surprise.

- Je lui ai promis de lui cacher le moins de chose possible.

- Tu sais qu'il risque de te punir et moi aussi

- Tu n'es plus son élève, c'est toi-même qui lui as dit.

- Je sais. Tu es sûr de toi?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Prête ou pas, ma décision était prise. Justement mon père nous attendait dans le hall avec mon frère à côté de lui. Je me demande depuis quand ils poireautent là.

- Nous rentrons à la maison. Fit mon père

- Bien je vais faire mes affaires. Répondis-je voulant monter les escaliers.

- Elles sont déjà faites et déjà envoyé

- Cool alors au revoir Tonk. Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras

- Tu es toujours sûr? Me murmura l'auror, je la regarde et hausse les épaules.

Nous repartons donc tout de suite mais arriver au manoir je cours aux toilettes. Je pense que le transplanage n'est pas recommandé pour une femme enceinte. Après m'être rafraichie, je retrouve ma famille au salon, Harry me lance un regard compatissant et je lui souris avant de m'assoir à côté de lui. Nous attendons que père prenne la parole, il a plusieurs papiers dans sa main.

- J'ai reçu vos résultats

- Déjà? Dis-je surprise, Harry me regarda tout aussi abasourdis, bon d'accord la rentrée c'est dans une semaine.

- Raphaëlle! Me reprit Severus.

- Désolée, père.

- Commençons par Harry, dans l'ensemble c'est bon. Tu as au moins sauvé les options qui te faudrait si tu veux suivre ta carrière d'auror. Cependant j'avais été clair que je voulais que chaque cours ait un minimum de A. Et tu as réussi à me faire un P en histoire de la magie.

Il continue a parlé et je stress, les résultats de mon frère sont super et pourtant ce n'est pas les éloges qu'il reçoit. Je suis dans une merde noire mais mon tour arrive et ses yeux se posent sur moi.

- Raphaëlle, tes résultats sont bons voir très bons. Néanmoins, il est clair que le niveau était plus bas que celui d'Harry. et que tu as intérêt à plus travailler si tu veux réussir tes Buses cette année.

- Mais elle est enceinte. Intervint mon frère protecteur.

- Réflexion tout à fait inutile Harry, elle doit assumer ces actes. Maintenant vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la semaine.

- Et pour nos fournitures scolaires? Demandais-je, j'aurais voulu aller au Chemin de Traverse, j'aurais peut-être croisés Théo.

- Je suis navré mais cette année, je les aie fait livrer et tes amis Harry ont fait de même.

- Très bien père. Répondit-il avant de sortir.

- Père, puis-je vous parler?

- Bien sûr. Je t'écoute sauf si c'est pour te plaindre de ma réflexion

- Non, vous aviez raison.

- Et je suis également au courant de ta visite à Sainte Mangouste et Myrthe m'a fait part de ces observations. Mais mon point de vue est que le bébé va progressivement arrêter sa croissance.

- Cool mais ce n'est pas ça.

- Très bien alors vas-y. Dit-il visiblement excédé, alors que c'est lui qui me coupe.

- J'ai été voir mon parrain, John Sheppard. Dis-je d'une seule traite.

- Je suppose que c'est miss Tonks qui t'a amené le voir

- Oui, mais je pense que j'avais besoin de le voir et lui aussi. Expliquais-je. De toute façon, il est rentré en Amérique.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu me le dire. Maintenant monte, j'ai des choses à faire.

Je monte les escaliers et je décide de faire une halte dans la chambre de mon frère. Je toque et pousse la porte qui était entre-ouverte. Il est entrain de lire une lettre, assis sur son lit.

- Je te dérange? Demandais-je alors qu'il rangea la lettre dans son bureau.

- Non, viens je lisais une lettre d'Amanda

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble?

- Difficile à dire. On ce n'est pas revu depuis la journée avant le ministère. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tout compris

- Comme la plupart des gens. La rentrée ne risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir. Fis-je en mettant une main sur mon ventre. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir prit ma défense avec Père

- De rien

- Et je voulais te parler… enfin plutôt te demander si tu allais bien?

- Comment ça? Fit-il sur la défensive.

- Depuis que tu es revenu de là-bas, tu sembles plus effacé, plus docile. Tu as comme perdu ta flamme. Tu n'es pas obligé de porté ce fardeau tout seul. Je suis là si tu veux te reposer sur mon épaule.

- Là-bas, j'ai compris une chose. Dit-il en se mettant face à sa fenêtre. C'est que jamais je ne serais en mesure de tuer Voldemort.

- Personne ne te demande de le faire. Il y a des adultes pour ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas. S'énerva mon frère en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Quoi?

- Le monde va sombrer et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Dit-il en plongeant ses yeux verts torturés dans les miens.

Il ne me dira rien de plus, je retourne dans ma chambre essayant de comprendre ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait que je ne sais pas? Pourquoi croit-il qu'il doit vaincre Voldemort? Que lui ont-ils fait? Mais s'il savait que Voldemort est Stephen peut-être reprendrait-il courage. Encore une fois tout repose sur cet idiot de rouquin. Plus qu'une semaine avant de pouvoir mettre mon plan à l'œuvre.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un qui est encore en vie? Merde j'ai tué mes lecteurs. Comme la fait remarquée une review, deux ans c'est long même pour trouver l'inspiration. Et si je vous disais que j'étais partie jusqu'en Australie, parcouru la Laponie pour la retrouver, descendu en bas du Grand Canyon... Non, mais disons que j'ai eu plus d'inspiration pour mes autres fics, sur Esprit Criminel, honte à moi. Et cette fic est un peu partie en live, et je n'ai plus les mêmes idées, que quand je l'ai commencée donc la reprendre c'est difficile. Mais c'est décidé, je reprends cette fic en main. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire de fausses promesses mais j'essaye vraiment de m'y tenir.**

**En espérant qu'il reste encore des lecteurs.**

* * *

Le train siffla pour la troisième fois, à travers la vitre je peux voir les parents dirent une dernière fois au revoir à leur enfant. Je soupire avant d'ouvrir un livre. Harry et ses amis ont trouvés un compartiment, ils voulaient bien se serrer mais j'ai préféré trouver un autre. La porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur Drago, ce dernier sans gêne s'installe en face de moi. Je relève la tête et il fait comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Faut pas te gêné. Dis-je acerbement, lui regarde mon ventre avec un air sarcastique.

- Ça ne se voit pas encore

- Quoi? Demandais-je ayant peur de comprendre.

- Que tu es enceinte.

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait. Dis-je essayant de ne pas le supplier. Ça va être assez dur comme ça.

- Au moins toi tu as choisis, moi ma vie va devenir un enfer tout ça à cause de mes parents

- Pauvre chou, Pansy ne serra plus à tes pieds. Lui lançais-je, avant qu'il aie put me répondre la porte s'ouvre.

- Tu es là?

- Théo! Criais-je en sautant dans ses bras

- Je croyais que parrain vous avait interdit de vous voir. Fit le casseur d'ambiance.

- Il a revu sa position tant que quelqu'un d'autre est avec nous. Répondit Théodore.

- De toute façon, le mal est fait.

- Aie! Fis-je en sautant une nouvelle douleur au ventre.

- Ça va? Demanda le brun et même Dray c'était redressé.

- Ouais juste une crampe

Les deux garçons se détendirent et le reste du voyage se passa calmement. La nuit est déjà tombée quand nous arrivons à Poudlard, même dans ma situation je ne peux qu'admirer la beauté du château. En entrant dans la grande salle, très vite Drago s'isole, Théo part aussi et je rejoins mes amis de Pouffsoufle. Je m'assieds à côté d'Amanda qui ne me regarde même pas, elle continue à parler à Alec.

- Vous avez passé de bonne vacance? Demandais-je tâtant le terrain.

- Très bonne. Répondit Amanda sans me regarder.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir envoyé de lettre

- C'est bon, on te sert juste de bouche-trou. Lança-t-elle glacial.

- Non, pas du tout

- Oh arrête. Toi et Harry vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi

- Amanda il c'est juste passé des choses

- Oui au Ministère, d'ailleurs mes parents mon interdit de vous parlez.

- Mais

- J'aimerai écoutez le discours si ça ne te dérange pas.

Je lance un regard imploré à Alec mais il hausse les épaules et détourne la tête. Super ce début d'année, je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Pansy à l'air d'avoir prit la tête de sa maison, Drago est passé au bout de table avec Théo. Au moins si nous n'avons pas d'amis personne ne s'apercevra de se que nous nous apprêtons à faire. Après le diner je monte seule au dortoir et je vais directement me coucher. Je me réveille en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Mais tu peux pas la fermer. Me crie Julie en se retournant, Amanda me fixe puis se recouche.

Je suis en sueur et je me dirige d'un pas tremblant vers la salle de bain. Face au miroir j'essaye de me remémorer mon cauchemar. Je venais d'accoucher, c'était un garçon et il y avait mon père. J'ai cru qu'il allait me donner mon fils, mais il lui a brisé le cou. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et je le sens bouger. Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal.

- Ça va? Demande une voix derrière moi, je rabaisse mon t-shirt et me retourne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demandais-je à mon ancienne? amie.

- Je venais voir si t'avais besoin de quelque chose

- Rien, merci

- Raph

- Je vais me coucher

J'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu mais j'en doute. En tout cas, si elle a vu quelque chose, elle n'a rien laissé paraitre. Et n'a surtout pas lancé la rumeur. Notre premier cours est défense contre les forces du mal, alors que je me dirige encore seule vers la classe. Je croise Théo qui me frôle et me laisse tomber un mot dans ma poche. Sans rien laisser paraitre, je continue ma route. Nous entrons tous dans la classe et nous nous retrouvons devant notre nouveau professeur à l'air normal. Brune, yeux brun assez grande, elle ressemble un peu à mon ancienne prof d'informatique.

- Mon nom est Arianne Dupré et je vous enseignerais cette année la défense contre les forces du mal. Commence-t-elle avec un léger accent français. Comme vous l'avez sans doute appris Voldemort est de retour. Et je vais donc essayer de vous donner toute les cartes pour vous défendre. Maintenant sortez vos plumes, petit questionnaire de compétences.

L'heure passa vite et Arianne est quelqu'un de sympathique à première vue. Par contre son questionnaire était coriace. Je sors de là d'assez bonne humeur et je me dirige vers les toilettes. J'en profite pour lire le mot de Théo.

" Toujours d'accord, rendez-vous après les cours dans les toilettes de Mimi."

Bon le plan est en marche, j'ai une boule dans la gorge mais je me rends à mon prochain cours. La journée passa vite également et après les cours je rentre dans les toilettes où Théo m'attend mais pas seul. Avant que j'aie put ouvrir la bouche, il me dit.

- On a besoin de lui.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je en regardant Drago Malfoy avec son air suffisant.

- Pour avoir un alibi. Me répond mon petit-ami mais la question n'était pas pour lui.

- Non, pourquoi toi tu nous aiderais?

- Ça me regarde.

- Non ça nous regarde, si c'est pour nous lâcher à la première difficulté.

- Je peux très bien partir. Répondit-il faisant mine d'aller vers la sortie.

- Non reste. L'arrêta Théo mais je réplique.

- On n'a pas besoin de lui

- Bien sûr que si, le polynectar n'est pas une potion banale et il est meilleur que moi.

- Et de loin.

- Et puis vu qu'on ne peut pas rester seul tout les deux sans quelqu'un il nous faut un alibi en béton.

- Sauf que depuis l'année passée tu n'es plus non plus dans les bonnes grâces de mon père.

- Sauf que c'est le seul qu'on a.

- D'accord mais si tu nous dénonces. Le menaçais-je.

- Il se ferra renvoyer.

- Quoi?

- Depuis la drogue de l'année passée, au moindre faux pas, il se ferra renvoyer.

- Ça te suffit comme raison? Demanda le blond mais une autre question remplace la première.

- Alors pourquoi prendre ce risque?

- Ça me regarde.

- On perd du temps. Alors premier problème les ingrédients.

- Je m'en charge, tu as la liste? Dis-je en Théodore me tend une feuille, je lis en vitesse, elle n'est pas fort grande mais les ingrédients semblent rares.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Demanda le blond.

- J'aurais qu'à lui dire que je m'exerce sur les potions. Je prendrais plus d'ingrédients pour qu'il ne comprenne pas laquelle je prépare. Tu n'aurais pas des potions qui ont les mêmes ingrédients? Demandais-je à Drago

- Donne-moi ta feuille, je vais les écrire au dos. Dit-il.

- Je m'occupe aussi des cheveux d'Hermione.

- Ok, après le temps de préparation est d'un mois.

- Il reste encore un point à mettre au clair. Fit remarquer Malefoy me rendant la feuille.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Qui prendra la potion? Pas toi tu es enceinte

Les deux garçons se regardent avec chacun la même expression, l'air de se dire ce n'est pas moi. Je décide de remettre ce problème à plus tard.

- On a le temps de voir.

- Bon il veut mieux ne pas trainer trop longtemps.

- Oui t'as raison.

Je m'approche de Théo et je l'embrasse mais j'entends dans mon dos, Drago faire semblant de vomir.

- S'il vous plait, vous allez me faire vomir.

- Charmant. C'est certain qu'avec Parkinson tu ne t'attardais pas aux préliminaires.

- Au moins je ne l'ai pas mise enceinte.

- On a besoin de lui. Me souffle Théo à l'oreille sentant que j'étais prête à lui sauter au cou.

Je sors la première des toilettes et me dirige vers ma salle commune. Je pense à l'attitude de Drago, si c'est déjà dur de supporter ses réactions, je n'ose même pas imaginer si toute l'école l'apprend. Le pire c'est que Théo devra assumer un truc qu'il n'a pas fait. Moi encore, j'ai signé un pacte mais lui, il doit accuser mes bourdes. Arriver devant ma salle commune, je suis surprise de tomber sur Hermione qui semble attendre quelqu'un. Et vu la tête qu'elle fait en me voyant ça doit être moi.

- Salut. Dis-je en lui faisant un léger signe.

- Salut, je peux te parler?

- Oui

- Pas ici

- Ok tu veux aller où?

- Viens

Elle me saisit le bras et m'emmène jusqu'à une classe vide, elle l'a referme derrière nous et jette un sort d'insonorisation.

- Il y a un problème?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que… Harry.

- Il est différent.

- On dirait…

- Un pantin sans vie. Finis-je, elle semble légèrement agacée que je finisse ses phrases mais son inquiétude pour mon frère semble plus grande encore.

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- A moi non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

- Rester auprès de lui attendre qu'il soit prêt. Lui dis-je, elle semble déçue de ma réponse pourtant je ne vois rien d'autre à faire.

- Oui désolé de t'avoir inquiéter.

- S'il a le moindre souci viens me voir.

- D'accord.

Elle me tourne le dos et avant qu'elle parte, je tente ma chance.

- Hermione tu as un cheveu sur ta robe. Dis-je avant de tirer sur un cheveu

- Aie

- Désolée, je croyais qu'il ne tenait plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Alors qu'elle sort, je prends bien soin du premier ingrédient qui fut plus facile à avoir que prévu. Je retourne dans ma salle commune où tout le monde m'évite. Je décide de prendre mon livre de potion pour voir qu'elles sont les préparations que Drago m'a donné. Il y a six ingrédients et il m'a donné 15 potions. Pour plus de prudence, il vaut mieux que je les fasse toutes mais pas toutes en même temps. Je relève la tête quand quelqu'un s'installe à côté de moi. C'est Marion, la fille que j'avais fait entrer dans l'équipe l'année passée. Elle a bien grandis pendant les vacances par contre elle semble intimidé.

- Bonjour

- Salut, tu voulais quelque chose?

- Je voulais savoir si tu reprenais ta place de capitaine cette année?

- Non surement pas

- Mais avec les autres, enfin surtout moi, je pensais que tu étais une bonne capitaine.

- Co-capitaine et je suis sûr que tu es la seule à le penser.

- Non je le pense aussi. Fit une voix derrière moi, je suis surprise de tomber sur Smith.

- Smith? Ça change rien, je ne peux pas monter sur un balai.

- Pourquoi? Me demande-t-il.

- Ça me regarde.

- Mais tu pourrais nous entrainer quand même, tu es doué. Grâce à toi on a presque gagné l'année passée.

- Je vais être occupée avec les Buses.

- Te fais pas prier. Me lance-t-il, il pourrait presque rivaliser avec Dray.

- Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à mon père.

- Tarde pas, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne reste que les mauvaises heures d'entrainement.

- Tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour pendant les vacances Smith?

- J'ai arrêté d'écouter les autres.

- Bon plan

C'est stupide de penser à accepter cette proposition. J'ai pas le temps pour ça et pourtant, j'en ai tellement envie. De toute façon, il faut que je demande la permission à mon père et s'il dit non, cela règlera tout les problèmes. Après ça, je n'ai plus envie de lire ce livre sur les potions. Par contre j'ai une faim de loup, je vais dans la grande salle et m'assied en bout de table. Je suis face à la table des Gryffons et je vois mon frère lui aussi en bout de table. Il est quand même accompagné d'Hermione et Ron mais ils sont à une grande distance des autres. Il trie ses aliments plus qu'il n'en avale et il est encore plus blafard qu'à notre arrivée. La brune semble lui dire quelque chose et il se lève et quitte la salle. La rouge et or me regarde avec un air dépité, je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs pour voir mon père fronçant les sourcils. Je prends deux sandwichs et sors également de la salle. Je me doute d'où se trouve mon frère. Je sors dans le parc et je le trouve assis dans l'herbe, jetant des cailloux dans l'étang. Je m'assieds à côté de lui.

- Je vais bien. Dit-il sans me regarder.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Je sais ce que tout le monde pense.

- Trop fort, tu lis dans les pensées?

- J'ai pas envie de rire.

- Moi non plus. Dis-je et j'attends qu'il reprenne la parole.

- J'ai l'impression d'être si seul.

- Et moi je ne le suis plus jamais. Répondis-je, il regarde mon ventre et je décide de m'expliquer. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu as deux choix soit tu avances, soit tu arrêtes tout mais tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière.

- Je sais. Répondit-il fataliste.

- Un jour le soleil brillera pour toi de nouveau.

- J'y crois pas

- Pourquoi?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- D'accord alors je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu as trois choix, soit tu avances

- Soit j'arrête. Répète-t-il mais cela sonne beaucoup trop radicale dans sa bouche.

- Ou et là écoute moi bien, tu tournes la tête.

- Quoi? Fit-il, enfin une réaction de vivant.

- Oublie tout ce que tu sais, tout se que tu as vécu comme un sort d'oubliette. Et crée toi ta propre vie. Arrête de vouloir être ce que les autres veulent, soit Harry, l'attrapeur le plus jeune de Poudlard. Pourquoi d'autres veux-tu être connu?

- J'en sais rien.

- Aller cherche.

- Je ne veux pas être connu, ni reconnu. Je veux juste être Harry.

- Et être Harry le papa poule le plus cool du monde?

- Oui ça me plairait bien.

- Je te vois bien avec deux enfants.

- Au moins cinq. Rectifie mon frère avec entrain, je lui fais une grimace.

- Je plains ta femme.

- Tu crois qu'Amanda me pardonnera? Demande-t-il ayant un peu perdu de sa bonne humeur.

- Ces parents lui ont interdit de nous parler. Lui avouais-je. Mais tu sais quand on est adolescent, on fait toujours le contraire de se que disent les vieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Envoi lui des fleurs, des tonnes de fleures que toute la salle en soit jalouse. Ces fleurs préférées sont les tulipes rouges.

- Merci, je vais suivre tes conseils. Tous tes conseils.

- Tiens je t'ai apporté à manger.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi?

- Des bêtises, que des bêtises quand t'es pas là.

- Il va pleuvoir si tu continues à chanter.

- Mange et tais-toi.

- Raph?

- Quoi?

- T'as déjà pensé à un prénom?

Sa question me surprend et elle me perturbe. La vérité et que oui, je me suis attaché à ce bébé et que j'ai pensé à des prénoms. Pour une fille ou pour un garçon, même si je suis presque sûr que c'est un petit mec. Mais en même temps, je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de l'accepter, que ce n'est pas un être normal. Son père est un monstre et sa mère, une pauvre idiote. Alors je lui réponds naturellement.

- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé.

* * *

**Voilà, je sais c'est court mais je vais essayer de faire mieux s'il y a encore que ça interresse. Sur ce à la prochaine, dans deux ans, non je rigole.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Bonjour, est-ce que vous croyez au miracle. Bon je crois qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de lecteur pour cette fic mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle sera finie demain normalement. En tout cas j'écris l'épilogue demain, donc ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Si il y a encore des lecteurs laisser une dernière trace de votre passage. **

* * *

Je suis dans la réserve de mon père et je suis complètement perdue. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait mettre autant de truc dans des bocaux. C'est horrible, je n'aimerai jamais les potions. Bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Je m'approche d'un premier bocal.

- Raphaëlle qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

La voix de mon père m'a fait sursauter et j'ai brisé le bocal par terre. Je me retourne faisant une drôle de grimace. Lui est entre la colère et la résignation.

- J'attends. Fit-il  
- Je me suis dis que vu que cette année c'est les Buses et que mon niveau est toujours nul. J'ai décidé de m'entrainer. Dis-je essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible.  
- C'est une bonne idée mais je ne sais pas si l'école y survivra. Se moqua mon géniteur.  
- Ça c'est malin.  
- Quelle potion voulais-tu essayer?  
- Le philtre de Paix.  
- On le verra la semaine prochaine.  
- Je peux prendre de l'avance.  
- Tu veux de l'aide?  
- Non ça ira.  
- D'accord mais avant que tu pilles ma réserve il faut qu'on parle. Viens dans le salon.

Je le suis un peu stressée mais en même temps, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Enfin, je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps. Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil.

- Comment vas-tu?  
- Bien. Répondis-je un peu surprise.  
- Tu as eu des nouvelles crampes?  
- Quelques unes mais rien d'insupportable.  
- La sœur de Pompom va venir la semaine prochaine.  
- Ok merci. Dis-je voulant me lever.  
- Attends, qu'as-tu dis à ton frère?  
- Rien de spécial, pourquoi? Demandais-je en espérant que ce dernier n'aie pas fait une bêtise.  
- Depuis que vous vous êtes parlé, il est de meilleure humeur.  
- C'est bien. Répondis-je soulagée.  
- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu lui as dit?  
- Rien de spécial  
- Et avec Drago comment cela se passe?  
- Bien nous avons enterré la hache de guerre  
- J'ai vu. Très bien tu peux y aller.  
- Père, je voulais vous demander je sais que je ne pourrais pas monter sur un balai. Mais est-ce que je pourrais juste entrainer l'équipe?  
- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient  
- Merci

Je le remercie mais en même temps, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée. Laissant ça de côté, je suis assez fière de moi. J'ai déjà un ingrédient pour notre potion, si les autres viennent comme ça tout ira bien. Après avoir testé la fausse potion, je sors des cachots et je retourne à la salle commune. Il est déjà tard et dans la salle il ne reste qu'Alec qui dort sur un fauteuil. Je m'approche de lui et lui secoue un peu l'épaule pour le réveiller. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et s'assied.

- Tu auras sans doute meilleur dans ton lit, à demain. Dis-je rapidement, vu qu'on ne se parle plus.  
- Raphaëlle. M'arrêta-t-il alors que j'allais monter les escaliers.  
- Oui.  
- Amanda m'a dit que tu étais… Commença-t-il mais il sembla incapable de finir sa phrase  
- Quoi? M'énervais-je un peu.  
- Enceinte. Laissa-t-il finalement tomber.  
- Elle c'est trompée. Répondis-je sèchement.  
- Ok si tu le dis.

Je dois être blanche et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne me porteront pas jusque ma chambre. Je me répète mentalement qu'aucun des deux ne parleront. Il ne faut pas qu'ils parlent. Je me glisse sous les couvertures, alors que je m'aperçois que mon ventre c'est encore arrondi. Combien de temps arriverai-je à le cacher?  
Le lendemain, je commence par métamorphose et il fait chaud pour un mois de septembre. J'ai l'impression de bouillir littéralement et j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à écouter Mcgonagall. J'ai la vue qui se trouble et puis c'est le trou noir. J'ouvre les yeux et je soupire tout en me redressant, combien de fois me suis-je réveillé à l'infirmerie depuis que je suis à Poudlard? Myrthe arrive aussitôt avec sa sœur derrière elle.

- Comment te sens-tu?  
- Vaseuse. Comment va-t-il? Demandais-je à mon tour en touchant mon ventre.  
- Il se développe correctement. Dit-elle mais je compris autre chose.  
- Correctement mais trop rapidement  
- Oui à ce rythme dans un mois, il sera là.  
- Un mois. Répétais-je en pensant à la potion, tout semblait se réunir, cette nouvelle échéance me faisait peur.  
- Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes l'école déjà maintenant. Ces crises vont se multiplier si tu fais trop d'effort.  
- Je vais devoir rester coucher?  
- En tout cas, le plus possible.  
- Mon père va me tuer. Dis-je ne me rendant pas compte que le concerner était déjà là, seulement je ne l'avais pas vu.  
- Tu vas partir chez ta marraine. Dit-il en entrant dans mon champ de vision.  
- Je pourrais rester à Poudlard dans vos appartements.  
- Non je ne serais pas toujours là et de cette façon elle pourra veiller sur toi.  
- Très bien. Répondis-je sachant que de toute façon mon avis ne comptait pas.  
- Va chercher tes affaires et rejoins-moi dans mes appartements.

Je remercie les infirmières et sors de l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas bon pour notre plan, vraiment pas bon. Les garçons devront se débrouiller seuls pour les ingrédients, ils pourront se débrouiller mais le cheveu d'Hermione, se sera loin d'être gagner. A la place de me diriger vers la salle commune de ma maison, je me dirige vers la tour des Gryffondors. Grâce à Harry, je connais le mot de passe et je rentre, les autres sont en cours et je peux monter dans le dortoir des filles. Je trouve les affaires d'Hermione, sa brosse avec des cheveux. J'en prends une poignée et je file en douce. Autre problème, comment donner les cheveux et l'ingrédient à Dray ou Théo. Je retourne dans ma salle commune pour emballer mes affaires tout en pensant à un moyen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda une voix derrière moi.  
- Tu m'as fait peur. Dis-je en me retournant, c'était Amanda.  
- Tu t'en vas?  
- Tu n'es pas en cours?  
- Moi d'abord. Dit-elle, elle c'était vraiment affirmée depuis la rentrée.  
- Oui je m'en vais. Dis-je en continuant de faire ma valise.  
- Tu es vraiment enceinte hein?  
- Probable. Hésitais-je en haussant les épaules toujours dos à elle. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours?  
- Je voulais te voir.  
- Pourquoi? Pour te moquer de moi. Fis-je maintenant en colère mais elle mit une main sur la mienne et je l'a regarda enfin.  
- Non, Harry m'a fait envoyer des tonnes de roses et je voulais parler avec toi comme avant, entre filles.

Une conversation banale, depuis quand n'en ais-je pas eu. Les larmes montent à mes yeux et je suis sur le point de m'effondrer.

- Raph. Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.  
- Désolée, les hormones je suppose.  
- Tu t'en vas où?  
- Chez ma marraine.  
- On se reverra?  
- J'en sais rien mais je suis contente de t'avoir eu pour amie, toi et les autres. Et Harry est quelqu'un de bien.  
- Je le pense aussi. Répondit mon amie en ayant de nouveau se sourire d'amoureux. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.  
- Oui j'aurais besoin que tu donnes quelque chose à Théo pour moi.  
- C'est lui le père?  
- Oui et je ne peux plus l'approcher.  
- D'accord qu'est-ce que je dois lui donner.

Je prends une enveloppe et je mets discrètement dedans les précieux éléments, je referme le tout, scelle pour que seul lui puisse l'ouvrir et lui tend.

- Donne-lui quand il est seul, d'accord.  
- Ok  
- Raphaëlle. Cria une voix d'en bas.  
- C'est ton père. Tu ferrais mieux d'y aller.  
- Oui, merci.

Elle m'aide à porter ma valise et nous descendons, mon père m'attend. Il semble surprit de voir Amanda mais il ne dit rien. Je dis au revoir à mon amie et je suis mon père. Nous croisons quelques élèves mais le regard noir de mon père les dissuade de me regarder trop longtemps. Hors de Pourdlard, nous transplanons directement devant le manoir Malfoy.

- Oh Raphaëlle, je suis si contente de te voir. M'accueillit Narcissa dés le pas de la porte passée.  
- Moi aussi  
- Severus tu restes manger?  
- Non, j'ai cours.  
- Très bien.  
- Sois sage Raphaëlle.  
- Au revoir Père. Dis-je mais il est déjà partit.

Je sais qu'il est toujours contrarié, en partie parce que les gens vont se demander pourquoi je ne suis plus à Poudlard. Il regrette certainement sa vie paisible.

- Arrête de te triturer l'esprit, Severus est comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Essaya de me rassurer ma marraine.  
- Oui mais on est si différent.  
- Je retrouve quand même beaucoup de lui en toi. Sourit-elle. Nous allons manger et puis tu iras te coucher.

Je suis son planning, jour après jour. Le temps est long, je ne bouge presque pas, je ne peux même plus sortir tellement il faut mauvais dehors. Je m'ennuie et je ne reçois aucune lettre. Le point positif c'est que je n'ai plus de crise. Par contre le bébé bouge de plus en plus et moi de moins en moins. J'ai l'impression d'être un éléphant. Myrthe vient me voir une fois par semaine et apparemment c'est pour bientôt. J'ai tellement peur et je ne sais même pas où en sont les garçons. Je n'ai pas revu mon père depuis qu'il m'a conduit ici, même lui me manque. Narcissa s'occupe de moi mais j'ai ce manque. Harry me manque, mes amis me manquent et Théo me manque affreusement.  
Alors que je suis plongée dans mes pensées, j'entends un bruit en bas. D'habitude le silence est d'or au manoir. Je tends l'oreille mais plus rien. Je me lève doucement et vais vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre d'un seul coup. Ma respiration s'accélère quand je vois qui est devant moi. Le père de mon enfant se tient droit avec son sourire diabolique et sa baguette à la main.

- Je t'ai manqué?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
- J'ai appris que mon bébé allait bientôt naître, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. Mon héritier, enfin. Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre, je suis comme pétrifiée et encore plus quand le bébé donne un coup de pied comme s'il lui répondait.  
- Tu vas venir avec moi. Ordonna le brun en me saisissant le poignet.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Narcissa?  
- Ce que je fais toujours au traitre ma chère.  
- Elle était sur la liste.  
- C'est pourquoi elle n'est pas morte, elle a juste souffert, terriblement. Sourit-il.

Une douleur me foudroie et je tombe à genoux. Je sens quelque chose d'humide et je le regarde paniqué.

- Oh, on dirait que mon héritier en prêt à venir.  
- Non, non, non. Suppliais-je en me pliant en deux, tenant mon ventre.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien.

Il me porte comme une princesse et on transplane, je sens qu'il me pose sur un lit mais j'ai tellement mal. Les minutes passent et un homme entre dans la pièce. Voldemort lui parle et puis le nouveau venu m'examine.

- Effectivement, il va bientôt arriver. Mademoiselle quand je vous le dirai vous devrez pousser.  
- Non. Dis-je en serrant les draps, les dents et les jambes.  
- Soyez raisonnable, le bébé doit venir.  
- Je refuse de pousser. Criais-je, Voldemort s'approcha de mon visage et me dit.  
- Ecoute moi bien, soit tu fais ce qu'il te dit, soit je t'éventre et je prends moi-même ce bébé. Et comme tu auras rompu le contrat, tous ceux à qui tu tiens mourront.  
- Un, deux, trois, pousser. Compta l'homme sans être déstabiliser par les menaces proférer par le mage noir.  
Je pousse, je crie, j'ai l'impression qu'il me déchire de l'intérieur. Le temps semble être arrêté, il n'y a plus que moi, la douleur et le bébé qui semble beaucoup trop gros pour sortir.  
- Je vois la tête, Il va falloir pousser une dernière fois.

Non, c'est impossible, je n'ai plus de force. Voldemort me prend la main, je le regarde, il semble différent. Je sens la contraction et avec mes dernières forces que je puisse je ne sais où, je pousse. Libération, j'entends les pleures et je souris. Je vois cette bouille pleine de sang, je veux le prendre dans mes bras mais Voldemort le prend avant et s'en va avec. Je hurle, je pleure, je le supplie mais il ne revient pas. Exténuée, je sombre.  
Je me réveille et je m'assois dans ce lit beaucoup trop grand. J'ai des difficultés à me recentrer, mais quand je repense à ce qui c'est passé, je commence à pleurer. Il m'a enlevé mon bébé, je n'ai même pas pus le prendre dans mes bras. Alors que je pleure toujours, la porte s'ouvre et je vois une scène qui pourrait être attendrissante si elle n'était pas si irréelle. Voldemort portant mon bébé, il s'approche et me le tends. J'ai comme un moment de flou avant de tendre les bras pour le prendre. Il est juste parfait. Il a son petit nez parfait, ses oreilles parfaites, ses pieds, ses mains, il est juste parfait.

- Je te présente Esteban, notre fils.  
- Esteban? Répétais-je étonnée.  
- Le couronné, un prénom parfait pour mon héritier.  
Je le regarde puis regarde mon fils, notre fils. Esteban, c'est un beau prénom.  
- Il va avoir faim, je te le laisse, j'ai une réunion.  
- D'accord.

Enfin il est partit et je peux être seule avec Esteban. Ce dernier commence à remuer en faisant aller sa bouche. Il a faim d'accord mais comment je suis sensée lui donner à manger. Il pleure et je suis complètement en panique. Il gigote et semble chercher quelque chose à boire mais je n'ai rien. Quand soudain, je sens ma blouse se mouiller. Que je suis conne, un peu maladroitement je place le bébé à mon sein pour qu'il puisse boire et oh miracle, ça fonctionne. Je le regarde boire et je suis sous le charme. Quand il a fini, je lui fais faire un rot comme je peux. Merci aux livres que j'ai lu. Puis je le pose dans le berceau qui se trouve à côté de mon lit. Il s'endort facilement et je le regarde. Je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures mais les problèmes me reviennent en tête. Je suis chez Voldemort, il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'enfuir. Mais vu l'état dans lequel je suis, ce n'est pas envisageable. Je m'endors faute de meilleure occupation.  
Un mois est passé, Voldemort vient rarement, il semble préoccupé mais avec le bébé et moi, il se montre avenant. Il m'a fourni des vêtements pour moi et pour le bébé. Il vient parfois dormir dans mon lit qui est en faites son lit mais il ne m'a plus touché pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je crois que se sont les pleures d'Esteban qui le font fuir, il se réveille toute les trois heures pour boire. Mon seul travail, c'est de m'occuper de lui et je pourrais y prendre goût où c'est le manque de sommeil et de lumière qui me font devenir folle. Je ne suis pas sortie de cette chambre et seule moyen d'avoir un aperçu de l'extérieur, c'est une fenêtre.

Un mois pile après mon arrivée, une odeur de bruler me réveille. Il fait nuit dehors, Esteban dort toujours. Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre, une partie du manoir brûle. Je m'habille, je prends mon bébé que j'enroule dans une couverture et je m'approche de la porte. J'entends des cris et des explosions puis le calme plat. Puis des voix me parviennent.

- Vous l'avez trouvé? Demanda une première voix  
- Non pourtant d'après Rogue la chambre doit être par ici. Fis une deuxième voix suivit d'une troisième.  
- Elle est peut-être dans les cachots.  
- Non, on a été voir.  
- Elle n'est peut-être pas là.  
- Le mangemort interrogé a dit qu'elle y était.  
- Il faut la trouver et tuer cette pourriture. Fit la première voix, d'abord je crus qu'il cherchait Voldemort mais la suite me donna des frissons.  
- Tu t'en charges, moi je ne tues pas un bébé. Dit la troisième voix suivit d'un reniflement.  
- Et la gamine?  
- Rogue la veut vivante mais elle a couché avec l'ennemi donc si on l'a tue personne ne la regrettera.

J'étais sous le choc, l'équipe de sauvetage était là mais pas pour me sauver, ils voulaient me tuer et tuer mon bébé. Il n'en était pas question mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, coincée dans cette chambre sans baguette. Un bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter, un Voldemort en sang venait de transplaner. Il tomba par terre et Raphaëlle s'approcha de lui, elle se mit à genoux tenant son fils contre son cœur. Le mage noir tendit le bras et toucha la peau du bébé lui mettant du sang par la même occasion. Et chose rare, il sourit.

- Ton frère m'a finalement battu. Je voulais le revoir. Ne les laisse pas le tuer. Dit-il sa voix était hachée, il cracha du sang.  
- Je me battrais pour lui.  
- Sors par cette porte. Montra-t-il derrière moi, un panneau secret s'ouvrit. Ça te mènera aux sous-terrains, continue toujours tout droit et tu arriveras à la sortie de la forêt. De là prends ce portoloin, il t'emmènera en sécurité. Ne reviens jamais, ils vous tueront.

Les larmes coulent de mes yeux, je prends le portoloin et ma baguette qu'il me tend. Je tiens fermement Esteban et je me mets à courir sans un regard derrière moi. Le passage c'est refermé, je l'ai entendu mais de là, je cours sans m'arrêter. Arriver à la forêt, je vois au loin, le manoir en feu, j'active le portoloin qui me transporte je ne sais où.

* * *

**Je m'excuse encore pour ... ce n'est plus du retard, c'est encore pire mais j'espère que si il y a encore des lecteurs, ce chapitre vous aura plus. Et on se retrouve de toute façon bientôt, promis, pour l'épilogue. **


	34. Chapter 34

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Comme promis et après quatre ans sur cette fic, voici enfin l'épilogue.  
**

* * *

- Joyeux anniversaire mon petit prince. Dis-je en embrassant le front de mon fils, endormi.  
- Un vrai petit ange. Fit une voix dans mon dos. Pourvu que ça dure mais connaissant sa mère.

J'embrasse Théo et le fait sortir de la chambre de notre enfant. Nous nous sommes mariés et il a reconnu Esteban comme étant son fils. Nous vivons en Amérique, l'Angleterre est devenue beaucoup trop instable. Mon père et Harry aussi, ont préféré partir, ils vivent en France. Harry a ouvert son restaurant et il vient de se marier avec une française. Amanda n'a pas voulu quitté son pays, sa famille, c'était trop pour elle. Remus et Tonks, ont également eut leur enfant, un petit Teddy, ils vivent tout près de chez nous.

Après avoir pris le portoloin, je me suis retrouvé au refuge de Salazar, j'y suis restée un an le temps que Théo me retrouve aidé par Regulus. Il m'a raconté comment c'était passé la bataille. Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard, il y avait eut une bataille assez épique pendant laquelle mon frère avait réussi à le blesser. Voldemort avait transplané et des membres de l'Ordre l'avait suivit et atterri dans le manoir. Avant cela Dray et lui avait réussi à faire la potion, Drago avait prit l'apparence d'Hermione et avait put faire retrouver la mémoire à Ron. De là, tout c'était enchaîné. Narcissa est a Sainte-Mangouste, elle a perdu la raison sous les doloris de Voldemort. Drago ne m'a jamais pardonné.

Après son récit, Théo m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai dit oui mais il a fini d'abord ses études et puis nous sommes partit. Esteban a cinq ans et pour l'instant, il ne présente aucun signe de son géniteur. Seule trace, une tache de naissance, là où il l'a touché avant de mourir, à la base du cou.

* * *

**Un avis, une critique, un mot pour dire que vous êtes passés...**


End file.
